Missing Puzzle Pieces
by Awela
Summary: After being saved from his uncle as a child, Blaine becomes an FBI agent. His dream is to get into the most elite unit of the agency, the BAU. If it means getting closer to the sexy and clever Kurt Hummel? Blaine wouldn't mind at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **So this is my newest story. It's based on** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **, and although I want to make it somewhat lighter, the rating is M for a reason.**

 **Summary: After being saved from his uncle as a child, Blaine becomes an FBI agent. His dream is to get into the most elite unit of the agency, the BAU. If it means getting closer to the sexy and clever Kurt Hummel? Blaine wouldn't mind at all.**

 **I don't own Glee or Criminal Minds.**

 **Warning: violence**

 _18 years earlier_

Blaine let out another broken sob as he watched his uncle work – on his grave. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a nice holiday in their house at the lake. He was supposed to play with the other kids, have barbecue with his uncle and then go home like every other year, telling his parents how much fun he had with his beloved uncle.

It was all his fault that he was here, in this horrible situation. He had seen his uncle walk into the basement the previous night and he had been curious, so he had followed him. And that was when he had found out his uncle's horrible secret. He should have known that there was something wrong with him. His uncle loved kids so much, he often made programs with his neighbours and always invited their kids, too. But after some of those parties, about twice a year, one or two disappeared from those kids and was never found again. Until the previous night... Blaine had walked into the basement to find his uncle on the ground, digging a grave for the little, unmoving body lying beside him. Blaine had made a mistake when he had gasped and knocked down an old vase in his haste to get away. His uncle had noticed him and caught Blaine before he could leave the basement.

And now here he was, crying quietly, desperately trying to free himself from his restrains. His uncle had tied him up, so he wasn't able to run away and forced him to watch as he got ready for Blaine's last minutes in this world.

"Uncle Nate, please" Blaine whispered.

"Be quiet, Blaine" his uncle said.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise" Blaine cried.

His uncle stopped his work and turned to the boy, sighing heavily.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" Nate said. "I didn't want you to get involved in this but you've been such a naughty boy and found out my secret. I don't have a choice."

"You can't do this! I'm your nephew!" Blaine said desperately.

"This is hard for me, too" Nate sighed. "I will miss you, Blaine."

He stood up just for enough time to lift Blaine up from the ground and drop him into the hole. Then he kneeled down beside him and grabbed the shovel again.

"My parents will find out... they will come for me and find out what you've done" Blaine cried.

"I will lie to them. Just like I did before" Nate said, his voice surprisingly calm for the situation. "You know, I'm somewhat happy it happened this way. You will be a beautiful piece of my collection."

Blaine closed his eyes as the first shovelful of dirt landed on his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. His own uncle turned against him and wanted to bury him alive... And there was nothing he could do against it.

"Say goodbye, Blaine" Nate said.

Suddenly, Blaine heard a loud bang and it was followed by shouting of several people, filling the small basement room.

"FBI!"

"Drop your weapon!"

"Show your hands!"

Blaine opened his eyes wide and watched as two men pushed his uncle down onto the ground and twisted his arms back, not believing his own eyes. Only seconds earlier, he had been preparing himself for his last breath and now... Did it mean that he was saved?

An older man jumped into the hole beside Blaine and quickly lifted the crying boy out of it.

"It's okay, son" the man said as he worked on the ropes around Blaine's wrists. "We won't let him hurt you."

"He wanted to kill me!" Blaine cried and threw his arms around the man, desperate for comfort.

"I know, son" the man said, rubbing Blaine's back. "But you're fine. We've gotten here in time and he can't hurt you anymore."

"Who are you?" Blaine asked after a while.

"Pete Jackson" the man smiled. "From FBI."

~ o ~

 _Nowadays_

"Blaine, we have to move" he heard Jeff's voice in his hear.

"No" he replied.

"Blaine..."

"I said no!" Blaine said again.

"He will kill the boy!" Jeff reasoned.

"You're right" Blaine said and pushed his gun into Nick's hand. "I'm going in."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Nick gasped.

"I can save him" Blaine said determinedly and stepped to the door.

He opened it slowly, making sure to make enough noise for the man inside to hear him. It was a risky step but their only chance. He had the boy in his arm and they couldn't shoot him, not when they could hurt the boy, too. He was innocent.

"I don't have any weapons" Blaine said as he stepped into the room, showing his empty hands.

"Get out of here" the man – Andy Brown, killer of three women, including his own wife – said.

"I don't want any trouble" Blaine said calmly. "I know how you feel."

"You don't know anything about me" Andy replied.

"I know you better than you think" Blaine said. "You just wanted to keep your son safe. You thought that those women would try to take him away from you, hurt him like your mother hurt you. But this isn't right. Look at your son, Andy. Do you honestly think that you could kill him?"

"He's everything I have" Andy said. "I can't lose him!"

"You won't" Blaine said, taking a step forward. "Let me help you. Give me your gun and then we can walk out of here, together. You don't have to be alone in this."

"Dad, please" the little boy begged, shaking in his father's arm.

"I love my son" Andy said.

"I know" Blaine said. "And I'm sure Jake knows that, too. Show him how much you love him and let him live."

It was the longest moment of Blaine's life as he waited for Andy to make a decision. He was prepared for everything, he would jump forward and pull the gun out of his hand if he had to. Anything to save the child.

But then Andy let out a sob and put the gun down onto the table. Blaine rushed forward and pushed it out of the way, motioning for the other agents to handcuff the man. He pulled the boy away from him and into his strong arms.

"Take care of him. Will you?" Andy said as two men dragged him away from his son.

"I will" Blaine nodded seriously and turned back to the boy. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I was so scared" the boy cried.

"I know" Blaine said, reminding this on his own situation. "You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Thank you" Jake said.

"You're welcome, Jake" Blaine smiled. "Come on. Let's go outside."

"Who are you?" Jake asked as Blaine led him out of the room.

"Blaine Anderson. FBI" Blaine answered.

~ o ~

"You should have seen him. He just walked inside and talked the man out of the murder. Like in the TV shows" Jeff told Sebastian when they went back to the office.

"Anderson played hero again and I couldn't be there to see it. Tragic" Sebastian sighed, looking down at his broken leg.

"It wasn't a big deal" Blaine shrugged.

"Not for you, you mean. I was sure that he would shoot you and then kill himself and the boy" Jeff said.

Blaine smiled and looked away. Yeah, he was a good agent and he loved his job. Ever since he had been saved by Agent Jackson, he had been adamant to become an FBI agent himself. He wanted to find criminals and save innocents, just the way he had been saved from his uncle all those years ago. He liked his place, too, although there was something bigger he wanted for himself.

His eyes wandered to the glass walls on the next floor and sighed. BAU. Behavioral Analysis Unit, the bests of the bests, the team he wanted to be part of. Those agents were Blaine's heroes since he had figured out that the BAU had found his uncle. That team had been amazing but it was true for the people sitting in that office now as well.

Finn Hudson, although he seemed somewhat stupid sometimes, he caught more criminals alone than Blaine and his whole team together.

Noah Puckerman, a real jock with way too muscular arms and popularity Blaine was so jealous for.

Santana Lopez, the hottest and smartest woman in whole Quantico who was never afraid of kicking a few asses.

Mercedes Jones, technical analyst and Blaine's favourite woman in the office. She was always so honest and although sometimes it hurt, Blaine appreciated it.

And, of course, Kurt Hummel... The most perfect human being of the whole universe. He was a genius, he was funny and looked so hot. His hair was always perfectly styled and he wore those tight pants that showed off his perfectly toned ass...

"Anderson!"

Blaine started as the door of the Director burst open and a very angry looking Sue Sylvester stepped out. Blaine gulped as he stood up, knowing that whatever the director wanted from him, it couldn't be good.

"Get your fat dwarf ass into my office now" Sylvester said and not waiting for a response, she walked back inside.

"You screwed up. Again" Sebastain singsonged and happily pushed his friend forward.

"Thanks for your support" Blaine muttered and quickly walked up to the director's office. He knew very well that he couldn't keep her waiting too long.

"Close the door" the director ordered.

Blaine complied and when Sue gave him a small nod, he sat down across her.

"What the hell was this again?" Sue asked, raising a folder from her desk. "Don't tell me that freaking gel you use on your head entered your skull through your ear and frosted your brain. I told you to stop playing superhero and do your job like everyone else in this office!"

"I'm sorry, Director" Blaine said. "It was our only chance to bring the boy out in one piece."

"You're insane. I should just fire you now before you get everyone killed around you" Sue said.

"But you won't?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Sadly, I can't" Sue answered. "You still do a good job and the chiefs think you deserve a reward for your hard work."

"A reward?" Blaine asked with shining eyes. Maybe he would be promoted... Get one step closer to his dream...

"Don't look so happy, you won't like it at all" Sue said. "You're gonna join the BAU."

Blaine blinked in surprise, not believing his own ears.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Apparently, yes" Sue grimanced. "Schuester got crazy from all those drugs he uses and came up with the idea that the team needs a new member and he thought you would be good for the job. Sadly, he drugged the chiefs, too, because that's the only explanation why they supported him."

"I'm in the BAU?" Blaine asked happily but his smile disappeared quickly. "Wait. Who died?"

"Why would anyone have to die for this place?" Sue asked.

"I just... They usually need new members when... you know" Blaine tried to explain. It was a dangerous job and there were too many casualties in that team.

"Do you know about anybody's death?" Sue asked.

"Well, no..."

"Are you planning to kill someone from the team?" Sue asked next.

"What? No!" Blaine gasped. "Do I look like a serial killer?"

"Yes, you do" Sue answered without hesitation. "But don't even try anything against me. I'm bulletproof and my body produces antimatter against every possible poison."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Nobody can kill Sue Sylvester" Sue nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know" Blaine said slowly. He knew that Sue was crazy and he started to feel uncomfortable around her. "Uhm... thank you for the chance, I won't let you down, I promise."

"Oh, please. You will get yourself killed during your first mission" Sue smiled. "Hopefully, that won't happen in the next two weeks because I'm going on holiday. Try to keep yourself alive until then because I so don't want to come back from Russia for your funeral."

"I appreciate your honesty" Blaine muttered.

"Now get the hell out of my office. I'm afraid I will be sick from the horrible smell of your hair gel" Sue said.

"Okay" Blaine nodded and stood up. "Uhm... Thank you again. This job was my dream."

"I told you that you were insane" Sue shook her head.

Blaine left the office and closed the door behind him, fighting off the urge to dance and sing in happiness. He reminded himself that he was an adult and on the top of that, newest member of the most important unit of FBI. He did it. He had worked so hard for it and he finally did it. He smiled as he looked at the glass walls again. His dream was waiting for him in there and he couldn't wait to face it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you for reading this story!**

 **Since this is Blaine's first case with the new team, it's an easy one. Poor guy has to get used to his new job.:)**

 **Enjoy!**

Jeans. Check.

Shirt. Check.

Gun. Check.

Hair... Damn, it still looked horrible. Blaine sighed and went back for his hair gel, swearing quietly. To his bad luck, he got his father's curly hair that always looked like a mess, no matter what he did with it. Mostly he didn't care that much but today was different. It was his first day as a BAU member and he had to look perfect. He had to make a good impression and looking like a teenager who just got home from a party was far from that. He had to be taken seriously.

After emptying the whole bottle of hair gel, he finally stepped away from the mirror and grabbed his bag. Since the team worked all across the states, he had to have a bag ready for emergency situations. He had been excited the previous night when he had packed his things, hoping that he could use his bag soon. It would mean working on his first case and he couldn't wait for that. He had to show the others that he deserved this job.

He arrived just in time for his first day in the new team. He felt confident and strong and he smiled as he made his way towards the new office. He had his bag in one hand and a papercup in the other. He always had coffee on his way to work and there was no way he would give up this tradition. This time he also bought a cake for himself, celebrating his success. Yeah, life was great. He had dreamt about this day for so long and it was finally here. He knew what to say when he stepped inside and he knew that everyone would love him. He just had to wait for that. Once they saw how good he was, he would get the best parts of the cases. Hopefully with Kurt Hummel on his side.

Maybe it was childish but Blaine honestly thought that he would win Kurt's heart soon. He hadn't had too many occasions to talk to the man before but now that they were in the same team, there was nothing to stop him. He had dreamt about it the previous night. He had worked with Kurt and they had found the murderer together. Kurt had gotten caught and Blaine, as easily as he did most of the times, had caught the man and saved Kurt. He had even gotten a kiss before he woke up from the dream.

"Hey, Blaine" Jeff greeted him as he joined him at the elevator. "Ready for your first day?"

"You have no idea" Blaine smiled.

"I'm so happy for you" Jeff said. "Although I will miss you."

"I will miss you, too. And the whole team" Blaine said.

"It won't be the same without you. Especially since Sebastian got your place" Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He isn't that bad" Blaine said.

"He is" Jeff said. "Okay, I will leave you now. You can't be late from your first day."

"That's true" Blaine nodded.

"Good luck and don't get yourself killed on your first day" Jeff winked as he left.

"Believe me, I won't" Blaine said confidently.

Although Sue didn't trust him at all, Blaine knew that he was good enough for this job. He was one of the best agents, he was fast and strong, and on the top of that, clever. He had everything he needed to be a good profiler.

He made his way to the glass walls he had dreamt about so much and found the door. That was it. He would go in there, greet everyone, tell a few things about himself and throw himself into the new case. He would find the suspect in no time and stop them before killing anyone else. Just confidently. He could do this.

He was going through how he should enter the room the last time when the door swang open, catching him completely off guard. He didn't have time to react because he was so lost in his thoughts and the door hit him on his face. Blaine groaned as he lifted his hands to his nose, closing his eyes. He had a bad feeling that whoever had opened the door, they had just broken his nose.

"You're late, new kid" Santana Lopez said as she stepped outside, seemingly not too concerned about Blaine's well-being.

"You've broken my nose" Blaine said, pulling his hands back to check if his nose was bleeding.

"Oh, come on, it's nothing" Santana rolled her eyes. "Are you coming inside or you need some more time to talk to yourself?"

Blaine blinked in confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Look, I know that most agents here aren't perfectly sane and I can tell from the way you're looking at me right now that you're a sociopath, but we don't have the whole day, so don't waste our time and get your ass inside, so Finn can finally tell us the details about our new case" Santana said.

Blaine sighed and decided that it was the best if he did as he was told. He stepped forward, knowing that his chance to make a good impression was gone since his face surely looked like a huge, swollen tomato and his clothes were soaked from the coffee he had spilled onto them because of the impact. He grabbed his bag again but kept his other hand on his face as he walked into the office, wishing that someone would break in in the next second and shoot him. It seemed like a horrible nightmare. He had planned this day, he had made everything perfect and then some chick had to step in and ruin everything.

He avoided the others' eyes, well aware of their amused looks as he walked to the table and sat down, as far from everyone as possible. Unfortunately, his seat happened to be right beside Kurt's and it just made everything worse. Blaine had dreamt about the guy since he had first seen him and now he thought that Blaine was a complete idiot. He surely lost his chance to get Kurt Hummel and it was far worse than anything else in this day.

"Sit down, Santana" Finn said impatiently. "Now that agent Anderson decided to join us, we can finally begin the meeting. First of all, I already told you that we have a new member who will hopefully help our work to be more effective. Agent Blaine Anderson will soon complete his training but since the new case is more urgent, it has to wait until we come back."

Blaine nodded. He knew that he had to do another training but he was glad that he could work until then. He so didn't want to spend weeks with pointless trainings when he could do his job without it, too.

"We're on first name basis because it makes our job easier" Finn explained to him. "I'm Finn and these are Mercedes, Santana, Kurt and Puck. Mercedes usually stays here to help us from the background but you will come with me and the rest of us."

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

"We will discuss the rest later" Finn said and stood up, walking to the whiteboard. "Mercedes?"

"Three middle-ages men were found dead in two different hospitals in Washington" Mercedes said as she gave them the folders. "The first one, Dave Winchester died eight days ago. The next victim, Harry Jones died four days later in the same hospital. And the last one, Brendon Harris, yesterday."

"They were treated in intensive care units" Puck frowned. "They were all seriously injured. Why do they think that they killed?"

"Because they were getting better" Kurt said as he went through the details. "They would have been released the next day _and_ they also died from drug overdose. Unless there are so many drug addicts in Washington and I know for sure that there aren't, we're dealing with a serial killer. The question is, why they only called us after the third time."

Blaine looked at Kurt in awe. He had known that Kurt was clever but damn... he was the best. And he was so hot when he was lost in his explanation.

"They didn't know that those men were killed" Mercedes grimanced. "Nobody saw the connection."

"Two men died the same way in the same hospital within a week and nobody suspected anything?" Blaine muttered.

"They both had drug problems a few years ago" Finn explained. "It didn't seem out of order that they were on drugs again. But the third one... His wife told the police that Harris never used drugs. His brother was an addict and overdosed himself when Brendon was 10. His brother died and it was enough for Brendon to not use that stuff ever. Besides, his wife is pregnant. The chances of committing suicide when his wife's expecting their first child..."

"Is almost zero" Blaine nodded.

"Get ready. We're leaving in ten" Finn said.

Blaine got up from his chair and decided to use his ten minutes to change his shirt. He was so damn lucky that he had his clothes packed in his bag. This day was mortifying enough without letting everyone know what an idiot he was.

"Give me that shirt."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he looked up and realised that Kurt was talking to _him_. He was looking straight into his eyes and oh, those ctystal blue eyes seemed even more beautiful from this close...

"Blaine?" Kurt asked uncertainly, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Sorry" Blaine said. "Why do you need my shirt?"

"To get it clean before we leave or else you won't be able to wear it again" Kurt explained and shrugged. "It's a nice shirt and from the way you looked at that patch when you came in, I guess it's one of your favourites."

"It is" Blaine nodded. _Especially since you like it._

"So?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yes" Blaine said. "Thank you."

He almost got out of his shirt when he remembered that he was in the meeting room and he so shouldn't do this here.

"Uhm... I will be in the bathroom" he said awkwardly.

"I will be there in a minute" Kurt said. "Oh, Blaine!"

Blaine took a deep breath as he turned around to face that amazing man again.

"Don't try so hard" Kurt said. "I know that this is new and weird for you now but you will fit in soon."

"Thanks" Blaine smiled gratefully. He was right about Kurt. He wasn't just hot but he was kind, too. Absolutely perfect and he couldn't wait to spend more time with him.

~ o ~

Blaine needed about two hours to realise how boring his life was going to be in his new team. On their way to Washington, they talked about the details of the case, trying to find out who could have killed those men. That was obvious that it must have been someone who worked in both hospitals, someone who could move around without being noticed. Their best option was a doctor or a nurse but there were other options, too. There were too many people who had been in touch with the patients and others who worked close enough to know when to attack. Blaine tried to help the team with his thoughts but apparently, it seemed like everyone else reacted faster than him, so after a while, he gave up and just sat in silence, letting the others come up with new ideas.

When they arrived, Finn and Puck disappeared in an office with a few policemen and Blaine felt more bored than before. He was left in a crowded office with Kurt and Santana who ended up a few feet away from him, talking so quietly that Blaine didn't know what they were talking about. He sighed and looked around, desperate for something to do. He felt so alone and he needed something to distract himself.

"Guys, this is Chief Andrew Morris" Finn introduced the older man behind him as they came back. "He will show us around in the hospitals. Santana, you go with Puck. Kurt, you come with me."

"And what about me?" Blaine asked.

Finn looked at him in surprise, as if he forgot about Blaine completely.

"I have something for you, too" Finn said.

Blaine's eyes were shining excitedly as he waited for Finn to continue but his excitement quickly faded when a policeman placed a huge box onto the table in front of them and Finn motioned towards it.

"Go through the reports and contact Mercedes if you find something interesting" Finn said.

"Paperwork. Great" Blaine muttered.

"What about the tradition? He doesn't have to serve coffee at all?" Puck frowned.

"Yeah, that's so not fine, Hudson. We all went through it" Santana agreed.

"We don't have time for traditions. If we're correct, someone will be killed within two days" Finn said seriously. "Blaine, go through the reports. We need as much information as possible."

"Okay" Blaine sighed, taking a seat beside the large box.

The sympathetic smile Kurt sent his way before leaving told Blaine that it wasn't something he would enjoy. And as he opened the box, he realised how right he was. Whoever had written those reports, they had had too much free time. All of them were long and boring and Blaine didn't even know where to start. He took a deep breath and opened the first folder, knowing that he had to go through the whole thing in the next few hours.

As time passed, he wished he had said no when this position had been offered to him. He had always thought that the BAU's job was exciting, full of adventure and danger, but it seemed more boring than anything Blaine had done since joining the FBI. He wasn't that kind who could sit on his butt for hours, he needed action, contact to other people.

"Focus, Blaine" he told himself. It was his only chance to get the others' trust and show them that he was just as good as the rest of them.

He soon realised that he had no idea what he was searching for. He read every report but didn't search for exact points in them. He was so out of practice. He had usually asked Nick to do this and he had gone to the crime scenes, it had been his routine for years and it had been perfect. But he was nobody in this team, just the new guy nobody knew, of course Finn had given him this job. He would have done the same.

"Okay, deep breath" he muttered again. He so hated silence, he needed to hear someone's voice even if that was his own. "You have everything to solve this case. The answer is right in front of your eyes. You just have to find a way to get it."

"Do you always talk to yourself that much?"

Blaine's head snapped up at the sudden voice. His wide eyes found a smiling Kurt who was walking towards him with a cup of coffee.

"I thought you would need this" Kurt said.

"Thanks" Blaine said gladly. "I really need a coffee now."

"Are you done with the reports? Finn wants to discuss what we have in the meeting room" Kurt said.

"You can say so" Blaine sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a little out of practice, that's all" Blaine answered.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, once you're done with your training, you will be allowed to question witnesses" Kurt said.

"Wow. Such a beautiful career! I can't believe I gave up my team leader job for this" Blaine muttered.

"It's something you have to go through" Kurt shrugged. "We all did the same when we got here. I won't lie to you, the first few months are hard but it's for your sake. It's a dangerous job and you have to learn how our unit works. You have to become part of the team, learn to trust the others and follow orders because it's the only way to survive."

"And I will learn all of these things from staying in an office with smelly folders?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you, it's for your own sake" Kurt said. "Finn read your file and so did I. You need to be more patient or else you will get yourself killed."

"Maybe you're right" Blaine nodded.

"I'm always right" Kurt smiled. "Come on. Let's find our suspect."

~ o ~

"The victims were found in their beds, both of them in their hospital clothes" Kurt told the others as they all sat down in the meeting room.

"The same goes here" Puck said. "Nothing was missing from Harris' stuff. The killer went in, gave him the injection and left."

"They didn't have too much time" Finn muttered. "Blaine, have you found anything about the drug?"

"Nothing extraordinary" Blaine shrugged. "They could get it in the hospital."

"Did they?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea" Blaine replied.

"Why didn't you call Mercedes? She could have checked if it was stolen from the hospital or bought somewhere else" Finn pointed out.

"I... didn't think about it" Blaine replied awkwardly.

"Then do it, Hobbit" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Right" Blaine said, pulling out his phone. Damn, what was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous?

"I'm already on it" Finn said as he pressed his own phone to his ear. "Mercedes? Could you check me if the drug they used for the murders was stolen?"

Blaine leaned back on his chair, pressing his eyes closed. He was completely useless and it felt horrible.

"It's from the first crime scene" Finn said as he disconnected the call. "A doctor reported it the day after the death of the first victim."

"How much?" Puck asked.

"Enough to kill about a dozen people" Finn answered.

"So they aren't finished yet" Santana nodded.

"They're doing this for a reason" Finn said. "Blaine, have you found connection between the victims?"

"Uhm... not yet?" Blaine said uncertainly.

"Dude, what the hell were you doing here the whole afternoon?" Puck asked.

"I tried, okay? I went through those reports but didn't find anything out of order" Blaine said.

"There must be something" Santana said and turned to Finn. "I think new guy needs some more time to wake up from his winter sleep. Should we check those reports?"

"Hey!" Blaine gasped.

"No, Kurt and I will do it. You three go back to the hotel and get some sleep. We will need you tomorrow" Finn said.

Santana and Puck nodded and stood up but Blaine didn't follow them. He felt like shit for not finding anything, he had to proove them that he wasn't just some kid barely out of the academy.

"Let me stay" Blaine asked when it was just Finn, Kurt and him in the meeting room.

"I gave you an order" Finn said.

"Finn, please..."

"Look, I know that this is too fast for you but we need to find this guy as soon as possible" Finn said. "We don't have time to teach you right now, so go back to the hotel and let us work."

"I think he could help" Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt..."

"Just go through this and note the important details" Kurt said as he pressed a folder into Blaine's hand, ignoring Finn. "Schools, sport teams, jobs... If something's out of order, it should be important."

"Thanks" Blaine said. He was so incredibely grateful for having Kurt around. He seemed to be the only one in the team who didn't treat him like a child.

~ o ~

"Do you have anything?" Finn asked after a few hours of searching for something none of them seemed to be able to find.

"Well, they were white men around the age of 30 and all of them had brown hair" Kurt sighed.

"One had family, the other two were single" Blaine grimanced. Profiling was a very slow and hard job and for someone as impatient as he was, it felt like a torture.

"What if they choose their victims randomly? I don't see a scheme in this" Finn said.

"There has to be one. We should find out why they're doing this. Revenge?" Kurt offered.

"It can be. What if they're jealous? Every victim was successful and rich" Finn said.

"So they want to take it away from them" Kurt said but then shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. If a doctor did it, they didn't have any reason to kill them."

"What about the other employees?" Blaine asked. "They were killed in the middle of the night and the killer seemed to be in rush. Like they weren't supposed to be there and were afraid of being caught."

"Like?" Finn asked.

"A cleaner?" Blaine offered. "Someone who might be jealous of these men."

"Someone who doesn't have the strength to kill a young, adult man, unless he's injured" Kurt smiled. "Good job, Blaine!"

"I'm calling Mercedes" Finn said excitedly as he rushed out of the room.

"I guess we're gonna catch that guy soon" Blaine said.

"Hopefully, Mercedes will find a connection" Kurt nodded. "See? You aren't that bad."

"Tell the others" Blaine sighed.

"They like teasing you but they don't think you're useless" Kurt said.

"I still feel like I am" Blaine said.

"It's your first case. I know how hard it is" Kurt said.

"Do you?" Blaine asked.

Before Kurt could reply, Finn got back into the room and Blaine knew from his expression that he had something for them.

"Robert Smith" Finn said. "You were right, Blaine. He works in both hospitals and was there when those men were killed."

"Let's go" Kurt said as he stood up.

"I already called Santana, she and Puck will meet us there" Finn said. "You're coming with me. Blaine, you stay here."

"What? But why?" Blaine asked.

"Because you're the new kid and I said so" Finn said, leaving before Blaine could reply.

"I so hate this job" Blaine muttered to himself and without anything else to do, he sat back down to the folders, waiting for the others to catch the murderer.

It was so not fair. He was the one who found the guy, he should have been there to catch him. How could he get the others' respect when he didn't even have a chance to proove?

"No problem, Blaine. You will be good to serve them coffee" he muttered to himself. "Like a freaking waiter."

He pushed one folder out of the way and groaned when it fell to the ground, the photos falling out of it into every possible direction.

"Good job, Blaine" he told himself and crouched down to get the photos.

And that was when he noticed something they hadn't seen before. It was so obvious... How could he not see it earlier?

He frowned as he grabbed two photos and held them in front of his eyes. There was something weird with them. For someone who had spent days in hospital, all the three men looked great. They were freshly shaved, their hair was combed and they were in fresh clothes as much as Blaine could see from the few pictures. They had been asleep when they had been killed and people usually moved in their sleep. They never looked like this, especially those who were unfortunate enough to have curly hair like him. Or Brendon Harris.

"No freaking way" Blaine said as he leaned closer to the photo. He knew from his own experience how hard it was to style his hair and it only lasted for a few hours without being touched. It meant that someone else had made Harris' hair to look this way, in his sleep... Or better after his death.

"So he cleaned up when he was done" Blaine said but shook his head immediately. "No, it couldn't be a man unless it was Kurt which is highly impossible. It was a woman."

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly dialled Mercedes' number.

"Hey, new kid" Mercedes greeted him.

"Mercedes!" Blaine practically shouted into the phone.

"Damn, are you deaf? Because I'm certainly not, so stop yelling" Mercedes said.

"Are there any female employees who work in both hospitals?" Blaine asked.

"I thought you found the guy" Mercedes said.

"We might be wrong. Please, help me" Blaine said.

"Okay... no, but there's a woman called Nancy Brown" Mercedes answered. "She worked as a nurse where the first two men were killed but she left after the second murder. She got a better job in the other hospital and..."

"Is she there?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Mercedes answered after a few seconds.

"Call the others" Blaine said as he stood up. "Tell them that they're on the wrong place."

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked.

"Saving an innocent" Blaine answered.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't go in there alone, it's..." Mercedes said.

"I will be fine" Blaine said and disconnected the call.

He knew that he couldn't wait for the others, they were too far away. The hospital was just a few blocks away, he could get there in no time and stop Nancy before she could kill somebody else.

Getting inside the building was surprisingly easy. He was only stopped once but the guard let him in without further questions when he shoved his ID card into his face and told him that he needed to get to the ICU immediately. The stunned guy nodded silently and showed Blaine which way to go and he didn't hesitate for a second. He had to be quick after all.

When he arrived, he stopped for a second, listening to possible noises. The ICU seemed deadly quiet and he couldn't see anyone. The nurse's desk was empty which could only mean that Nancy was already with her next target and Blaine was running out of time. He took out his gun and took a few steps forward without knowing where to stop. He should have asked Mercedes about the possible targets, it would have made his job easier but it was too late for that. He had to find Nancy on his own.

He heard a soft moan from the next room on his right and he quickly jumped to the door, opening it slightly. There was a man lying in the bed, seemingly asleep. The room seemed empty as he stepped inside but it didn't mean anything. Nancy...

In the next second, something heavy collided with the back of Blaine's head and he fell forward, dropping his gun in the process. He moaned as he turned to his back, his vision going black for a second. He didn't have time to recover, though. He could feel someone climbing over him and raised his hands just in time to stop the woman who was ready to slam the syringe into him. Blaine's eyes widened when he realised how close he was to death and knew that he couldn't let go of the woman's wrists, even if it became harder to hold her back with every second. He pressed his lips together and tried to push her away but Nancy was surprisingly strong and held her hands steadily.

Blaine groaned as he saw the syringe get closer to his neck and his breathing sped up as he fought against his attacker and losing consciousness at the same time. His head was throbbing but it was the last thing he could focus on. Not now that he had to stop this woman.

Just when he was ready to lift his legs and throw Nancy off of him, loud voices filled the room and Nancy was pulled back from him probably by the two men Blaine saw in the background. Blaine fell back immediately, sighing in relief as he saw the familiar faces of his team around him, just as a few other policemen.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern as he kneeled down beside him.

"It was her" Blaine said. "She-she..."

"I know" Kurt said. "Can you stand up?"

"I guess so" Blaine said.

Even in his dazed state, he noticed that Kurt put an arm around him to help him get back to his feet and Blaine smiled at the feeling of the strong, warm arm around his waist. He had been dreaming about this moment for so long. Okay, not the headache. There had been no head injury in his dreams but if that was the only way to get this close to Kurt, he didn't mind having it at all.

"Come on, we have to find you a doctor" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded in agreement. He knew that he was in trouble and surely had to face Finn's anger soon but he decided to enjoy the moment and not care about anything else.

~ o ~

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. He was bored. Again. He was left in a hospital room alone, waiting for his papers, right after a conversation with Finn that he would have avoided for much longer. Finn had been furious, he had told him what an idiot he was and that he would spend the next few months away from every possible crime scene and suspect, serving coffee and maybe, if his behaviour allowed it, writing reports. He knew that he had screwed up but it was so not fair. He had found Nancy Brown alone and he had saved another innocent man from death. Shouldn't they celebrate his success?

Okay, he knew deep inside that he had made such a big mistake that he should have been happy that Finn hadn't fired him. He was always so restless, he couldn't wait long enough to form a proper plan and always went after his own stupid head. The others were right about him. He was dangerous and he could get everyone killed one day if he wasn't careful enough.

There was a soft knock on the door and he sighed again when it was Kurt who stepped inside. He so didn't want to see anyone else right now.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kurt asked.

"I have to wait for my papers" Blaine said.

"Okay" Kurt said and sat down beside Blaine. "I guess Finn told you what an idiot you are."

"Yeah. I don't think he skipped any details, so if you could not berate me for my mistake, I would be very grateful" Blaine said.

"Well, considering that you must have a killer headache, I guess I should leave it for another day" Kurt said.

"Did Nancy tell you why she killed those men?" Blaine asked after a while.

"Her fiancé died two months ago" Kurt explained. "He was in an accident and although he seemed to get better, he couldn't make it. He died in the hospital."

"Let me guess. Brown haired guy in his early 30s?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly" Kurt smiled.

"How could we not find her earlier? It's so obvious that she killed those men" Blaine said.

"We talked to her before but she wasn't working when the victims were killed. She said that she had been at home and it seemed alright since we were searching for a man" Kurt explained.

"How could she get inside unnoticed?" Blaine asked.

"The night nurses usually sleep when they're done with their work. Between midnight and 3, they have nothing to do, unless there's an emergency" Kurt answered.

"I see" Blaine nodded. "So she knew that the nurse would be asleep and she had enough time to kill the men."

"Exactly" Kurt nodded. "How did you find her anyway?"

Blaine blushed. He so didn't want to tell Kurt that it was his own damn hair that helped him solve the case.

"Uhm... I had luck. And Mercedes' help" he said.

"She's amazing, right?" Kurt smiled.

"She is" Blaine nodded.

"You will be fine, too" Kurt said.

"Why are you so nice to me? The others don't seem to trust me too much" Blaine said.

"I remember when I was in your place. Being the new guy sucks and I thought you would need some help to fit in" Kurt shrugged.

"I definitely need it" Blaine agreed.

"Just don't play Superman and you will be alright" Kurt said.

"That will be hard" Blaine sighed.

"Well, you won't get into dangerous situations in the near future, so I don't think you have to worry about it" Kurt said.

"Right" Blaine said. "I will serve coffee and clean up after you."

"We should get you an apron" Kurt joked.

"Very funny, Hummel" Blaine shook his head, leaning back against the pillows to get a better look of Kurt's face. He seemed so beautiful when he laughed and Blaine wanted to enjoy the moment as long as it lasted.

Yeah, he had screwed up and he was facing the worst punishment ever but he had also won with this job. He had gotten closer to Kurt Hummel himself, the man he had had a crush on since he had seen him the first time. Who knew, maybe one day things would change and Blaine could have what he wanted so badly. But until then, being Kurt's friend didn't seem that bad either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I've just realised that I had three fully written chapters on my laptop I forgot to upload... I'm sorry about that. I'm a little lost in the work-school-daycare triangle, it comes with a lot of paperwork, my kid needs a ridiculously lot things for the daycare and I have to get ready with everything this week. I've been working on the stories in the evenings, it helps me relax, but I completely forgot about the rest.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaine suppressed a jawn as he walked into the office, careful to not spill the coffees he had in his hands onto the ground. It had been two days since the Washington incident and every single day since he had gotten back to work, he started his mornings in the coffee shop, getting coffee for everyone in the team. He honestly hated what his life had become. He was nobody, just like when he had gotten out of the academy years earlier, he didn't do anything useful, just served coffee and wrote reports for the others, mostly for Puck and Santana who seemed to enjoy the situation the most. The only good thing was that he finally knew something about Kurt, his coffee order. It was just as special as the man himself: Kurt always drank his coffee with cinnamon, something Blaine had only found out a few days earlier because Kurt hadn't told him about it, feeling bad for ordering Blaine like the others did. Yeah, Kurt Hummel was a special young man and Blaine seemed to like him more and more with every passed day. He even took over his habit and slipped some cinnamon into his own coffee because it made his drink truly amazing and it reminded him on Kurt.

He passed his earlier room, careful to not look inside. Sebastian arrived before him almost every day and he seemed to enjoy seeing Blaine like this. He always made sure to wear an evil little smirk on his face when Blaine passed his office, just to remind him what he had given up for his current position. Blaine had liked Sebastian when they had worked together but he wasn't sure anymore if he was the guy he used to know. Friends didn't act like this around each other and certainly didn't enjoy the other's misery that much.

"Good morning" Blaine said as he stepped into their office and placed the coffees onto the next table.

"Good morning, Blaine" Kurt greeted him first and took his coffee gladly from Blaine's hand.

"Grande non-fat mocha with cinnamon" Blaine smiled as he handed Kurt his coffee.

"Hm, you know my coffee order. That's nice" Kurt said, giving Blaine the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"What do you have for me, sweetheart?" Puck smiled as he stepped to Blaine.

"The usual" Blaine answered shortly. He didn't really got along well with Puck, he was an asshole and tried to make Blaine's life harder than it was supposed to be. When he had a chance, he got out of Puck's way.

"Oh, I thought you slipped something special into my drink, too" Puck said, faking disappointment.

"Unfortunately, you aren't his type" Santana winked as she walked closer for her coffee.

"That hurts" Puck said. "Are you saying that Anderson would choose Porcelain over me?"

"Without hesitation" Santana said and Blaine, not knowing what he was doing, nodded in agreement.

"Seriouly?" Kurt asked in amusement.

"I..." Blaine felt as his cheeks turned red within a second. Damn, he should have kept it secret, what the hell was he doing?

"Kurt's a million times better than you will ever be, Puck" Mercedes said as she joined the conversation. "Thank you, Blaine."

"You're welcome" Blaine replied. He liked Mercedes. He was almost as nice as Kurt and she had only yelled at him once, after Blaine had gotten hurt in his first mission.

"See? You don't have a chance. He's more into women" Santana smiled.

"I'm not..."

"Just when I wanted to squeeze that tight ass of yours" Puck sighed, shaking his head.

"Try it once and I will break your arm" Blaine replied. He didn't like this game at all. He had been bullied enough in high school, he didn't need anyone else to talk to him like this because of his sexuality.

"Guys, we have a new case" Finn said as he joined them. "Meeting room, now."

Everyone except Blaine stood up and turned to leave their desks. Blaine stayed back, not knowing if Finn wanted him there or not. Finn seemed to know him too much, that must have been the reason why he hadn't let Blaine know anything important about their last cases, just to keep Blaine away from the crime scenes and possible stupid acts like the first time. But now as the others walked forward, Finn turned to him impatiently.

"You're coming?" he asked.

"Can I?" Blaine asked.

"We can't babysit you any longer. I honestly hope that you've learnt from the previous case and you won't act like an idiot again" Finn said and turned to join the others.

Blaine smiled and hastily caught up with the others, just in time to see Kurt slap Puck on the back of his head, whispering something into his ear.

"It was a joke" Puck replied somewhat louder.

"Leave him alone. Both of you" Kurt said, now looking at Santana.

"I only pointed out that he's into you. I didn't say anything wrong" Santana shrugged.

"Oh, just stop" Kurt shook his head and went to his usual seat.

Blaine smiled as he entered the room. It was so great that Kurt always took his side and helped him through the difficulties of his new job.

"Two teenagers were found dead in Westerville, Ohio" Finn started as the first pictures appeared on the whiteboard. "Both of them in the dumpster behind the school."

"Westerville?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yeah. Why?" Finn asked.

"That's where I come from" Blaine muttered.

"In that case, you can surely help this time" Finn sighed. "Without going after the suspect alone."

"Of course" Blaine sighed.

"Why are they wearing party dresses?" Puck asked as he looked at the bodies. Both boys were dressed in long, tight dresses, something women would wear for parties or maybe balls.

"The murderer must have dressed them into these clothes, after he killed them" Finn said.

"He?" Kurt asked.

"They were raped" Finn said.

"Ouch" Santana hissed.

"He tied them up, beat them, raped them and in the end, he chocked them. Probably with the rope he used to tie their wrists" Finn said.

"That must be personal" Puck said.

"It looks like it is" Finn nodded. "The boys were killed within a week and it looks like there will be more victims."

"So we're leaving" Kurt said.

"As soon as possible. We don't have much time" Finn said.

~ o ~

"Both boys were members of the same football team" Puck read from the folder on the plane. "They had the same classes, same friends, even dated the same girl. Damn, it will be hard to find the next target."

"Practically every alpha male could be the next one" Kurt said. "Look at them. They were handsome, muscular, dated the most popular girls, they were the school's stars."

"Who would kill the popular kids?" Puck asked.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone who isn't on the top of the food chain. Nerds, glee club members, you should know that."

"Are you still angry for that dumpster thing? It happened over ten years ago and I stopped throwing you into the dumpster when you broke your toe" Puck said.

"People never forget things like that. It was humiliating and scary" Kurt replied. "Teenagers are vulnerable. Things like that just push them over the edge."

"You threw him into the dumpster?" Blaine asked as he turned to Puck.

"We went to the same school and Puck was member of the football team" Kurt explained.

"A real badass" Puck said proudly.

"I wouldn't be too proud of that" Kurt snorted.

"Fine" Puck rolled his eyes. "But you never became dangerous. This guy is different. It's a horrible way to kill someone."

"You mean scary alpha males?" Blaine asked. "I disagree. Just look at this. It's clearly unique."

Puck, who was sitting beside Blaine, slowly pulled away, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not a serial killer" Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I still wouldn't be happily locked up in Jigsaw's house with you" Puck said.

"Guys, could we focus on this case and not Blaine's possible serial killer career in the future?" Santana asked impatiently.

"Has somebody seen the guy?" Kurt asked.

"No" Finn replied. "He dumped them sometime during the night. The guard didn't see anything but he found both bodies."

"It's not easy to move their bodies. Both boys were muscular and tall, a regular man couldn't really drag them across the parking lot without being noticed" Kurt muttered. "He must have used a car."

"And he parked somewhere near the school building because the dumpsters are right at the back door" Blaine explained.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"I thought you went to Dalton Academy" Kurt frowned.

"After I was beaten up at the Sadie Hawkins dance" Blaine replied. "Not bad but even you can't know everything about me, Kurt. I originally went to Westerville South High."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Kurt said quietly.

"It's not something I talk about too much" Blaine shrugged. "Ohio isn't the best place for my kind."

"That's true" Finn said seriously. "That's why I want you two to act as normal as possible."

"Excuse me?" Blaine gasped.

"Finn's right" Kurt said. "Look, Blaine, I don't like this either but we have to focus on the case and not fight homophobes. We don't have time for that."

"That's true" Finn nodded. "He killed the second boy two days ago. He will kill again if we don't stop him."

Blaine sighed heavily. He knew that it would be hard going back to that place but he was a professional, he knew how he had to act. It was his chance to proove, he couldn't screw it up.

~ o ~

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Kurt asked in the car on their way to the school.

Finn had ordered them to go with him, so they could look around on the crime sceen and maybe Blaine could give them more informations, since he knew the school the most. But as they got closer to the place he hadn't seen in the past ten years, Blaine got nervous. Last time he had been here, he had almost been beaten to death and it had been his luck that he could convince his parents to enroll him to a safe private school. He had gotten through the happenings of the Sadie Hawkins night, or at least that's what he had thought so far. But now that he was back... He felt like that scared child he had been that night.

"I'm fine" Blaine said, not too convincingly.

"You can stay in the car if you want" Kurt said.

"We need Blaine on the scene" Finn said. "Sorry, dude, but we're working. You have to step over your past."

"Finn" Kurt hissed.

"What? It happened about ten years ago, it shouldn't be that hard" Finn shrugged.

"You have no idea what it is like" Kurt said.

Blaine wondered if Kurt had had the same experience in high school. He seemed to understand Blaine's worry more than the others, he had surely gone through the same. Kurt was the obvious gay type, everyone could tell from the first look. He must have been the same in high school, so the idea of Kurt getting bullied didn't seem that irreal.

"Tell me if you need time" Finn said shortly as he glanced at Blaine.

"Don't worry. I will be fine" Blaine replied.

When they arrived, Finn and Kurt got out of the car immediately. Blaine took his time, taking a deep breath and preparing himself to face the school he hated so much again. He reminded himself that he wasn't that boy anymore, that he was an FBI agent and strong enough to defend himself if necessary. When he felt ready, he joined the others who were already talking to an older man. Blaine needed about a second to realise who it was.

"Principal Smith, I'm agent Finn Hudson and these are my colleagues, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson" Finn introduced them.

Principal Smith looked at Blaine in surprise. He could tell that the older man remembered him.

"Blaine Anderson. I remember you" Smith smiled.

"Principal" Blaine nodded. "It's been a long time."

He forced out a small smile, so the others couldn't tell what was going on in his head. Yeah, he remembered Principal Smith perfectly. He had known about his case, just like every other teacher in the school. And he had done the same like everybody else: he had blamed Blaine for the attack.

"You haven't changed at all" the principal said.

"You're wrong" Blaine growled.

He was aware of the others' eyes on him but he didn't care. He hated this man with all of his heart. He wouldn't act like everything was fine. He was partly responsible that Blaine had to transfer schools, even if Blaine had only won with it. Principal Smith didn't have to know that.

"Show us where you found the boys" Finn said, glancing at Blaine in worry and then nodding towards Kurt.

In the next second, Blaine felt a gentle but strong hand on his shoulder and Kurt guided him away from the others.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as Kurt led him away from the others. They were still following them but they were out of earshot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked.

"There's nothing to talk about" Blaine said.

"Blaine, I'm a profiler. I know when people lie to me" Kurt said. "Just tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling it away from his shoulder.

"You can't stay angry with them forever" Kurt said as Blaine left him behind, catching up with the others.

"The guard found them here" the principal explained as he led them to the dumpsters. "They were thrown onto the garbage. Poor boys."

"Did they get into conflict with other students?" Finn asked.

"All the time" the principal answered. "The football team members like showing the others who are in charge. You know, teenagers."

"So you still don't do anything to protect the students?" Blaine asked.

The principal glared at him in response.

"I believe in raising adults here, Mr Anderson" he said. "They have to learn how to take care of themselves."

"Somebody seemingly did it for them" Finn sighed.

They turned their heads as a boy in leather jacket ran out of the building, grabbing the boy in front of him and pulling him back.

"Hey, leave me alone, Jefferson" the boy said, pushing the other boy back.

"You pushed Amy to the locker" the other boy – Jefferson – said in anger.

"And then what?" the other boy smiled.

"Go back in there and apologise" Jefferson said.

"Or what?" the other one laughed.

Jefferson raised his hand to punch the boy but the agents stepped in, pulling the boys apart.

"Stop, both of you" Blaine said, resting a hand on Jefferson's chest.

"He started it" the boy said.

"That's not true!" the other one said, turning to the principal. "He insulted me. You saw that, right?"

"Of course I did, Jake" the principal nodded. "Go back to your classes. Both of you."

Jefferson sent an angry glare towards them and stormed back into the building. The other one – Jake – followed him not long after that.

The principal sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not good for our students" he said. "They're scared. They don't know who could be the next."

"Do you think that the football team members are targeted?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea" the principal shrugged. "Some incidents happen but they're just small fights. Nothing that could turn someone against the students."

He was definitely wrong and the guys had to find out who could be on another opinion.

~ o ~

"What have you found?" Finn asked as they went back to the others.

"The boys disappeared on their way home" Santana said. "They left with the others and walked to their cars. That was the last time they were seen."

"How could the murderer get them?" Kurt frowned. "Two alpha types. They surely fought against the attacker."

"It doesn't look like they did" Puck said.

"Then how could he tie them up?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe he had a gun?" Santana offered.

"It must be an adult" Finn said.

"Or someone whose parents own a gun" Blaine shrugged. "It's a not big deal stealing it from them. One quick move, they don't even notice anything."

"You stole a gun from your parents?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe" Blaine admitted.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Still not a serial killer, okay?" Blaine glared at them.

"He's just turning stranger and stranger" Santana shook her head.

"I passed the psychology test" Blaine replied, smiling.

"You had luck" Santana said.

"Guys, stop!" Finn said. "We have to find a man who kills teenagers. This is our priority now, you can fight as much as you want, but just after we solve this case."

"Okay" Santana said, her voice surprisingly quiet.

"Have you talked to the families?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, they said the same. Both boys were good students, they never caused any trouble..."

"Right" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Blaine" Finn said warningly.

"I will shut up" Blaine sighed, raising his hands.

"We need to find the reason why he kills these boys like this. He takes his time with them, he tortures them for hours... He must be very angry with them" Puck said.

"He only attacked the football team so far. I think they are all in danger" Kurt said.

"We have to add the cheerleaders and the other popular kids to the list. We can't be sure from two murders that he only wants the football team" Finn said.

"I think the principal lied" Blaine said carefully, knowing that Finn probably wouldn't agree with him. "There must be something serious behind this. People don't get crazy without a good reason. These boys must have done something very bad."

"We can't be sure" Puck said. "This guy could kill the boys because they remind him on someone, maybe from his past. Someone who hurt him and he couldn't fight back."

"Mercedes" Finn said tiredly as he leaned down to the laptop on the table, glad when Mercedes' face appeared on the screen.

"Finally, I thought you wouldn't give me anything" Mercedes said.

"I need you to find me every case where high school students attacked each other" Finn said.

"Time interval?" Mercedes asked.

Finn but his lips, thinking.

"Ten years" Finn answered in the end.

"Ten years?" Mercedes asked. "There are about... 438 cases."

"What about those when male students were attacked?" Finn asked.

"214" Mercedes answered within a few seconds.

"Still too many" Puck shook his head.

"How many of them lives in this area?" Finn asked.

"I need more time for that" Mercedes answered.

"Be quick" Finn said and turned away from her. "So what we know so far... the murderer could be a high school student or more preferably a young man in his 20s who was attacked by one or more popular kids. Since he plans every small detail, he must have been planning this for a long time."

"How do you know that?" Blaine wondered.

"He follows is victims. He knows their daily routine and attacks them when noone can see him. He's very careful. People like this stay in the background for a longer time and attack when nobody expects anything" Finn replied.

"And that's why they're very dangerous" Kurt continued. "He surely knows about us, he will be more careful."

"And we have to be quick if we want to catch him" Puck said. "If this isn't about taking revenge on these kids, he will move on and find himself another safe place."

"A high school with popular kids. Not too difficult" Blaine said.

"Mercedes should be ready with the datas soon. I need you to..."

Finn was interrupted as Police Chief David Savage burst into the room, seemingly upset.

"Have you found something?" Finn asked.

"Another body" Savage replied.

"The same school?" Finn asked.

"The boy was a student there but the body was found behind a restaurant" Savage answered.

"Are the methods the same?" Kurt asked as he stepped to them.

"Everything's the same" Savage said. "Only the scene is different."

"He knows about us" Santana nodded. "He couldn't go back to the school, it would have been too risky."

"Was he member of the football team?" Finn asked.

"Yes" Savage nodded.

"Kurt, you come with me to the scene" Finn said. "The rest of you stay here and go through everything Mercedes finds. Focus on the cases where football team members attacked other students."

"Got it" Puck said and walked back to the laptop to see if Mercedes found them anything.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that this won't be easy?" Blaine muttered.

"You're right, new kid" Mercedes said. "It looks like being in the football team means being an abusive asshole, too. Practically everyone who ever joined the team harassed the other students."

"Great" Blaine muttered as he took his place.

"Any other lead?" Mercedes asked helpfully.

"Nothing" Puck sighed. "I guess we have to wait for Finn and Kurt to come back and find something or else we're gonna have a very long night."

"So Blaine, if you feel like playing coffee guy again, you should get something for all of us" Santana said.

"I'm on it" Blaine rolled his eyes as he got up to get their coffees.

~ o ~

"Why the dress?" Kurt muttered to himself as he and Finn walked back to the car after getting through the new crime scene.

"It must be important" Finn nodded.

"At first I thought that it was part of his fantasy. That he needed them to look like women while he tortured them" Kurt said.

"And now?" Finn asked.

"I think it's something else" Kurt said. "There was no blood or dirt or their clothes. He must have changed their clothes after killing them. It symbolizes something."

"But what?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea" Kurt sighed.

"We will find out" Finn said reassuringly as he started the car. "I'm glad we're alone, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine" Finn answered.

"What about Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"You seem to like him" Finn said.

"Well, yeah. He's a good guy" Kurt shrugged.

"Is that all?" Finn asked.

"What's your point, Finn?" Kurt asked in frustration.

"You know what concerns me. He's a hot, gay guy..."

"Oh, come on" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"...And you like this type" Finn said. "I'm just wondering if there's more than friendship between you two."

"Finn, I don't date my colleagues" Kurt said.

"But you want to?" Finn asked.

"I don't even know him!" Kurt replied. "Yes, I like him. He's nice and I think he's a great agent but that's all. Since when is it bad that I want to help him get accustomed to his new job? It's not like someone else tries to be nice to him."

"I am nice to him" Finn said.

"No, you order him around, just like the others" Kurt said. "This must be really hard for him. Coming back to the place where he was bullied, facing his fears... You should be more understanding with him. And don't make him serve coffee, for God's sake. He's an agent just like us."

"Fine" Finn rolled his eyes. "I won't do that again."

"Very good" Kurt nodded.

"You know that you're the only one I let get away with talking to me like this?" Finn smiled.

"I'm your brother" Kurt shrugged. "My job's to always be honest with you."

"Of course, little bro" Finn laughed.

~ o ~

"Do Finn and Kurt always work together so much?" Blaine asked after a while when seemingly all of the traces led them into nothing.

"Are you jealous, Anderson?" Santana smiled.

"Just wondering" Blaine answered, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Uhum" Santana nodded. "Then you should stop checking out Kurt's ass every possible time you get a glimpse of it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Blaine said quickly, to quickly.

"You have no chance with him" Puck said.

"Yeah, he doesn't date anyone. So if you want the best for yourself, just leave him alone and find somebody else" Santana said.

"I don't want anything from Kurt!" Blaine said but he knew that his red cheeks betrayed him.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked as he stepped through the door with Kurt following him closely.

"Nothing!" Blaine said hastily.

"Kurt's ass" Santana said at the same time.

"So I guess you haven't found anything useful" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "If you're done discussing how amazing my ass is, we have to find every remaining member of the football team and question them."

"Starting with those who joined the team last year or earlier" Finn said.

"So you know something?" Santana asked.

"Not sure yet" Kurt answered. "Mercedes didn't find anything about the dresses but we think it's important."

"Not every attack is reported" Blaine said quietly.

"The school should report every case when..."

"You met the principal" Blaine cut in. "He doesn't think too much about those students who don't get him money."

"Guys, there's something you should see" Mercedes said through the monitor.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I searched through the cases from the past three months and I found a boy named Ryan Jefferson who got into fights with the football team members several times" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, we met them" Kurt nodded. "The profile doesn't fit him. That boy can take care of himself openly, he doesn't need to hide and he certainly doesn't want to. He attacked the other boy right when he hurt a girl, he isn't patient enough for something like this."

"We should still question him" Finn said.

"You want me to do it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. And bring Blaine, too" Finn said.

"Seriously?" Blaine smiled excitedly.

"Seriously. Now go, we don't have the whole day" Finn said.

"Thank you" Blaine said and practically ran out of the room.

"He's crazy" Santana muttered when the two men left.

"He's weird but we should give him a chance" Finn shrugged.

"Oh, Kurt talked to you" Puck sighed.

"He did. Now let's go back to work" Finn said. "We have nine boys, three for everyone."

"Yes, boss" Puck rolled his eyes. He knew that it was pointless talking to Finn when he was working on a case. They could go back to Anderson once they found the murderer.

~ o ~

"Hey, Ryan" Kurt smiled as the boy opened the door for them. "Agents Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson from FBI. May we come in?"

Ryan stared at them in surprise but opened the door wider for them.

"How can I help you?" Ryan asked.

"Are you alone?" Blaine frowned.

"Yeah. My dad's working" Ryan shrugged.

"Does he work a lot?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Ryan said impatiently. "What do you want to know?"

"You surely heard about the killed football players in your school" Kurt said.

"Yeah" Ryan nodded, smiling.

"You think it's funny?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"They deserved it" Ryan said.

"How can you say that?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, let me" Blaine said quietly and stepped forward. "I saw you with that other boy yesterday. That was brave of you."

"Someone has to defend the others" Ryan shrugged.

"It's good that your schoolmates have someone like you" Blaine smiled.

"Still not enough. Those assholes think that they rule the whole school" Ryan said darkly. "They think that they can get away with everything."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Most kids don't talk" Ryan said hesitantly. "But we know that what they do at school isn't all. I heard... rumors."

"Like?" Blaine asked.

"Sometimes students transfer schools without reason" Ryan shrugged.

"And you think that the football team has something to do with it?" Kurt asked.

"They say that those who are caught by the football players leave the school immediately and never come back" Ryan said.

"Have you told the principal about this?" Kurt asked.

"He knows" Ryan smiled sadly. "But he doesn't do anything."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in concern.

~ o ~

"Let's get through this one more time" Finn said tiredly as he looked at the boy in front of him. Jake Burks, the boy he had seen with Ryan in the school. "You left with two of your friends yesterday and that was when you last saw Jeff."

"That's right" Jake nodded.

"Was there anybody else in the parking lot?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so. It was late, everyone wanted to go home" Jake shrugged.

Finn opened his mouth to ask more questions when the door of the interrogation room burst open and Blaine stormed inside.

"What do you and your friends do to the other students after school?" Blaine asked angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jake said.

"Don't lie to me!" Blaine shouted. "I know that some kids leave school because of you. Tell me, what have you done to them?"

"This guy's crazy" Jake said.

"Blaine, get out. Now" Finn said seriously.

"It's been ten years and everything's the same. These assholes can get away with everything because..."

"Blaine, out!" Finn hissed and grabbed the man's arm. He dragged Blaine out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them. "What the hell is going on?"

"We talked to Ryan Jefferson" Kurt said as he watched the two angry men. "It looks like the football players catch students after school and do something to them. He didn't know more details but one thing is sure: none of them goes back after that. They transfer to other schools immediately."

"I will find out if he's right" Finn nodded and turned back to Blaine. "Look, I know that this is too familiar for you but you can't attack a student. You're an FBI agent, act like one."

"I just want to catch the guy!" Blaine said.

"Then go back to the school and look around again" Finn said. "Find out how he got the bodies back to the dumpsters without being noticed."

He glanced up at Kurt.

"Go with him" Finn said.

"Okay" Kurt nodded. "Come on, Blaine. Let's go."

Blaine growled in frustration but followed Kurt. When they were gone, Finn took a deep breath and walked back to Jake.

"Sorry for my colleague's behaviour. He has a bad day" Finn explained. "But he told me something interesting. It looks like playing football isn't everything you and your friends do after school."

"It is" Jake said.

"Jake, there's someone out there who wants you and the rest of your friends dead. Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?" Finn asked slowly.

Jake looked away nervously.

"We were just having fun" Jake said quietly.

"What did you do?" Finn asked.

"Just caught a few guys" Jake shrugged. "Taught them a lesson."

"Was there anyone you dressed into woman clothes?" Finn asked, slowly understanding what was going on.

"There was that fag last year" Jake said. "He was dressed in those ridiculous clothes and acted like it was okay. He always watched us and when he sneaked into the locker room one day, we caught him."

"What did you do to him?" Finn asked.

"We beat him up and forced him to wear a woman dress. Then he had to dance with all of us" Jake admitted.

Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sure, he hadn't been a perfect guy in high school but it was too much for him, too.

"What was his name?" Finn asked.

"Uhm... Tommy. Tommy McClain" Jake answered.

Finn quickly got out of his seat, dialing Mercedes' number as he walked out of the room.

"Mercedes, I want you to find everything about Thomas McClain" he said as Mercedes answered the phone.

"He went to that school..."

"I know!" Finn said in frustration. "Where is he now?"

"Just a second..." Mercedes fell silent for a moment but Finn knew when she found something, he heard her gasp.

"So?" Finn asked.

"He graduated last year and joined the army but he quit after two months" Mercedes said. "He... he went back to work in Westerville South High... He's the janitor but Finn, you have to see this."

"See what?" Finn asked as he walked back into the office where their things were.

"He started working out and joined the fighter club. He doesn't look like his old self anymore" Mercedes said.

Finn opened the file Mercedes sent him and his eyes widened in surprise. Tommy didn't look like his old self, not at all. He became a huge guy, someone who seemingly didn't need anyone to take care of him.

"Where's he now?" Finn asked.

"In the school" Mercedes answered.

"Thanks" Finn said and disconnected the call, dialing Kurt's number right after that. He and Blaine must have reached the school, they should find Tommy and keep him up until the rest of them got there. But to his surprise, Kurt didn't answer his phone. He tried to call Blaine then. Still nothing.

"Damn" he muttered.

"What is it?" Puck asked as he walked into the room.

"We have a suspect, Thomas McClain" Finn said.

"Do we know where he is?" Puck asked.

"He works in the school. I sent Kurt and Blaine there and I tried to call them but none of them answered their phones" Finn said.

"We're leaving" Puck nodded and turned around to get Santana.

Finn sighed, looking down nervously. He hoped that Blaine didn't do anything stupid this time and most importantly, he didn't drag his little brother into anything.

~ o ~

"This is pointless!" Blaine groaned as he and Kurt walked back into the school building.

"I know" Kurt said quietly.

"Why did Finn send us here anyway?" Blaine asked.

"Because you almost hit that boy?" Kurt offered.

"He's an asshole" Blaine said.

"I know, Blaine, but you can't do things like this. You're an agent..."

"I know!" Blaine shouted. "Why keeps everyone telling me this?"

"Because we're worried about you" Kurt said.

"You know what? I don't need you to babysit me. I'm an adult man and I can take care of myself, so stop it" Blaine said.

"Why are you angry with me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Because you follow me everywhere like a kicked puppy!" Blaine replied.

Kurt took a step back, seemingly hurt. He took a deep breath and when he looked up again, Blaine could see that he was close to tears.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you feel comfortable in the team" Kurt said and gently pushing Blaine out of the way, he walked forward.

Blaine sighed sadly as he reached out towards Kurt. He so didn't deserve this. Kurt was always nice to him and now he acted like an asshole.

"Kurt, please..."

"It's fine" Kurt said, not looking back at him.

"No, I..."

"Hey, look at this" Kurt said suddenly.

"The basement?" Blaine asked in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Have you never seen high school horrors?" Kurt asked.

"The murderer is always in the basement" Blaine nodded slowly.

Kurt looked at the door and then at the corridor.

"The back door is just at the end of the corridor. He could easily drag the bodies there" Kurt said.

"I say we should look around down there" Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded and opened the door that led downstairs. He pulled out his gun and took slow steps on the stairs, Blaine following him closely.

"Do you remember this place? Are there any hidden rooms down here?" Kurt asked.

"It's like a labyrinth" Blaine answered.

"Great" Kurt muttered.

They walked forward for a while and when they reached the opposite wall, they turned right. The place seemed deserted, all they could hear were their own footsteps.

"Kurt, look" Blaine said excitedly as he saw the dim light coming from a room in front of him.

"Stay behind me" Kurt said and tightening his grip on his gun, he stepped forward.

"Now that's interesting" Blaine said as he stopped at the door.

The room was small, so only Kurt walked in, quickly checking if they were alone.

"Somebody sleeps down here" Kurt said.

"Or kills football players" Blaine said. "He could tie them to the bed while he tortured them."

"A safe place where noone could hear him" Kurt nodded. "We have to tell the others."

Blaine turned around and grabbed his phone but a loud bang from behind caught his attention. He turned back immediately, gasping in shock when he found the door closed behind him.

"Kurt!" he shouted in fear.

"I'm fine" Kurt said from the other side. "It must be automatic."

"I can't open it" Blaine said as he pushed the door. "Step back, I will try to break it in."

"Blaine, it's made of metal" Kurt replied. Blaine could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Fine. I mean, it's not but... you get it" Blaine said. "There has to be a way to open it from the other side."

"I'm searching for it" Kurt said. "You have to get help."

"What? I won't leave you here alone" Blaine said.

"Blaine, we need help, especially if the guy is here" Kurt said impatiently. "Go. Call Finn."

"But..."

"Blaine, I'm..."

Blaine heard a quiet thud from the other side that made his blood run cold.

"Kurt! Kurt, what's going on?" he asked.

But Kurt didn't reply. Blaine pressed his ear to the door, listening to the sounds from inside. He knew that he was wasting his time, he should get help but he had to know if Kurt was alright. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear anything, so Kurt was either unconscious or... something worse.

"Don't panic" he told himself. "Just calm down. Deep breath. That's it. You need help. You can't go in there, so you need to find someone who can open the door for you. Call Finn and tell him where you are."

He took a step away from the door and was ready to call Finn when to his surprise, the door opened with a soft click. Blaine didn't hesitate for a second. He pulled out his gun again and stepped to the door. He pushed it open with a quick movement and jumped forward, searching the room for the attacker and more importantly, for Kurt. His heart skipped a beat when he didn't find anybody inside.

"How the..."

His question was answered as he took a step forward and noticed a small gap on the other wall. He quickly walked closer to see what it was, and gasped in surprise when he realised that it was a secret door.

"Okay, Anderson. It's your big time. Kurt needs you and you will save him. You can do it" he told himself as he opened the door and stepped inside.

~ o ~

Kurt moaned in pain and closed his eyes. The world was spinning around him and he felt like he could throw up in any second. He had no idea what had happened to him. He had been alone in that room, trapped, explaining Blaine what to do when the blow had come. And then, nothing. He could feel somebody's arms around him and he was pretty sure that the person was dragging him somewhere but he was disoriented and couldn't make himself to worry at all. He barely could keep his eyes open and had to blink a few more times to clear his vision. It was dark around him, the place had no windows and their footsteps echoed loudly on the hard floor. It just made his head hurt more.

"Hey, stay awake" the person behind him – a man – told him.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked weakly.

"Somewhere safe" the man answered. "Just a little longer."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was still dizzy and he had to save his strength for later. His mind was clear enough to realise that it was probably the man who had killed those teenagers and he was most likely in trouble if the man wanted to kill him next. He had to buy time for himself until Blaine and the others came for him.

Kurt blinked rapidly as he was led into a room, the bright lights hurting his eyes. The man tightened his grip on him and dragged Kurt to the bed on the other side of the room and when they got there, he pushed Kurt forward. He groaned in pain as he landed on the bed, the pain in his head blinding him temporarily. He felt a wave of panic when his wrists were grabbed and twisted behind his back, he kicked out instinctively, desperate to break free.

"Hey, calm down" the man above him said, his voice weirdly gentle. "I won't hurt you."

"Let me go" Kurt said weakly.

"I can't" the man sighed. "He's outside."

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"I won't let him hurt you" the man said.

Kurt could do little as the man held his wrists in one hand and started tying them together with scratching rope. When he was done, he turned Kurt to his back and he could finally see the guy. It was a young man, maybe around twenty, about his height but a lot more muscular than him. He searched through Kurt's pockets and pulled out everything he found, throwing them away. Kurt realised that his gun was already gone, he must have lost it back in that room when the man had attacked him.

"You're from FBI?" the man asked in surprise. "You don't look like a dangerous man."

"I'm a profiler" Kurt replied.

"Kurt Hummel" the man muttered as he went through Kurt's papers. "I'm Tommy. Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked, trying to clear his head. "Look, my friends are on their way here, they will find us soon. You should let me go, so I can help you."

"I'm not the one who needs help, Kurt" Tommy smiled sadly. "I saw what he did to you but I swear, he will pay for it."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked. He usually wasn't this slow but he must have had a concussion and it made thinking a lot harder than usual.

"The other guy" Tommy answered.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in confusion. When he finally realised what was going on, his eyes widened. "No, it's not what you think. He's not..."

"He's an abusive asshole like the others" Tommy said angrily. "I know his kind. They think that they can hurt us and get away with it easily. But not this time."

He grabbed a roll of duct tape from the small table beside the bed and quickly tore off a piece, placing it over Kurt's lips before he could protest.

"Now you have to be quiet" Tommy said. "He will be here soon. I know his kind. He will come for you alone because he thinks that he can deal with me without help. Such a selfish prick."

Kurt shook his head, trying to tell Tommy that this wasn't okay, that Blaine wasn't a bad guy but he couldn't do anything. Tommy smiled at him with a glimpse of craziness in his eyes and then reached down, grabbed Kurt and pulled him up to his feet.

"Can you hear that?" Tommy whispered into Kurt's ear. "It's him. Don't worry, it will be over soon."

Kurt closed his eyes, hoping that Tommy wasn't right and Blaine didn't come after them alone. He couldn't watch him get hurt. Again.

~ o ~

Blaine tried to calm his nerves as he walked down the dark corridor. He had dreamt about this so many times, Kurt being held hostage by a lunatic and going after him to save him. But this one was different. It was real. Kurt was in danger and if he screwed up again, he would get both of them killed. A small voice in his head told him that it was crazy and he should go back for help but he was so worried about Kurt, he couldn't leave him there with a suspect who probably killed three boys. Kurt could die, too, and Blaine wouldn't be able to forgive himself for that.

He soon reached the end of the corridor and a slightly open door. He couldn't hear any sound coming from inside and it made him more worried than before. What if he was late? No, he couldn't be late. He had to save Kurt. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his gun as he pushed the door open.

His worry was replaced by rage when he found Kurt, tied up and gagged, in the clutches of a young man who held a gun to his head. Kurt's own gun. Blaine growled in anger and took a careful step forward.

"Drop your gun" the man said calmly.

"No" Blaine replied.

"Do you want to see him die?" the man asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. He shook his head frantically but Blaine didn't understand what he wanted with it. Probably he wanted to tell him not to let go of his weapon. Yeah, it must have been it. Blaine watched Kurt for another second. There was a big bruise on his left cheek right under his eye and some blood running down from his forehead, most likely from the attack in the other room. Kurt's skin was so sensitive, surely even the smallest blows left signs on his skin. His perfect skin that shouldn't look like this ever. Kurt didn't deserve to be hurt.

"Let him go" Blaine said.

"Drop your gun and we will see about that" the man said.

"What do you want from him anyway? He isn't your type, you aren't after people like him" Blaine tried to reason.

"That's true" the man smiled. "He hasn't done anything wrong, right? Why let him get hurt then?"

Blaine gulped, considering his options. Shooting the man was too risky, he could shoot Kurt. But he had to do something before the man would get bored and kill Kurt. After a few seconds, to Kurt's horror, Blaine leaned down and placed his gun onto the ground, kicking it towards them. Then he raised his hands and took a careful step forward.

"Very good" the man smiled. "Come here."

Blaine walked closer until he was face to face with the man and so close to Kurt that he could have touched him. Too bad he was scared of making such a bold movement.

"Lie down onto the bed" the man ordered him.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine frowned.

"Just do what I tell you!" the man said impatiently, pressing the gun to Kurt's head.

"Fine" Blaine said hastily and climbed into the bed, lying on his back. "What now?"

"You have handcuffs, right?" the man asked.

Blaine only nodded in response.

"Handcuff yourself to the bedpost" the man ordered.

Blaine did as he was told, fixing his left wrist to the bedpost easily, then guiding it so that with some difficulty, he could fix the other end of the handcuff around his right wrist. The man seemed to relax at that, he pulled the gun away from Kurt's head and led him to the chair next to the bed. Blaine frowned as he watched how gentle the man was with Kurt as he helped him sit down. He had to figure out what was going on, fast, or else they were in trouble. He wished he could talk to Kurt because the man surely knew a solution.

"What do you want from us?" Blaine asked. "You know that we're FBI agents, right? People will come searching for us. You won't get away this time."

"I don't want to" the man smiled and went to sit down beside Blaine. "I have to take care of you, this is the most important now."

"Taking care of me? I thought you only hated the football team" Blaine said in confusion.

"I hate all of your kind" the man spat.

"My kind? I don't think you know what you're talking about" Blaine said.

"Really?" the man asked and stood up, walking back to Kurt. "I saw you on the corridor. I heard what you told him. Do you think that you can treat people like that because they're gay?"

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise. "You think that I'm a homophobe?"

"I know that you are" the man said. "I know your kind. You can't accept us like this. But I'm done with you and the others who think that they can throw us into dumpsters and dress us into woman clothes. You can't humiliate us like this!"

"You don't understand! I'm gay, too" Blaine said hastily.

"I don't believe you" the man replied.

"Then-then let Kurt tell you!" Blaine said. "You believe him, right?"

"He's scared of you, he won't tell the truth" the man said.

"Please, just listen to me" Blaine said. "I know what it is like when people treat you like shit for who you are. I was there, too. I was bullied in high school, in this very school when I was a teenager. When I came out, some guys beat me up and left me in the dumpster. I was hospilatized and had to leave the school because I was scared of coming back."

"I-I don't believe you" the man said.

"I graduated and became an FBI agent because I wanted to make difference" Blaine continued. "I know how people look at us and I want to change that. I want a normal life where I can have a husband and I don't have to be afraid of getting attacked on the street for holding his hand. I'm on your side."

The man hesitated. He seemingly couldn't decide if Blaine told him the truth. In the end, he crouched down in front of Kurt and tore the duct tape off of his lips.

"Don't look at him" the man ordered when Kurt looked straight at Blaine. "It's okay. You're safe with me. He can't hurt you, so you can tell me the truth."

"Tommy, he isn't lying" Kurt said quickly. "Every word Blaine said is true. He's like us."

Kurt looked at Blaine, biting his lower lip nervously.

"We went into a fight because he was frustrated. He wanted those boys to get punished for what they did to you and the others. He's a good guy" Kurt said.

Tommy looked at Blaine again, considering his options.

"Just let us go" Kurt said quietly. "We will help you. We will tell the police everything and they will punish those boys."

"They won't" Tommy replied.

"We will make sure they get what they deserve" Blaine said. "Please."

He gulped nervously as Tommy stood up and walked behind Kurt. Blaine cried out when he noticed the knife in his hand but to his surprise, Tommy didn't hurt Kurt. He cut the rope around his wrists and then walked to Blaine.

"Keys?" he asked.

"Left pocket" Blaine replied.

"But you get them all arrested" Tommy said seriously.

"I will" Blaine said honestly.

Tommy nodded and freed Blaine, then stepped back, so Blaine could stand up. He quickly jumped off the bed and rushed to Kurt, checking him over.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"I will be" Kurt said and tried to stand up but he fell back immediately.

"Let me help you" Blaine said and sneaked his arms around Kurt, helped him to his feet and led him to the bed.

"You should handcuff him" Kurt said as he glanced at Tommy.

"Sure" Blaine sighed and grabbed the handcuff from the bed. "Don't make any quick moves."

"If you keep order me around, I will change my mind and kill you" Tommy said.

Blaine quickly stepped forward and fixed the handcuffs around Tommy's wrists, behind his back.

"No more killing" Blaine said.

"They deserved what they got" Tommy smiled.

"Violence can never be a solution" Kurt said quietly.

"It is when you have no other option" Tommy said sadly.

~ o ~

Just when Blaine started getting worried how he would get the injured Kurt and Tommy out of the room at the same time, the rest of the team arrived. Tommy was led away quickly and the others helped Kurt out, so he could get to the hospital as soon as possible. Blaine was the last one leaving the room, sighing heavily. It was the second time within a few weeks that he was almost killed. This job was clearly dangerous.

After getting ready with everything, talking to Finn, listening to another long speech about how careless he was, Blaine felt tired like hell and he wanted to go back to the hotel to get some rest. But he had to do something else first.

As he walked down the corridor of the hospital, he could hear Kurt's angry voice coming from one of the rooms. He smiled as he followed his voice and got to the man within seconds.

"Why so angry?" Blaine asked as he stepped inside.

"They want to keep me here for the night" Kurt said, sending an angry glare towards the doctor.

"We have to run a few tests to make sure there isn't any permanent damage. Apparently, Agent Hummel can't understand that" the doctor replied.

"I'm fine" Kurt sighed.

"It seems serious from here" Blaine said, pointing at Kurt's injuries.

"I'm fine" Kurt said again.

"Agent Hudson gave me strict orders to not let you out until we're sure that you're completely fine" the doctor said. "One night and this is final."

"I will kill Finn" Kurt muttered.

The doctor smiled and left the room, leaving the two men alone.

"He's worried about you" Blaine said as he stepped closer.

"He takes his job as my brother very seriously" Kurt shook his head.

"He's your brother? But..."

"Stepbrother" Kurt explained. "My father married his mother a few years ago."

"Everyone in the team is related?" Blaine wondered.

"Just the two of us" Kurt said. "Believe me, it's horrible. I don't need anyone to babysit me."

"I get it" Blaine smiled.

"You were great today" Kurt said. "Although you went after your head again and almost got yourself killed..."

"Yeah, it seems like every serial killer wants me dead" Blaine laughed.

"You should have called the others" Kurt said. "We were lucky this time but only because Tommy believed us."

"I can't get it why he didn't believe me. I really don't look gay?" Blaine asked.

"No, you don't" Kurt answered. "Lucky you, by the way. You don't have to deal with hate all the time."

"That's true" Blaine admitted. "You aren't that obvious either."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay, you are" Blaine sighed.

"It's fine. I've learnt to live with it" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. He glanced at Kurt nervously, not knowing how to continue. He had to apologise, a lot. Not just because of his mistake but for talking to Kurt like he had before.

"Kurt, I..."

"It's fine" Kurt said.

"You don't even know what I want to say" Blaine frowned.

"You want to apologise for yelling at me. It's fine" Kurt said. "You were right, I overstepped. I do it all the time."

"No, you just wanted to help me..."

"And you clearly don't need my help" Kurt said quietly. "You are fine on your own, you don't need anyone to guide you."

"I do" Blaine said. "Have you forgotten? I went after a seriel killer without help and almost got both of us killed."

"Yeah, you have this weird superhero thing..." Kurt smiled.

"I want to be better" Blaine said. "I want to be as good as any of you and I... well, I hoped that you could help me with that."

"Blaine, I'm hardly your best choice. You saw that yourself today. I'm useful when we need informations but I can't deal with criminals. I guess I always try to see their good side, it's a big mistake" Kurt said.

"Nah, it's great" Blaine said. "I like you this way."

Kurt's cheeks turned red and it made Blaine smile again.

"So would you help me?" Blaine asked. "I will buy you coffee in return."

"You buy me coffee every day" Kurt pointed out.

"But I will buy it from my money this time. Big difference" Blaine winked. "So?"

"Only if you promise that you won't try to get yourself killed the next time" Kurt said.

"I can't promise anything" Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine."

"Fine" Blaine smiled. "But only because I feel bad for getting you hospitalized."

There was a soft knock on the door and both of them turned towards the sound. Finn was standing there, smiling at the the others.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said.

"No. I just told Blaine what an asshole you are for keeping me here for the night" Kurt smiled.

"I want the best for you" Finn said as he stepped closer, showing the paper bag in his hands. "I brought you dinner. I know how much you hate hospital food."

"Oh, thank God" Kurt said, reaching out for the paper bag.

"I guess I should leave" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Stay" Finn said. "I brought something for you, too."

"For me?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised, Anderson. Here" Finn said as he pressed a small box into Blaine's hand.

"Thanks" Blaine said.

"It was a hard day for both of you" Finn shrugged. "And a hard case for you. You took it relatively well."

"I almost punched that kid" Blaine said.

"And you had a good reason to do so" Finn said.

"What will happen to them?" Kurt asked.

"They will get what they deserve" Finn answered. "I guess the coach has to find new members for his team."

"I feel bad for Tommy" Kurt sighed. "He wasn't a bad person. At least until those boys started bullying him."

"He killed people, Kurt" Finn said.

"I know but still... He didn't deserve it" Kurt said.

Blaine made himself busy with his food, only glancing up at the other two. Now that he knew the truth about their relationship, it was easy to see how much Finn cared about Kurt. It was nice. He didn't have a real family, he hadn't even talked to his parents for years and he felt so jealous as he watched the others. He wished he had had something like this, that he hadn't had to go home to his empty apartment.

"Let's eat. I'm starving" Finn said and handed Kurt an open box. "But you have to rest after that."

"Yes, dad" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I called Burt, by the way" Finn said conversationally. "He will be here in the morning."

"Finn!" Kurt hissed.

"He had to know" Finn shrugged.

"Another person to worry about me when I'm completely fine. Great" Kurt muttered.

"Your father?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"He must be a good guy" Blaine smiled.

"He is" Kurt replied. "The favourite person of the whole team and you will meet him tomorrow, too."

"I can't wait" Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head but couldn't hide his small smile. It was a beautiful one. Even if Kurt was hurt and bruised, he still looked like the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen. He couldn't believe that he had almost lost him because of his stupid behaviour. He had to make sure that things like that never happened again. He had to keep Kurt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

Kurt hated hospitals. They were quiet and cold and oh, so scary. Even as an FBI agent, he was absolutely terrified when he had to step through those huge doors and walk down the white corridors.

Which happened way too often lately.

He was well aware of why he hated these places so much. They reminded him on that horrible day of his mother's death. He remembered how scared he had been as his father had led him into the building, squeezing Kurt's hand so hard that it had hurt. Kurt had been only 8 years old back then but he remembered every single detail of that day. He remembered that his father had tried to stay strong for him but he had been shaking so badly and he hadn't said a single word while they had been waiting for the doctor to tell them about his mother's condition.

He remembered the heavy sigh of the doctor as he had approached them, his expression telling them enough without words. And he remembered how his father had reacted. Burt Hummel was a strong man, the strongest person Kurt had ever met, but when he had learnt about his wife's death, he had fallen apart. Kurt hadn't even processed the news when his father had broken down right beside him, crying and screaming. It had been truly terrifying.

Since that day, every time Kurt visited a hospital, those horrible memories came back haunting him and it was just worse when he was completely alone like right now. Although he had had a few hours of sleep, thanks to the sedatives and painkillers he had gotten the previous night, he didn't have a single moment of peace. He had had horrible nightmares and since waking up to the nurse checking on him, he had stayed awake, unable to close his eyes for more than a blink. He checked the time on his phone in every few minutes, waiting for the morning to come. He couldn't wait for Finn to come for him and then get the hell out of this place as soon as he could.

He sighed heavily when he checked the time again and it was just after 5. He had at least three more hours left in this place and he wasn't sure if he could do it alone. He wished the others could have stayed with him for the night. It was stupid and childish, he knew that, he didn't need a babysitter but still... Having any member of the team close would have been so relieving. It would have distracted him, maybe he could have gotten the rest his body needed so badly after getting hurt. His head was throbbing and he knew for sure that once he got out of the hospital, he would possibly pass out, preferably on the plane back home.

He leaned back against the pillow in the uncomfortable hospital bed, closing his eyes for a second. As he did so, he found himself on the corridor again, hugging his sobbing father. He gasped and opened his eyes, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths. He quickly reminded himself that he wasn't here because of his mother. No, he had gotten hurt during their last case, it had nothing to do with his mother. He just had to wait a few more hours and he would get out of here quickly. He could forget the whole thing soon and he could sleep in his own bed the next night.

~ o ~

Blaine couldn't sleep the whole night. After leaving Kurt in the hospital, he and Finn had gotten back to the hotel to have some sleep. Although it had been an exhausting day, Blaine couldn't close his eyes for a second. He knew that it hadn't been his fault that Kurt had gotten hurt but still... he felt so guilty. Kurt had gotten in there because Blaine had been rude to him. It could have been him who had taken the blow. As lucky as he was, Tommy would have killed him in there and Kurt wouldn't have gotten involved at all. Not that he wanted to die, not at all, but it seemed like serial killers liked fantasizing about Blaine's death a lot. It had started with his uncle but even after that, he had gotten into trouble several times and he had a bad feeling that it would happen way more often as member of the BAU team. There must have been something in his behaviour that made people think that he would be a good victim material.

After overanalyzing the previous day, Blaine got out of the bed and got ready. He planned to visit Kurt in the morning and if he could, he would stay with him. Bring him coffee, too. Kurt would surely appreciate it.

He left his room and after hesitating at the elevator for a second, he decided to take a walk in the town before visiting Kurt. It was too early to go to the hospital, Kurt was surely asleep and there was no way that he could get into his room. It wouldn't be right, either. Kurt would surely freak out from his presence.

A few minutes before 8, he walked into the coffee shop he had liked so much when he had been in high school, ordered Kurt and himself their usual coffees and then walked into the hospital. Nobody stopped him as he walked down the corridor, right to Kurt's room. The door was open again and from what he heard of Kurt's voice, the man was already awake and ready to go home.

"Where are my clothes?" Kurt asked someone, probably the doctor. "It's past 8 and we made a deal. Since you haven't found anything, I want to go home. Now."

Blaine smiled as he walked to the door and peeked inside. Kurt was sitting on the bed, still in his hospital clothes. He was pale and probably couldn't stand on his feet, considering that he gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white, possibly to hold his weight. Although his voice was strong, he didn't seem alright at all. Blaine could tell that he had barely slept, probably because of his injuries. Kurt's face looked awful, he had a huge bruise under his eye and an angry red cut over his eyebrow. It had seemed a lot better the previous day.

"Mr Hummel, we're waiting for the results" the doctor explained. "Besides, your brother hasn't arrived yet and unless you want to walk out in those, you have to wait for your clothes."

Blaine decided to help the doctor with his difficult patient and knocked on the door. Kurt's eyes left the doctor and when they landed on Blaine, a huge smile appeared on his face, although it soon turned into a grimance as Kurt hissed in pain.

"Hey, Blaine" he said quietly, pressing a hand to his cheek.

"Hey" Blaine said. "I brought you coffee."

He turned to the doctor, not knowing if it was alright.

"Are you still feeling nauseous?" the doctor asked Kurt.

"Not really" Kurt said not too convincingly.

"Just careful with that" the doctor said as he turned to Blaine. "He might get sick."

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

Once the doctor left, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"You mentioned coffee?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm... Are you sure you want to drink it? He just said that..."

"I will be fine" Kurt said. "Please, I need a coffee. I couldn't sleep at night and I have a terrible headache."

"I should have gotten you orange juice or something" Blaine muttered to himself, berating himself for bringing coffee for a person with head injury. He had been there before and knew very well what Kurt's body needed.

"I will be fine" Kurt said again and grabbed the paper cup from Blaine, taking a long sip. "Hm, I so needed this."

"I think I should get you some water, too" Blaine said, still thinking about possible ways he worsened Kurt's condition with that damn coffee.

"Blaine, stop worrying" Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "God, you're worse than Finn. Or my dad, which is almost impossible."

"You have no idea" Blaine smiled. "I could barely sleep in the hotel. I woke up early this morning and spent hours walking around in the town."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "It wasn't because of me, right?"

"Well..." Blaine started.

"It wasn't your fault, Blaine" Kurt said.

"It kind of was" Blaine shrugged. "He took you because I said those horrible things."

"He took me because he's sick and thought that I needed his help" Kurt corrected him. "Don't blame yourself. It could have been Puck or Finn, it would have ended the same way."

"But..."

Blaine was interrupted with a huge crowd. Okay, it wasn't really a crowd, only about seven people but it still seemed too much around a small room like that. He looked at them in confusion, not recognizing a single face. What were these guys doing here?

Just when he turned to Kurt to ask him what were these bodyguard-looking men doing at his room when Finn pushed himself through the men with an older man following him closely.

"Back off, guys. I want to see my son" the man said, sending an annoyed glare towards the others a way that reminded Blaine on Kurt.

"God, dad. Can't you leave them home at least once when you come to see me?" Kurt asked, shaking his head but unable to hide his smile. "They're draining too much attention."

Blaine couldn't decide if Kurt meant him, standing there with a stunned expression or the people on the corridor looking in their direction.

"You know I can't" the man sighed as he went to hug Kurt.

Blaine watched as Kurt disappeared in the man's arms for a few seconds, feeling so jealous. He wanted to hug Kurt like this. Oh, wait a second, did he say that...

"Your father?" Blaine asked in surprise. His eyes widened even more when the man turned around and he recognized him. It couldn't be... "Your father is _senator_ Burt Hummel?"

"Yes, Blaine" Kurt said in exasperation.

"Oh my God!" Blaine gasped, looking at Burt as if he was God himself. "I-I'm so sorry, Sir. I just... I can't believe I finally meet you in person."

Burt frowned in confusion and turned back to Kurt, silently asking for explanation. Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes, seemingly knowing what his father was thinking.

"No, dad. He's not my boyfriend" he said.

"Blaine's our newest team member" Finn explained.

"Oh" Burt said, seemingly relieved. He smiled at Blaine and stepped closer to him, holding out his right hand. "It's nice to meet you, Blaine. You're lucky that you ended up in this team. The guys are amazing."

"I know" Blaine nodded. "And I'm so glad to meet you, Sir. I'm your biggest fan."

Burt laughed, shaking his head.

"I like the kid" he told Finn.

"Yeah. He's young and enthusiastic. Just what we need" Finn said. "Speaking of it, Blaine, we should go. We have a new case."

"New case?" Kurt asked. "You have my clothes, right? Give me a minute and I will be ready to go."

"No, you are not coming" Finn said as he turned to Kurt. "You won't come back in the next few days, not until you aren't completely healed."

"I'm fine" Kurt protested. "You have to let me go back. You-you let Blaine work after his injury."

"I had to take out a few days" Blaine pointed out.

"But I don't need it" Kurt said and stood up to proove his point, only to end up in his father's arms again, too dizzy to stand on his own feet. "Just a minute."

"Kurt, you can't go with them" Burt said as he helped Kurt sit down. "But don't worry, son. The guys will stay here for a few days, too. They will work on that case and... Well, I thought you could spend some time with your old man until you heal completely."

"I want to work" Kurt said quietly. "Don't get me wrong, dad, I love you but..."

"You should stay with Burt" Finn said seriously. "I won't let you work until you get better and honestly, I would feel a lot better if I knew that you were with someone who cares about you."

Kurt sighed heavily. He knew that he couldn't convince them both, not when his father and Finn were both against him.

"Fine" he muttered. "But you call me if you need my help."

"Sure" Finn sighed, his expression telling Kurt that he wouldn't even call him if all of them ended up in the clutches of a murderer. "Get better soon, baby bro."

"Once you finish that case, you're welcome to spend some time with us, too" Burt said. "All of you."

Although Kurt didn't notice anything, Blaine was watching Burt when he looked at Finn and nodded slightly. Blaine turned to look at Finn and just caught his knowing look. That was strange. As if... Okay, maybe Blaine wasn't the best profiler but he was almost 100 % sure that the two men hid something from them, especially Kurt. Adding that Burt wanted to keep Kurt away from the others so badly just prooved Blaine's point. Yeah, there was definitely something going on.

"Come on, Blaine" Finn said.

Blaine took a deep breath and deciding to keep quiet, at least for a while, he stepped to Kurt and squeezed his hand.

"Get better soon" he said.

"Will you call me?" Kurt asked as Blaine turned to leave.

Blaine turned back around immediately, sending Kurt his brightest smile.

"Of course" he said and after watching Kurt for another long moment, he turned to Burt. "It was nice meeting you, Sir."

"Call me Burt, kid. Just like the others" Burt said.

"Okay" Blaine said quietly.

Finn checked the time on his phone and sighed impatiently.

"Blaine, let's go" he said.

"Of course" Blaine nodded and with one last look at Kurt, he left the room. "What is our new case about?"

"You will find out soon" Finn replied shortly.

~ o ~

Blaine couldn't decide if it was a joke or Finn wanted to punish him for their last case. When they got back to the others, Finn handed them some handwritten letters and told them to get as much information out of them as possible.

"Hm... how should we do that?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"Read them. Find out what this guy is like" Finn shrugged.

"Did he kill someone?" Blaine asked.

"No" Finn answered. "Or at least we don't think so."

"We?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Sue and me. Would you stop asking stupid questions and get to work?" Finn asked.

Blaine blinked in surpise. Finn wasn't the type who got angry so easily. It seemed like he was nervous because of something. Maybe it was that thing he had seen in the hospital? Was something wrong with Kurt? Or his dad?

"Analyze the letters" Finn told them. "And tell me if you find anything."

With that, he left the room, leaving a confused Blaine with Santana and Puck.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked.

"You have so much to learn, Anderson" Puck shook his head.

"I don't understand a thing" Blaine said. "Why are we doing this? We should find murderers, not some... stalker?"

"We usually hunt down serial killers but sometimes when we have nothing else to do, we take jobs like this" Santana explained. "It's surely some high society brat who paid for the right people at FBI."

"You mean that some businessman gets disturbing letters and _we_ need to find where they come from?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly" Puck nodded.

"But we don't even know who got these letters" Blaine tried to reason.

"No, but we can learn a lot about them and their stalker" Santana said.

"Why don't they just tell us who this person is? It would be a lot easier, right?" Blaine asked.

"You have so much to learn" Santana shook her head. "But I will give you a quick lesson. There are people in our community who do dirty things and don't really want other people know about that. But they have a lot of money, possibly from said dirty things, and when they get into trouble, they can buy anybody they need to save them."

"I'm confused" Blaine frowned. "Nobody knows who we are working for?"

"Of course they do" Santana smiled. "Sue, for sure. But I think Finn knows, too. He just can't tell us."

"So we have to make a profile about the stalker using only the letters?" Blaine asked.

"That and the knowledge that their target is someone important. Probably a public figure" Santana nodded.

"I so hate this job" Blaine sighed.

"Hey, don't be so negative" Puck smiled. "We will visit Kurt and his dad after this."

"I so missed him" Santana sighed.

"Me, too" Puck nodded in agreement. "Kurt is so freaking lucky to have a father like him."

Blaine sighed as he turned back to the letters. The others were right. Maybe this was a shitty job but at least he could see Kurt again after that, maybe spend some quality time with him. That would be great.

~ o ~

Kurt watched his father walk up and down around him. It was more than frustrating. Since they had gotten back from the hospital to spend a few days in their house in Lima, Burt didn't stop for a moment. He had led Kurt into his room first, then he had made him tea, brought him snacks and an extra pillow, everything Kurt so didn't want. But it was impossible to convince his father that he didn't need all those things. He only wanted to rest and enjoy his days off with his father.

"Do you need another pillow?" Burt asked when he finally stopped for a second.

"Dad, I'm fine" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Would you please sit down and tell me why you're acting so weirdly?"

"What do you mean?" Burt asked innocently.

"Sit down" Kurt said, looking at his father seriously.

Burt sighed and sat down beside his son, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Okay, tell me" Kurt said.

"Tell me what?" Burt asked.

"Uhm, I don't know where you should start... maybe you could tell me why you need all those bodyguards" Kurt said.

"Kurt, you know that people in my position..."

"I do" Kurt cut in. "And I also know that you hate bodyguards. So why do you need so many suddenly?"

Burt smiled weakly. His son was a good profiler, of course he had noticed the change.

"I have some trouble with a new project" Burt shrugged.

"Are you in danger?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Not really. It's just for precaution" Burt replied.

"Dad..."

"Kurt, there's nothing you have to worry about" Burt said seriously. "I'm not in danger but you know what this job is like. There're people who don't agree with my choices and they're very loud about their opinion. I got some rude comments but that's all."

Kurt seemed to relax at that and nodded slightly.

"But you would tell me if you were in danger, right?" he asked.

"Of course" Burt said. "But it looks like your chances to be in danger are a lot higher than mine."

"Dad, not now, please..." Kurt said.

"We have to talk about this, Kurt" Burt replied.

"We've talked this through several times. I don't need another speech about my choices" Kurt said.

"Yes, you do" Burt said. "Look, Kurt. I'm glad you like your job but let's face it, it's not what a worried father would want for his only son. You could have died, several times. You were lucky yesterday but what if you won't be the next time? What if you die in your next mission?"

"Thank you for being so positive" Kurt said sarcastically.

"You're so clever, Kurt. You could have a far better job than this. You're young, it's not too late to change. You could study something else or-or try yourself in the fashion industry. You wanted that when you were younger" Burt reasoned.

"It would take me years to get enough money out of it for my living" Kurt pointed out.

"I can support you, you know" Burt smiled.

"Dad, I'm an adult man! I can't depend on you forever" Kurt gasped.

"Not forever, just until you start your own business" Burt shrugged. "It doesn't bother me."

"But it does bother me" Kurt said.

"At least think about it" Burt said.

"Dad, I love this job" Kurt sighed. "I help people, I work in a great team, I don't need anything else to be happy."

Burt sighed sadly, rubbing his eyes.

"You should take a few months off" he said. "I can talk to Ms Sylvester, she would allow you to take a longer break. You could spend that time with me and who knows, maybe we could find you something more... suitable. You could even work for me."

"Dad, I love you, but I can't accept this. It wouldn't be right" Kurt said.

"You're so stubborn" Burt shook his head. "Just like your mom."

"I know" Kurt smiled. "Don't worry, dad. I will be fine. I won't get myself killed anytime soon, I promise."

Burt nodded, sighing heavily. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I thought you wanted to rest" Burt shrugged.

"That's what I'm doing right now" Kurt smiled. "Don't you want to stay? It's been a long time since we could spend a few days together. I missed you, dad."

Burt smiled and walked back to Kurt's bed.

"I missed you too, son" he said. "Tell me about the new kid. He seems nice."

Kurt smiled and prepared himself to share everything he knew about Blaine with his father.

~ o ~

Blaine wished he had let Tommy kill him. It would have been the best for everyone, especially for him. It was the second day he spent in a small room with Santana and Puck, Finn rarely joining them. He sometimes showed up for a few minutes, told them a few informations and then left again, usually with his phone glued to his ear. Something wasn't right with this case. Blaine hoped that the letters would help him find out what exactly was wrong, but they didn't lead them anywhere. All they found out in those two days was that someone wrote stupid letters, sent them for _someone_ , without really knowing what they wanted with that. At least that was what Blaine gathered from his letters.

"It doesn't make any sense" Blaine muttered.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one feeling that way" Santana rolled her eyes.

"So who's gonna tell the boss?" Puck asked.

"I don't think Finn would be happy with that" Blaine said.

"You have so much to learn" Santana shook her head.

"What? Don't tell me you found out _anything_ from this crap" Blaine said, grabbing the first letter from the desk. " _Do as I tell you or else your son will pay the prize._ What the hell does it mean? What should he do? And what would happen to the kid? Why can't they be more exact?"

"You haven't dealt with stalkers before?" Santana asked.

"No" Blaine answered.

"That explains everything then" she nodded.

"Just look at the handwriting. Don't read it, just watch" Puck said. "What do you see?"

"A horrible handwriting" Blaine answered. "Their hand must have been shaking."

"And what do you think, why is it so?" Santana asked with a smile.

"They were uncertain?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly" Santana nodded. "People who plan to commit crime, especially who practiced before, know exactly what they want. They're perfectly sure in what they want. They write more detailed letters, tell their target what exactly they need and what the consequences are if the target doesn't obey."

"So this is just a bluffer?" Blaine asked.

"The boy's catching up" Puck smiled.

"I can't believe we wasted two whole days for a case that doesn't even exist" Blaine shook is head. "Wait, do we need to find the guy after this?"

"No, Blaine. You don't have to worry about that" Finn said as he joined them. "What do you think about the threats?"

"They don't have to take them seriously" Puck answered. "We didn't find any proof that the guy might be in danger."

"That's what I thought, too" Finn nodded.

"So what now?" Blaine asked.

"Now we're packing our things and moving on" Finn said. "There're other cases waiting for us in Quantico. We can't stay any longer."

"Dude, you said we would visit Mr H" Puck said.

"We will. Very shortly" Finn replied.

"So that's all? You will tell this guy that he and his son are safe?" Blaine asked. "What if we're wrong?"

"Do you think that we are?" Finn asked.

"Well, not from the letters, but..."

"Then we won't work on this case any longer" Finn said sternly.

"What if that kid gets hurt?" Blaine asked in concern. "Maybe if you could tell us more about the guy who got this letters..."

"They asked us to analyze the letters, nothing more" Finn said. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but this is how things work. We can't waste our time for some kids playing criminals when there are dozens of real criminals and real targets out there and only we can help them. We're leaving now and that's final."

Blaine was about to reply but Puck grabbed his shoulder and shook his head to stop him. As one of the oldest member of the team, he knew exactly how things worked and sometimes they had to give up, even if they didn't want to. Blaine had to understand that as well.

~ o ~

Kurt was more than happy when his team arrived the next day. It wasn't like he hated spending his time with his father, he only hated those long speeches about his possible future Burt never missed to share with him. This time wasn't different either. Okay, maybe it was slightly worse than before. They couldn't even talk about important things because Burt came up with a new idea over and over again, determined to make his son stay. Kurt knew how his father felt, how worried he was about him but his worry just drove him crazy. Kurt loved his job and he wouldn't leave his team, especially not for an uncertain opportunity. He wanted to help people, save innocents. He was perfectly fine with his place and didn't want to leave at all.

"So did you solve the case?" Kurt asked when they sat down in the living room.

"Oh, it was an easy one" Puck waved. "Another rich brat with a..."

"Kurt still needs to heal" Finn interrupted. "Don't bore him with the details."

"I'm fine, Finn" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Could you have some rest?" Finn asked, chaging topic.

"More than I needed" Kurt said, glancing at his father. "Dad was more worried than necessary."

"I'm your father. It's my job to be worried about you" Burt said. "Finn, could you come with me for a second?"

"Of course" Finn nodded as he stood up.

"I don't need him to babysit me, dad" Kurt called after them.

"I know" Burt sighed as he led Finn out of the room.

"Your dad is really the overprotective type" Blaine smiled.

"You have no idea" Kurt sighed. "He wants me to quit and find another job because it's too dangerous."

"He's right" Blaine nodded.

"I can take care of myself!" Kurt said.

"I never said you couldn't but I understand his feelings. I would be worried sick about you in his place" Blaine explained.

"Good thing that I'm an adult man and I can decide what to do on my own" Kurt muttered.

"Especially if Finn lets you" Santana chuckled. "I have a feeling that he won't let you work in the near future."

"I promised my dad to take a few more days off but that's all. I have to go back to work" Kurt said.

"We will manage on our own" Puck said.

"No, you won't" Kurt said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"To the kitchen. I'm thirsty" Kurt said.

"Let me help you" Blaine said quickly.

"Blaine, I can get myself a glass of water..."

"Enjoy the situation as long as you can" Blaine winked. "Once you're completely healed, I won't serve you anymore."

Kurt sighed and shook his head but let Blaine leave the room and get him his drink.

Blaine smiled as he made his way through the long corridor of the house. It felt like being in the White House, it was huge and beautiful, and oh, God, it belonged to Senator Burt Hummel himself. He couldn't believe he was here.

"...I tried but he doesn't listen to me."

Blaine stopped as he heard Burt's voice. On his way to the kitchen, he accidentally got close to where Burt and Finn were discussing things. He hesitated, not knowing what to do. Should he just continue his way to the kitchen? The men wanted privacy, they surely wouldn't be happy to see him...

"We analyzed the letters as you asked me" Finn said.

No, he definitely had to stay here.

"What did you find?" Burt asked quietly. Even Blaine could tell that he was scared of the result.

"It's nothing serious, at least for now" Finn answered.

"What does it mean?" Burt asked.

"I would say that it's a kid fooling with you but since it's about you and Kurt..."

Blaine pressed his hand to his mouth to suppress a gasp. Burt was the guy who got those letters and they were about Kurt... Now saying that they were innocent jokes seemed like a bad idea. Kurt could get hurt if they were wrong. Blaine would never forgive himself for that and he had a feeling that the others would agree with him in this.

Burt sighed heavily and from the soft noises coming from the room in front of him, Blaine presumed that he flopped down onto a chair.

"What should I do now?" Burt asked.

"There's not much you should do" Finn said. "You have to keep the bodyguards, though, but unless something changes, you will be fine. I don't think this guy will try anything."

"What if you're wrong?" Burt asked. "I can't lose my son. I just... I wouldn't survive that."

"I will keep him safe. I promise" Finn said.

"I tried to make him stay" Burt continued. "I offered him everything he ever wanted but... you know."

"You should tell him" Finn said quietly.

"I can't! He-he would be too worried about me. He would be distracted and it would get him killed" Burt said. "You can't tell him either. Promise me, Finn, that you won't tell him anything."

Finn only hesitated for a second, sighing heavily.

"I promise" he said. "And I will make sure he doesn't get into dangerous situations, at least for a while. But you know how stubborn he is, I'm not sure how long I can keep him in the background."

"I know" Burt laughed. "I can't believe I'm more worried about him than you. You were the one who always got into trouble."

Blaine gulped nervously when he realised that they were heading towards the door and it was just matter of time that they would find him there, eavesdropping. He had to get back to the others, fast.

He quickly turned around and walked back into the living room, stopping when he met the others' confused looks.

"Where have you been?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm... I..." _I was eavesdropping and guess what? I just figured out that your father has a stalker and you're possibly in danger._ "I got lost."

"I guess you didn't find the kitchen" Kurt smiled, nodding towards Blaine's empty hands.

"Exactly" Blaine said slowly.

Puck and Santana started laughing but Kurt didn't seem to find the situation funny at all.

"It's okay, Blaine. This is a huge house" Kurt said. "I will just get some water from the bathroom over there."

"Seriously, Anderson?" Puck whispered as Kurt got up from the couch and walked into a room behind them.

Blaine didn't pay attention. As Burt and Finn came back, he kept his eyes on them and tried to figure out what to do. When Kurt joined them again, he didn't miss the concerned look Burt sent his way. Blaine couldn't understand why he didn't tell Kurt anything when he was so worried about him. Kurt would surely be more careful if he knew what was going on. But should he do it? He shouldn't even know about that conversation and it was definitely not his job to tell Kurt.

Blaine bit his lower lip as he turned to look at Kurt. Beautiful, innocent Kurt who could possibly get hurt because if his father's stupidity. Damn, it was a hard decision to make and Blaine would surely not get out of it too well. But maybe it was the right thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Thank you for all the beautiful reviews you left for the previous chapter! I'm so happy you like this story.**

 **And the answer for Aureliabunny's question: I don't think that he is weaker than Blaine, especially not in this one. People try to treat him like a porcelain doll but I think Kurt makes it clear that he doesn't need anyone to babysit him. For the other stories... yes, sometimes he is the damsel in distress and sometimes he saves the world. I love playing with the characters.:)**

"Okay, let's try again" Kurt sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "The suspect has a gun and he helds his wife hostage. You're alone and can't reach your team. What do you do?"

"Go inside, kick his ass and save the woman" Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had promised Blaine to help him get better but he started to think that Blaine was hopeless. No matter how much time he spent with him, Blaine didn't seem to come closer to the right solution.

"Am I wrong?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"How do you want to disarm him while keeping yourself and his wife safe?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" Blaine shrugged. "But it worked so far."

"Because you were lucky" Kurt pointed out.

"Okay. How would you do it?" Blaine asked in frustration. He was glad for Kurt's help but he seemed to see things so differently... Blaine was a completely different person. He couldn't act as cool as Kurt did.

"I would start with the profile" Kurt answered. "He killed those women because they reminded him on his mother who most likely abused him when he was a child. I would talk to him. Find his weakness. I would buy time for the team to arrive, and break him. These guys act like frightened children if you push the right buttons."

"Well, I think my solution is better" Blaine said. "Faster and more effective. Why would I be nice to them when they killed people?"

Kurt sighed again, shaking his head.

"Just remember what you did with Andy Brown" Kurt said. "I read the report. Although it was stupid of you to go inside alone when you had your whole team, you did a great job. You saved the boy and his father, too. How did you do it? What did you feel then?"

"That's different" Blaine said. "It's always different when children are involved."

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine didn't reply. He remembered his own case, when his uncle had almost killed him. It made him see things differently. When he had become an FBI agent, he had sworn that he would do everything he could to save every child in the same situation. Even if he had to play nice.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, waving his hand in front of Blaine.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, now thinking about another case. He had done it so many times lately. Since they had gotten back from Ohio, he had tried to talk to Kurt so many times. He still felt like he should have told Kurt about his father's stalker but he couldn't make himself speak when he had a chance. He imagined how scared Kurt would be, worried about his father. He remembered Burt's concern that Kurt would make a mistake and endanger himself. He couldn't let it happen.

"Blaine, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing" Blaine said. "I'm just... thinking."

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"An old case" Blaine replied. It was almost true.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked.

 _Tell him,_ Blaine thought. _He needs to know._

"I..."

Suddenly, both of their phones beeped and it could only mean one thing: They had a new case.

"Let's go" Kurt said as he grabbed his coffee and stood up.

Blaine hesitated for a second but then followed him. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe he wasn't supposed to tell Kurt anything and that was why something came into his way every time he wanted to tell him about his father's secret.

~ o ~

"First of all, I want to tell you how glad I am that you're finally back, Kurt" Mercedes smiled. "They were unbearable without you."

"So not true" Santana smirked.

"It is" Mercedes said. "And following the tradition, I baked you welcome muffins."

"What tradition?" Santana asked.

"You didn't bake me anything when I was injured" Blaine pointed out.

"Or for me when I was shot last year" Puck continued.

"Because you two aren't my favourite boys" Mercedes winked.

"So only Kurt deserves welcome muffins" Santana nodded. "Not fair but I know that he will share them with us."

"Of course" Kurt smiled.

"Guys, we have to work" Finn said impatiently. "Mercedes, tell us what you know so far."

"Okay. So, two boys were found dead in Cherry Hill, New Jersey" Mercedes started. "The first one two months ago and the other one about four weeks ago."

"And they only called us now?" Puck asked. "Why?"

"Because a third boy went missing" Mercedes explained. "The first two were found a week after their abduction and the police hopes that we can find this one alive."

"When was he kidnapped?" Kurt asked.

"Two days ago" Mercedes said.

"So we have five more days" Santana nodded.

"Not exactly" Mercedes said slowly.

"They were killed about two days before the murderer dropped them in the forest" Finn read the report.

"What the hell did he do with them for two days?" Puck asked, grimancing in disgust.

"There was no sign of sexual abusement" Finn said. "They keep the bodies for a different reason."

"This is so sick" Puck shook his head.

Kurt looked at Blaine in concern. He was completely silent during their meeting and kept staring down at the pictures with wide eyes.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, completely fine" Blaine said with a very fake smile on his face.

"I know that this is hard" Kurt said. "When children are killed, it's always harder than the other cases."

"They were so small" Blaine muttered. "How can someone hurt innocent children?"

He gulped nervously as memories of his past came back haunting him. The small body on the ground... Lying in the dirt, completely hopeless, without any chance to break free...

"Blaine, are you coming?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up and blinked in surprise when he didn't find anyone but Kurt standing beside him.

"Where are the others?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Getting ready for the flight" Kurt answered. "You look awful. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Perfectly" Blaine said. "I'm a little tired but that's all."

He quickly left the room, avoiding Kurt's concerned eyes.

~ o ~

"This is so not fair."

Blaine suppressed a smirk as he looked at Kurt. Since they had arrived, Kurt couldn't stop complaining and he was so cute when he pouted. Finn had ordered them to stay and go through the proofs, surprising everybody, especially Kurt. He always went with Finn to the crime scenes, it was something new and Kurt so not liked it. Blaine had a feeling that it was because of the letters Kurt's father had gotten. Finn had promised him to keep Kurt safe and he seemingly kept his promises. Kurt didn't understand a thing, of course, he just kept complaining about how not fair it was and Finn handled him like a baby when he was an adult man and he so didn't need this.

"At least you feel my pain" Blaine said, smiling.

"I should be out there" Kurt said. "We need to find that boy and I want to help."

"That's what we are doing right now" Blaine pointed out.

"We don't know anything" Kurt said in frustration. "We don't know who took the boys or how they did it. We have to go to the crime scenes and find out how they did it."

"We still know what they did with the boys" Blaine sighed. "At least partially."

"They were fed" Kurt nodded. "They had eaten ice cream before their death."

"So the murderer didn't hate them" Blaine said.

"You say that because of the ice cream?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah" Blaine shrugged. "Kids love ice cream. If they wanted them to feel better, it was a perfect choice."

"Good idea" Kurt nodded. "So they kept them alive for 4-5 days. None of them was abused and there weren't any injuries on their wrists or ankles."

"They were locked up" Blaine said.

"See? We make a good team" Kurt winked.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to suppress the reaction his body gave when Kurt looked at him like this.

"So the cause of death was asphyxia in both cases" Blaine said after he cleared his throat. "He probably killed them with a pillow and then cleaned them up for _something._ But they got bored of them after two days and dropped them in the forest."

"I wouldn't say that" Kurt said. "See? They were lying on their back, with their hands crossed over their chests. Whoever did this, they cared about the boys."

Blaine closed his eyes as another horrible memory crossed his mind. Being dropped into the hole unceremoniously, without any sign that the people who had wanted to kill him cared about him the slightest...

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing" Blaine said. "I just don't get it. If you care about someone, you don't kill them."

"Most people don't" Kurt agreed. "But this person is sick."

Blaine nodded silently. He knew better than anyone.

About an hour later, everyone else got back and they sat down to discuss what they knew.

"Both boys were taken from the streets" Finn said. "They were playing in front of their houses."

"Somebody must have seen them" Kurt said hopefully.

"Apparently, no" Finn sighed. "The parents only left them alone for a few minutes. The neighbours didn't see anything either."

"How is it possible?" Blaine frowned.

"That's a good question" Finn said. "Nobody noticed unfamiliar cars but the murderer must have used one. They were very quick, that was their only chance to get the boys and disappear so quickly."

"And they must have watched them for a long time" Blaine said quietly. "They chose these boys on purpose. They must have met before."

"We have to question the parents again" Puck said. "Ask them if they met suspicious people."

"No" Blaine shook his head. "Whoever did this, they look like normal people. The kids must trust them, they're surely nice to them."

"How do you know?" Santana asked.

"I've seen this before" Blaine smiled sadly. "We're looking for someone who's very nice to kids. Someone they like."

"Teachers?" Puck offered.

"No" Kurt shook his head. "Someone who has enough free time to follow the kids. And they have a house, probably in a deserted area where noone can hear them."

"And he keeps them for two more days after their deaths. Do you have an idea why?" Finn asked as he turned to Kurt.

"We aren't sure" Kurt answered. "Both bodies were in good condition. They were cleaned up and dressed into fresh clothes. I think they relive their fantasies in those two days and when they're done, they bring the bodies out to the forest where the parents can find them."

"So the killer cares about the boys" Finn nodded.

"Exactly" Blaine said. "We think that he feels guilty, he's somewhat aware of what he does to the kids."

"Only it's too late to save them" Puck said quietly.

"I guess we're ready with the profile" Finn nodded.

~ o ~

Blaine watched from the background as Finn and the others shared the profile with the policemen. Although he should have joined them, he stayed in the background, lost in his thoughts. This case was so hard for him, like every other where kids were involved. He couldn't get his own horrible memories out of his head when he bumped into another person like his uncle. He honestly couldn't understand them. Sometimes he saw the reason when it was about adults but when somebody killed children, it was completely different. It was something he could never understand. Why would someone kidnap, torture and kill innocent children? He shivered at the thought, remembering the crazy look of his uncle when he had caught Blaine in the basement. There had been no sign of regret in his eyes. He had surely enjoyed it.

"We should go back to the hotel" Kurt said when they were done.

"I want to stay here" Blaine said. "I'm not tired. I want to work."

"Blaine, there's nothing we can do" Kurt said. "Not now. We have to wait for the other reports until tomorrow."

"What about the parents of the last boy? David" Blaine said.

"Tomorrow morning" Kurt said. "What do you think they would think if we go there now? We would just scare them to death and they wouldn't be able to tell us everything. We need every detail of what they saw to stop this guy before it's too late."

"What if we won't find this boy?" Blaine asked.

"We will" Kurt said.

"You can't be so sure" Blaine said. "This guys clever. Maybe he will kill a dozen other boys before he makes a mistake and we will be able to catch him."

Kurt frowned and then glanced at Blaine in concern.

"Come with me" he said quietly.

"Kurt..."

"We need to talk. Privately" Kurt said and without giving Blaine a chance to protest, he grabbed his arm and led him out of the room.

Blaine let Kurt lead him back to the hotel and up into his room. He should have been happy for the opportunity to spend some private time with Kurt but he only felt tired. He so wanted to end this case and find that boy but he also knew how bad their chances were, especially that they only had about two days left.

"Sit down" Kurt said as he grabbed two glasses and poured some dark liquid into them, pushing one glass into Blaine's hand. "I think you need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Blaine asked.

"You know, when you do your training, you analyze the behaviour of serial killers" Kurt said slowly. "I got the Nate Anderson case."

Blaine inhaled deeply. He knew what it meant. If Kurt knew his uncle's case, it meant that he knew what had happened to Blaine.

"I'm over it" he said.

"Are you?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think you suppress your feelings about it and most of the time, you do it pretty well. But not this time. It's too familiar and you're distracted. I think you have flashbacks from that night."

"Don't analyze me, Kurt" Blaine said.

"I just want to help" Kurt said.

"I don't need it!" Blaine said in frustration, his voice a little too loud. He regretted it immediately, remembering the last time he had done this. "I'm sorry. I appreciate that you want to help me but I don't want to talk about it."

"Sometimes it helps" Kurt said gently.

"I visited a therapist after the case" Blaine shrugged. "It didn't help at all."

"But I'm not a therapist. I'm your friend" Kurt said.

Blaine took a deep breath. Kurt was right. He wasn't just some stranger who got paid for listening to him, Kurt really wanted to help him through this. Maybe he should give him a chance.

"I loved my uncle" he started. "He was a great guy. Every summer, I spent a few weeks with him in our beach house and those were the best days of my life. Until that night."

He felt Kurt's hand on his and he was so grateful for his touch. It helped him talk about things he had buried inside for almost two decades.

"He spent a lot time in the basement but never let me join him" Blaine continued. "I thought that it was all innocent. A hobby, perhaps. I never thought... I never thought that he would be capable of such things."

"Psychopaths are good in hiding their true feelings" Kurt said quietly.

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I went after him one night. I wanted to find out what he did down there. And when I saw... God, I never felt so scared in my whole life. I found him digging a grave for his newest victim. It was a small boy, a few years younger than me. He was already dead."

Blaine took a deep breath, preparing himself for the most horrible details.

"He-he saw me... I tried to run but he was so fast... he caught me and dragged me down into the basement, tied me up and... he wanted to bury me alive" Blaine said.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" Kurt said.

"I never found out why he didn't hurt me like the others" Blaine said. "I read the files. I know what he did to those boys."

"You were a family member. It's different" Kurt said.

"I don't think so" Blaine smiled sadly. "You know, I visited him a few years ago. I wanted to find out why he did it, so I asked him. Do you know what he said?"

Kurt shook his head.

"That it was fun" Blaine said. "He still doesn't regret a thing. He enjoyed torturing and killing those kids and he wouldn't have regretted killing me either."

He squeezed Kurt's hand, remembering how upset he had been after his visit in jail.

"He said that I would have been a beautiful piece of his collection" Blaine said. "That he was angry with the agents for coming too early. That he couldn't finish his work."

"Blaine, he's sick" Kurt said gently.

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I will never understand him but I know that he's crazy and he will never change. I just... I can't move on, I think. He's in jail but he's still alive and until he's here, there's a chance that he would come after me again."

He looked away, ashamed. It was so stupid of him. He was an FBI agent and still scared of some locked up murderer.

"He said that he would visit me when they let him out" he said. "That he will finish his work."

"That won't happen" Kurt said seriously. "He will stay in jail for the rest of his life, there's no way that they will let him out."

"I know but still... I'm scared of him" Blaine admitted. "I know that it's stupid but..."

"I get it" Kurt interrupted. "And you don't have to be ashamed. Anyone else would feel the same way. You should be proud of yourself."

"Why?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Because you didn't let him ruin your life" Kurt smiled. "You became a better person because of what he did. You became an FBI agent and you save innocents... "

"You mean I drag people around me into danger?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"That was a one-time thing" Kurt shrugged. "We will find this one and save the boy."

"How can you be so positive?" Blaine asked.

"That's how I see things" Kurt answered. "It helps me through the hardest days."

"I think I should do that, too" Blaine said.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. "Drink this and sleep. Tomorrow will be a hard day."

"I'm not sure I will be able to fall asleep anytime soon" Blaine said.

"You can stay here if you want" Kurt offered. "Watch some TV with me or just talk. Whatever helps you relax."

"Some stupid TV show would definitely help" Blaine said.

"Very good" Kurt smiled. "What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want" Blaine answered.

He watched Kurt as he walked to the TV and turned it on. He didn't really care what Kurt wanted to watch, he decided to take Kurt's advice and relax a bit. And it was definitely easier with such a breathtaking man by his side. Blaine leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes as Kurt joined him, sitting so close to him that Blaine could feel his body heat. Yeah, it was helping for sure.

~ o ~

When Blaine woke up the next morning, still too early but feeling well rested, he found himself in a very nice situation. Without opening his eyes, he smiled and sneaked his arms around the warm body beside him, listening to the other's steady breathing. It was such a great way to wake up. He didn't remember meeting anyone the previous night but it was too early to think about it. He just wanted to enjoy this moment.

The man in his arms moaned quietly and the sound made Blaine's cock twitch painfully in his pants. Damn, those sounds were so sexy... Blaine pressed his forehead to the man's, kissing his skin slightly. Such a beautiful, smooth skin, like...

Blaine gasped and pulled away suddenly, his wide eyes finding the familiar blue ones he had fallen in love with years earlier.

"Oh, shit" Blaine muttered.

Kurt was surprisingly calm for the situation, only his red cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

"Uhm... we must have fallen asleep" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Yeah" Kurt said. "Uhm... we should get ready for..."

"Yes, absolutely" Blaine said quickly and jumped up from the bed. "See you downstairs?"

Once Kurt nodded, Blaine practically ran out of the room. God, what the hell had he done? He had just kissed Kurt. Kurt, who was so hot and nice and absolutely perfect and surely didn't want anything from Blaine... He screwed up everything.

His panic only became worse as he left the room and bumped into Finn.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I... I just..." _I slept with your stepbrother. Not like that but still... Please, don't kill me._

"Is there something I should know about?" Finn asked, seemingly reading Blaine like an open book.

"What? No!" Blaine said quickly. "Everything's fine. We were just watching TV."

"I bet you were" Finn muttered.

"I have to go to my room and change clothes" Blaine said.

"That's a good idea" Finn nodded. "I want you and Kurt to come with me, we're leaving in ten. David's family is waiting for us."

"I will be back in no time" Blaine promised.

"Okay" Finn nodded, his catious gaze following Blaine down the corridor. "Blaine!"

"Yes?" Blaine turned around sharply, unable to hide his fear.

"No funny business with my stepbrother, okay?" Finn asked. Blaine was 100 % sure that Finn would be able to kill him for another mistake like this.

"Of course" Blaine nodded.

The ride to the Holman house seemed never coming to an end. Blaine was sitting on the backseat, careful to keep his eyes on the road while Kurt and Finn were sitting beside each other, in complete silence. Sometimes Blaine glanced at the others and every time he did so, he found Finn staring at him. He had a bad feeling that Finn wasn't paying attention to the road at all and only watched him, knowing exactly what Blaine had done.

 _Stop it,_ he told himself. _He doesn't know a thing._

Blaine was saved from his crazy thoughts as they arrived and sat down in the living room of the Holman family, facing the scared parents of David, the boy who had been kidnapped three days earlier. The parents looked awful. Blaine could tell that they hadn't had any sleep since their son's disappearance and they seemed so scared. Blaine wished he could find a way to get their son back in one piece. It was horrible seeing them in such a bad condition.

"Mrs Holman, you were with David that day" Finn said as he glanced at the folder in his hands.

"Yes" Mrs Holman said quietly. "We were playing in front of the house. His birthday was a few days ago and we bought him a new bicycle... He loved it and wanted to ride a few rounds around the house."

"How long did you leave him alone?" Finn asked.

"Only for a minute" Mrs Holman answered. "I forgot my phone in the living room and came back for it... When I went back outside, David was gone."

"That stupid phone" Mr Holman muttered, shaking his head.

"I didn't know!" his wife said.

"You shouldn't have left our son alone! If he dies, that will be all your fault" Mr Holman said.

It was usual that parents blamed each other when their kids disappeared but it was something Blaine would never understand. It wasn't their fault that their son had been kidnapped and fighting wouldn't help them get David back.

"Excuse me" Mrs Holman said and stood up to leave the room as quickly as she could, walking through the front door.

"I will talk to her" Kurt said and followed her quickly.

Blaine looked at Finn uncertainly. He wasn't really good in this and thought that he could join Kurt but after the morning, he didn't dare to come up with such a suggestion. What would Finn think about him?

"Go with him" Finn said as he looked at Blaine.

"Okay" Blaine nodded and hastily walked out of the room to join the others.

Mrs Holman was sitting on the porch with her arms around herself, crying quietly. Kurt crouched down beside her and put a hand onto her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It wasn't your fault" he said.

"It was" Mrs Holman replied. "Jason is right. I didn't even need my phone, I should have left it inside. Then David would still be here with us."

"The person who kidnapped your son was watching you for a long time" Kurt said. "Have you seen someone else on the street? Or an unfamiliar car?"

"No" Mrs Holman said. "It was right after lunch. The street was empty except for us."

Suddenly, a slow and annoying melody broke their conversation and they both looked at the bright pink ice cream truck passing the house. Blaine grimanced as he looked at the vehicle. There had been one in Westerville in his childhood, too, but they had barely bought anything because the man who had driven it had been so scary. He had made Blaine cry every time.

Wait a second...

"Mrs Holman, did you see the ice cream truck that day when David was kidnapped?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Mrs Holman nodded. "It comes every single day, even Sundays. Usually after lunch."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"They found..."

"I know" Kurt cut in.

"It must be it" Blaine said excitedly.

"What?" Mrs Holman asked in confusion.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted as he walked back inside.

"What is it?" Mrs Holman asked when she was left alone with Blaine on the porch.

"We might have a lead" Blaine answered.

~ o ~

"How many ice cream trucks are in Cherry Hill?" Finn asked Mercedes on their way back to the police station.

"About 100" they heard Mercedes' voice. "You have to be more exact."

"Search for people who were fired for stealing ice cream" Blaine said.

The others looked at him in confusion.

"Both boys were fed with ice cream before their deaths" Blaine shrugged.

"Good idea" Kurt smiled. "Mercedes?"

"Nothing" Mercedes sighed.

"What if they weren't fired?" Finn asked.

"Well, there was a case about two months ago" Mercedes said. "An employee of Sparky Delight was suspended for two weeks because there were about a dozen boxes of ice cream missing from his truck. They didn't fire him because he told them that he took it for his sick father and he's one of their best employees, so I guess they let him get away with it."

"His name?" Finn asked.

"Anthony Wood" Mercedes answered. "I'm sending you his address."

"Kurt, call Puck" Finn said. "Tell him to meet us at Wood's house."

"Got it" Kurt nodded.

Blaine took a deep breath. They were so close and they were still in time... It must have meant that David was still alive. Now they only had to get him out of the house in one piece.

~ o ~

"Where the hell are they?" Finn asked, drumming on the steering wheel impatiently.

"I have no idea" Kurt sighed. "None of them picks up."

"We have to get inside" Blaine said desperately. "David must be alive. We have to find him!"

"No" Finn said.

"Finn, Blaine's right" Kurt reasoned. "If we go in now, we can save the boy!"

"We aren't even sure if he's alive" Finn said.

"But if he is and Wood notices us..." Kurt said quietly.

Finn sighed in frustration and grabbed his gun.

"Fine. But be careful, both of you" he said, looking at Kurt and then at Blaine.

"Like always" Blaine replied.

"A little more than last time" Finn said, glaring at Blaine.

"I will be good" Blaine rolled his eyes.

As they made their way to the house, quietly and hiding behind under the trees as much as they could, Blaine's heartbeat became faster. Like every time in similar situations, his memories of a cold and dark basement came back haunting him but he always did the same: he forced his memories to the back of his mind and turned into hero-mode. Kurt would surely scold him for this later but there was only one thing in his mind: he had to find that asshole and make sure he couldn't hurt another innocent child for the rest of his life.

"The backdoor is mine" Finn whispered. "Wait thirty seconds and then enter. Quietly. We have to get the boy out safely."

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded and watched as Finn disappeared behind the house. Blaine reached for the handle but Kurt pulled his hand back, shaking his head.

"Wait" he whispered.

They spent some more time in front of the house, Blaine barely able to stand still. He didn't want to wait. They had to go inside...

Kurt finally opened the door that luckily wasn't locked and they stepped inside, raising their guns. The hall was completely silent and they didn't hear anything as they walked forward. Kurt stopped at a door, raising an eyebrow.

"Basement?" he whispered.

Blaine nodded and opened the door for them. Kurt wanted to walk inside first but Blaine remembered how their last case had ended when they had gone after a serial killer together. No, he had to go in there first and keep Kurt safe if necessary.

He took a few careful steps down the stairs and then leaned down, looking around in the basement. It was small and seemingly empty but there was a door just across them, probably hiding a room. A perfect place for hostages.

"There's the key" Kurt said as he followed Blaine down the stairs and quickly grabbed the key from beside the door. To their luck, it was the key to the door.

Both of them startled as the door opened with a loud creak. Blaine turned around to keep his eyes on the stairs as Kurt walked into the room. If Anthony was in the house, he must have heard the noise and it was just the matter of time that he came down here.

"Hey, sweetie" Kurt said gently as he walked into the room, putting his gun away to not scare the little boy sitting in the corner. "It's okay. We will bring you home."

"Kurt, hurry" Blaine said as he turned his head to look at Kurt and the boy behind him. It was just a few seconds but he had to be sure that the boy was alright. He wanted to pull him into his arms but he couldn't forget about the man who had killed two boys and was possibly somewhere in the house.

As he turned around again, he almost dropped his gun as his eyes landed on a huge man in front of him, pointing a gun right at him. Damn, he should have paid attention...

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

Blaine heard the boy behind him gasp and Kurt's gentle voice as he tried to sooth him.

"It's gonna be okay" Kurt said.

"Who are you?" the man – Anthony – asked, keeping his gun steadily.

"FBI" Blaine answered and tightened his grip on his own gun. He would protect this boy, no matter what.

"You have no right to be here" Anthony hissed.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked. "You kidnapped this boy and wanted to kill him. We know what you did to the others but we won't let you hurt this one. He's coming with us."

"I don't think so" Anthony said and moved his gun, so now he was pointing it at Kurt and the boy in his arms. "Drop your gun or I will kill them both."

"You won't" Blaine replied.

"You said that yourself. I killed other two and I have no problem killing this one either" Anthony smiled. "Or you and your partner."

Blaine took a deep breath, remembering what Kurt had taught him earlier. They were waiting for the others to get here. They weren't alone, he didn't have to fight this guy on his own. He only needed to buy themselves time. Be understanding.

"I don't think that's true" Blaine said. "You care about this boys, right? You want the best for them."

"You don't know a thing" Anthony said.

"I think I do" Blaine said. "You were so nice to them. You fed them with ice cream, gave them fresh clothes..."

"And do you know what I got in return? Nothing!" Anthony shouted.

"They're just small children. They don't understand how much you care about them" Blaine said, trying to keep his voice calm. He so hated lying. "But I do."

"You-you do?" Anthony asked.

"Of course" Blaine said. "Their parents left them alone and you saved them. You-you are their hero."

"And you want to take him away from me!" Anthony said, the gun shaking in his hand.

"Because he can't appreciate your work. But I do. We all do, right?" Blaine asked, glancing at Kurt.

"Of course" Kurt nodded. "Why don't we go upstairs? Our friends want to thank you, too. They're waiting for us up there."

"Seriously?" Anthony asked as he turned around, carelessly dropping his arm.

Blaine didn't want to hesitate but couldn't get himself to shoot a man who couldn't even see him. That was so wrong, he could see when Anthony turned back to them and realised his mistake. But before he could pull the trigger, a loud bang echoed across the basement and Anthony's eyes widened. A second later, a small dark patch appeared on his light blue shirt in the middle of his chest that became bigger with every passed second.

"What the hell were you doing?" Finn asked as he and the rest of the team rushed down the stairs.

Blaine finally understood. It must have been Finn who shot Anthony. He slowly dropped his hand and put his gun away, seeing from the corner of his eyes that Kurt did the same. He must have grabbed his gun when Anthony had turned around. Blaine sighed sadly. Even Kurt knew that he would fail again.

"You have your gun to use it" Puck said as he joined them, checking Anthony's pulse, then shook his head.

"I..."

"Leave him alone" Kurt said from where he was still kneeling on the ground with David in his arms. "We got this."

"Sure" Santana smirked. "Why is it always the two of you who get into trouble?"

"Because you are slow" Kurt replied and turned back to the boy in his arms. "Are you injured, sweetie?"

David looked up at him with huge, scared eyes and shook his head.

"I want to go home" he said.

"Your parents will be here for you soon" Kurt said.

David took a deep breath and buried his face into Kurt's shirt. The man smiled down at him and rubbed his back, then motioned for Blaine to join them. He knew how important this case was for Blaine and he had saved David after all, no matter what the others thought.

"You were very brave, David" Blaine said as he knelt down beside Kurt and the little boy.

"Why did you say those things?" David asked. "Are you angry with me, too?"

"What? No, of course not" Blaine said. "Look, sometimes we have to say things we don't mean. We wanted to save you, so we told him what he wanted to hear."

"I didn't want to be here" David said.

"I know, honey" Blaine said and stroked David's cheek. "And you will be able to go home soon and forget this man for forever. He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

David glanced at the unmoving body in fear but Blaine quickly moved so he was hiding the sight from the boy's eyes. He so shouldn't see this.

"Remember, David" Blaine said slowly. "He won't come back ever again. It's over."

David sighed tiredly and leant his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Let's go upstairs, okay?" Kurt offered.

"Here, let me help you" Blaine said and as he stood up, he grabbed Kurt's arm and helped him get back to his feet without letting go of David. He knew how important his touch was for the boy, at least until his parents arrived. He needed to feel safe.

~ o ~

It was early in the next morning when Blaine was finally able to leave the office, completely exhausted. He and Kurt had brought David home because the boy had been too scared without them and they had spent some more time with the family before leaving, giving them their phone numbers, so David could call them if he wanted to. Then there had been the flight back home where Blaine couldn't sleep at all, his head full of memories, from his own childhood and from the previous days, too. So when they finally finished in the bureau, he felt like he could pass out in any second.

"You look awful."

Blaine stopped and smiled as Kurt stepped out of Finn's office, carefully closing the door behind him.

"So you got your speech about how stupid you were?" Blaine asked, thinking about his own hard minutes with Finn. Again. He should get used to this, it seemed like he got into trouble every time, so he would surely get some more from Finn the next time.

"Nah, it was nothing" Kurt said. "Finn is harmless."

"He's freaking scary when he's angry" Blaine whispered, eyeing Finn's door. "Maybe because he's so tall."

"Yeah, that must be it" Kurt laughed.

"Uhm... we should go home" Blaine said after a minute of awkward silence.

"Yeah. We're both exhausted and..." Kurt looked down, biting his lip nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt shook his head. "I just... I wanted to tell you that you were great last night."

"I wouldn't go so far" Blaine smiled.

"Nobody got injured and we saved the boy" Kurt said. "That's success."

"Anthony died" Blaine said quietly.

"That was the only way, you know that" Kurt said. "He would have killed us and David, too."

Blaine sighed and nodded sadly.

"You're right. I just..."

"Hey" Kurt said gently as he stepped closer. "Don't blame yourself. You did everything you could. By the way, I'm glad you've learnt from our lessons."

"I'm trying" Blaine smiled.

"And you will be better with time" Kurt said.

They stayed there, staring at each other for a long minute before Kurt took a careful step forward and surprising both of them, hugged Blaine.

"See you tomorrow" Kurt said as he pulled away.

Blaine closed his eyes for a second, trying to hide how easily Kurt's sexy voice turned him on. When he opened his eyes, Kurt was still there, smiling at him and Blaine found himself unable to say anything. His head was completely empty except for that one thought that told him to grab Kurt and kiss him.

Luckily, Kurt turned around and left before Blaine could do something embarrassing, and he stayed there, alone, with the beautiful sight of Kurt's toned ass in front of his eyes. Damn, it was getting harder with every passed day. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his feelings secret. And what would happen after that? It was just the matter of time and Kurt would find out. He would surely freak out. And if Blaine added the fact that he kept a serious secret from Kurt, it just made everything more complicated.

Blaine pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the elevator. He was dead tired, he had to go home and have some rest. It wouldn't solve anything but at least it would help with his headache. And who knew, maybe he would dream about Kurt again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

When Carla Whitley had gotten home the previous night, she had hoped to have a nice, peaceful evening before going to bed early. It had been a long day at work and she also had to study for her next exam at the university. But things hadn't gone the way she had planned.

The man had appeared out of nowhere when she had entered her bedroom. He had been fast, too fast for her to make any move before a weird smelling cloth had been pressed to her mouth and nose and then she had fallen into blackness.

When she woke up, she wasn't in her apartment anymore. She was in a cold, dark place, tied to a chair, wearing a long, white dress. She freaked out when she realised that she had been kidnapped and whoever had taken her, had dressed her into these clothes. The man who had attacked her in her home... And he had seen her naked. Who knew what else had he done to her while she had been out.

Before she could think about a way to escape, the man walked into the room and ordered her to do strange things. Carla fought first but she soon realised that her only chance to survive was to obey. So she did as she was told. She sat down to the large table, had dinner with the man, even answered him sometimes when the man asked her about something. She was shaking the whole time but stayed as calm as possible. The man seemed to know a lot about her but he didn't look like he wanted to hurt her. Maybe he would let her go if she played her role...

"And now it's time for the first dance" the man said as he stood up.

Carla looked at him in confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Come on, my darling" the man smiled. "The newlyweds have to have the first dance, you know that."

"What are you talking about?" Carla asked.

"Stand up" the man said impatiently. "Our guests want to dance, too."

Carla stood up shakily and let the man lead her into the center of the room.

"Smile" the man said. "Your father will think that you aren't happy with me."

Carla looked around in confusion. There was noone else there, they were completely alone, but the man acted as if there were other people around. _Our families,_ Carla thought. _He thinks that it's a wedding._

The man grabbed her hand and sneaked an arm around her waist. They started dancing, slowly, to the rhythm of a song that only existed in the man's head. Carla was stiff in his arms, feeling sick, but she tried to move with the man. She had to survive this. She was so young, she had her whole life waiting for her...

"You don't want to dance with me" the man sighed.

"No" Carla said hastily. "I-I want to. You're a great dancer."

"You don't want to be with me" the man shook his head and pulled away. "Mom was right about you. You're just playing with me."

"No!" Carla said desperately.

"Are you having fun, darling?" the man asked as he grabbed Carla's arms. "You could have done this discretely, without humiliating me in front of our families. But you needed the audience, right?"

"Let me go!" Carla screamed.

"You ruined my life! You ruined everything!" the man said and let go of Carla's left arm.

She screamed again when the man reached for his belt and pulled out a knife. She grabbed the man's other hand to pull her arm free from his grip and get away from him before it would be too late. But the man brought the knife down, right into her chest and Carla froze. Excruciating pain spread across her chest, making her unable to move or make a sound. She opened her mouth anyway, trying to stop the man but he pulled out the knife and stabbed her again. And again. And again.

Carla didn't know how many times it happened, all she knew was that she landed on the ground at some point and there was so much blood around her... It was the last thing she was aware of before the darkness took her.

"You fucking bitch" the man growled and slammed his knife into the girl a few more times before stepping back, away from his work.

Carla wasn't moving anymore. She was completely still, her eyes were closed and her whole body was covered in blood. Even the beautiful white dress he had chosen for her. But he didn't care. She deserved what she got.

~ o ~

Kurt decided to start his week in the gym. He had woken up way too early and had had nothing to do. Finn had gone out the previous night and hadn't gotten back, so Kurt thought he must have gotten himself company and wouldn't show up anytime soon. Kurt tried to make himself busy but after having a coffee, cleaning up in the kitchen and the living room, he still had too much time left. He hated being alone in the silent apartment, so he came to the decision to work out a bit before going to work. He didn't do it too often, he hated when his hair was ruined and it was a lot harder styling it in the locker room where people were watching him, but it was still better than sitting another two hours in the living room alone.

He wrote Finn a short note, got dressed and left. He knew that the gym would be empty, too, only lunatics like him woke up this early on Monday, but at least he could have the whole place for himself. He needed practice. It was hard to admit but physically he was the weakest point of the team. Even Mercedes could subdue someone easier than him and he was no match to the others. For a little while, after Blaine had joined the team, he had felt a little better. Blaine had been lost in his new position and althought it wasn't too nice of him, Kurt had enjoyed the situation. Blaine didn't have to know that anyway, so noone would get hurt because he hadn't felt like a lost high school student in the circle of the big, scary FBI agents.

But as Kurt expected, Blaine found his place in the team pretty easily and thanks to their sessions after work, Blaine became a freaking good profiler. He always found the smallest but most important details and thanks to him, they worked a lot more effectively. Kurt was so proud of him. Blaine wasn't scared of people anymore, he usually used his head before doing something stupid. Okay, not every time, but Blaine really tried to be better and he had everything he needed for that.

And he still remained that kind guy Kurt had gotten to know on the first place. He got along well with the rest of the team but their friendship was the strongest and Kurt was so glad for that. Blaine was a great guy and he liked him so much. The whole person. Even his weird superhero attitude...

And yeah. His body. Kurt gulped as he stepped into the gym and his eyes landed on the muscular form of Blaine in front of a punching bag. The tight clothes he was wearing showed off his perfectly toned body and his dark curls he usually gelled were flying free around his head. Maybe it was a little creepy that Kurt stared at him like this from behind but who could blame him? Blaine was an attractive young man and Kurt couldn't not watch him. There was nothing wrong with that, right? He was just looking at him. And maybe, sometimes when noone was around, fantasizing about him. Maybe a little too often nowadays but he was single and hadn't dated anyone in a long time, he had needs and it wasn't like he used Blaine for...

"Are you enjoying the sight?"

Kurt felt his cheeks burning under Blaine's gaze. Damn, he was caught. How would he explain this?

 _Think, idiot._

"I was just wondering whose face you were imagining while you tried to destroy the punching bag" Kurt said calmly.

"Oh" Blaine blinked in surprise. Damn, he was almost 100 % sure that Kurt had been staring at his ass. But maybe he was wrong? "My uncle. I usually imagine his face when I'm down here and he certainly deserves an extra dose today because I had a nightmare with him and couldn't go back to sleep after that."

"So you came down here to work out?" Kurt asked.

"And it looks like I'm not the only one" Blaine winked.

"I was bored. I woke up early and had no idea what to do with my time" Kurt said.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Blaine said.

"Why?" Kurt frowned.

"You don't seem like the I-hit-things-when-I'm-pissed-off type" Blaine answered.

"I'm not pissed off but believe it or not, I come here often" Kurt said. It was a lie. He liked jogging and dancing but he rarely came to the gym. He felt uncomfortable around the other agents.

"I'm glad you're here" Blaine smiled. "The punching bag isn't a real opponent, I enjoy fighting against real people a lot better."

"Wait, you want to fight me? Now?" Kurt asked.

"Why not?" Blaine shrugged.

Where could he start... Should he tell Blaine that he was afraid of losing – and that was highly possible – or that he couldn't exactly focus when Blaine's body distracted him?

 _You certainly shouldn't tell him that._

"Are you in?" Blaine asked after a while. "Or are you scared of me?"

Kurt pressed his lips together in annoyance. Okay, maybe he wasn't as strong as Blaine but he was smart enough to put him in his place. He had done that before when Puck had teased him, he could do it again. He only had to outsmart Blaine, it wasn't a big deal.

"I will gladly kick your ass" Kurt answered.

"Show me what you know, dear" Blaine smiled.

Kurt didn't hesitate for a second. Since Finn hadn't let him do too much after his injury, he was full of energy now and was glad to give it out on Blaine. He couldn't wait to wipe that smug grin away from his face. He ran forward and raised his hand to punch Blaine but the man ducked his head to avoid Kurt's attack. Kurt had known that Blaine would react like this, so when he leaned down, Kurt kicked his knee, hard enough to make Blaine fall back.

"That was fast" Kurt smiled.

But Blaine didn't give up so easily. He jumped back to his feet and ran towards Kurt who barely had time to get out of the way.

"Come on, Kurt. You aren't scared of me, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not" Kurt replied.

"Then don't run from me" Blaine said.

Kurt stayed unmoving as Blaine ran at him again, only raised his arms when Blaine tried to punch him, to stop the blow. He grabbed Blaine's wrist and used his free hand to hit Blaine on his chest. To his surprise, nothing happened. Blaine didn't move the slightest.

"That's all?" Blaine teased him.

Kurt decided to kick Blaine again but Blaine was ready for him this time and lifted his leg in time to avoid Kurt's attack. Then he grabbed Kurt's hand that was holding his wrist, squeezed it until Kurt let go of him and then twisted his arm behind his back, pulled him close and sneaked his free arm around the man, holding him steadily.

"Gotcha" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"It's not over, Anderson" Kurt said and kicked Blaine's leg twice, until his hold on him loosened. He freed his arm from Blaine's grip, turned around and pushed Blaine away from him.

"Not bad" Blaine said.

Kurt surged forward again and managed to hit Blaine again before the man grabbed his wrist, turned around and threw Kurt over his shoulder, right onto the mattress. Kurt landed on his back and closed his eyes for a second. Blaine surely thought that it was over but Kurt had something more waiting for him.

"I won" Blaine stated confidently.

Kurt glared at him and waited until Blaine took a step closer. When he was close enough, he turned to his side and kicked Blaine's legs who landed on the mattress beside him a second later. Kurt quickly climbed over Blaine to hold him down with his weight.

"Are you sure?" he smiled.

"Smart move" Blaine admitted.

"Strength is not everything, Blaine" Kurt pointed out.

"No, but it's pretty useful" Blaine smiled.

"And what are you going to do with your strength now?" Kurt challenged.

Unfortunately, Blaine had a plan. He grabbed Kurt's waist and pushed him down beside him and before he could recover, Blaie climbed between his legs and grabbed his wrists, pinned them down on the two sides of Kurt's head and used his weight to keep Kurt down on the mattress. Kurt tried to break free but this way, he couldn't use his hands or his legs at all.

"Give up, Kurt" Blaine said.

"Never" Kurt replied.

"You're not going anywhere, you know" Blaine smiled.

He wished Kurt could. Because as he struggled in his grip and their bodies touched, Blaine felt the heat wash through his body and head straight down between his legs. It was just the matter of time that Kurt noticed his hard on and it was something he couldn't afford for himself.

To his luck, both of their phones beeped at the same time, so Blaine had to let go of Kurt and pull away from him. Kurt stood up quickly and walked to his phone he had left on the table.

"We have a new case" he said. "We have 30 minutes to get ready."

"Okay" Blaine nodded, still sitting on the ground.

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said. "Although I will kick your ass the next time."

"Sure" Blaine laughed.

He waited until Kurt left, not missing the opportunity to watch Kurt's perfect ass as he walked out of the room, wondering if he felt right when Kurt pulled away from him. It had to be real, he told himself. The thought made him smile. Kurt might have hidden his feelings well but he couldn't fool Blaine. He felt that Kurt's body reacted on his touch, they were so close that there was no mistake. Blaine only had to figure out if it meant something more.

~ o ~

Their new case meant a trip to San Diego where two women had been killed. Both of them were pretty and young, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. But there was something weird in that case.

"You seem a little lost in your thoughts" Santana smirked as she and Blaine made their way to the place where the second victim had been found.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about the case" Blaine replied.

"The case or Kurt's body?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Blaine said.

"Come on, you arrived together today, freshly showered, avoiding each other's gaze... Don't tell me you didn't do anything dirty this morning" Santana said.

"Oh, yes, we did" Blaine smiled, leaning closer to Santana's ear. "Something very-very dirty."

"Details?" Santana asked.

"We were in the gym, all alone" Blaine started. "I went there early this morning and Kurt found me alone. He offered me to use our time effectively."

"No way" Santana said. "Kurt's not like that. He wouldn't jump at someone like that."

"Oh, he did" Blaine said. "Believe me, he literally jumped at me. He kicked my legs out from under me and climbed over me."

"It sounds hot" Santana asked.

"If you like being beaten up by someone, it was" Blaine shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I managed to push him off of me" Blaine said.

"Okay. I don't think we're thinking about the same thing" Santana said.

"Why? What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked innocently. "I was talking about training with Kurt."

"You were training together?" Santana asked.

"Of course. What were you thinking?" Blaine winked.

"Damn, Anderson. I thought you got laid this morning" Santana said and slapped the back of Blaine's head.

"You said that yourself. Kurt is not like that" Blaine smiled.

"A good fuck wouldn't hurt him" Santana sighed.

They arrived at the scene and were greeted by the detective leading the investigation.

"There isn't much to say" the guy – Detective Reynolds – sighed as he led them into the alley. "A homeless man found her. She must have been dropped out here a few hours earlier."

"Did you question the man?" Santana asked.

"Yes, but he couldn't say much" the detective said. "He spent the night in jail and when he came back in the morning, he found the body."

"Nobody saw anything?" Blaine asked.

"Unfortunately, no" the detective said. "This is a deserted area. Apart from a few homeless, there's noone around at night. There are no clubs or restaurants around here."

"So he chose this place purposely" Blaine nodded.

"If he wanted to get rid of the body, he chose the perfect place" the detective nodded.

"Was there anything strange with the body?" Santana asked.

"You mean beside being stabbed about fifty times?" the detective asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly" Santana said.

"She was lying on her back with her arms tightly beside her body. There was nothing weird in it" the detective said.

"There was" Blaine said. "It means that the victim was important for him."

"Was it a man?" the detective asked.

"Most likely" Santana nodded. "Women don't kill people like this. It means a lot of dirt and women don't like to clean up the mess."

"Are you serious?" the detective smiled.

"I am" Santana said. "Besides, it takes a lot of strength to stab someone fifty times, then carry the body to the car and to another place. It must be a man."

"If you say so" the detective shrugged.

"We want to talk to the man who found the body" Blaine said.

"That will be hard" Reynolds said. "Unless he comes back here, you won't be able to talk to him."

"You didn't tell him to stay in touch?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"He didn't know anything about the case anyway" the detective shrugged.

Blaine and Santana looked at each other. They didn't have a lead and they could only hope that the others would find something.

~ o ~

"What were you and Blaine doing this morning?" Finn asked as he and Kurt walked into the morgue.

"Training" Kurt answered.

"Is that everything?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, yes" Kurt said. "I woke up early and you weren't home – you have to explain this later, by the way – and I went to the gym. Blaine was already there and we trained together. End of the story."

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Finn asked.

"I'm not avoiding him. We're working" Kurt said.

That wasn't exactly true. As he had struggled in Blaine's grip, his body had sprung into action and before he had known what happened, his cock had gone painfully hard. And he could just hope that Blaine hadn't noticed anything because it would be so awkward... How could he explain that?

"I see" Finn muttered as he watched Kurt from close, smirking as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh, leave me alone" Kurt groaned as he pushed the door open and walked inside.

Doctor Wright was already waiting for them and after a short discussion, the coroner led them to the bodies.

"I hope your stomach is strong" the doctor said.

"I'm perfectly sure that we're seen worse" Finn sighed.

"I don't think so" the coroner said and showed them the first body.

Kurt winced when he saw the dozens of wounds all over the woman's body, especially on her chest, but there were a few more on her arms and legs, and even on her face. She was barely recognizable like this.

"The murderer must have felt a lot of anger when he killed her" he muttered.

"She was stabbed 52 times" Doctor Wright said.

"And the first victim?" Finn asked.

"49" the doctor answered.

"Definitely angry" Finn nodded.

"But why these girls?" the coroner asked.

"I have no idea but we will figure out soon" Finn said.

"Could you show us their dresses?" Kurt asked.

"This way" the doctor said and led them into another room.

There wasn't much left of the first dress, they could barely make out it's color under the dirt and blood. The other dress wasn't better either. They were both dirty and only tatters remained.

"What kind of dresses are these?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea" Kurt said as he grabbed a glove and raised a tatter of the first dress. "I would say ball dress but I'm not sure."

"I would have said nightdress" the coroner said.

"It can be" Kurt grimanced. "I need some time to get the pieces to their right places."

"Okay" Finn nodded. "I will go back to the others and see what they have. Call me if you find something."

"Of course" Kurt nodded.

~ o ~

Blaine was more than glad when Finn finally joined them. Puck hadn't had much success either, so he and Santana used the extra free time to tease Blaine. He tried to bury himself into work but it was hard with his colleagues making jokes of him every minute.

"Why are you so interested in my private life anyway?" Blaine asked after a while.

"Because it includes Kurt" Santana replied. "And if it includes Kurt, it means that we have to be careful."

"Why?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"He's like our little brother" Puck shrugged. "You keep your family safe, no matter what."

"First of all, you don't have to keep Kurt safe from me" Blaine said. "And I don't think he needs any of you to take care of him. He's an adult man, he can defend himself. He just prooved it this morning."

"You don't know him like we do" Puck sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked.

"It's something he will tell you" Santana said. "If he thinks you should know, of course."

And Finn arrived in that moment, leaving Blaine more confused than ever. A small voice in his head told him that it had to do something with the fact that Finn and Burt kept secrets from Kurt and it just made him worry about Kurt again. Maybe that case wasn't that simple and wasn't over at all. Maybe there was something strange going on in the Hudmel family. What if Puck and Santana knew what it was? What if only him and Kurt were left out of it?

"What have you found?" Finn asked.

"Both girls were taken from their homes after work" Santana said. "We haven't found anything that could tell us where they were kept before their deaths but they were both found in dark alleys, away from everything. No witness, no trace. We have nothing."

"He didn't just drop the bodies" Blaine said. "He placed them down very carefully. I think he might have known those women and cared about them."

"Yeah, because it explains why he stabbed them about fifty times" Puck said sarcastically.

"Blaine might be right" Finn said as he turned to the man. "It must be personal. Or at least the women symbolize somebody who was very important for the murderer."

"I think we're dealing with that case" Puck said. "The victims didn't know each other and I don't think the guy who did this knew them too well. He's angry with a pretty blond girl and since he can't hurt her, he kills others."

"Kurt's still working on the dresses but we think they symbolize something" Finn said.

"What kind of dresses?" Puck asked.

"That's a good question" Finn sighed. "They are ruined so much that we couldn't tell. Kurt stayed back to reconstruct them, so we will know more in the morning."

"Alone in a morgue? That's creepy" Puck grimanced.

"I know someone who could check on him" Santana said with a wink as she turned to Blaine.

"No" Finn said sternly. "Let him work. We have to talk to the families and someone needs to stay here in case Mercedes finds something. I called her to search for abuse reports and women who were forced to leave the city because of their relationships."

"I will do it" Blaine volunteered. He hated talking to families. He could feel their pain and it made him feel so guilty. Like he could have done something to save those girls... Even if he knew that it wasn't true.

~ o ~

 _Blaine tightened his arms around the soft, warm body and pressed the man to the wall behind them as he kissed him. He moaned into the kiss, pushing the man against the wall again. The other man turned his head away to breath, his shaky hands gripping Blaine's shirt as he tried to push him away._

 _"Blaine, stop."_

 _Blaine looked at the familiar face, the skin so pale as if it was made of the finest porcelain, his eyes bright blue and wide with fear... So perfect._

 _"No" he said and grabbed Kurt's chin, forcing him into another kiss._

 _Kurt tried to push him away. He fought against him with all of his strength, ruining the moment. Blaine groaned in annoyance and pulled back, grabbing Kurt's neck._

 _"You're ruining everything" he growled._

 _"Blaine, you have to stop!" Kurt said desperately. "I don't want this."_

 _"But I do" Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt away from the wall and towards the bed._

 _Kurt cried out as Blaine pushed him down onto the bed and climbed over him, grabbed his wrists and pinned them down beside his head. This way, Kurt was trapped and completely in his mercy. Just like he wanted him. Blaine held Kurt's wrists with one hand and started unbuttoning his shirt with the other._

 _"Blaine, stop!" Kurt shouted in fear._

 _"Don't stop."_

 _Blaine turned towards the new voice and his eyes widened when he noticed his uncle standing beside them, watching his work in delight._

 _"Do it, Blaine" Nate said. "Make me proud."_

 _"No, Blaine" Kurt begged._

 _Suddenly, a knife appeared in front of him, floating in the air right in front of his eyes. He could take it. Just one quick movement and he could get it. But what would he do with it?_

 _"You know what you have to do" Nate said._

 _"No" Blaine shook his head, suddenly aware of what he was doing._

 _"Do it!" Nate shouted._

 _"I said no!"_

Blaine sat up in the bed, breathing heavily.

"I'm not a serial killer" he told himself. "I would never hurt Kurt. I'm not like him."

He still looked around to make sure his crazy uncle wasn't there to convince him to do something stupid and more importantly, that Kurt wasn't there either. That he was safe of him.

"God, what's happening to me?" Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He got out of the bed and walked into the small bathroom to wash his face. It was only past midnight, he had barely had any sleep but he was too awake to go back to the bed. And he was scared. Surely there was a good explanation for his nightmare. He worked on horrible cases, he watched people die every day, it must have been the reason why he killed people in his dreams. Or at least he tried to.

But there was a scary thought that had haunted him for years. His uncle had been a regular man until he had turned crazy one day and had started killing people. What if he would end up like him? What if he would kill someone, Kurt for example? What if what he saw in his dream would turn real one day?

"You have to get out of here" he told himself and before he could have a panic attack, he got dressed and left the hotel room.

He walked down the silent and dark corridor, unable to decide what to do. He had no idea where to go but he knew that he had to talk to someone. His eyes landed on Kurt's door. The man always helped him relax, he would surely help him again. Before he could stop himself, he walked to Kurt's door and knocked.

"He must be sleeping" he told himself but knocked again.

Okay, it was so stupid of him. He had had a nightmare, it wasn't a big deal. Should he really wake up someone else for this?

But Kurt didn't answer at all. Blaine got a stupid thought that maybe Kurt was still in the morgue, working on the dresses.

"No, he isn't that crazy..." Or was he? He could try it, the hospital was always open.

To his huge surprise, Blaine found Kurt in the morgue, leaning over a dead body. He had no idea what he was doing there but took a step closer. He didn't see the box on the ground and tripped over it, swearing quietly. Kurt jumped at the loud noise and dropped the small piece of paper he had in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shrieked. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No!" Blaine said hastily.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I know, Blaine" he said.

"Oh, you meant like..."

"Of course" Kurt said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I..." Blaine couldn't exactly tell Kurt that he had had a nightmare in which he had almost killed Kurt, right? It wouldn't be right. "You weren't in your room and I was worried about you."

"You went to look for me in the middle of the night?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was worried about you" Blaine said again.

"Well, I'm fine" Kurt said.

"Did you find out anything about the dresses?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt said excitedly. "And more than that. It seems like they are wedding dresses, not the best quality if you ask me, but they must have been beautiful."

"Wedding dresses?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. And look at this" Kurt showed Blaine the piece of paper he had dropped earlier. "I found it in Carla's throat."

"Ah, this is disgusting" Blaine grimanced.

Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Okay. Continue" Blaine sighed.

"Doctor Wright found another one in the first victim's throat. I put them together and see what I found..."

Blaine leaned down to take a better look of the two pieces.

"They are from the same page" he said.

"Exactly. A wedding invitation" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, that's grate!" Blaine said.

"Our murderer is called John and his wedding was exactly two months ago" Kurt smiled.

"Let's call the others" Blaine said.

~ o ~

When they got back, the rest of the team was already waiting for them. Finn was on the phone with Mercedes and the others were sitting around the table, looking sleepy.

"Somebody hasn't had her beauty sleep" Blaine teased Santana as he sat down beside her.

"And what were you two doing together, sweetie?" Santana asked.

"I helped Kurt in the morgue" Blaine answered.

"In the middle of the night?" Santana asked.

"Believe it or not, there are people actually working on this case" Blaine said.

"I would avoid Finn if I were you" Puck said.

"Why?" Blaine frowned.

"Ignore them, Blaine" Kurt sighed as he sat down with them.

"Mercedes found the guy" Finn said as he put down his phone onto the table, so all of them could hear Mercedes.

"John Bridges" Mercedes said. "28, he was supposed to marry Mary Clarkson two months ago but the bride left him at the altar."

"That's harsh" Puck said.

"It's not everything" Mercedes said. "I sent you a picture of her."

Finn grabbed his phone and opened the file. There was a photo of a young blond woman with bright blue eyes.

"He really must hate this woman" Blaine shook his head.

"Why did Mary leave him?" Kurt asked.

"Because she cheated on him with John's best man" Mercedes said. "John still wanted to marry her but Mary changed her mind. She admitted everything in front of their guests."

"Now we know why he hates that woman that much" Santana said.

"Can you blame him?" Puck asked.

"Do you have his address?" Finn asked.

"I already sent it, Finn" Mercedes said. "Check your phone."

"Thanks" Finn said and reached for his phone to disconnect the call.

"Wait a second" Mercedes said. "I've just gotten a missing report about another girl in San Diego. She looks like the other victims."

"He has her. Let's go!" Kurt said impatiently. It meant that they barely had time to get there and save the girl before John could kill her.

The time they spent in the car seemed like forever, especially that they knew how little time they had. If they didn't hurry, they wouldn't be able to save this girl. It just made things harder that when they arrived, they realise how huge John's home was.

"You look around in the barn and the garage" Finn told the policemen. "We're going inside."

He walked into the house first, the others following him closely.

"Santana, with me" Finn said. "The lower level and the basement is ours."

He gave Kurt and Blaine a pointed look. Kurt rolled his eyes. He wanted to argue but the time wasn't right.

"The rest of you, go upstairs" Finn said.

They walked upstairs in silence and opened the first door beside the staircase. It was completely empty. Puck motioned towards the next one and they silently made their way to the door. Still nothing.

"Puck, go through this side, we have the other one" Kurt whispered.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked.

"There's no time!" Kurt replied.

"Okay" Puck nodded and walked to the next door.

Kurt was about to open the door in front of him when he heard a cry. He stopped and looked at the others. It was coming from a room at the end of the corridor. They quickly left their place and went to the last one. Kurt pressed his ear to the door, listening to the sounds. He could hear the voice of a woman, she seemed scared and she was stuttering.

He quickly turned to his team members, silently telling them what to do and then raised his gun as he opened the door and stepped inside. It was a huge room with no furniture, except for the table in the center. His eyes quickly found John, standing on the other side, holding a knife to the girl's throat. He took a step forward, allowing the others to follow him.

"Stay where you are!" John screamed.

"You don't want to do this" Kurt said calmly.

"You don't know a thing" John said. "She cheated on me and then left me. She humiliated me in front of everyone!"

"John, you're talking about Mary. That girl is not Mary" Kurt said. Another step forward.

"What-what are you talking about?" John asked.

"Her name is Lily Thompson" Kurt said. "She's 21, she works in a small coffee shop..."

"Stop it!" John shouted.

"She has a loving family and they are worried about her" Kurt said. "Let her go, John. You aren't angry with her. It was Mary who left you, not this girl."

John seemed troubled. They knew that he would act like this. He was starting to see that he had done a mistake and now they had to wait for him to make a move. If they were lucky, he would let Lily go and everyone would get out of here in one piece. But they had to be ready if John decided to make a bloodbath.

"She left me" John said quietly.

"Mary left you" Kurt said. "Lily has nothing to do with this. Let her go."

And he did. He let go of the girl and Kurt quickly jumped forward to catch the shaking girl before she could fall while Blaine and Puck stepped to John to get the knife from him and handcuff the man.

"It's gonna be alright" Kurt told the girl. "You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore."

This time they were lucky. They could save the girl and catch the murderer without killing him. They couldn't save the other two women but it was something they had to accept. They couldn't always save everyone.

Puck led John out of the house and Blaine stepped to Kurt to comfort Lily. Her family was probably on the way to the house but until then, it was their job to take care of her. Blaine's favourite part. It meant that they saved another innocent life.

"Good job, Kurt" Blaine smiled.

"The power of the profile, remember?" Kurt smiled.

"Oh, yes" Blaine nodded. "You and your profiles."

"What can I say? I hate violence" Kurt shrugged.

"And you're damn right" Blaine nodded.

~ o ~

When Kurt left the office the next evening, exhausted and wanting nothing but a long sleep, he found Blaine waiting at the elevator, with his back pressed to the wall.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kurt asked as he walked to the elevator.

"Yes. You" Blaine said.

"Me?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. Shit. Blaine surely wanted to talk about what had happened in the gym.

"Hey, don't look so scared" Blaine laughed. "I only wanted to ask if you would like to have a drink with me."

"A what?" Kurt asked. Okay, he was really tired.

"I know a quiet place nearby" Blaine said.

"You want to spend the evening with me?" Kurt asked.

"Is it weird?" Blaine asked. Now he started worrying that Kurt might say no.

"No" Kurt said slowly. "Friends have drinks together, right?"

"Of course they do" Blaine nodded.

"Then I think we should have something, too" Kurt nodded. "We have to celebrate our success."

"That's right" Blaine agreed.

"Lead the way" Kurt said.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him into the elevator. Finally, he had a chance to spend some time with Kurt worrying about being disturbed.

~ o ~

Mercedes opened the door and slowly walked inside. She was so tired, she could have fallen asleep right in the hall. Nobody knew but her job was just as exhausting as the others', if not worse. She didn't have a break when they worked on a case, she had to sit in her small office and wait for the calls of the team. At least they could thank her sometimes.

She locked the door and walked into the living room. She was hungry, too, but she was too tired to walk into the kitchen. She wanted to relax a bit before gathering her remaining strength to get dinner. She decided to watch TV until then, she hadn't seen her favourite TV show in ages and she had to know what had happened to her favourite characters since then.

She reached for the remote control but her hand found something else instead. She sat up straight and looked down at the piece of paper she now had in her hand. It was a card with a single black cat on it. People usually wouldn't think that it meant anything but she knew better. She jumped up from the couch and pulled out her gun as she made her way to the bedroom. Someone had been in her home, someone who could still be there.

She went through the whole place, checked the door and the windows and when she was sure she was alone, she walked back for her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"It's me" she said as the man on the other end answered. "Are you home?"

"I just got inside" she heard the answer.

"Be careful" Mercedes said. "He's back."

"Are you sure?"

"He was in my apartment" Mercedes said. "He left me his card."

"Stay there. I will call the others."

"Hey, Finn" Mercedes said slowly. "Are you sure we should tell Kurt and Blaine?"

"No" Finn replied. "We have to leave them out of this, for their sake. Only Puck and Santana. He knows that they are involved, too, but the others know nothing about the case. They will be safe."

"Just hurry" Mercedes said and disconnected the call.

So much for sleeping. If he was near, she surely wouldn't have any sleep, at least until they caught him. Again.

 **Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **There is no new case in this but you can learn some more about the secrets Burt and Finn are hiding from Kurt.**

There was a good reason why Finn Hudson had become Unit Chief of BAU at such a young age. He had been the best at the academy, he had been one of the best agents when he had started working on the field and he had quickly become the favourite of Sue Sylvester, something that was a miracle, considering that Sue hated everyone. But he was a talented guy, he loved his job and he was really good in what he did.

There were things Finn didn't like in his job, though. He worked a lot more than his team because there were things he just couldn't tell them. Like Burt Hummel's case, for example. It was the hardest one he had to deal with, probably because of his connection to the man. He hated that he couldn't tell Kurt anything and he knew for sure that once things came out public, his brother would never talk to him again.

It wasn't like it was his fault. He had tried to talk to Burt, to convince him to tell Kurt everything but Burt never listened to him when his son was involved. Sometimes it seemed like Burt had his own secrets he kept from everyone, even from his wife. Finn had this weird feeling again when they moved into Burt's study the day before Christmas Eve. The whole family was there, so they could spend the holidays together in their estate in Lima but Burt was acting weirdly and once he had a chance, he pulled Finn into the study and closed the door, so they could speak privately.

Finn watched Burt cautiously. He had noticed the new bodyguards in the house and now that he looked at the man, he could see how tired he looked. Something must have happened again.

"New letters?" Finn asked.

"It's still the same" Burt said quietly.

Finn frowned. Burt carefully avoided his gaze. There was something more.

"What do you not tell me?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?" Burt asked.

"Burt, I want to help you but I can't if you hold back informations from me" Finn said.

Burt sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm just worried about Kurt" he said in the end. "I know you told me that I had nothing to worry about but I can't stop thinking about the possibility that he could get hurt."

"Just tell him" Finn said.

"No" Burt said sternly. "Kurt can't find out."

"Why not?" Finn asked. "This is insane! You know how pissed he will be when he finds out. Because he will for sure."

"You can't tell him!" Burt said.

"What are you hiding? What is it you don't tell me?" Finn asked.

"Trust me, I have a good reason why I can't tell Kurt" Burt said. "I can't tell you either, this is... It's something I can't talk about."

Finn sighed and shook his head. He knew that Burt had his secrets but if it was something dangerous, he had to know.

"Then I can't help you" he said seriously. "You can't expect me to help you find that man when you don't tell me what exactly is going on."

"I know" Burt nodded.

"So you are gonna tell me?" Finn asked.

"No" Burt replied. "I will take the risk."

"This is insane" Finn muttered. He couldn't understand why Burt was doing this, not when it was so important for him to keep Kurt safe. Their best chance would be if he told Finn the truth but without that, Finn was completely left in the darkness.

"Look, Finn. There are... sensitive informations I can't tell you. I want to, believe me, but I can't talk about it" Burt explained tiredly.

"Something from your past?" Finn asked knowingly. He had seen this before.

"Yes" Burt nodded.

"Does mom know?" Finn asked.

"No" Burt answered quietly.

"Is it something dangerous? Because if my mother gets hurt..."

"Your mother is safe, believe me" Burt said. "She knows that I don't tell her everything but she understood I couldn't share everything with her. She's fine with it. She also doesn't go anywhere without her bodyguards, so she will be fine. You know that she's not the one they want."

"Who, Burt?" Finn asked.

Burt sighed sadly and looked away. Finn waited for him to answer the question but it didn't seem like the man would tell him anything.

"Guys, are you in there?"

Burt tensed as he heard Kurt's voice from the other side of the door. He glanced at the door and then looked back at Finn.

"Don't tell him" he said and got up from his chair to open the door.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurt asked as he stepped inside.

"Just discussing some last minute details for Christmas" Burt lied easily.

"Oh" Kurt smiled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one having trouble with the presents."

"Can I help you?" Burt asked.

"I just want to let you know that I'm going to the mall. I need a few more things to buy" Kurt said.

"It's okay if the wrapping isn't perfect, you know" Burt said.

"It has to be perfect" Kurt said.

"Fine" Burt sighed. "Just bring one of the bodyguards, too."

Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"Uhm... Dad, you remember that I'm an FBI agent, right?" Kurt asked slowly. "I don't need a bodyguard. I guess I got a better training than those guys."

"You can never be careful enough" Burt said.

"I won't take a bodyguard" Kurt glared at his father. "I will be fine on my own. But if it makes you feel better, I will take my gun with me. In case I need to defend myself from frustrated last minute shoppers."

"I can't convince you, right?" Burt sighed.

"No" Kurt smiled and hugged his father. "I will be back in no time. Don't worry about me."

Burt sighed again as Kurt walked out of the room. He wanted to protect his son so badly but it was hard when Kurt didn't let him.

"Tell him" Finn said quietly. "If his safety is really important for you, he needs to know the truth."

Burt looked at Finn but didn't say anything. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't tell Kurt the truth, not if he could help it. He had kept his secrets from his son since his birth and he had promised his late wife to never tell Kurt the truth. It would destroy everything, he couldn't let it happen.

~ o ~

Kurt hated shopping right before the holidays. The shops were full with frustrated people who just wanted to get over with the shopping, families with bored children and angry parents, singles with no patience and huge expectations. It was horrible how insane people could turn before Christmas. It was a beautiful holiday when people should be happy and spend these days with their loved ones, but not like this. Sure, everyone wanted it to be perfect, but how could Christmas be perfect when people ruined it with their crazy behaviour?

Kurt grabbed the things he needed and stepped to the end of the row to pay for them. He usually liked waiting in the row, it gave him time to practice his job and analyze other people's behaviour. There was nothing to analyze now, though. Everyone acted the same way, tapping their feet impatiently, sighing in frustration... All the same every single year.

About twenty minutes later, he finally left the shop and quickly escaped the crowd. Since he had everything he needed for a magical Christmas, he was saved from the craziness at the mall. Now he only needed a nice blended coffee for the way back home and he was ready to go...

"Kurt?"

He turned around and smiled as he noticed Blaine, fighting his way through the crowd to him.

"Blaine, hey" he said and pulled the man into a hug when he reached him. "What an unlikely place for you, huh?"

"Yeah, I know" Blaine said. "I came home a few days earlier but I guess I forgot how hard it was with my parents around, so I came here to save myself from another pointless fight."

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said honestly. "Are you and your parents not getting along well?"

"That's an understatement" Blaine laughed. "To be honest, I think they would have been happy if my uncle had managed to kill me."

"Don't say that" Kurt said. "I'm sure they aren't that bad."

"Oh, you poor, naive guy" Blaine shook his head.

"I thought you lived in Westerville" Kurt said as they walked to the coffee shop to wait in another endless row for their coffees.

"I do. I mean, I did" Blaine corrected himself. "Luckily, I only have to come home once a year. It's a lot better than living here permanently."

"Then why Lima? You are not following me, right?" Kurt joked.

"Maybe I am" Blaine winked.

"So you are really a crazy stalker" Kurt nodded slowly. "I guess I have to be careful around you."

"Close your windows if you don't need an unwanted visitor tonight" Blaine teased him.

"With all the bodyguards my father hired for himself? I don't think you have a chance to get near my window at all" Kurt said.

Blaine looked down awkwardly. Here it was again, another chance to talk to Kurt about his father's problems. Then why couldn't he do it?

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Yeah" Blaine said. "I'm just wondering why your father needs those bodyguards."

"Well, that's a good question" Kurt sighed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that there's something wrong. He seems so... different. I think he's hiding something from me."

 _I know what it is..._

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Blaine asked.

"Threats" Kurt answered. "He did this before. When I was in high school and he got those calls or after my mom died. I just don't get it why he doesn't tell me anything."

"Maybe he wants to protect you" Blaine said.

"Well, I don't need him to protect me anymore" Kurt said. "I can defend myself, I'm a trained agent. I just don't feel like he understands that sometimes. He wanted me to bring a bodyguard with me this morning. Can you believe it?"

"That's weird for sure" Blaine said.

"I have no idea what he was thinking" Kurt shook his head.

Finally, it was their turn at the counter, so they ordered their drinks and decided to go outside where they could sit down. Although it was cold, they could finally breath and there were no frustrated people around them.

"Hm, this is great" Blaine sighed happily after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah, I always come here to taste their Christmas version" Kurt said. "I usually don't drink blended coffee but the Christmas season is different. These spicy coffees they make here are amazing."

"And it helps me stay awake" Blaine smiled.

"Are you tired?" Kurt asked.

"I don't get too much sleep lately" Blaine admitted.

"Nightmares?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "I guess it comes with the job."

"Oh, I know how you feel. I used to have them, too, when I started working in this team" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at Kurt, considering if he should talk about the nightmares. It would be great to have someone to listen to him but he was afraid that he would scare Kurt. His nightmares were insane and Blaine was worried that they meant something awful.

"What are they about?" Kurt asked after a while.

"I... I see people die" Blaine said quietly.

"Are you part of the dreams?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

"I get it. In my nightmares, I was always killed by the Zodiac" Kurt said.

"My dreams are different" Blaine said hesitantly. "I-I'm afraid there is something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I kill people in my dreams" Blaine whispered.

"And you are afraid that..."

"That I will kill someone? Yes" Blaine said.

To his surprise, Kurt started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, you are not a serial killer" Kurt said.

"You can't be sure" Blaine said. "You know about my uncle and you know that the risks that I would turn crazy are a lot higher than in regular families. What if I wake up one day and think 'Hey, here is a nice knife. Let's kill people'?"

"Although it's an interesting thought, I don't think people start killing like that" Kurt said.

"Why not? Ted Bundy was about my age when he killed Lynda Healy. It's not too late for me to turn crazy either" Blaine said.

"Blaine, look at me" Kurt said and only continued when Blaine was staring into his eyes. "You were the victim of a very dangerous and insane man who was your uncle on the top of that. It's normal that you have nightmares, especially now that you spend your whole days searching for people like him."

"But..."

"How can I finally make you stop?" Kurt smiled.

Well, Blaine had a perfect idea how Kurt could distract him but it seemed so inappropriate. So he decided to not say anything.

"Good boy" Kurt said, completely misunderstanding Blaine's silence.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something that didn't include anything sexual but Kurt's phone beeped before he could form a proper sentence.

"It's my dad" Kurt sighed. "He's worried about me."

"Does it mean you have to go?" Blaine asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

"But we will see each other on New Year's Eve, right?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know... Spending the first night of the year with your team..."

"In my apartment" Kurt said.

"...Seems like a beautiful idea" Blaine finished his sentence. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me neither" Kurt said and pulled Blaine into a quick hug. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt" Blaine said and sighed again as Kurt slowly walked away from him. Damn, Kurt had such a beautiful ass.

~ o ~

Kurt loved Christmas. It was the time of the year he always spent with the people who meant the most for him. This one was different, though. Although he enjoyed his time with his family, his thoughts kept finding their way back to Blaine, wondering if he was okay. He even considered calling his friend and inviting him over but he wasn't sure Blaine would like it. They were just friends after all and they already spent most of their days together, Blaine surely wanted some time alone, without being around his colleagues.

The day went away in a blink. Kurt helped Carole in the kitchen while Burt and Finn decorated the Christmas tree. Kurt usually joined them at some point but this year was different in so many ways. There were the bodyguards, for example. He couldn't relax when those guys were around them. His dad had told him to act like they weren't there but how could he? Everywhere he went, he bumped into those men whose names he didn't even know and who watched him catiously whatever he did. It was weird and Kurt certainly didn't like it.

Luckily, when they sat down to eat dinner, Burt sent everyone out, so only the four of them stayed in the dining room. It was a nice thought from his father. Once the door closed behind the last bodyguard, it was only their family there, like every single year. They could finally sing a few songs, talk without concerns. Kurt could tease his stepbrother for his eating habits and get snarky comments in return, just like in the good old days. Sometimes they acted like kids, especially here in Lima. Their job didn't allow them to act like a real family but when they were with their parents, everything seemed different. They were free to do or say whatever they wanted, without being worried.

"Come on, Finn" Kurt said impatiently. "The gifts are waiting for us."

"They can wait a little longer" Finn shrugged.

"I can't believe you are still hungry" Kurt shook his head.

"Today was exhausting" Finn said.

"Oh, yeah. You decorated a whole Christmas tree" Kurt smiled. "You must be so tired."

"Boys" Carole said quietly.

"Leave the, Carole" Burt smiled. "They are just teasing each other."

"Some things never change" Carole shook her head, unable to hide her smile.

After dinner, the Hudmels moved into the living room to get their presents. Kurt was worried about what he had gotten for his family, he hadn't had too much time between the cases but it seemed like everyone loved his presents.

"Kurt, this is beautiful" Carole said as she opened the box and pulled out a red scarf.

"It's not much but..." Kurt shrugged.

"I love it" Carole smiled.

"What can be in this?" Finn smiled as he grabbed a box from under the tree.

"You know very well, since you decided to go through my wardrobe and take a look at the presents. Again" Kurt said.

"You should find a better place to hide them from me" Finn said.

"I still believe that one day you will grow up and I won't have to hide them from you" Kurt said.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt" Finn said and smiled as he grabbed the Cds of the two PC games. "I can't wait to try them with Puck."

"Sometimes it seems like you are still 16" Kurt sighed.

"Your turn, son" Burt said.

Kurt opened all the boxes. His father and Carole had gotten him a jacket from Marc Jacobs' collection he wanted so much but he hadn't had the money to buy it for himself and a watch that was perfect for all of his outfits.

"You are amazing" he said as he got into his new jacket and took the last box from Finn.

"I had no idea what to buy for you" Finn admitted as Kurt opened the box.

"Uhm... Finn, you know that this amount of coffee will be enough for two whole years?" Kurt laughed as he peeked into the box and saw about a dozen of smaller packages inside.

"I drink your coffee, too, so I think it won't last a year" Finn said. "I also bought you a new mug but I left it in Quantico, so you will get it when we fly back."

"Thanks" Kurt said. He loved this side of Finn a lot more than the serious boss he usually was.

After chatting some more in the living room, the rest of the family went back to the kitchen to have some cookies. Kurt wasn't hungry at all, so he stayed beside the tree and decided to text Blaine, just to make sure he was fine. He waited a few minutes to get a response but Blaine didn't text him back. Maybe he was busy, Kurt told himself. It was Christmas Eve after all.

"Is everything alright?"

Kurt looked up to see his father step inside with two mugs in his hands.

"Hot chocolate?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Burt nodded and pressed a mug into Kurt's hands as he knelt down beside him.

"I love our family traditions" Kurt said.

"This is the very first one" Burt said. "When your mother moved in with me, we couldn't have a real Christmas. She was already pregnant with you and we had to save the money for baby supplies. But she loved hot chocolate and drank every single day while she was pregnant. Christmas wasn't different."

"So we drink hot chocolate on Christmas Eve because of mom's cravings?" Kurt laughed.

"Uhm, yeah" Burt admitted. "And also because it reminds me of a beautiful time of my life."

"You didn't wait too long" Kurt pointed out. "How long you had been together when she got pregnant?"

Burt glanced down for a moment. He rarely talked about that time because there were so many secrets he kept from Kurt, he was afraid that he would accidentally tell him something.

"Uhm... about two months" he lied.

"That's fast" Kurt said.

"It was an accident" Burt said. "Not that I regret it, just... It caught me off guard."

"I have no idea why" Kurt smiled.

Kurt looked up at the tree, his eyes landing on his mother's perfume bottle. It was his favourite in the whole Christmas decoration. He didn't have too many memories of his mother but he still remembered her smell.

"I miss her so much" he sighed.

"Me too, son" Burt said sadly. They didn't talk too often about Elizabeth but there was no Christmas without sharing memories of her.

"Why did we move here?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Why are you asking this?" Burt frowned. Another secret he was afraid Kurt would find out one day.

"I don't remember much of those days" Kurt started. "I know that we were in the hospital when she died but I don't remember her funeral. Only that we moved here soon after her death."

"I couldn't stay in that house any longer" Burt replied. "It was too much."

"But why Ohio?" Kurt asked. "Why did we move so far from our old home?"

"I got a job here" Burt said, hoping that Kurt would stop asking these questions. How could he answer them without telling him the truth?

"A small town hidden in Ohio... I would think we ran from someone" Kurt said.

Burt took a deep breath. Even if he knew Kurt was joking, he couldn't make that uneasy feeling go away. Kurt was closer to the truth than he thought.

"And I think you work too much" Burt said in the end. "I had friends here who helped me start over. That's why I chose Lima."

"I guess that makes sense" Kurt nodded.

"We should join those two in the kitchen before they eat all the cookies" Burt said to break the silence that settled between them.

"Uhm... I actually wanted to talk about something" Kurt said hesitantly.

"What is it? You know you can tell me everything" Burt said.

Kurt turned to his father and Burt saw how worried he seemed.

"Dad, I know you're hiding something from me" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Burt asked in fear.

"The bodyguards" Kurt said. "Are you getting threats?"

Burt sighed in relief. Of course Kurt meant _that_. What else?

"I do" he said, deciding that it was the best to admit this and keep Kurt away from the more important informations. "Just some kid is playing with me. Don't worry, I asked Finn to help me and he and the team analyzed the letters. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"The team? When did it happen?" Kurt frowned.

"When you were here the last time" Burt said.

"You... That mysterious case they had when I was hospitalized? It was about you? Why didn't they tell me?" Kurt gasped.

"They don't know the truth" Burt answered. "Well, Finn does. But nobody else."

"So that's why you two lock yourself up in the study" Kurt nodded slowly.

"I told you, it's nothing" Burt shrugged.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"You were hurt. I didn't want to disturb you when you were still healing" Burt explained.

"I deserved to know" Kurt said. "So that's why you want me to quit? And take bodyguards with me to the mall?"

"Okay, maybe I'm overreacting" Burt said quietly.

"I have to see those letters" Kurt said.

"No" Burt said seriously.

"But dad..."

"No, Kurt" Burt said again. "I'm fine. The threats are not serious and even if they were, I have a whole bunch of bodyguards protecting me." _Even if I don't need them at all._

"I don't like this" Kurt said.

"See? That's why I didn't tell you" Burt said. "You are worried about nothing. I was afraid that it would affect your job and you would get hurt again."

"And what about you, dad? What if something happens to you?" Kurt asked.

"I will be fine" Burt said. "Don't worry about me, please. I can take care of myself but I don't want to be worried that you do something stupid."

Kurt sighed heavily. It was easy to say that he shouldn't worry when he had already lost his mother and now his father could be in danger, too.

"Come on, Kurt" Burt said. "It's Christmas. Don't let a few stupid letters ruin our holiday."

~ o ~

Kurt didn't feel better when he had to go back to Quantico, not even knowing that he would see Blaine again. He didn't talk to his dad about the letters anymore and they had a few beautiful and peaceful days together but he was worried to leave his father. He decided to ask Finn to tell him everything later, maybe he could even get the letters from him, so he could check if his father was really safe. He felt like his father was still hiding details from him.

And it seemed like he wasn't the only one. Finn seemed weirdly distracted and barely talked to him when they got back home, usually locked himself up in his room and God knew what he did in there. It was definitely strange.

But the days passed quickly and it was already the 31th of December and they were waiting for their friends to arrive for their usual party. Kurt was busy in the kitchen while Finn got their drinks and decorated the small living room. From past years' experience, Kurt knew very well that he couldn't let the others enter the bedrooms if he didn't want to spend the first day of the year cleaning up the mess their friends caused. He couldn't decide who was the most dangerous when they were drunk, Puck or Santana. Mercedes wasn't a problem, she was really funny when she was drunk, he and Finn barely had anything, but he couldn't be sure what Blaine would be like, especially after a horrible Christmas with his parents. He surely needed a few drinks.

"Hey, guys" Santana shouted as Kurt opened the door for them.

"Come in" Kurt said quietly.

"Somebody doesn't seem to be in party mood" Santana smiled.

"I think I can help it" Puck said and quickly grabbed a few bottles of various alcoholic drinks from his bag. "Let's get this party started!"

Kurt shook his head as he watched his friends. Although he loved them all, their opinions about alcohol were so different.

"You aren't drinking?" Blaine asked when Puck passed him a paper cup.

"I think I will get myself some water" Kurt replied.

"No way, Hummel" Puck said and pushed a paper cup into his hand before Kurt could protest. "Drink."

"Fine" Kurt rolled his eyes and emptied his cup, grimancing when the alcohol burnt his throat. "Okay. It will be enough for me for the whole night."

"No way" Puck said and refilled Kurt's cup. "I will get you drunk tonight, one way or another."

"You surely don't know me, Puckerman" Kurt smiled.

"Don't underestimate me" Puck smirked.

Kurt shook his head and walked to the couch with his cup still in his hand. He sat down and watched as Puck and Santana started dancing and Finn led Mercedes away from them. Then he looked up at Blaine who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"I don't bite" Kurt told him.

"I know" Blaine said quietly as he walked to Kurt and joined him on the couch. "I still feel a little weird around them."

"No wonder" Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, you will be fine. Ignore Puck and Santana, though. They can be really rude when they drink too much."

"I guess I should stick to you then" Blaine said. "You never drink?"

"Rarely, but you already know that" Kurt answered. "And I never get drunk. I had this horrible experience back in high school when I puked all over the councelor's shoes and..."

"Wait, what?" Blaine laughed.

"Just forget it" Kurt said. "How was your Christmas?"

"You already asked me a few times" Blaine smiled.

"I'm worried about you" Kurt said honestly.

"I'm fine" Blaine shrugged. "I don't have to see them until next Christmas, if I survive until then at all. You know how much serial killers like my type."

"I will keep you alive" Kurt said.

"So I can spend another horrible Christmas with my family? Thank you, Kurt" Blaine said.

"It's just two days of a year. You will be fine" Kurt said. "You can spend the rest of the year with people you like."

Blaine looked at the others. Now they were all dancing around them and he was surprised when he realised that a few bottles were already empty.

"Too bad they can't be like this every day" he said.

"Just wait to see them tomorrow and then say this again" Kurt said, knowing how badly his friends took hangover.

"They won't throw up in here, right?" Blaine asked.

"Hopefully not" Kurt said. "They know how badly I take it when they mess with my things."

"I really want to see you pissed off. Just one time" Blaine said.

"Maybe one day" Kurt replied.

Although Kurt promised himself not to have any more alcohol, he still accepted a beer from Puck and another cup of that mysterious drink he had produced from his bag. Whatever it was, it was enough for Kurt to feel hot and thirsty all the time, so after getting three glasses of water, he had to leave Blaine to visit the bathroom.

Once he was gone, Santana joined Blaine and put an arm around him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah, thank you" Blaine said.

"You know, my love radar tells me that Kurt likes you" Santana said conversationally.

"Okay, I know you like teasing me but please..."

"Just listen" Santana cut in. "He likes you. Like the bending you over the counter and fucking your tight ass way."

"You think so?" Blaine asked, unable to decide if it was a good thing or not. Or if he should listen to Santana at all.

"But... That's not what you want" Santana continued.

"Because you know what I want?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow. Yep, Santana was drunk.

"Of course I do!" Santana laughed. "I can practically see you plan your wedding when Kurt isn't around."

"I don't think so" Blaine said.

"Oh, come on" Santana said. "Don't tell me you don't want to date him."

"What if I do?" Blaine asked, blaming the alcohol for talking so honestly to Santana. Damn, he would so regret this later.

"In that case, my friend, listen to me carefully" Santana said. "Kurt loves romance. You know, flowers and sappy love songs and watching the sundown while lying on the grass..."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked catiously.

"Seriously" Santana nodded. "But there is something he loves even more."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Italian" Santana said.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Italian food" Santana said. "If you want to get into his pants, you should take him to an Italian restaurant."

Blaine opened his mouth to tell her he wasn't that type but Santana was already back on her feet, making her way to Puck. Blaine soon realised why. Kurt got back from the bathroom. Blaine wondered if Santana said the truth. What if she wanted to help him? What if he could get closer to Kurt this way? Blaine took a deep breath and looked around in concern. Asking Kurt out didn't seem right, knowing that they worked together and if things ended badly, it would be so awkward. But he wanted to date Kurt so badly...

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah" Blaine smiled. "Uhm... Do you like Italian food?"

That was it. He could ask Kurt and if he said yes, he could ask him out. Or ask him to go out for dinner as friends. He wasn't drunk enough to ask Kurt out for a date.

"That's my favourite" Kurt asnwered.

Well, that was a surprise. Did Santana want to help him? That was certainly new.

"I know a great place" Blaine lied. He would find a great place, it wasn't a big lie after all. "Would you like to have dinner with me someday?"

"Like..."

"Friends, of course" Blaine nodded hastily.

Kurt seemed somewhat disappointed. Did he want to have a real date? Blaine was so unsure...

"That would be great" Kurt smiled.

"Great" Blaine nodded, already planning a perfect dinner with Kurt.

Midnight came soon but the two men barely noticed it, or the fact that the others had disappeared from the room about half an hour earlier. It was just the two of them and they had a great time together. They told each other stories from the past, mostly Kurt who seemed to be in a very good mood from those drinks Puck had made him drink. Blaine loved this side of Kurt. He was usually so serious but now he was full of joy and talked so freely. He was so beautiful.

"Can you hear this?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Blaine asked.

"The crowd" Kurt said. "It's midnight."

Blaine turned his head to listen to the sounds coming from outside. Kurt was right. It must have been midnight. They almost missed it, they were so lost in their conversation.

"Happy New Year, Kurt" Blaine said.

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine realised he was staring at his own lips.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"People usually kiss this time but I never kissed anyone on New Year's Eve" Kurt said.

"You want to kiss me?" Blaine asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Why not?" Kurt shrugged.

Blaine blinked in surprise. Kurt Hummel, the always cool and serious Kurt Hummel wanted to kiss him? It had to be a dream...

"Okay, I'm drunk" Kurt admitted. "Don't listen to me, it was just a stupid idea."

Blaine knew they would both regret this later but he also had had a few drinks and the opportunity of kissing Kurt seemed so inviting... Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned closer and captured Kurt's lips with his, only for a moment, just to feel his touch. But Kurt grabbed his hair and pulled him close again, back into a very real kiss.

It felt like magic. Kurt's lips were so soft, his scent so sweet. It felt like Blaine was meant to kiss those lips forever, keep this amazing man in his arms and never let him go.

But Kurt pulled back after a while and brought Blaine back into the cruel reality. They weren't together. They were just friends having fun on New Year's Eve.

"You're a great kisser" Kurt said.

"I... tha-thanks" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt smiled and gently ran his fingers down Blaine's cheek.

"I think I'm gonna have a very good year" he said.

"Me too" Blaine replied.

While they were lost in their conversation, their friends moved into Finn's room.

"Why am I suddenly playing matchmaker for the gay section over there?" Santana asked as Finn closed the door behind them.

"I asked you to distract them somehow. It doesn't mean I want them to date" Finn said. "How drunk are you?"

"Not drunk enough" Santana snorted. "Not like the lucky kids in the living room."

"You know we have to be careful" Finn said.

"Oh, yes" Santana said and pulled out a card from her pocket. "Look what I found in the hall when I got back from Christmas?"

It was a card with a black cat, just like the one Mercedes had gotten.

"The guy still remembers his manners" Santana said.

"It means he will pay us a visit soon" Puck said a she turned to Finn. "How do you want to catch him?"

"We set up cameras in front of the door and once I can get a few minutes alone in the living room, I will find this little one a good place" Mercedes answered, showing the others the small camera in her hand.

"Give the others a few more drinks and they will end up in the bedroom" Santana smiled. "Virgin Mary will be grateful for our help."

Finn gave her a pointed look, reminding her that she was talking about his stepbrother.

"Why don't we tell them?" Puck asked. "Kurt could help us and I think Blaine has good observations, too."

"Because I don't want them to be involved" Finn said seriously. "We screwed up, we have to stop him."

"You can't honestly think he will leave them out of this" Mercedes shook her head.

"He will" Finn said. "He wants us dead because we almost sent him to jail. He won't hurt the others because they have nothing to do with his case. And I want to keep it this way."

He looked around seriously.

"You know how dangerous he can be" he continued. "I don't want anyone else get hurt because of our mistake. We found him before, we will find him again."

"Did you talk to Sue?" Santana asked.

"Yes, she knows" Finn answered. "And she gave us free hand to do whatever we need to catch him."

"I went through the recordings of the public cameras while you were with your families" Mercedes said. "I only found him once, the day when he left me the card."

"So our cat is still playing his games" Santana sighed. "It won't be easy to find him."

"We don't have to" Finn said quietly. "Once he delivered the cards, he will come after us. We just have to wait and be ready for him."

"And hope that he won't kill anyone this time" Mercedes said.

Finn sighed heavily. He knew it would be hard to deal with the Cat and keep everything from his stepbrother but he had promised Burt to keep Kurt safe and that was exactly what he planned to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Thank you for your beautiful reviews and PMs! Some of your suspicions are correct but you have to wait to find out which ones.**

 **Kurt only joined the team after they dealt with the Cat the first time. You will get more informations soon, I promise.**

 **Also... I certainly have a thing for cats or for one certain black cat, to be exact. He was a very good friend of mine and although he is long gone, I think of him a lot. I guess that's where the cats come from.**

Saying that Kurt was confused was an understatement. First there was his stepbrother who seemed to avoid him for some strange reason. Whenever he tried to talk to Finn to figure out what had gotten into him, Finn found an excuse to flee, usually locking himself up in his room. Kurt had a bad feeling that Finn was hiding something from him and Kurt could just hope that it was the same secret his father kept from him. He wouldn't be able to deal with more.

And then, there was Blaine. Things were so awkward between them but at least Kurt knew why the man was acting so strangely – and it was all his fault. In his drunken state, it had seemed like a good idea kissing Blaine, he hadn't thought about the consequences and it had felt so great. If he was completely honest with himself, he would have loved to kiss Blaine again and again and he surely would have loved to go on a date with him, even as friends. He didn't know exactly what was going on between them but he certainly liked it.

But as everything, their drunken night had passed away and since that morning when they had woken up on the couch in each other's arms, Blaine had ignored him. It wasn't obvious for everyone, they still worked together and talked when it was necessary but Blaine was distant and made sure they were never left alone anymore.

For some reason, Kurt was hurt. He knew that it was stupid, Blaine was his colleague and seemingly more professional than him. Blaine knew that they couldn't be together, that it wouldn't be right and Kurt knew deep inside that he was right but still... He couldn't ignore his feelings anymore. Blaine made him feel so good... He was special, Kurt knew it. But he certainly didn't want anything more, so Kurt had to suppress his feelings and find a way to make things right again. At least they could be friends again. He needed it. Blaine was so important for him, he couldn't let things remain like this between them anymore. He missed their coffee dates, he missed their trainings, everything he and Blaine made in their free time. He wanted everything back, especially if that was everything he could have.

He decided to talk to Blaine in the morning. He bought him coffee, his regular one, and walked into the office way too early, to make sure they had time to talk. But Blaine wasn't there. Kurt sighed heavily as he walked to his desk and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive. Sometimes he felt so lonely.

~ o ~

Things couldn't be more awkward between him and Kurt. Blaine knew he had screwed up, that he had made a mistake when he had kissed Kurt. He could see the fear in Kurt's eyes when they had woken up together and had realised how stupid they had been. Blaine was scared that things could get worse, so he decided that it was the best for both of them to keep some distance, even if it felt so wrong being away from Kurt. He was so used to Kurt's company, he loved starting the day in their favourite coffee shop, telling Kurt everything, listening to his sweet voice... Damn, why had he kissed him that night? It had ruined everything.

His stupid mind still didn't catch up with the reality. Every time Blaine closed his eyes to get some sleep, he found himself in an erotic dream, having sex with Kurt in every possible way. That was the strongest reason why he avoided Kurt. Every time he saw the man, he could only think about their kiss or what he wanted to do with Kurt. It wasn't right, he knew that. He was most certainly crazy. He shouldn't think about Kurt this way, especially not that much.

After another night of heated dreams, Blaine woke up early and decided to go to work somewhat earlier. He had a few reports to get ready and he would be alone, he could have some time to prepare himself for another day around Kurt. Maybe he could act like nothing happened if he had the chance to figure out how to do it.

But to his surprise, he wasn't alone in their shared office. Kurt was already there, sitting at his desk with two cups of coffee. Blaine froze when he spotted Kurt, unable to decide what to do. Should he go in there and greet Kurt? Could he do that without acting strangely again? Before he could come to a decision, Kurt turned around and greeted him with the warmest smile Blaine had ever seen. God, he was so damn beautiful...

"Hey, Blaine" Kurt said.

"Hey" Blaine said quickly and walked to his desk.

"Uhm... I brought you coffee" Kurt said and stood up, grabbing one paper cup.

"Thanks but I already had one" Blaine replied, swearing silently when he realised how rude he sounded.

"Oh" Kurt said quietly. "Well, I..."

"It's fine" Blaine said. "I mean... Everything is fine, right? You know what, I could use that coffee, I have a lot to work..."

"Blaine, stop" Kurt said. "Could we please talk? I think..."

"We are fine" Blaine said quickly.

"Are we?" Kurt asked. "Look, I know I..."

"Good morning, guys" Finn said as he stepped inside, making both men jump. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Blaine said quickly.

"Of course not" Kurt said, somewhat calmer than Blaine.

"Alright" Finn said, looking from one man to the other. Something wasn't right with them, he could tell. He just hoped that things hadn't gone more serious between them after New Year's Eve because he was perfectly sure that it could only end badly. It was a stupid idea letting Santana distract these two but Finn only wanted to keep them safe. Even if it meant a short affair with a nasty break up, they would be alive in the end and it was worth it.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kurt asked.

"We have a new case" Finn replied. "The others are coming, too. We have to leave as soon as possible."

"What is it about?" Kurt asked.

"There's a man missing in New York" Finn explained. "He's not the first one, though. There were two similar cases in the last two months, both men were found three days after their disappearance."

"And they were dead, I guess" Blaine muttered.

"You're right" Finn nodded. "Get ready."

~ o ~

"So both victims were held captive for three days before they died" Finn read the report. "They were tied up and raped before their deaths."

"A damn good way to die" Puck sighed as he looked at the pictures.

"Really, Puckerman?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Come on, they were kidnapped by a beautiful woman who had sex with them before killing them. Who doesn't want to die like this?" Puck asked.

"Me, for example" Kurt replied.

"This is certainly interesting" Santana muttered. "She rapes them and then kills them. Like a widow spider."

"Or a praying mantis" Kurt and Blaine said in unison. Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. They were a good team together. Unfortunately, Blaine didn't react at all.

"I so didn't want to know that" Puck grimanced.

"Why, Puckerman? Isn't it a beautiful way to die?" Kurt teased him. "The female usually bites down the head of the male during intercourse but..."

"Okay, stop" Puck said hastily. "I get it. I don't want to know more about insects' sex life."

"But it's so interesting" Kurt smirked.

"Guys, if you're done with your biology lesson, listen to me" Mercedes said through the screen. "I tried to make connection between the victims but unfortunately, I didn't find anything. They didn't visit the same places, didn't have the same friends and it looks like they never met."

"But they look similar" Santana said. "See?"

She was right. Both victims were young men, muscular, with tan skin and dark, curly hair.

"She's after this type" Kurt nodded. "I guess the third guy looks just like the others."

"Exactly" Mercedes nodded.

"There was no sign of fighting on their bodies" Puck said knowingly. "I told you. This is a hot chick who seduces her victims, brings them to a safe place, ties them up and have sex with them. They surely didn't even know that they were in danger until it was too late."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked.

"Men like them think with their penis" Puck said.

"Like you, you mean?" Kurt smiled.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that she was a serial killer?" Puck asked.

"We were working on her case, Puck" Kurt said slowly. "You knew the profile."

Blaine knew there was something he didn't know about and he was curious to know what Puck had done. But not now. They had to find this guy and save him before it was too late.

"We don't have much time left" Finn said seriously. "Puck, you and Blaine question the families. Santana, the crime scenes are yours. Kurt and I will go to the morgue to find out more about the cause of their deaths."

"Try to find out everything about the last few hours of the victims" Kurt said. "They must have met that woman somewhere and we have to find out where."

"Don't worry, Porcelain" Puck smiled. "We know exactly what we are looking for."

~ o ~

Blaine hated talking to the families of the victims. Although he should have considered himself lucky this time because he only had to talk to the brother of the latest victim, Jeff Adams, who was preferably still alive, it didn't make him feel better at all. Because he couldn't give the family what they needed the most: hope. He couldn't tell this young man that his brother would be alright, that they would find him in time. He had made that mistake once, when he had been younger, just out of the academy, full of confidence. He would never forget that moment when he had promised the parents to find their only daughter alive and their eyes when he had told them that the girl had been found dead. He had sworn that he wouldn't make that mistake again. He would make everything to find missing people alive but he would never give false hope.

"Do you know where Jeff was last night?" Blaine asked.

The guy in front of him, Craig, Jeff's older brother took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Do you think he's still alive?" he asked.

Here was the question again, the one Blaine couldn't answer.

"We're doing everything we can to find him" he said.

Craig nodded, seemingly understanding the meaning of Blaine's words.

"There's a club, Callbacks" Craig said quietly. "Jeff often went there. You know, to pick up college girls."

"So he went there yesterday, too?" Blaine asked.

"I guess so" Craig nodded. "He just finished his exams and wanted to celebrate."

"Did he talk to you about a new friend of him? Maybe a new girl?" Blaien asked carefully.

"No" Craig shook his head. "He is... You know what college guys are like. He prefers one night stands."

"So people most likely knew him there, right?" Blaine asked.

"You mean what kind of guy he is?" Craig asked. "Probably. Just like the others."

Blaine nodded. Now they had the name of the club and if they were lucky, someone could tell them more about Jeff and the mysterious woman who had caught him.

~ o ~

Kurt was glad that this time he didn't have to search through the bodies of long dead people since the first two victims had been buried weeks earlier. It wasn't like he would be sick, he had seen too many horrible things in his life but it didn't mean he liked seeing dead bodies. They had to wait a little for the coroner and apparently, it gave Finn time to question him about Blaine, something Kurt so didn't need.

"What's going on with you and Blaine?" Finn asked quietly.

"Not again" Kurt sighed.

"I noticed how... comfortable you two were on New Year's Eve" Finn said.

"We are friends. We talk a lot" Kurt shrugged.

"Is it everything?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm an adult, Finn. I don't need you to babysit me" Kurt said.

"I just don't want you to do something stupid" Finn said.

"I could tell you the same" Kurt replied.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"You're hiding something from me" Kurt said and continued before Finn could deny everything. "Don't. I know you and I know why you're acting so strangely. You're worried about something and it's not just our work. There's something more."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Finn said.

"You can lie to me as much as you want but I will find out what it is" Kurt said stubbornly.

Finn sighed and was about to reply but then the door opened and a middle aged woman stepped out.

"You must be from FBI" she smiled. "I'm Doctor Emily Kline."

"I'm Agent Finn Hudson and this is my colleague, Agent Kurt Hummel" Finn introduced themselves.

"So you want to know more about those men, right?" the doctor asked.

"We read your report but some things aren't clear" Finn said. "You wrote that there were signs of intercourse on both victims but you don't think they were forced to have sex with their murderer."

"That's right" Doctor Kline nodded. "They were tied up but other than that, I didn't find any injuries. It didn't look like they fought against their kidnapper."

"Were they drugged?" Kurt asked.

"No" the doctor answered.

"How could she hold them captive then?" Kurt wondered. "They were both strong men, it wasn't that easy to tie them up. They surely didn't give in without fight."

"I would say they were willing participant" the doctor said. "I don't think they realised how dangerous that woman was. She kept them well, though, they were fed and in perfect shape when they died."

"So she seduces them, brings them somewhere safe and plays with them until she gets bored of them" Finn said.

"Exactly" the doctor nodded.

"Puck should be right" Finn sighed. "This woman uses her body to seduce them and make them believe that they are in a sex game."

"Oh, there's one more thing" the doctor said. "I found the woman's DNA on both victims. They didn't use protection."

"Now that's interesting" Kurt said. "Do you think it has something to do with the fact that she takes her victims in every 28 days?"

"Maybe but I have no idea why" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Finn said. "You helped us a lot."

~ o ~

Back at the police station, the whole team sat down to discuss what they found.

"Both men were dumped in dark alleys" Santana said. "No witnesses, no cameras. She must have left them in the middle of the night."

"She treats them like trash" Blaine grimanced. "Look at the pictures. She didn't even bother to cover their naked bodies."

"Because they weren't useful for her anymore" Kurt said.

"So she treats them well as long as she needs them but after that, she kills them and gets rid of them in some disgusting place. Why?" Finn wondered.

"Their three days are up. She doesn't need them anymore" Puck asked.

"But why keeps she them for three days and why does she wait almost a month to get a new one?" Blaine asked.

"She waits exactly 28 days" Kurt said. "It must be important."

"Maybe she needs time to find the right guy" Puck offered.

"I don't think so" Kurt shook his head. "It's New York, I'm sure she doesn't have to search long to get a new man."

"Especially since she seems to attack in several clubs" Puck said. "The first two victims were taken from the same club but the third one from another. Who knows where she will attack the next time."

"We should focus on finding Jeff" Kurt said. "We have to find this woman now, before she kills him."

"You won't like this" Mercedes said as she suddenly appeared on the screen of Finn's laptop. "There's another body."

"Jeff?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure but from the scene, I would say yes" Mercedes said.

"He had almost two days left. Why did she kill him so early?" Kurt asked.

"Something must have happened" Finn said. "Kurt, we go to see the body. The others visit the clubs, hopefully you will be able to find the woman on the recordings."

"Do you think she will attack again?" Blaine asked.

"She has two more days left" Finn said seriously. "If she has some serious plan with her victims, she will attack someone else tonight."

"Okay, let's go, guys" Santana nodded.

~ o ~

"You don't have to keep me near, you know" Kurt said as they walked to the alley where Jeff's body had been found.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Finn said.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't need me here. We would be more effective if I could help the others in the clubs."

"I do need your help" Finn said. "You usually find the small signs we need and this time, we need something to help us and soon."

"Fine" Kurt sighed, deciding to leave this conversation for later.

It wasn't hard to find the right place, there were already a lot of people on the crime scene, searching for evidence. Kurt crouched down beside the dead body that was surely Jeff Adams', he could recognize him from the pictures. Something was different, though. The previous victims had had no injuries but Jeff had several cuts and bruises on his body. He had fought against his attacker.

"He knew he was in danger" Kurt said.

"He didn't let her tie him up" Finn said. "He probably figured out what was going on and wanted to leave."

"But she didn't let him" Kurt said.

"Why didn't she keep him alive?" Finn asked.

"I think it's important for her that her victims enjoy their time, too" Kurt said. "You remember the other two. They let her tie them up and didn't fight at all. Jeff is different. He ruined her fantasy, so she got rid of him. Besides, it must be hard for her to control a man who's most likely stronger than her."

"It doesn't make any sense. I mean, the way she treats these guys" Finn shook his head.

Kurt fell silent and Finn could tell he got an idea.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"What if it's important for her to make them come?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"28 days, unprotected sex, she keeps them for three days..."

"I still don't get it" Finn said in confusion.

"I think she wants to get pregnant" Kurt said.

"Excuse me?" Finn frowned.

"She chooses men she believes would give her child the perfect genes" Kurt explained. "Healthy, young men, all of them good looking, typical alpha males..."

"She wants to have a baby?" Finn asked, finding it too hard to believe.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded. "Santana was right with the widow spider analogy. She keeps them around for those few days when she can get pregnant and then she kills them. Since she hasn't gotten pregnant so far, she needs new victims."

"So she will get a new one today" Finn said.

"Most likely" Kurt nodded. "She won't waste a whole month, it's too important for her."

"I hope the others find her, we don't have much time" Finn said in worry. And he was perfectly right.

~ o ~

Unfortunately for them, their unsub was clever. Like very-very clever. The woman knew very well where the cameras were in the clubs and made sure there wasn't a good picture taken of her.

"We have only one chance to catch her" Finn told them later that afternoon.

"Clubbing" Puck said, looking way too excited.

It wasn't true for Blaine. Once Finn called everyone together for a meeting, telling the police what to look for, Blaine learnt fast enough that he would go to Callbacks with Kurt and Finn while the others went to the other club. It also meant that they would go as undercover agents which meant dressing up as if they were guests... And also meant seeing Kurt in his hot, tight clothes. Blaine freaked out in that moment and almost asked Finn to let him join the others. He stopped himself before he could say something stupid, of course, but it was still too late. As his eyes met Kurt's, he knew exactly that the man saw his fear – and completely misunderstood it. Blaine had been afraid of Finn before but now that he saw the pain in Kurt's eyes that soon turned into determination, he knew that Finn wasn't the only one in their family Blaine should be afraid of. One thing was sure, he didn't want to become Kurt's enemy.

He dressed up quickly and went to Kurt's room where they agreed to meet. Finn was already there, wearing dark jeans with a tight black shirt, leaning against the wall.

"Kurt is in there?" Blaine asked as he checked his own clothes, black pants, white shirt and his old leader jacket he loved so much.

"Yeah. He should be ready in any minute" Finn replied.

Blaine nodded and leaned against the wall across Finn, looking everywhere but at the man.

"So..."

"So?" Blaine asked nervously.

"What exactly is going on with you two?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Blaine said quickly.

"Is that so?" Finn asked. "You remember what I told you, right?"

"No funny business with your brother" Blaine nodded. "How could I forget?"

"I mean it, Blaine" Finn said seriously. "I don't care if you date, you're both adults and although I want to tell you what to do, I have no say in this. But I won't let you hurt my brother."

"There's nothing between us" Blaine said desperately.

"But if there will be and you hurt Kurt..."

"You will stick a gun into my ass and shoot me several times?" Blaine offered.

"I wanted to say tie you to the railing on the top of the office building and leave you there to starve for a few days but I guess I love your version a lot better" Finn said.

"Oh, my..."

Suddenly, Kurt's door opened and Blaine forget everything in a blink. Because there, in front of him was the hottest guy of the whole world, dressed in a deep red V neck top, the tightest washed jeans Blaine had ever seen and black boots. Kurt's hair was perfectly styled, Blaine was sure he wore make up and damn, he moved like a model. He was absolutely breathtaking.

"Are you ready, guys?" Kurt asked.

Finn raised an eyebrow as he looked at his stepbrother's outfit.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Isn't it too much?" Finn asked.

"We have to blend in" Kurt shrugged. "Can we go? Because we don't have much time, you know."

"How the hell could you get clothes like these so fast?" Blaine muttered.

Kurt looked at him and smiled confidently.

"You should know one thing about Kurt Hummel" he said. "I can turn everything fashionable in every situation."

"He has dozens of clothes hidden in his bag" Finn explained.

"Because I can never be sure I won't need them" Kurt said. "Let's go, guys. We have a serial killer to catch."

With that, Kurt turned right and marched down the corridor, perfectly aware of Blaine's eyes following his graceful steps.

"At least close your mouth when you stare at him like this" Finn muttered and followed Kurt, leaving a stunned Blaine behind.

The club was full when they arrived, the music too loud and there were too many people around, leaving no place on the dance floor. Blaine looked around in concern. How were they supposed to find the unsub, he had no idea.

"Blaine, you have the counter" Finn said. "I will stay back at the door. Kurt, dance floor."

"Got it" Kurt winked and jumped into the crowd way too easily.

Blaine looked after him in surprise as he made his way to the counter. Kurt was so not himself. He wasn't like this, he was a nice guy who didn't dress like a man whore and certainly didn't enjoy places like this. And Kurt didn't talk to other men like this and he certainly didn't enjoy the attention. Right? But why was he talking to those guys then?

Blaine swallowed back his jealousy as he watched Kurt in the circle of men who had appeared from nowhere, standing way too close to Kurt. He needed about a minute to realise that Kurt wasn't flirting with them but used the attention he got to give them informations about the dangeorus woman they were searching for. Of course. Kurt wouldn't flirt with strangers, especially when Blaine was around...

Or he would. Blaine finally realised why Kurt did this. He _wanted_ Blaine to be jealous. It was the sweet revenge for Blaine's behaviour earlier, Kurt wanted him to know how much he lost by avoiding him. Blaine smiled and shook his head. Damn, Kurt was certainly a smart guy. He had to apologise for his mistakes once they got out of here. Who knew, maybe he would get a better look of Kurt's body in this outfit if he was a good guy.

A sudden scream brought Blaine out of his dirty thoughts and he turned around, frowning. He needed about two seconds to find the source of the sound, it came from behind the closed door next to the counter. Blaine pushed himself away from the counter and walked to the door, opening it without hesitation. Yes, they had a mission here but it didn't mean he would let anyone get hurt.

He growled as his eyes landed on a slim, young woman, almost completely hidden from his sight behind a large man who kept her pinned to the wall. Without hesitation, Blaine stepped onto the corridor and pulled the man away from the woman.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"It's none of your business" the man said.

"Leave her alone" Blaine said.

"Or?" the guy challenged.

It was a bad step. Blaine had a very long day, he was frustrated and he just wanted to finish everything, so he could get back to his daydreams about his beautiful colleague. He so didn't need assholes like this guy. He pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into the guy's face, smiling triumphantly when he fell back to the wall, looking at him in fear.

"Leave. Her. Alone" Blaine said slowly.

The guy nodded and hastily went back to the door, disappearing in the crowd a second later.

"Thank you" the woman said in relief and before Blaine knew what was happening, she threw herself into his arms.

"Uhm... You're welcome?" he said uncertainly.

"I-I didn't want him to..."

"I know" Blaine said gently. "Let's go back inside, okay?"

"I think I need some fresh air" the woman said.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Blaine replied. "You shouldn't be out there alone."

"Would you join me?" the woman asked.

"I have to go back inside" Blaine said. "You certainly have someone..."

"I'm all alone here" the woman said. "Please."

"Fine" Blaine sighed in the end. "But just for a second, okay? I really have to go back."

"Sure" the woman smiled and keeping her arm around Blaine, they walked to the door nearby.

"Uhm... would you please get your hands off of me?" Blaine asked uncomfortably when they walked outside but the woman didn't pull away from him the slightest.

"Oh, come on. Don't say you don't enjoy this" the woman smiled.

"No, I don't" Blaine said and took a step back. "I can't stay here with you any longer. Are you coming back with me or..."

"I'm staying here for a little while" the woman said.

"Okay" Blaine nodded. "Just be careful."

He walked back inside and without bothering himself with the door, he turned left, hoping that he remembered right and it would lead him back to the others. He was almost halfway there when he stopped, frowning. Neither the woman nor the guy who had attacked her worked here, so what was they doing back here when it was...

Blaine wasn't prepared for the blow and it caught him completely off guard. He fell forward, landing on his stomach on the hard ground. He groaned in pain and almost reached for his head but he remembered that he was most likely in danger and he so didn't have time for this. So he pushed himself up and turned around, ready to jump up.

A gun pointing right between his legs stopped him, though. He wasn't sure if he wanted kids in the future but he still wanted to use his penis, preferably in one piece.

"Stand up. Slowly" the woman said.

"Okay" Blaine said as he climbed up from the ground, raising his hands high. "Just calm down. I can help you."

"Sure you can" the woman said and pointing the gun to Blaine's head, she searched through his clothes. Blaine closed his eyes for a second as his gun was pulled out from under his jacket. "Who the hell are you?"

"Blaine Anderson, FBI" Blaine said. "And you?"

"Katie" the woman said.

"Listen, Katie, I know why you're doing this but believe me..."

"Shut up!" Katie hissed. "You talk too much and we have no time for this."

She ran her eyes up and down Blaine's body and Blaine suddenly understood why girls didn't like when men did the same with them. It felt incredibely uncomfortable and humiliating.

"Oh, no, no, no" he said. "Look, I know you are looking for a father for your kid but believe me, I'm so not what you need."

"Your body is perfect" Katie said.

"Can you see this?" Blaine carefully pointed at his curly hair. "It sucks, especially when you're late from work and have no time to gel it. You don't want to risk that your kid has my hair, right?"

"I like your hair" Katie said.

"I'm gay" Blaine said hastily, running out of excuses.

"It doesn't bother me" Katie shrugged.

"But it _does_ bother me... Hey!"

Katie grabbed his arm and pushed Blaine forward, back towards the door that led them out of the club and away from the others.

"Be a good boy and I might leave you alive" Katie whispered into his ear.

Blaine couldn't believe it was happening to him. It wasn't enough that every single serial killer seemed to want him dead but now a crazy woman wanted to get his sperms, so she could get pregnant with his child... Blaine shuddered at the thought. Things couldn't get any worse.

Or maybe they could. As he pushed the door open and walked outside, he saw a quick movement from the corner of his eyes. He wasn't fast enough to see what happened but the gun disappeared from his head as well as Katie from behind him. He let out a breath of relief when he saw Kurt and Finn standing on the two sides of the door, Finn holding Katie's arm while Kurt twisted the gun out of her hand.

"It's over" Kurt said. "Give up."

"No!" Katie screamed.

"You should stop this" Finn said. "I don't hurt women. I don't want to hurt you either."

Katie was too desperate to listen to him. She struggled in his grip so hard that she somehow broke free. Unfortunately for her, Kurt was already there, moving so fast that it amazed Blaine who couldn't imagine how Kurt could be so quick and flexible in his thight clothes. But Kurt caught Katie without trouble and within a blink, he had her pressed against the wall with her arms twisted behind her back.

"Good thing I have no problem hurting crazy girls like you" Kurt smiled.

Katie was quickly handcuffed and led to the police car standing nearby. That was when Finn turned towards Blaine who was still standing in place, his eyes wide from everything he had seen in the past few minutes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Finn sighed as he stepped to him. "Do you have a serial killer radar or something?"

"It must be the jacket" Blaine muttered. "How did you know..."

"I saw you leave and you didn't come back" Kurt explained. "Knowing how often you get into trouble, I knew there was something wrong and told Finn."

"Thank you" Blaine said gladly. Finally, he didn't feel so hard talking to Kurt directly.

"You're welcome" Kurt smiled and way too soon, he turned away from him, leaving Blaine behind again. But he deserved it. He treated Kurt badly and now that was all he got in return.

~ o ~

"I can't believe she wanted Anderson's sperms" Puck shook his head on their way back home.

"Jealous?" Santana smirked.

"Of course I am!" Puck said. "Killing him is one thing. He's practically begging for someone to choke him but getting pregnant with his kid..."

"At least someone wanted to use me for better purposes" Blaine sighed. "Who knows, maybe the next one will try to sell me for exotic dancer. It would be such a refreshement after these guys."

"Next time we will screw everything and make a press release to let the murderer know where to find you" Santana laughed. "They would try to kill you anyway, at least we would save some time if we don't have to search for them anymore."

Blaine sighed as everyone around him started to laugh. He noticed that Kurt wasn't with them, so he got up from his place and went to find him. He knew for sure that Kurt wouldn't laugh at him, even if he was angry with him. He had every right to feel that way. Maybe Blaine could use this free time to make Kurt forgive him. He smiled when he found the man, sitting on the other side of the plane, lost in a book he held in his lap.

"Is it interesting?" Blaine asked as he sat down across Kurt.

"Not really" Kurt said and threw the book away. "But still better than making fun of you."

Blaine smiled at him. He loved how Kurt treated people.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "I mean... I feel a little humiliated but I will be fine."

"Until the next case" Kurt smiled.

"Not you, too" Blaine sighed, leaning his head back against his seat.

"It's unbelievable how often serial killers choose you" Kurt shook his head, his smile still in place.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Blaine asked with closed eyes. He so didn't want to talk about how stupid he had been to let himself get caught by a woman.

"I think we should discuss what happened on New Year's Eve" Kurt said quietly as he leaned closer to Blaine, so the others couldn't hear them.

"Really?" Blaine asked slowly. This day was horrible enough without admitting Kurt what their kiss had done to him.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said. "I was drunk and I didn't think. I know it's not an excuse and you probably think that I-I took advantage on you because my love life sucks and..."

"Hey, stop" Blaine smiled, stopping Kurt's stuttering. "It's not like I didn't want it, too."

"It was still inappropriate" Kurt said. "Look, I just don't want it to affect our friendship. I really like you, Blaine, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

Blaine smiled. So Kurt had no idea how he felt about their kiss... He didn't know if it was good or bad but at least they were talking again. It was something.

"Things were a little awkward, I admit that, but it wasn't your fault" Blaine said. "I was worried that you would regret it."

"I was afraid that you would regret it, too" Kurt said.

"See?" Blaine said. "We are perfectly fine. A kiss can't ruin everything."

Maybe it could bring them closer to each other...

"So you don't hate me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not" Blaine said. "And I still want to take you out for dinner, I hope you didn't forget that you agreed."

"Not at all" Kurt said.

"Very good" Blaine said happily. "Once we have a day off, I will show you an amazing Italian restaurant."

"I don't think you could surprise me" Kurt said.

"Don't underestimate me, Agent Hummel" Blaine winked.

~ o ~

The next evening, after having a good night sleep, Kurt was sitting in the living room, reading a book to relax a bit. He was so glad they didn't have to work that day, they all needed some time to rest before their next case. He tried to focus on his book but his thoughts kept finding their way back to Blaine. Kurt would be lying if he said his feelings for Blaine were all friendly. He had no idea how or when it had happened but something had changed and now here he was, confused and terrified of the future. He liked Blaine, a lot, but he wasn't sure if it could turn into more someday. He was scared that Blaine would freak out, for real this time, if he got to know about Kurt's feelings. He couldn't let it happen. But hiding everything from Blaine when they were so close? Now that would be hard, very-very hard.

Kurt sighed and turned back to his book. He had to get Blaine out of his head, at least for a while. He ruled Kurt's dreams and now almost every single minute he spent awake, it was too much and he had to do something to stop it. He was an agent, a very good one, he couldn't let his emotions affect his job.

A soft knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Kurt groaned, waiting for Finn to leave his room and go to see who it was but it didn't seem like Finn would leave his room anytime soon. Kurt put his book down and walked to the door, opening after having some trouble with the lock. He frowned as he looked around. There was noone on the corridor.

He turned around to walk back inside when he noticed a card lying on the door mat. He crouched down and grabbed the card, looking at the black cat in confusion. What th hell could it be?

"Kurt?"

He turned around to find Finn making his way towards him. He quickly shut the door and walked to his stepbrother.

"Who was it?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea" Kurt replied. "But they left this. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

Finn turned pale as he got the card from Kurt's hand.

"I-I don't know" Finn said slowly.

"Are you sure?" Kurt frowned. Here it was again. The feeling that Finn didn't tell him something.

"Yeah but thanks" Finn said and quickly pocketed the card. "I will ask Mercedes to make a research to find out what it is."

"Finn..."

"We should go to sleep. I'm tired and God knows what will wait for us tomorrow in the bureau" Finn said and walked back into his room before Kurt could ask more.

But his stepbrother stayed in the living room, looking at Finn's now closed door in concern.

"What are you hiding from me?" Kurt whispered.

One thing was sure, he would find out what it was, one way or another. And he just happened to know the perfect person who could help him solve this case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

"What are we going to do today?" Blaine asked, stretching his arms as he got ready for their next training with Kurt.

Kurt smiled and stepped to Blaine, turning him around, so now Blaine was standing in front of him with his back pressed to Kurt's chest. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to focus on work instead of the warm body behind him.

"You are scared of guns" Kurt said. "Every time someone points a gun at you, you freeze. We have to do something about it."

"That's because guns are dangerous" Blaine replied. "What am I supposed to do? I don't really want to die."

"That's why we have to practice. You get into danger way too often, even for an agent" Kurt said and pressed his index finger to Blaine's head. "I'm a serial killer. I killed five more people and now I have you. You know that I will kill you, too, unless you break free."

"It's not really scary when you don't even use a gun" Blaine smiled.

Kurt let go of him and stepped away from Blaine. Blaine turned around to see what Kurt was doing and his eyes widened as Kurt grabbed his gun from the table and pointed it at him.

"I was just joking..."

"Turn around" Kurt said seriously.

Like every time he saw a gun pointed at him, Blaine wasn't able to think anymore. He quickly turned around and raised his hands.

"You are all alone" Kurt continued, keeping a steady hand on Blaine's shoulder while pressing the gun to the back of his head. "There's no way out of here, unless you save yourself."

"I can't" Blaine said, his voice weak and scared. Damn, it was just a play. Kurt would never hurt him, why was he so scared then?

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked.

"The flashbacks" Blaine admitted.

Kurt pulled his gun back and walked in front of Blaine.

"Your uncle?" he asked.

"I know it's insane" Blaine sighed. "He never used a gun on me, I don't understand why I freak out every time when I see one."

"Because of the near-death experience" Kurt explained. "You almost died that night and you are scared it would happen again... for real this time."

"This is insane" Blaine shook his head. "There are several ways for me to die but I'm not afraid of any of them. Why the gun?"

Kurt bit his lips, a sign Blaine knew very well. He was thinking about something.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"What if it's something you don't remember?" Kurt asked.

"You mean that I remember wrong and my uncle tried to kill me with a gun?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe... Or maybe it was somebody else" Kurt said.

"So not only my uncle tried to kill me in the past but possibly another person, too?" Blaine asked. "This is insane."

"It doesn't happen too often but it's not impossible either" Kurt replied. "There are several techniques we could use. I could help you bring those memories back."

"No" Blaine said hastily.

"Blaine..."

"Look, I have enough trouble dealing with one serial killer in my family. I don't want to know about more" Blaine said.

"Alright" Kurt nodded.

"Why don't we talk about your problem?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"My problem?" Kurt asked.

"Something is bothering you. I can tell" Blaine smiled weakly.

"Oh, yeah. That problem" Kurt nodded slowly.

"Are you going to tell me?" Blaine asked.

"It's Finn" Kurt sighed. "He's hiding something from me."

Blaine sighed. He hoped it was just about those letters Kurt's father got because it was way too much trouble for one family, they surely didn't need more. He just didn't get it why Finn kept it secret. Kurt was his brother after all.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Blaine offered.

"Don't you think I tried?" Kurt asked in frustration. "He doesn't even talk to me. When we get home after work, he flees into his room and never comes out."

"Did he do it before?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned as he tried to remember.

"Yeah" he nodded. "It was before I joined the team. He usually told me about the cases they worked on but that was different. He said that he couldn't tell me anything about it because it would be too dangerous. That they lost too many people already and he didn't want me to get involved."

"That's certainly interesting" Blaine nodded.

"I think they caught the unsub but an agent died and there were other victims as well" Kurt said. "Mercedes' boyfriend for example. I remember how devastated she was."

Kurt sighed and sat down onto the ground, frowning in concentration.

"What if that guy is back?" he asked suddenly.

"You mean he escaped somehow and now he's back for revenge?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be the first time" Kurt said. "And it would explain why Finn tries to keep me out of the investigation."

"But if he is back... Don't you think he will come after all of us?" Blaine asked in concern. The last thing they needed was a serial killer hunting for their team.

"We need to find out more about that guy" Kurt said.

"How do you want to do that?" Blaine asked.

"We could break into Mercedes' computers" Kurt answered.

"Uhm... Kurt, I really like the idea of turning into secret agent mode and dig deeper but... why don't you ask Finn first?" Blaine asked.

"He wouldn't tell me" Kurt replied.

"Just try it one more time, okay?" Blaine asked. "I promise I will help you with everything but I don't hink we should do it behind the others' backs."

"Fine" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I will ask him again."

"You should mention that case, too" Blaine suggested. "Maybe he will talk if he sees you know more than he expected."

"That's a great idea" Kurt smiled.

"See? We are a good team" Blaine said.

Suddenly, Santana burst into the room and both men jumped. She smirked as she walked closer to them and Kurt rolled his eyes. Why did they all think that there was something going on between him and Blaine?

"We have a new case" Santana said. "Three dead bodies were found on the Appalachian Trail and it seems like there should be more. We have to go as soon as possible."

"What do you mean there should be more?" Blaine asked.

"Two kids were identified, they went missing about three weeks ago" Santana said. "The other body, though... It's a lot older than the others. It should be out there for years."

"A mass grave?" Kurt asked.

"Probably yes" Santana nodded. "Get changed. We're leaving as soon as possible."

~ o ~

Kurt groaned as his beautiful new boots landed in something sticky and disgusting. He so hated being out in the woods. It was cold and dirty and reminded him on those days of his childhood when his father had brought him hiking, in an attempt to spent some quality time with his only son. Luckily, Burt hadn't needed much time to realise how much Kurt hated getting dirty, so he hadn't tortured his son with those trips anymore.

"What, Hummel?" Puck smiled as he saw Kurt's disgusted expression. "Don't you like being in the nature?"

"I absolutely hate being out here" Kurt replied, trying to clean his boots with some grass.

"I don't think we will get out of here too soon, so get used to the dirt" Puck said.

Kurt sighed and deciding that it was pointless cleaning his boots when they were going to get dirty again, he pressed his lips together and walked through the mud, ignoring the horrible noises he made on his way.

"We have two more bodies" Finn said as the team joined him. "It's hard to tell when the kids were killed, maybe a few years ago. The coroner will be able to tell more."

"Kids?" Kurt asked.

"They are children, just like the other victims" Finn said.

"The first two were brothers" Blaine sighed heavily. He hated when kids were killed, it was so cruel. "Jeremy and Daniel Larson, 11 and 13. They were here on holiday with their family."

"What else do we know?" Kurt asked.

"Not much. We have to talk to the family" Finn said. "We have this. Kurt, Blaine, you two go back and talk to the family. I will call Mercedes and ask her to search for missing children around the age of the Larson brothers. We have to identify the others."

Kurt nodded in agreement. The sooner they found out who these kids could have been, the faster they they could find the man responsible for their deaths.

"I will call you once we talk to the family" Kurt said. "Let us know if you find out more about the other victims."

Finn called them twice on their way back to the police station. They found more bodies, two of them in better condition and it seemed like they were killed at the same time. Kurt had a horrible feeling that the guy they were searching for took two kids at the same time, maybe only targeted siblings but it was too early to say that. They had to figure out who those kids could have been.

Blaine was unusually quiet on their way back but Kurt knew why. It was hard for Blaine to deal with cases where kids were involved and he was surely afraid of talking to the parents. Kurt couldn't blame him. It was the hardest part of their job after all.

When they arrived, the Larson parents were already there, waiting for them. Kurt took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's hand, giving him support, before stepping inside. He looked at the devastated parents, hugging each other and crying quietly. It was such a heartbreaking sight.

"Mr and Mrs Larson?" he asked quietly as he and Blaine stepped inside. "I'm Agent Kurt Hummel from FBI and this is my colleague, Anget Blaine Anderson."

"We are so sorry for your loss" Blaine said quietly as they sat down.

"I can't believe our children are dead" Mrs Larson cried. "They-they were innocents... Who is able to hurt children like them?"

"We will find that man who killed your children" Blaine said determinedly. "But we need your help. You have to tell us what happened that day when your children went missing."

Mr Larson tightened his arms around his wife before he opened his mouth to speak.

"We came home late" he said. "We had dinner together and then the boys went to sleep. We stayed awake for a little while, had a glass of wine and talked. When we was about to go to sleep, I wanted to check on the kids but they were gone."

"Do you have any idea how he could get your children out of the house without you noticing it?" Kurt asked.

"The window was open" Mrs Larson said.

"Did you leave it open?" Blaine asked. It was still January, still too cold to leave windows open for the night.

"No" Mrs Larson said quietly. "I-I checked the windows earlier that evening and they were all closed."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. If it wasn't one of the parents who had left the window open, the guy who had taken the kids must have known how to open it. Maybe he had access to the house.

"Did you notice anything strange?" Kurt asked. "Someone watching you, for example."

"No" Mr Larson shook his head.

"Yes" his wife said at the same time.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked.

"I... It was just a shadow" Mrs Larson said. "We went hiking and when we were in the forest, I felt like somebody was watching us. I looked around and I saw that shadow... Just for a second. I thought I was imagining things."

"How did it look like?" Blaine asked.

"It was a man" Mrs Larson said. "I have never seen such a huge man. He was scary."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr Larson asked.

"Because I thought it wasn't real" his wife said. "God... I did this to our children, right?"

"Mrs Larson, there was nothing you could do to stop him" Kurt said gently. "Don't blame yourself."

"I will always blame myself" Mrs Larson whispered. "Our children are dead and we did nothing to stop him."

Kurt sighed sadly. It was so wrong that these people blamed themselves for something another man did. But they would find him. They were the best and they would find that man who killed the children of these people.

~ o ~

Kurt was glad they didn't have to go back to the forest that night but they could wait in their hotel rooms for the others. He had a hot shower and changed clothes before going back downstairs to meet Blaine. Puck and Santana had gone to talk to the coroner and they were about to come back. It meant they had to discuss what they knew before they could go to sleep. Without anyone else missing, they could have some rest before going back outside the next day.

"Are you feeling better?" Blaine asked when Kurt joined him.

"A lot better" Kurt nodded. "I hate dirt."

"I figured out" Blaine smirked.

"What? Don't tell me you enjoy being out in the forest" Kurt said.

"I actually do" Blaine replied. "I loved hiking when I was little."

"I hated it" Kurt sighed. "After my mom's death, my father tried to spend more quality time with me and it meant we spent days in the forest in a tiny cabin. It was cold and dirty and I so hated it. Luckily, my dad figured out that it wasn't the best way to make me smile again and next time we went to New York and stayed in a comfortable hotel room."

"Wasn't your dad a mechanic?" Blaine frowned. "It must have been hard to save all that money for a trip to New York."

"I never understood that either" Kurt said. "We lived only from his salary but we had a pretty comfortable life. He got me everything I wanted and went on holiday at least twice a year. I have no idea how he did it."

"Maybe he had another job, you just don't remember" Blaine said.

"I hope not" Kurt sighed. "I don't remember a lot of things from my childhood but I guess it's because my mom died so early. Maybe I just didn't want to remember because it would bring back bad memories. But I don't think I forgot anything from the years after her death and I certainly don't remember my dad taking other jobs. He always brought me to school and came for me, then we cooked dinner together and watched TV shows. I remember that clearly."

"It must have been great" Blaine smiled.

"It was" Kurt agreed. "Until he became congressman Burt Hummel. I didn't see him much after that."

"I'm sorry" Blaine said.

"It's fine" Kurt shrugged. "It was my last year in high school. We both knew I would go to New York and wouldn't be home much. He wanted to try and I supported him."

"You're lucky you have a dad like him" Blaine smiled.

"I know" Kurt nodded. "He is the best."

The others arrived soon and they sat down in the meeting room to discuss what they had.

"So we have some disgusting details for you" Santana started. "We were right about the victims. He takes two at once and they are siblings."

"Mostly males" Puck said. "There was only one girl."

"All between 10 and 14 years?" Kurt asked.

"No" Santana replied. "He usually chose kids around 12 but there are two younger and a few older teenagers as well."

"So the only important thing is that they have to be siblings" Kurt nodded. "We talked to the Larson parents. They told us that their kids were taken from their room in the middle of the night. The unsub got in through the window. He surely uses a weapon, maybe a knife. He takes one of the kids hostage and forces the other one to be quiet. The parents don't notice anything. They leave quietly, without problem."

"He keeps them alive for a few weeks" Santana said. "Jeremy and Daniel were killed a few days ago."

"What does he do with them so long?" Blaine frowned.

"The better question is, where does he keep them so long?" Puck asked.

"The forest" Kurt said quietly as he looked at Blaine. "You remember what Mrs Larson said. She saw a huge guy in the forest. It's a perfect place to hide, there are hundreds of caves around and it would take us weeks to find him."

"A huge guy in the forest?" Puck asked. "That's creepy."

"Did she see his face?" Finn asked.

"No. She only saw him for a second" Kurt answered.

"If he lived in the forest, he must have a good reason to do so" Blaine said. "Maybe he has to hide from something."

"The authorities?" Puck offered.

"Maybe" Blaine shrugged.

"Mercedes, did you hear that?" Finn asked as he looked down at his laptop.

"Of course" Mercedes smiled. "A huge guy from that area who was very bad and now has to run from the police."

"How old is the first body?" Finn asked from Santana.

"Five or six years" Santana replied.

"Then search for cases including children from the past ten years" Finn said. "Did he torture them?"

"He did something worse" Santana answered.

"Search for child abuse" Finn told Mercedes.

"I will let you know if I find something" Mercedes said.

"There is something else the coroner found" Puck said. "He analyzed what Jeremy and Daniel ate before their deaths. It looks like it was gingerbread or something like that."

"Gingerbread" Blaine whispered with wide eyes. "It's like some horrible Grimm story."

"Only it's not a witch this time but a man" Kurt said.

"And he doesn't eat them" Puck said.

"Thank God" Blaine said.

"We have to go back to the forest" Finn said. "There could be more bodies and the guy must live somewhere near. We have to go through the caves nearby before he notices that we found the graves. He would move on and it would be hard to find him again."

"We also have to find out where he gets food and other supplies he needs in the forest" Santana said.

"Good idea" Finn nodded. "You do it with Mercedes. The rest of us will go back to the forest."

"Another day in the dirt. Great" Kurt muttered.

~ o ~

The next morning, after a coffee way too early for Kurt's taste, they went back to the forest to search for the man who had killed those children. He was with Finn this time while the others chose a different path, so with the help of the police, they could go through the area. Although Kurt missed being with Blaine, he didn't mind having some private time with his stepbrother. At least they could talk and Finn had nowhere to go this time.

"How could he stay hidden for so long?" Finn wondered.

"He must know this place pretty well" Kurt replied. "He surely knows all the caves and hidden paths."

"I hope he stays close" Finn sighed. "I so don't want to spend the next two weeks here."

"You're not the only one" Kurt smirked. "You know, we should use this time to have a talk."

"About what?" Finn asked, suddenly finding the trees in front of them very interesting.

"About your weird behaviour, for example" Kurt replied.

"I have no idea what you are..."

"Finn."

"It's nothing, Kurt" Finn sighed.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not avoiding me because you have something to hide from me?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly" Finn nodded.

"You can't expect me to believe that" Kurt said.

"I don't have to tell you everything about my life" Finn said in frustration.

"That's right. But I know it's something serious and I have the right to know about it. What if something happens to you and I don't even know where to search for you because I don't know anything about the case?" Kurt asked.

"There's no case" Finn replied, his voice shaking the slightest. Damn.

"So there is a case" Kurt nodded. "Is it the same guy who killed Mercedes' boyfriend?"

"How do you know about that?" Finn asked. "It's not that, of course. We caught the guy."

"I'm not stupid" Kurt said.

"I never said you were..."

"Then why don't you trust me?" Kurt shouted.

"I just want to keep you safe..."

"I don't need you to keep me safe, Finn" Kurt said.

"I'm your brother, it's my job to..."

"I'm an adult man! I don't need you to babysit me!" Kurt said angrily.

Finn didn't say anything at that.

"Just tell me" Kurt said, his voice a lot gentler this time.

"I can't" Finn said after a second of hesitation.

"Fine" Kurt nodded. "Then I will figure out myself."

He shook his head and walked forward, not caring if Finn followed him or not.

None of them knew but there was a man watching them from behind the trees. He listened to their conversation and smiled. He loved brothers. He even more loved brothers when they fought. It was such a beautiful sight. As the two agents walked away from him, he stepped back from the tree and looked after them. He usually didn't take older brothers but these two... He had to have them.

~ o ~

Blaine knew that something was wrong with Kurt and Finn. When they had gotten back to the hotel the previous night, still not knowing much about the guy who had killed those kids, he had noticed that the men had been acting weirdly. They hadn't talked to each other at all and Kurt had fled into his room as soon as possible. Blaine had been thinking about asking Finn about his brother's weird behaviour but Finn had seemed awfully snappy that night, so Blaine had decided to wait for the next day and ask Kurt instead.

He got the chance easier than he thought. Finn ordered them to continue their search through the forest and to Blaine's surprise, when Finn asked Kurt to join him again, the man sent an angry look towards his stepbrother and Finn changed his mind quickly. Seconds later, Blaine found himself in the same team with Kurt. He thought that it was his chance to ask Kurt and give him advice if he needed it but Kurt was so quiet again, not reacting on anything Blaine said. It was definitely weird.

"Stop" Blaine said suddenly and grabbed Kurt's arm to make him listen.

"Did you see something?" Kurt asked, his eyes already scanning the trees nearby.

"No" Blaine said. "Sorry, I just... What exactly is going on with you and Finn?"

"Nothing" Kurt said and pulled his arm free from Blaine's grip.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you had a fight" Blaine said as he caught up with Kurt. "If you want to talk about it..."

"Finn is just... Finn" Kurt shrugged. "I tried to talk to him yesterday but he still acts like nothing is wrong. I'm tired of this. I won't ask him again but find other ways to learn what the hell is wrong with him."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked in frustration. "I know him, Blaine. I know that something is very wrong and I will help him, whether he wants it or not."

Blaine sighed, shaking his head. Kurt and Finn might be great agents but they had some serious trouble with communication. The fact that they were both so stubborn didn't help either.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked quietly. "We don't know anything."

"I do" Kurt said. "Finn got a card the other day. There was only a black cat on it, nothing else. He said that he didn't know what it was but he was lying. He knows exactly what that card means."

"And you think it has to do something with his behaviour?" Blaine asked.

"It's important" Kurt nodded. "I know it is, I can feel it."

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed. "I promised I would help you but we need more to the investigation than your brotherly instinct. What if that card doens't mean anything at all?"

"Then I will find another way to the truth" Kurt replied.

Blaine took a deep breath. He couldn't let Kurt do anything stupid and he had already promised him to help... So it was their secret from this moment.

"Let's start with that case you told me about" Blaine said in the end. "Maybe we will find a connection."

"You don't have to help me" Kurt said.

"But I want to" Blaine replied. "I won't let you do anything stupid, so you have to work with me. You don't have another choice."

Kurt smiled at that. He loved working with Blaine and this time, he was more than glad for his support. He was afraid that he would find something horrible about his stepbrother's past and he needed Blaine to be there for him.

Not far from them, on another path in the forest, Finn took small steps forward, his eyes on the trees but his thoughts far away.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Puck asked as he tried to find the next cave with the help of his map.

"You know why" Finn replied shortly.

"Not exactly" Puck said. "He's a big boy, he could surely take care of..."

"You remember what happened to Sam, right?" Finn cut in.

Puck nodded silently. Of course he remembered Sam's death, just like how devastated Mercedes had been after that.

"I guess you also remember that he only targeted those who knew about his case" Finn continued. "Now that's why I can't tell him. That's how I kept him safe the last time and that's how I will do it again."

"That was different" Puck tried to reason. "He didn't work with us last time, he didn't know anything about the case. But he will find out sooner or later. You can't leave him out of it completely, not when he's around us all the time."

"Maybe I should ask Sue to transfer him to another unit" Finn muttered thoughtfully.

"Are you out of your mind?" Puck asked. "We need Kurt. He's a lot smarter than most of us, we wouldn't be that effective without him. You can't risk innocent people's lives because of one guy."

"So I should let my only stepbrother die. You're right, it would be much better" Finn rolled his eyes.

"I never said that" Puck said. "I just..."

Finn turned around quickly when he heard the strange noise and Puck's cry from behind him and his eyes widened when he didn't find his friend behind him.

"Puck!" Finn shouted.

"Down here" Finn heard Puck's voice from somewhere near.

He looked down just in time to see the hole in front of him and prevent himself from falling into it, just like Puck. He knelt down quickly, looking into the dark hole.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked in concern.

"Mostly" Puck groaned.

"What the hell is this?" Finn asked, leaning down a bit, so he could see more of the hole.

"I think it's a trap" Puck said. "Maybe a hunter left it or..."

"Or the suspect" Finn said nervously. If the guy knew about them and set up traps, they could all be in danger. They had to tell the others as soon as possible. "Can you reach my hand?"

He reached out towards Puck but he couldn't reach him. Puck jumped up a few times but still wasn't able to reach Finn.

"Call help" Puck said.

"I won't leave you here alone" Finn said.

"Come on, I will be fine. I still have my gun, so if I see something out of order, I will shoot" Puck said.

"My phone works fine" Finn said. "I will just walk up there and..."

Finn's voice died suddenly and Puck knew it couldn't mean anything good for them. He also heard a soft thud and then someone moving quickly around the trap, his footsteps heavy and so not Finn-like.

"Finn? Can you hear me?" Puck asked.

The footsteps were moving away from him...

"Hey! You better leave him alone if you don't want a bullet into your head!" Puck shouted, raising his gun, ready to shoot whatever came for him.

But there was nothing. The footsteps died and he was left completely alone. He tried to climb out of the hole one more time before remembering his phone. He checked it and groaned in frustration when he realised it wasn't working. It seemingly didn't survive his fall.

"Damn" Puck muttered as he threw the phone away. Now his best chance was to climb out of the trap and find out what the hell had happened with Finn.

~ o ~

Blaine didn't know what he should do. He watched Kurt in concern, desperately wanting to hold him in his arms and give him support but it felt so inappropriate, especially with the whole team around them. It had been about five hours since Finn had gone missing. When they couldn't reach him or Puck, they had gone to find them and when they had found Puck who had just escaped the trap he had fallen into, they had realised that something horrible had happened to Finn. It wasn't hard to find out what it was or who was responsible for his disappearance. Finn had been caught by the serial killer who had killed so many children and now there was a chance that they wouldn't find him alive. They did the best they could to find a trace that could lead them to Finn but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Finn was out there in the forest with a crazy man and their chance to find him alive became worse with every passed second. It didn't help that it was dark outside either. They had to wait several more hours until they could go outside to continue their search again.

Kurt looked horrible. Ever since learning about his stepbrother's disappearance, Kurt hadn't said a single word. He kept staring at the wall in front of him, completely frozen. Blaine could imagine how bad it was for him right now. Even if he didn't have such a strong connection to his own brother, he would be devastated if something happened to Cooper. It must have been a lot worse for Kurt.

"I have a name!" Mercedes shouted through the screen of the laptop in front of them. "I talked to the shop owners in that area and there is a guy who..."

"His name, Mercedes" Kurt said quietly.

"Robert Wilson" Mercedes said. "He used to go hiking in that forest every single year until his disappearance 8 years ago."

"I don't see why it is important" Kurt said, not looking at anyone. He knew he was rude but he didn't care. All he wanted was to find Finn.

"Because two shop owners talked about a guy called Bobby who ordered things from them" Mercedes explained. "Is there something familiar on this list? Blankets, ropes, canned food and my favourite, gingerbread."

"It's him!" Puck said excitedly.

"And here comes the most interesting part, my friends" Mercedes continued. "I dig deeper into his life and I found out that he was charged for raping the two sons of his neighbour. He disappeared before he could have been sentenced, though."

"It's definitely him" Blaine nodded.

"It still doesn't help us" Kurt said darkly.

"It's more than nothing" Puck shrugged.

"It doesn't help us find Finn!" Kurt shouted and jumped up.

"Kurt, you have to..."

"Don't tell me what I should do" Kurt said angrily. "It's been five hours since he went missing. We should be out there and search for him instead of sitting here and discussing irrelevant details of his kidnapper's life!"

He took a deep breath and sat back down, burying his face into his hands. He felt so freaking useless. They were Finn's only hope and they did nothing to save him. How could he face his stepbrother after this?

"We will find him" Blaine said gently as he sat down beside Kurt. Avoiding the others' gaze, he pulled Kurt into his arms. He didn't care what the other thought about them, he only wanted to make Kurt feel better, even if just the slightest. "You know we can't go out there right now. It's dark and we don't know the area at all. We would get caught, too."

Kurt straightened his back, looking at Blaine thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"You just gave me a great idea" Kurt muttered.

"You know how we could find them?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Kurt smiled weakly. "How could I not think about it before?"

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand a thing?" Santana asked.

"He takes siblings" Kurt explained.

"But Finn doesn't have a..." Blaine fell silent when he figured out what Kurt was talking about. "No. Absolutely not."

"That's our only chance" Kurt reasoned.

"It's crazy!" Blaine said.

"Would you finally tell us what you're talking about?" Puck asked.

"Kurt wants to sacrifice himself" Blaine explained.

"Don't be overdramatic..."

"He would kill you both!" Blaine said.

"He will kill Finn if we don't do anything!" Kurt said heatedly.

"Okay, stop. Both of you" Puck said calmly. "Tell us what the hell you two are talking about because I still don't understand a thing."

"He takes siblings, right?" Kurt asked. "It means Finn is still alive. He needs another person for his fantasy."

"Nobody knows that you two are related" Puck pointed out.

"I think he does" Kurt said. "We had a fight yesterday, we were pretty loud. If Wilson heard us, he thinks that we are brothers. He took Finn because we match his fantasy but he also needs me."

"I agree with Blaine. You are crazy" Santana said.

"That's our only chance!" Kurt said desperately. "Look, I'm not saying I would go in there alone. You could follow me from a safe distance and when he takes me to the cave, you would catch him."

He watched in silence as his friends exchanged looks, considering his idea.

"It's not like we have a better idea..." Puck started.

"Are you out of your mind?" Blaine asked. "What if he kills both Kurt and Finn before we get there?"

"I can keep him preoccupied for a while" Kurt replied.

"And we wouldn't be that far" Puck said.

"What if we lose them again?" Blaine asked in worry.

"With a GPS tracker? I don't think you would" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, don't do this, please" Blaine practically begged at this point. Why was he the only one who saw the dangers of Kurt's suicidal plan?

"I will" Kurt said determinedly. "I don't expect you to join me if you don't agree with me but... Finn is my stepbrother. I have to do this."

With that, Kurt stormed out of the room to get ready for the mission and the others followed him as well. Blaine was the only one who stayed behind, staring at the now closed door in worry. He had a bad feeling that this mission could only end badly.

"He can take care of himself."

Blaine looked down at the laptop. He had forgotten that Mercedes could still see them.

"I'm just worried about him" Blaine sighed.

"You're not the only one" Mercedes smiled. "But we have to trust him. Kurt can do this, I know he can."

"I hope you're right" Blaine said. If something happened to Kurt, Blaine wouldn't be able to forgive himself for letting him get hurt.

~ o ~

The forest was awfully quiet. Kurt took slow, careful steps forward and took deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. It was early in the morning, the cold air cut into his skin and he was shaking... if it was from the cold or his fear, he didn't know. He tried to look brave and strong but if he wanted to be completely honest, he hated being out here. He knew he wasn't alone, the others were hiding in safe distance, waiting for the moment to intervene, but he still felt so alone and scared. He didn't know what was waiting for him, if his plan would work at all and if they could stop Wilson in time. He hoped that Finn was alright but he couldn't be sure, not until he saw him himself.

A cracking noise near him made him stop. He didn't see anyone but he could feel it. Somebody was watching him. Kurt fought off the urge to run and stayed still, waiting for Wilson to catch him. He heard footsteps coming from behind him, slow, heavy footsteps. It was him. Kurt took a deep breath and took a few steps forward, acting like he didn't hear anything, careful to not look back. He had to play completely clueless, he had to seem weak, or else he would scare the other man away and he wouldn't find Finn ever again.

He knew it was coming but he still jumped when a large hand was clamped over his mouth and he was pulled back, straight to the solid chest of a huge man. Kurt looked up, his eyes widening when he realised how big the other man was. He wasn't small either but this guy was towering over him like a monster.

"Shh" the other guy whispered into his hear. "Be quiet."

Kurt nodded the best he could with the hand still pressed to his mouth.

"Where are your friends?" Wilson asked as he let go of Kurt's mouth but didn't release him.

"In the hotel" Kurt said shakily. "I came alone."

"You think I believe you?" Wilson asked.

"Nobody knows that I left" Kurt said. "They didn't do anything and I had to find my brother... I had to come back."

Kurt felt sick when the man behind him leaned down and pressed his nose into his hair, inhaling deeply.

"You're worried about him" Wilson said.

"You have him, right?" Kurt asked.

"I do" Wilson answered.

Kurt almost sighed in relief. They were right. But he had to be sure Finn was still alive.

"Did you hurt him?" he asked.

"Of course not" Wilson answered. "We were waiting for you."

Kurt pressed his eyes closed as the man's free hand that wasn't holding him wandered down his chest. He needed all of his willpower not to fight.

"Please... I will do anything, just don't hurt my brother" Kurt said, glad for his shaky voice. Wilson had to believe that he was scared and willing to do anythig to ensure Finn's safety.

"I bet you will" the man smiled behind him. "You love your brother, right?"

"He's my only family left" Kurt lied.

"I knew you were special" Wilson said and suddenly, he let go of Kurt.

Kurt turned around slowly, raising his hands. The guy standing in front of him was huge and muscular but also very dirty. He suppressed a grimance as he took in Wilson's old, ruined clothes, greasy hair and long beard. This guy surely hadn't had a real bath for years and Kurt hoped he wouldn't catch anything from him.

"We will go see your brother but first..."

Wilson grabbed his arm and turned him back around, slamming Kurt to the tree beside them. Kurt winced in pain, knowing that he had just gotten a few scratches on his cheek, but he stayed still, letting his captor tie his wrists together behind his back. He wasn't prepared for his next move, though, so when Wilson grabbed his ass, Kurt pushed himself away from the man and took a few steps backwards.

"I have Finn, remember?" Wilson smiled.

Of course he remembered. That was the only reason why Kurt didn't turn around and run as fast as he could to get away from this horrible man.

"Let's go. Your brother is waiting for us" Wilson said and grabbed Kurt's arm again.

Kurt let the man drag him through the woods, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake by coming here alone and the others would find them in time before something horrible happened.

~ o ~

Blaine's hands around his gun were shaking like hell. He knew it would be better to put it back to its place before he caused an accident but the gun helped him calm down a bit. He was sitting on the ground behind a tree with Puck, waiting for Kurt to move. He kept his eyes on the small screen in front of him, on the little red point that showed them Kurt's position. He was moving, but slowly and in circles. It meant that Wilson hadn't found him yet.

"What is he waiting for?" Blaine whispered.

"Maybe he isn't even out to see Kurt" Puck said.

Blaine shook his head.

"No. He needs Kurt, too, and he knows we are out here to find Finn. He will get him" he said.

"He's careful. He surely checks the area before attacking Kurt" Puck said.

Blaine nodded. He just hoped Kurt wouldn't get hurt before they got there.

"Guys" Santana whispered from behind another tree and pointed at the device in her hands.

Blaine looked at the screen of tha tablet one more time and understood what she was trying to tell them. Kurt was moving, for real this time. He was a lot faster and moved away from them.

"Let's go" Puck said as he stood up, motioning for the sheriff's men to follow them.

Blaine silently followed Puck, getting ready for the fight. He usually wasn't too excited when they reached this point but now he couldn't wait to face that guy. Not only because he had killed so many innocent children but because Kurt was in danger because of him. Even if he didn't get hurt, Wilson deserved to be punched a few times.

"Shit" Puck muttered and Blaine jumped to him immediately. He knew this voice and he knew exactly what it meant.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"We lost the signal" Puck explained.

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes. "It's not possible..."

Unless something very wrong happened.

"Mercedes" Puck said and quickly got his phone out of his pocket, dialling Mercedes' number.

"Kurt..."

"I know" Puck interrupted Mercedes when she answered the phone. "Send me his last coordinates."

"I sent them" Mercedes said a few seconds later.

"This way" Puck said and started running forward.

Blaine tightened his hand on his gun and ran after Puck. They had no time to waste.

~ o ~

Kurt thought they would never arrive. Wilson kept his disgusting hands on him as they walked through the forest, towards their destination. Kurt was getting worried that maybe he was wrong and it was just a trick but then they reached a cave and Wilson pushed him forward, towards the small gap between rocks. Unable to get his balance back with his hands tied behind his back, Kurt fell forward and after rolling down the rocky path, he landed on his back, groaning in pain. They were somewhere underground in a surprisingly big cave but it wasn't that dark, so Kurt could see everything. There were blankets, empty bottles and every kind of trash in front of him and on the other side of the cave, a cell. He pushed himself up as quickly as he could, his eyes scanning the cell.

"Finn?" he asked quietly.

He saw someone move in the cell and he sighed in relief when Finn's face appeared in front of him. He had a scar on his forehead but other than that, he seemed fine.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Finn asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"I found him outside" Wilson said as he climbed down beside Kurt and pulled him up to his feet. "It looks like your brother missed you."

"Why did you come here?" Finn asked. "Damn, Kurt, you know what he does to his victims!"

"I didn't have a choice" Kurt said, hoping that Finn understood what was going on. "Believe me, I considered my options before I made the right decision."

He understood. Kurt almost smiled when he saw the small glimpse of understanding in Finn's eyes.

"You are insane" Finn said after a second of hesitation. They had to play this right or else Wilson would find out what they were planning. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep yourself out of harm's way?"

"Boys, stop fighting" Wilson smiled as he grabbed Kurt's arms again and pushed him forward, towards Finn. He guided him through the cave and stopped right in front of the cell. "Aren't you happy to see each other?"

"I'm an adult man, Finn" Kurt said as if he didn't hear their captor at all. It wasn't even that hard to fight with Finn. He was still angry with him and it was a good way to get out his frustration. Seemingly Finn felt the same way because he replied without hesitation.

"You are stupid" Finn said. "You don't think before you act and that's why you always get into trouble."

"Seriously? Who got caught by a serial killer this time?" Kurt asked.

"At least I tried to fight back!" Finn shouted.

"Boys... Calm down, okay?" Wilson said gently. "Finn, don't talk to him like that. I would have gotten him one way or another. Your brother just made me a favor by coming alone. By the way, thanks for that, sweetheart. You made my job a lot easier."

Kurt frowned as the man's hands moved up his arms and stopped on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I usually offer the kids gingerbread to help them relax but I guess it wouldn't work on you" Wilson said from behind him.

Kurt gulped nervously as the man pulled him back against his chest again and sneaked his arms around him. He closed his eyes, hoping that the others would come fast. He didn't like the way this guy was touching him at all.

"Do you want to know why I take two kids at once?" Wilson asked conversationally.

"Why?" Finn asked. He hated seeing Kurt like this but he hated it even more that he wasn't able to help him.

"Because it makes them a lot more obedient" Wilson said, his hands now at the buttons of Kurt's pants. "See, Finn? You didn't listen to me before but your brother promised me to do everything I want, just to save you. I guess you are a lot more willing to obey me if it means you can save your little brother from something horrible, right?"

Kurt pressed his eyes closed as he felt Wilson's fingers playing with his waistband. Where the hell were the others?

"I usually start with the older one" Wilson continued. "The younger kids are usually more scared of me... easier to break. But I love challenge."

Kurt was perfectly sure that he couldn't stay still any longer. The touch of the criminal brought back too many memories of his high school years, of a smelly locker room and unwanted lips on his own...

"I think I will make an exception with you, though" Wilson said. "Kurt and I got very close on our way here, I don't want to ruin our connection. And let's face it, he is more like my type than you are."

"Keep your hands off of him!" Finn shouted as he lost control. He had tried to stay calm but couldn't watch this asshole touch his brother any longer.

"That's it, Finn" Wilson said and pushed Kurt to the wall. The man turned around quickly but the other man was already there, pressing him to the wall. "Fight. Tell me what you will do to me if I touch your brother."

That was it. Kurt couldn't do this again. He had let it happen once, when he had been 16, alone and weak and he hadn't had the strength to fight back. But he wouldn't let it happen to him again. He pulled up his knee and kicked Wilson between his legs as hard as he could and when the man groaned in pain and took a step back, he kicked him again and again. He was nobody's toy. He was a human being and deserved to be treated like one.

"You little bitch" Wilson spat.

The man took a step towards him again but Kurt was ready to fight. He brought up his leg and kicked Wilson in his chest this time. The man stumbled back and Kurt followed him, kicking him again.

In his desperate state, he wasn't prepared for the man to fight back, so when Wilson grabbed his ankle, Kurt tried to pull it free and losing his balance, he fell back, landing in his back. Wilson let go of his ankle and Kurt immediately pulled his legs up, so he could turned around and stand up again. But the man was surprisingly fast and before Kurt could turned around, he brought his foot down onto Kurt's leg. Kurt screamed as pain spread across his leg, making him unable to move. He heard that Finn shouted something in the background but he wasn't able to focus anymore. He had never felt such pain before, the kind that blinded him and made him sick.

Finn watched the scene in front of him in horror, hitting and kicking the bars to break free from his cell to help his brother. Kurt was lying on the ground, crying quietly, with that monster who had just broken his leg right over him. Finn knew that Kurt couldn't fight back like this and he had to do something if he wanted to save him.

"Now that we got this out of the way..." Wilson started as he crouched down and grabbed Kurt's uninjured leg to pull him closer.

"Get the hell away from him!"

Finn sighed in relief as he turned towards the entrance of the cave and saw the rest of the team, their guns pointed at the man towering over Kurt, anger and determination in their eyes.

"Step away from him. Now" Blaine said as he took slow steps forward, just like Puck and Santana.

"No" Wilson shook his head. "You aren't supposed to be here..."

"Step away from him or I will shoot you" Puck said.

Wilson glanced at Finn and then down at Kurt.

"It was you" he hissed. "You lied to me. You led them here, right?"

He raised his hand but Blaine didn't wait to see what he was holding. He was about to hurt Kurt and he wouldn't let it happen. With a quick movement, he pulled the trigger of his gun, not really caring where the bullet hit the guy. He didn't deserve to survive. There were two other shots at the exact same moment, hitting Wilson in different spots. The man's eyes widened and he fell to the ground, unmoving. Blaine was pretty sure that they killed him but he didn't care. He ran to Kurt and quickly undid the rope around his wrists, then turned him to his back to check him over.

"Kurt! Are-are you alright? Are you hurt?" Blaine asked desperately.

"My leg" Kurt moaned.

Seconds later, Finn joined them, kneeling down beside Kurt.

"I think your leg is broken" he said as he carefully checked Kurt's injury. "Don't move, okay?"

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"I-I didn't have a choice. He was about..."

"Shh" Finn said gently. "It's over. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I screwed up. I know I should have stayed still but I couldn't let it happen again" Kurt said.

"You did nothing wrong, okay?" Finn said. "Save your strength. We will get you out of here and to the nearest hospital. You will be fine."

Blaine glanced at Finn in worry. Maybe he wasn't a genius but from Kurt's condition and what he knew about Robert Wilson he had a very bad feeling about what must have happened in here before they arrived. The small nod Finn gave him in return confirmed his fear.

"You are safe, Kurt" Blaine said quietly. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Kurt reached out blindly and when his hand found Blaine's, he squeezed it. That was the last thing he did before he let the pain overtake his body and fell unconcious.

~ o ~

Kurt had some very strange dreams before he finally woke up, hopefully for real this time. He felt dizzy, probably because of all the drugs he had gotten to ease the pain, but he was almost 100 % sure that he was awake this time. He was lying in a hospital bed, his leg hurt like hell and Blaine was sitting beside him on an uncomfortable looking hospital chair, asleep. Kurt smiled and reached out to stroke Blaine's cheek. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, he didn't want to weak him but he needed to touch him... He remembered what had happened to him, of course. He had dreamt about it a lot while he had been out and now he needed a familiar touch to feel safe again. He knew that it was over, that he was saved this time but the knowledge didn't make his fear go away. He hoped that the warmth of Blaine's skin would.

"Kurt..." Blaine muttered in his sleep.

Kurt smiled again and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair that was free of gel and stood away from his head in every possible direction. Blaine jumped as Kurt's cold fingers touched his hair and almost fell from his chair. Kurt laughed as Blaine looked around, seemingly not knowing where he was.

"We are in the hospital" Kurt explained. "I guess you stayed here to watch me but since we didn't have any sleep in the past few days, you passed out, too."

"I sent Finn back to the hotel because the doctor said that you wouldn't wake up anytime soon" Blaine said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, he was wrong" Kurt said as he tried to sit up. "I'm well-rested, healthy and perfectly ready to... Ouch!"

"Don't move" Blaine said quickly and stood up to push Kurt back into the bed. "Your leg is broken, don't you remember?"

"I think I do now" Kurt hissed in pain.

"Should I call the doctor?" Blaine asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine" Kurt said. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes carefully. "Yeah, it's better. I will survive."

"You will, although you won't be able to walk without crutches anytime soon" Blaine said. "I'm sorry. We should have been faster."

"I'm sure you did the best you could" Kurt said.

"We lost your signal" Blaine explained. "We needed time to find the cave and that's why we were late."

"You came just in time" Kurt smiled weakly.

"That's not what I think, considering how upset you were when we found you" Blaine said carefully.

Kurt sighed and looked away. He should tell Blaine what had happened but it was so hard... He didn't want to talk about it.

"What did he do to you, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"It's not what he did but what he intended to do" Kurt said quietly.

"He tried to rape you" Blaine said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Kurt nodded in response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt answered. "That's not what I need."

"I don't understand" Blaine frowned.

"Would you... would you hold me?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine smiled and got into the bed, careful to not hurt Kurt's injured leg. He pulled Kurt into his arms and let the man lean his head onto his shoulder.

"Better?" Blaine asked.

Blaine's touch definitely helped. It felt like it covered the invisible wounds Robert Wilson had left on his skin where he had touched him. Kurt relaxed in Blaine's arms and smiled at him when he looked up at Blaine's face. He finally felt safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this one, too.**

 **Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

Kurt sighed in frustration as Finn carried him into the apartment, smiling when he saw how humiliated his stepbrother felt. It wasn't like Kurt hadn't told him about a dozen times that he didn't need help and he was more than capable to move on his own, Finn didn't listen to him and carried him all the way up to door and then inside, placing Kurt onto the couch in the living room.

"Hey, don't look so pissed. I'm just helping you" Finn said.

"I don't need your help" Kurt said.

"You do" Finn replied. "You have to take it easy, remember? You can't stand on your foot for a while but don't worry, I will help you with everything."

Kurt glared at him in response.

"Why do I have this feeling that you enjoy the situation?" Kurt asked.

"Because I do" Finn smirked. "Do you need anything?"

"No" Kurt said and grabbed the crutches with one hand while pushed himself up with the other, standing on his uninjured foot unsteadily.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"I have to use the bathroom" Kurt answered and with some trouble, he made the first two steps towards the bathroom's door.

"I can help you" Finn said.

"No freaking way" Kurt groaned and ignoring his stepbrother, he slowly went to the bathroom, sighing in relief when he pushed the door open without falling.

He walked inside and shut the door behind him, leaning against the wall. He so hated feeling so helpless. He needed Finn's help for everything, he could barely move and he couldn't go to work. He was literally locked up in his home and he couldn't wait for the moment his leg healed and he could be back to his normal self.

Minutes later, he left the bathroom and went back to the couch, his usual place. It was still early in the morning and he had to plan what to do with his time. Watching TV, probably. Maybe reading a book. Waiting for the time to pass over his head and trying not to go crazy.

"Do you need anything?" Finn asked from the kitchen.

"No" Kurt answered.

"Are you sure? I could make you breakfast..."

"Finn, just leave me alone" Kurt sighed. "Don't you need to work?"

"We have this day off" Finn said happily. "Do you know what it means?"

"That you will stay home and go on my nerves?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, I thought you liked spending time with your stepbrother" Finn said.

"That was before said stepbrother kept things from me" Kurt replied. "If you want to talk, you could tell me what's going on. I'm listening."

"I... I have to get us something for lunch" Finn said and walked to the door, grabbing his coat.

"Don't you dare leave like this! We have to..."

But before Kurt could finish his sentence, Finn was already gone. Kurt groaned and grabbed the book from the table, hurling it across the room. It hit the door with a soft thud and fell to the ground.

"I hate you!" Kurt shouted. He knew he was childish but Finn's behaviour wasn't better either. They had to talk, Finn couldn't ignore him forever. He just had to make him stay once, even if it was hard in his current state.

Minutes later, somebody knocked on the door. Kurt rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up from the couch, believing that it was his stepbrother. Finn must have left his keys home in his haste to get away from him. He blinked in surprise when he opened the door and instead of Finn, he found Blaine standing in front of him.

"Hey" Blaine greeted him quietly. "May I come in?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled and got out of the way as fast as he could. Unfortunately, it meant that he lost his balance and almost fell but Blaine jumped into action immediately, grabbing Kurt by his waist.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Of course" Kurt answered, blushing. "Thank you."

"Should I carry you to..."

"No. No more carrying" Kurt said immediately. "I can walk on my own, thanks."

Kurt turned around to go back to the couch and Blaine followed him right after closing the door. Kurt sat down, pulling his legs up to rest on the couch but leaving Blaine enough space on his other side.

"Don't you want to join me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blinked in confusion but when he realised that Kurt was only talking about sitting beside him, he turned scarlet. His damn thoughts about the two of them... he had to keep them under control, even if it was so hard, especially after giving Kurt comfort back in the hospital.

"So how are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I will be fine once I can go back to work" Kurt said.

"How long do you have to wear that?" Blaine asked, pointing at Kurt's cast.

"Maybe a month" Kurt shrugged. "Maybe more. The doctor is not sure."

"That sucks" Blaine sighed.

"Tell me about it" Kurt smiled.

"At least you have a few wonderful weeks off" Blaine said.

"Oh, no" Kurt groaned. "I won't stay at home."

"Uhm... Kurt, it's not like you can work while..."

"I will work" Kurt said determinedly. "I can't stay home alone. I just... I can't."

"Do you still have nightmares?" Blaine asked knowingly. They had talked a lot in the hospital and after that and Kurt had told him about the nightmares, that he was afraid of falling asleep because he didn't want to deal with them.

Kurt sighed and looked down, ashamed. Blaine reached for his hand immediately and squeezed it.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed. It's completely normal" Blaine said gently.

It wasn't. Because Kurt wasn't scared of Robert Wilson anymore but his past. Sure, it had started like expected, having nightmares of that day and what he had gone through but soon his nightmares changed, his _attacker_ changed. It wasn't Wilson who held him in his disgusting arms anymore but a young, bulky boy whose touch Kurt wouldn't be able to forget until the last day of his life.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in concern.

"What Wilson did to me... It brought back some memories" Kurt said quietly.

"Like?" Blaine asked carefully.

"When I was in high school... There was a guy who made my life hell. Every single day" Kurt said.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, knowing that there was more coming.

"My father said that I couldn't let people push me around... So one day when he pushed me to the locker, I had enough. I ran after him. I found him in the locker room and started shouting. Asking him why he treated me like that" Kurt said.

"Did he beat you up?" Blaine asked, knowing how situations like that ended.

Kurt smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Not at all" he answered. "I thought he would punch me but then something horrible happened."

Blaine took a deep breath, knowing that whatever Kurt was going to say, it wouldn't be pretty.

"He-he grabbed, pulled me close and kissed me... I tried to push him away but he was just too strong" Kurt said quietly.

"Oh, Kurt" Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"He stole my first kiss. And the second one, too" Kurt said. "I still don't know how I was able to fight him off... I was desperate to get away and when I was finally free, I ran."

"I hope he was kicked out of school" Blaine growled in anger. He wanted to go after that asshole so badly. Teach him a lesson...

"No" Kurt laughed humorlessly. "He was a football player, the star of the school. And I was nobody. Nobody would have believed me..."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Blaine gasped. "Kurt, that guy was dangeorus! He needed to be... arrested or something."

"My father had a heart attack a few weeks before that" Kurt said. "I couldn't do that to him, Blaine. He was still healing and knowing that there was someone out there who could hurt his son... It would have killed him. I couldn't let it happen."

"Kurt..."

"I survived. I graduated and never looked back" Kurt said with a forced smile. Even Blaine could tell how fake it was.

"You're still suffering because of him" Blaine said.

"I will be fine" Kurt reassured him. "Don't worry about me."

It was easier said than done. Now that Blaine knew about the guy who had tortured Kurt in high school, he was more worried than ever. He knew how those experiences could affect one's life. Kurt would never forget what had happened to him in that locker room.

He opened his mouth to say something reassuring but suddenly, the door opened and Blaine jumped up, standing protectively in front of Kurt. Finn raised an eyebrow as he walked inside, taking in the sight.

"Hey, Blaine" he said. "It's good to see you here."

"Thanks. I just came over to see if Kurt was alright" Blaine said awkwardly. Now that he knew there wasn't any serial killer threatening Kurt, he sat back down and acted like he wasn't an idiot.

"Don't sit down. We have to go" Finn said.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked.

"We have a new case" Finn sighed. "There were two shootings in Indiana and it looks like the same person did it."

"You say that like we know who the unsub is" Blaine frowned.

"Because we know" Finn said. "He didn't even touch the cameras, so we have a few great pictures of him. Mercedes is already working on it."

"Okay, let's go" Kurt said and slowly got up from the couch, only to be pushed back by the other two agents.

"No" Blaine said.

"Absolutely not" Finn said at the same time.

"Oh, come on, it's just a broken leg" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, we have to be fast to stop this guy before anyone else gets hurt. You can't really help us like this" Finn tried to reason.

"I will stay in the car" Kurt said.

"Maybe next time" Finn said and without giving Kurt a chance to reply, he grabbed Blaine and dragged him through the door.

"I so hate you right now" Kurt said and took a deep breath, leaning his head back onto the pillow. He was alone, again. He had to find something to keep himself busy before having a panic attack because he was perfectly sure that his most horrible memories would attack him in the silence. Again.

~ o ~

There was no moment of peace on their way to Indiana. Finn told them the details they knew so far and while they were waiting for Mercedes to find out more about the mysterious man who had killed five people at a gas station and in a small shop, they watched the recordings of the cameras a few times, trying to find out more about the guy. One thing was sure, he was absolutely crazy and didn't care if he got caught. That was the most dangeorus type. He probably planned to commit suicide but before that happened, he would kill more people. Innocents who needed them to save them in time.

Blaine gulped nervously as he watched the recording. The guy didn't try to hide his face with a mask or a baseball cap, he walked inside as if everything was fine and when the shop owner turned away, he grabbed the gun and shot him right in his head. As if it wasn't enough, Blaine had to watch as the man walked to the dead shop owner and shot him two more times before smiling down at him and kicking his side. Blaine was sure he would be sick if he had to watch this again.

"You won't throw up, right?" Santana asked.

"Of course not" Blaine answered.

"Just so you know, if you puke on my favourite shirt, I will kill you" Santana said.

Blaine sighed in frustration and turned back to the screen.

"I won't puke on your favourite shirt. Now would you let me work? We have to catch this guy" Blaine said.

There was a beeping sound and a second later, Mercedes' concerned face appeared on the screen. It couldn't mean anything good...

"There was another one" she said. "About 20 miles away from the second crime scene, another gas station."

"How many people did he kill this time?" Finn sighed heavily.

"Three" Mercedes said. "But I have some good news, too. There's a survivor. She was in the back of the shop when the guy started shooting and managed to hide from his sight."

"We have to talk to her" Finn nodded.

"That's all I have for now" Mercedes said. "I'm trying to find you this man but it's harder than I thought."

"Search for gas station robberies" Blaine said. "It's the second time he chose one. It must be important."

"Good idea" Mercedes smiled. "I will call you if I find something."

With that, she disappeared from their sight and Blaine was greeted by the recording of the second crime scene again. He sighed and leaned closer to the screen. Something was very wrong with this man and it wasn't only the fact that he had killed 8 people within the last 24 hours. There was something in his eyes that scared Blaine. He had a bad feeling that this case could only end badly.

~ o ~

Finn sighed heavily as he looked around, taking in the dark patches of blood all over the gas station. He could never get used to this. He would never understand how people could kill without regret, without feeling bad for taking another person's life.

"He shot the guy standing there first" Puck said as he took careful steps forward, pointing at a pool of blood on the gound. "Then the woman there and in the end, the owner."

"Three shots, again" Finn nodded. "The shop owners are important."

"Revenge?" Puck asked.

"They must symbolise something. Or someone" Finn said.

"So there's more coming" Puck nodded.

"I'm afraid yes" Finn said.

"Did Mercedes call you?" Puck asked.

"Not yet but hopefully she will be able to identify the man soon" Finn said. "We have to find out who he's looking for. He won't stop until he kills that person."

"He's heading north. Maybe that's where he comes from" Puck shrugged.

"You're right but it's still too much. We have to know the exact place. He clearly enjoys this, so there will be more shootings if we don't stop him" Finn said.

Puck nodded silently. He knew very well how cases like this ended. The murderer lost control at some point and after a horrible blood bath, they killed themselves. It would happen again if they couldn't stop this guy in time. It was just the matter of time that he turned against his real target and he would kill everyone who got in the way, just like the person who made him start this amok run.

He turned away from the scene and looked at his friend instead, desperate for a change of subject.

"How is Kurt doing?" he asked.

"Seriously?" Finn asked, smiling.

"He's giving you a headache, I guess" Puck smirked.

"Well, he's not really the type who can sit on his butt" Finn shrugged.

"You should give him something to work on, especially if you don't want him to find out more about this" Puck said, pulling out a card from his pocket.

Finn glanced down at the familiar picture of a black cat. As if they had nothing else to worry about...

"He's getting closer to the truth" he said. "He keeps asking me about the case. I think he knows something."

"Then tell him" Puck said.

Finn shook his head.

"No" he said. "With his leg broken, he can't defend himself. It would be too risky."

"We will keep him safe" Puck said.

"I said no" Finn said seriously. "Let's go back to this case. We can worry about our cat later."

Puck sighed and slowly shook his head. _Finn could be so stubborn sometimes.

~ o ~

"Be gentle with her" Blaine said as he and Santana walked down the hospital's corridor, heading towards the room of the survivor of the last shooting. "She must be in shock, she doesn't need anyone to..."

"Don't you think I know what I have to do?" Santana asked indignantly. "Believe me, I have more experience with survivors than you do."

"I just don't want you to be... yourself" Blaine said.

"Why not? I can be so charming" Santana winked and after knocking on the door, she stepped inside.

Blaine's heart broke when he saw the small figure of the young woman, curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Poor thing must be so scared... And it was all because of that lunatic.

"Hey" Blaine said gently as they stepped closer. "My name's Blaine and this is Santana. We are from FBI."

The woman looked up at them with huge, scared eyes.

"I'm Jenny" she said quietly.

"Hey, Jenny" Santana said, her voice surprisingly gentle. She took a seat beside the woman and smiled at her. "We will stop the man who shot the others in the shop but to find him, we need your help."

"It was horrible" Jenny cried and buried her face into her hands. "I thought I was going to die. He walked in and started killing those people. Everyone else."

"Hey, it's okay..." Blaine said and put a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

It was a mistake, he knew the second he touched Jenny. She flinched and looked at him in fear. Blaine hastily pulled back his hand and took a step back, avoiding Santana's eyes. She seemed way too amused for the situation.

"You don't have to be afraid of us" Santana said and took Jenny's hand. "We won't hurt you. We only want to stop the man who killed those people. Can you help us?"

Blaine almost gasped when he realised what was going on. He should have noticed it before. The way Jenny looked at Santana, Santana's weirdly gentle voice... And not to mention how easily Jenny accepted Santana's touch and leaned into it.

"I-I think so" Jenny said.

"Okay" Santana smiled as Jenny leaned her head onto her shoulder. "Close your eyes and tell us what happened."

Jenny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For a minute, nothing happened and Blaine almost opened his mouth to ask her again but then Jenny opened her eyes again and started talking.

"I went to the back of the shop to find some chocolate" Jenny said. "It was a hard day for me. My girlfriend broke up with me and I spent the day driving around in the town. I had to clear my head. But then I stopped at the gas station..."

Santana put her arms around her and rubbed her back as they waited for Jenny to continue.

"Tell me what happened when that man arrived" Santana said.

"He seemed normal" Jenny said. "He didn't yell or anything. He just... he pulled out a gun and shot that man."

"Was there anything strange in his behaviour?" Blaine asked.

"You mean apart from the fact that he killed everyone else?" Jenny asked shakily.

"We watched the recordings. He walked to the show owner after killing him and said something. Do you remember what it was?" Santana asked.

"Yes" Jenny nodded. "It-it didn't make any sense. It seemed like he was talking to himself."

"What did he say?" Santana asked.

"He said 'Good job, Mike, I'm proud of you. Now you are ready to face him'" Jenny said.

Santana and Blaine looked at each other. Unfortunately, they knew very well what it meant. They were running out of time.

~ o ~

Kurt didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch but he couldn't find anything interesting in the TV, so he started reading. Unfortunately, his book was just as boring and at some point, he closed his eyes and found himself in a very unpleasant dream. It was too late to go back.

It started like every other dream since getting hurt in that cave. Robert Wilson had him again, he was touching him, whispering disgusting things into his ears... But then Wilson disappeared and somebody else took his place.

"Hello, Kurt. I missed you."

Kurt tried to get away. He tried to free himself but those arms were so strong and he couldn't move... There were those lips on his, silencing his cries. He was trapped and nobody knew where he was. Nobody could save him...

Kurt gasped as he opened his eyes, sitting up on the couch. He needed a whole minute to realise he was awake, he was back in his apartment and he only had a nightmare. He was safe. Nobody could hurt him.

He closed his eyes for a second but opened them again, desperately trying to get rid of those horrible memories but it was so hard. He knew he shouldn't have let the others leave him behind. He needed something to distract him because he would go crazy of he had to stay here alone any longer.

A sudden idea rushed through his mind and he smiled. There _was_ a way to help the others, even if Finn wouldn't be too happy. Not that Kurt cared. Finn couldn't tell him what to do, he was an adult man, an agent, and his team needed him. If Finn would yell at him for ignoring his orders later, than be it. Kurt was done sitting on his butt, waiting for his leg to heal.

About an hour later, he finally walked through the door of Mercedes' room, sighing in relief when he reached the closest empty chair and flopped down. Maybe Finn was right about staying at home a little longer. It was hard like hell to climb up those stairs when he was only able to use one of his legs and his injured leg hurt like hell. Now Kurt understood why the doctor had told him to rest as much as he could.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked in surprise as she walked inside with a mug in her hands.

"Hey" Kurt smiled. "I was bored and thought I could help you."

"Does Finn know about this?" Mercedes asked carefully.

"Not really..." Kurt said.

"Kurt."

"I couldn't stay home any longer, okay?" Kurt said in frustration. "Now tell me what to do."

Mercedes sighed and shook her head.

"Fine but don't touch my computers" she said in the end.

"Okay" Kurt nodded.

"We're trying to find out who the guy can be. We think that he's searching for one person and he will attack them soon" Mercedes said.

"Show me the recordings" Kurt said.

Mercedes nodded and played down the recordings of the three attacks. Kurt leaned closer to the screen as he watched it, furrowing his brows.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked.

"There's so much anger in him" Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, that's clear. He must hate a shop owner, that's why he killed these men so cruelly. We just don't know what the connection could be. Maybe an old friend?" Mercedes asked.

"Or family member" Kurt said. "Look at him. The way he looks at the bodies... They must symbolise someone important. I would say his father."

"I think I can use that" Mercedes smiled.

"Search for child abuse in the last fifteen years" Kurt said.

"Working on it... We know that his name is Mike, now if I add child abuse to the search..." Mercedes muttered. "You're a genius! Look at this!"

Kurt only needed a glance at the screen to know they found the guy. Even if the picture was taken over ten years earlier, it was still the guy who had killed those people.

"I'm calling the others" Mercedes said excitedly. "God, I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too" Kurt smiled. And it was true.

~ o ~

"Did you really have to do that?" Blaine asked as he and Santana walked into the meeting room where the others were waiting for them.

"Do what exactly?" Santana asked, grinning in amusement.

"You know exactly what I mean" Blaine said.

"Oh, come on, you're not the only one who can have some fun" Santana winked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Blaine muttered.

"Seriously? You know, when I visited Kurt in the hospital..."

"There's nothing between me and Kurt" Blaine interrupted her.

"Guys, sit down" Finn said as he joined the team. "Mercedes finally found the unsub."

"With the help of my genius colleague" Mercedes said through the screen.

Blaine looked at the screen and a bright smile appeared on his face when he saw Kurt sitting beside Mercedes.

"Hey" he said gently. He so missed seeing Kurt...

"There's nothing between you and Kurt, right?" Santana whispered into his ear and laughed when Blaine turned to her, giving her his best annoyed glare.

"What do you know about him?" Finn asked, ignoring Santana and Blaine to focus on the screen. He also had to talk t his stepbrother but the time wasn't right. They had to stop that lunatic first.

"Practically everything" Mercedes said. "His name is Mike Benson, 27. His mother died when he was 5 and his father raised him. An abusive asshole if you ask me. Mike spent more time in the hospital than at home."

"He spent the past five years in jail for robbery. He also hit his girlfriend but the girl denied it" Kurt said. "Oh, and his dad owns a little shop at the gas station."

"He's heading there" Finn nodded.

"You have to catch him before he gets to his father" Kurt said seriously. "He will kill him for sure and others are in danger as well."

"That's exactly what we are going to do" Finn nodded. "Let's go!"

"Guys" Kurt called after them. "Be very careful. He has nothing to lose, he won't hesitate to shoot you."

"We will be fine" Blaine reassured him. "Don't worry, we will be careful."

"So we will use Anderson as a bait and attack from behind?" Puck joked as they stood up to follow Finn who was already at the door.

"Very funny, Puckerman" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful" Kurt whispered as the others walked out of his sight, hoping that nothing would happen to his team.

~ o ~

Jack Benson opened his shop exactly at 6 in the morning like every other day. Knowing that he didn't have expect anyone in the next hour or so, he made himself a coffee and sat down to read. He was so lost in his book that he didn't even realise that almost two hours passed without anyone visiting his shop. It wasn't a huge surprise, it was just a usual Wednesday but still... he expected at least his regular clients. When Jack realised how late it was, he frowned and stood up. Something must have happened if noone stepped through the door of his shop and it was almost 8. He walked to the door and his eyes widened in surprise when he realised that the door was locked. He knew he had left the door open when he had walked inside. How the hell was it possible that...

"Hello, dad."

Jack turned around slowly, knowing who to expect standing behind him. He knew this voice very well. And he knew how dangerous that man could be.

"It's good to see you again" Mike smiled. "Sit down. We have so much to discuss."

~ o ~

It didn't take them more than a second to realise that they were late. As they stopped in front of the gas station and left the car, looking through the glass wall of the shop, they could all see the two men inside. One of them was certainly Mike Benson. And the other one must have been his dad.

"Shit" Blaine muttered as he took a few careful steps forward.

"Blaine, stop" Finn said and grabbed his arm. "We have to stay back."

"He will kill his father" Blaine reasoned.

"We will stop him" Finn reassured him. "But first we need a plan. We can't exactly just walk inside."

Well, that was exactly what Blaine had in his mind. He had done it before and it worked just fine. At least most of the time.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Blaine asked.

Finn turned away from him to talk to the sheriff's men.

"Is there a back door?" Finn asked from one of them.

"Yes" the man nodded. "Should we attack from there?"

"No" Finn said. "You stay here and get ready in case he tries to run. We take care of the rest."

He took a deep breath and turned around to face his team.

"Santana, Puck, you come with me through the back door. We have to get the older Benson out of there and disarm his son" Finn said.

"And what do I do?" Blaine asked.

"We need a distraction" Finn said. "You will call Mike and talk to him."

"You can't be serious!" Blaine gasped. "I have no experience with..."

"Blaine, we have no time left" Finn said. "You can do this. I trust you."

~ o ~

Kurt was drumming on Mercedes' desk, waiting for news about the others. It was like pure torture. He knew nothing, he was worried like hell and he wanted to be there with them so badly...

"Now you finally understand what I go through when I can't get in touch with you" Mercedes said.

"We should call them" Kurt said. "What if something happened? What if they need help?"

"They certainly won't get anywhere with our help" Mercedes smirked.

Kurt groaned and leaned back on his chair. He hated waiting.

Suddenly, his phone beeped and he picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Yes?" he almost shouted. He was definitely too worried about his team.

"Kurt, I need your help" It was Blaine. Blaine who seemed way too desperate. Damn, something was wrong...

"What happened?" Kurt asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"Mike is in the shop with his father" Blaine explained. "The others will try to get inside from behind but... Finn wants me to distract Mike until they get there."

"Then talk to him" Kurt said easily, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"I don't know how" Blaine said, his voice desperate again.

"Okay, take a deep breath" Kurt said. "You can do this. I know you can."

"That's what Finn told me, too, but it's not helping" Blaine said.

"It's risky but you should talk about his childhood" Kurt said. "Tell him that you understand him. That what he's planning to do won't help him, it won't change anything but cause him more trouble. Tell him... Tell him about your experiences. It will make it."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"You have to earn his trust and the best way is to show him that he isn't alone" Kurt said.

"God, what would I do without you?" Blaine sighed.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"You will be great, Blaine. I know" he said.

"I wish you could be here with me" Blaine said.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kurt but the man didn't pay attention at all.

"I'm with you, Blaine, even if I can't be there physically. Now go, save the day" Kurt said.

"Thank you" Blaine said.

"Anytime" Kurt said and disconnected the call, sighing heavily. He trusted Blaine. He knew he could do it, even if it was the hardest thing he had ever done. Blaine was a perfect agent and if someone could save that man, it was him.

"You're totally into him" Mercedes smiled.

"What?" Kurt asked as he turned to her.

"Don't try to deny it. You like Blaine" Mercedes said.

Kurt simply turned away from her. She was completely right, he liked Blaine. More and more with every passed day. But it didn't mean his team had to know about it.

~ o ~

Once finishing his call with Kurt, Blaine took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his phone. The others were ready to attack and he had no more time left. He had to do this. He walked back to the others who were already wearing their bulletproof vests, ready for the attack.

"As I told you" Finn said and pushed the phone into Blaine's hand. "Be calm. Don't make him angry."

Blaine nodded else could he do? He waited until the others silently made their way to the back of the building, careful to not show themselves. Mike occasionally peeked outside, he couldn't find out what was going on too early. It would be too risky.

Blaine dialed the number of the shop and waited for an answer. He could see Mike's face over the cash desk before he reached for the phone and answered the call.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

So much for keeping him calm.

"Hey, Mike" Blaine said, trying to be as nice as possible. "I'm Blaine Anderson from FBI."

"Go away" Mike said.

"Sadly, I can't do that" Blaine said. "I don't want you to do something stupid."

"Like killing him?"

Blaine heard a whimper, probably Mike's father.

"I know that you're angry" he said, trying to remember what Kurt had told him. "You probably hate him so much."

"You have no idea" Mike said. "He ruined my life. He ruined everything!"

"And he will pay for that" Blaine said quickly. "We will make him pay for everything he did to you but you have to let us help you. Killing him wouldn't solve anything."

"You don't understand anything!" Mike shouted.

Blaine took a deep breath. The others were probably inside but if he was right, they couldn't do anything. He had to get Mike's father out of the way if he couldn't stop his son, even if it was what he wanted to do the most. Mike's father was partly responsible for this. He had hurt his son, he had treated him like shit, so it was his fault that his son had turned into a serial killer as well. And Blaine felt bad for the criminal. He didn't want him to die.

"Actually, I do" he said in the end. "You know, my uncle was a serial killer. He kidnapped, tortured and killed young boys, dozens of them before he was caught. It happened right before he tried to kill me, too."

Mike was silent. Blaine saw his face appear over the cash desk again and he stepped closer, so Mike could see his face.

"It's true" Blaine continued. "He caught me one night when we were in our holiday house. He tied me up, dragged me into the basement and he was... Well, he tried to kill me."

"What happened then?" Mike asked.

"The FBI came and saved me" Blaine smiled at the memory. "He was arrested and sent to jail for the rest of his life. He can't hurt children anymore."

"This is still different" Mike said.

"It's not" Blaine argued. "He ruined my childhood, too. My family was angry with me because they couldn't handle the shame. Everyone knew what my uncle did and my parents blamed me for everything."

"They are crazy" Mike said.

"They are" Blaine nodded. "That's why I barely talk to them, but killing them? I would never do that. Do you know why?"

Mike stood up and Blaine took a few more steps forward. He did it. He distracted Mike and seemingly earned some of his trust, too.

"Because it wouldn't change anything" Blaine said. "Killing someone is the easy way to handle pain. You probably think that if you shoot your old man, it will make everything better. But it won't. You will probably get yourself killed before you could realise that killing him doesn't solve your problem."

"He hurt me" Mike cried.

Blaine dropped the phone and slowly walked to the door of the shop. He could do this. He knew what he had to do to save both men and he would do that. He waited for Mike to nod and then opened the door and walked inside, raising his hands.

"I don't have a gun" he said. "I only want to talk, okay?"

Mike nodded again and Blaine smiled at him.

"What do you think I should do?" Mike asked.

"First of all, you should give me that gun" Blaine said. "And then we can walk out of here together."

Mike turned back to glance down at his father, sitting beside the wall, wathcing him in fear.

"What about him?" he asked.

"I will make sure he gets what he deserves" Blaine said.

Mike looked at his father and then back at Blaine. Blaine saw from the corner of his eyes that Finn and the others managed to get inside from behind and now they were ready to shoot. Blaine slowly shook his head when it was safe. He wanted to save this guy.

"Please, Mike. You deserve better" Blaine said. "You can't let him take your life away from you."

He almost cried out in relief when Mike dropped the gun and walked closer to him, raising his hands. Blaine smiled as he stepped forward, ready to handcuff the man.

"Thank you" Jack said as he got up to his feet, relieved to see the other agents in the room. "He's crazy. He walked in here and tried to kill me..."

"Shut up" Blaine said. "Don't act like you are better the slightest. Your type is disgusting."

Finn looked at Blaine questioningly and the other agent shook his head. Finn didn't understand. He would never understand it the way Blaine did.

"You're such an idiot, Anderson" Santana said when Mike and his father were led out of the shop. "He could have killed you, you know?"

"I had to try" Blaine said. "His father hurt him badly. He doesn't deserve to die for hating him."

"You're still an idiot" Puck said.

Blaine didn't care what they thought. Because he knew that there was one person sitting in Quantico who was proud of him for saving another life.

~ o ~

Kurt sighed happily as he put down his phone. Blaine had just called him to let him know what had happened and Kurt was so happy Blaine could do it. He knew that if someone could save both men it was Blaine. And he was right. Blaine had saved two lives that day and Kurt was so proud of him.

"I so need a coffee" Mercedes said as she stood up from her computer. "Do you want one, too?"

"Yes" Kurt answered. "I want to stay here until they get back."

"Blaine certainly deserves a hug after this" Mercedes winked.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"Just go, okay?" he asked.

Mercedes laughed as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Kurt turned back to the computer, hesitating. There were all the pictures about the crime scenes and honestly, he didn't really like to see dead people if he could help it. He decided to quickly close the windows before Mercedes came back, knowing that she wouldn't really be angry with him for touching her precious computer. Kurt clicked onto the second picture when he heard a beep from his left side and turned to look at the screen. Without touching anything, a new window opened in front of him and he gasped when he realised what it was about. There was a picture attached to the file, a card with a single black cat... He had seen this before.

Knowing that he didn't have much time, he quickly sent himself a copy of all the files he found in the folder, trying to not think about what it could mean. He had to go through this files before coming to any conclusion. He barely leaned back on his chair when the door opened again and Mercedes stepped inside.

"Here you are" Mercedes said as she handed Kurt to paper cup. "Not as good as the one lover boy gets but it will make it."

"Thanks but I have to go" Kurt said and with some difficulty, he pushed himself up from the chair.

"But you said..."

"I think I forgot to lock the front door" Kurt lied. "I don't want to get mugged."

"That would be horrible" Mercedes nodded. "Should I give you a ride?"

"No, thanks" Kurt said. "I'm fine on my own. Go home, it was a long day."

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Mercedes asked in concern.

"Hey, I came here alone. I will be able to go home, too" Kurt smiled.

He quickly emptied his paper cup and grabbed his crutches. He had to get home as soon as he could, he had to read those files.

"Get some rest" Mercedes said before Kurt could leave.

"I will" Kurt said and stepped outside, carefully shutting the door behind him. "Once I find out what you're hiding from me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Sometimes Kurt was glad Finn stayed in the bureau after their cases to take care of the paperwork. Like right now. He wad dying to read the files he had 'borrowed' from Mercedes' computer and he knew he had to do it before Finn got home from work because after that, he wouldn't have any time alone. Getting home was hard and awfully slow, his broken leg set him back and he wasted too much time for his taste. But there was nothing he could do about it.

He almost fell through the door when he finally arrived home, his leg hurt like hell and he could barely stand on his feet. He quickly got himself a painkiller from the kitchen and then went to the couch, letting his hurt leg rest until he went through the files.

The first thing he realised was that Mercedes had an awfully lot informations about this case. Dozens of reports, photos, even a few audio files and God knew what else. He had to go through all of them. Kurt sighed as he looked up, desperately needing a coffee, but he shook his head as he looked at the kitchen's door, seemingly miles away from him or so it would be like if he wanted to make it on his already painful leg. So he had to make it without coffee because there was no way in hell that he could get up from the couch anytime soon.

Some of the informations he read first seemed familiar. It was a case from two years earlier. He remembered it, as much as he could anyway. He also remembered that Finn had been awfully quiet about that case and only shared a few things about it when it had been over. As Kurt went through the reports, he slowly understood why. His team had worked on the case of a man who called himself Cat and committed various crimes all over the states before settling down by killing people. The guy had killed seven people before the team had caught him, including Mercedes' boyfriend, Sam. Kurt gasped as he got to that information. He knew that Mercedes' boyfriend had died but he had no idea that it had to do something with this case. He also didn't know that the same guy was responsible for the death of the agent whose place Kurt had taken only weeks later.

He leaned back against the pillows and took a few minutes to only sit there and think for a while. It was a lot to take in. An awfully lot to take in, it changed so much, his entire relation to his team. He had had such a hard time trying to befriend them and he hadn't even known why. He had only thought that they were just like that, playing games with the new guy before letting him in. That was why he had helped Blaine so much at the beginning, because he had thought that it was all normal if it was about his team. But maybe they had acted so weirdly because they had just lost an important member and a friend on the top of that, or in Mercedes' case, her love.

A few old texts were what he found next and they broke his heart. It was a conversation between Finn and Mercedes and even after two years, Kurt could practically feel the desperation in Mercedes' words. He couldn't exactly understand everything but it was clear that she had blamed herself for the death of her boyfriend. She had thought that Cat had only gone after Sam because he had known about the case.

He stopped here again. When he had asked Finn about his secret, his stepbrother had tried so hard to not let him know anything about this case. Now Kurt knew why. Finn didn't tell him anything because he was scared that Kurt would end like Sam. He shook his head at the thought. It was so stupid of Finn, Kurt could have helped him. He was the best person for the job, he wasn't connected in any way and could think this straight without feelings. Finn should have asked for his help. He should have told him about this.

Things only got worse as Kurt went through the remaining files, the disappointment deeper and stronger with every single word. They had caught the guy, named Elliot Boyle right after the death of the FBI agent but he had escaped a few months earlier and now he was after their team. And Finn knew that. But it wasn't only him, seemingly everyone else knew the truth, except for him.

And maybe Blaine, he reminded himself as he went through Mercedes' notes. There was no sign that Blaine knew anything about this case. There was still a chance, even if it was hard to admit it. Blaine had gotten closer to him at the same time Finn had found out about Boyle's escape. Maybe it was just coincidence but what if it wasn't? Would Finn go so far that he asked the agent Kurt was interested in to distract his stepbrother? Would _Blaine_ do that to him?

Kurt rubbed his eyes and pushed the laptop away. It was way too much for now. He had a lot of questions, maybe even more than answers. And he had no idea what to do with them.

~ o ~

Santana was more than glad when she could finally leave. It had been a long few days for the team again and she couldn't wait to go home and rest. Unfortunately for her, Finn had kept her back in the bureau for way too long, even long after he was gone. It was so not fair. Okay, maybe she had missed to write a few reports but they could have waited a few more hours until she got some sleep, right? But Finn hadn't let her go home until she was done with them, so she had to stay behind way after everyone was gone.

Now that she was finally ready, she quickly made her way to her car. She needed a hot bath and a few long hours of sleep before she could come back to work again. She understood that there were a lot of lunatics around but they could at least give them some time to rest. She didn't remember when was the last time she could have a few days just for herself. Probably months ago. Before Cat had come back. Because ever since the man had showed up again, they had no peaceful moment.

At least it seemed like they were getting close. They knew the man as much as possible, so it wasn't that hard to guess what he wanted to do this time. He didn't kill anyone, only played with their team. It was a good thing. At least they could keep everyone else safe. There was a chance that they would get hurt but it was still better than worrying about a possible blood bath. It was only about them this time.

She didn't agree with Finn about not telling Kurt anything. She didn't really want to tell Blaine either, knowing that it was better to not get too many people involved but Kurt would be useful. He knew them well enough, not to mention that he was rational and not involved in the case, he would have good ideas they could use. But Finn didn't want him to get involved and seemingly Mercedes agreed with him. She got it, really, it must have been horrible for Mercedes to lose her boyfriend because of the criminal but it had been years earlier and Kurt was an agent like them, he would be fine.

She reached her car and grabbed the handle when she had that weird feeling. She quickly let go of the handle and turned around, looking around in the deserted parking lot. It certainly felt like someone was watching her. Santana grabbed her gun and raised it in front of her.

"Who is there?" she asked.

She didn't move for a few seconds, although she knew very well that she wouldn't get an answer. If someone was watching her, they definitely wouldn't show themselves unless... Unless it was _him._

"Okay, little bitch. Show yourself and act like a real man" she said and took a few careful steps away from her car.

She saw someone from the corner of her eyes and ducked her head just in time to avoid the first bullet. She crouched down beside a car, swearing quietly. It was certainly him.

She waited a whole minute but didn't hear any footsteps. He was waiting for her to move. Santana took a deep breath and slowly got back to her feet. It was risky but she couldn't stay down there forever and she wasn't scared of the man. She wanted to catch him and make sure he's locked up somewhere safe and couldn't escape in this life again.

Just as she stood up, she caught a glimpse of the man, making his way towards her. She didn't hesitate for a second, raised her gun and fired. She heard the man moan and fall and she smiled. She had him.

The agent quickly jumped out from behind the car and made her way towards where the criminal was supposed to be but to her surprise, she couldn't find anyone there. The man just disappeared.

"Impossible" Santana muttered to herself.

She heard noises coming from behind her but she wasn't fast enough to turn around. Just as she got ready to shoot again, the man fired, the bullet hitting Santana this time. She fell to the ground, dropping her gun in the process as pain spread across her right shoulder. She didn't stop to check her injury, though, she reached for her gun again but before she could grab it, a boot appeared in front of her eyes, blocking her way to the gun. Santana gulped as she looked up at the man, wearing that stupid cat mask he had had before.

"Agent Lopez" Boyle said with a slight nod. "It's pleasure to meet you again."

"Now you're shooting agents in empty parking lots?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow. Maybe she was going to die but she wouldn't show any fear. She wasn't like that.

Boyle crouched down beside her, pointing his gun at Santana's head. Nothing happened for a whole minute. They kept looking into each other's eyes, Santana trying to figure out what exactly Boyle's plan was and the man... Well, she wasn't sure what he was waiting for.

Suddenly, Boyle raised his gun and hit Santana on her face with the handle, the pain he caused blinding the agent for a few seconds. When Santana's vision cleared enough to see the man over her again, Boyle's face was only inches away from her own. Even through his mask, she could see that he was smiling.

"The game is on, Agent Lopez" Boyle whispered into her ear. "And this time, I won't be as gentle with you as I was the last time."

Before Santana could reply, Boyle punched her again, hard enough to knock her out.

~ o ~

Kurt was close to panic when the doorbell rang. He had spent so much time trying to figure out who he could trust and what exactly was going on behind his back that it made him think that he couldn't trust anyone at all. He was lucky that someone chose that moment to disturb him because he was pretty sure that his thoughts would have driven him crazy. He stood up from the couch and walked to the door, careful to not use his injured leg. Unfortunately going through the whole city twice that day wasn't really good for his injury and even if he barely moved his leg, it hurt so much.

As he opened the door, he found Blaine standing in front of him. He seemed really tired but he was still smiling like every time he met Kurt.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. Okay, maybe he was rude but he was still stuck at the thought that maybe Blaine was just playing with him.

"I want to say thank you?" Blaine said uncertainly. Kurt usually wasn't like this.

Kurt blinked in confusion. He had no idea what Blaine was talking about.

"You helped me save those people" Blaine explained. "So thank you."

Oh, of course. Mike and his father. It seemed so weird that it had happened only a few hours earlier.

"I didn't do anything" Kurt said and slowly took a step back. "Would you like to come in?"

"Only for a few minutes. I'm dead tired" Blaine said.

"Because of the case or... something else?" Kurt asked.

Okay, maybe he should stop this. As he watched Blaine's face, searching for any sign that he might know about Elliot Boyle, he only came to the conclusion that Blaine was absolutely clueless. There was no sign that he was hiding something from Kurt, he seemed genuinely confused, nothing more. Probably Blaine didn't know about Boyle at all. He wasn't exactly a great actor and certainly not _that_ great that he was able to hide the truth from Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as he walked inside, helping Kurt get back to the couch.

"I don't know. You never talk about your private life" Kurt said.

"Because I don't have any" Blaine replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you think so?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're weird. Like really-really weird" Blaine explained.

"Well, I..."

Before Kurt could say anything, the door opened again and Finn stepped inside, looking pissed for some reason and also surprised to find Blaine in their home. Again.

"Are you living here or something?" he asked as he shut the door.

"He came to see me" Kurt explained.

"Again?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I... I just wanted to thank Kurt for his help. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to save that family" Blaine said.

"Another stupid heroic act" Finn said with a nod. "Thanks for mentioning it. We have to talk about your behaviour because you not only risked your own life, _again,_ but also everyone else's around you."

"What are you talking about? He stopped the unsub before he could kill his father and probably himself" Kurt said.

"He was stupid and selfish" Finn aid and turned back to Blaine. "You're suspended for two weeks."

"What?" Blaine gasped.

"Use this time and think about how a real profiler should act" Finn said. "Now if you're done here..."

"Of course" Blaine muttered and stood up.

"No" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's hand. "He's my guest. He can stay as long as he wants."

"Kurt, it's fine..."

"No, it's not" Kurt said and turned to his stepbrother. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Blaine was perfectly sure that there was a huge fight coming and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be there when it happened. He knew way too much about the Hudmels' private life, he didn't want to get more involved.

"I have to go" he said hastily. "Uhm... I will call you."

"Blaine, you don't have to..."

"It's fine" Blaine interrupted Kurt. "I can't wait to have a shower and a good night sleep. Bye, guys."

Kurt looked after Blaine sadly. He was surely hurt because Finn was such an asshole and Kurt didn't even have the chance to talk to him. But once Finn shut the door behind Blaine and his eyes met Finn's, every other emotion disappeared and only the anger remained.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"He overstepped. Again. I had to do something" Finn shrugged.

"That's what the trainings are for. You can't suspend an agent, especially not now that we're one man down" Kurt said.

"We will be fine without you two for a few weeks" Finn said.

Oh, so it was about Boyle's case. Now Kurt was perfectly sure that Blaine didn't know about the criminal. Finn suspended him to keep him out of harm's way and it would have worked just fine, Blaine wouldn't have found out anything, just like Kurt hadn't found anything when he had joined the team. But Kurt knew his this team a lot more this time and he understood things a lot better.

"It's about Elliot Boyle, right?" Kurt asked quietly.

Finn who was just about to leave the room, stopped and turned back slowly.

"How do you know..."

"I know everything about what happened two years ago" Kurt said seriously and turned his laptop so that Finn could see it. "Just let me help you. Please."

Finn shook his head immediately.

"No" he said.

"But why..."

"Do you know what he did to Mercedes' boyfriend?" Finn asked. "He killed Sam in their apartment, then dragged him through the whole place and left him in their bed. Mercedes found him lying in his blood. Hell, the whole place was full of Sam's blood!"

"It doesn't mean I..."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Finn asked in frustration.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" Kurt shouted back.

"And I don't want _you_ to get hurt" Finn replied. "So I won't let you work on this case."

"This is insane" Kurt shook his head.

"No it's not" Finn said. "I'm trying to keep you safe and I will do it, whether you want me to or not."

"An how exactly are you trying to stop me?" Kurt challenged.

"I'm your boss, don't forget that" Finn said.

"I can't believe you're doing this" Kurt shook his head.

"You're not allowed to help in the investigation" Finn said. "You're going to stay here until it's over. I don't want to see you near the bureau until I say it's safe."

"You can't..."

"I can and I will" Finn said determinedly. "Stay out of this, or I will ask Sue to reassign you to another unit."

"Why don't you let me help you?" Kurt asked quietly. "I'm worried about you. All of you."

"Because this is the only way to keep my family safe. Try to understand me" Finn said.

His phone beeped and Finn looked down the read the text message. Kurt could tell that something was wrong because Finn's eyes widened as he read the text.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I have to go" Finn said and quickly made his way to the door.

"Finn!" Kurt called after him.

"Stay here" Finn said. "Don't leave unless it's necessary. And for the first time in your life, listen to me and don't do anything stupid."

He left, slamming the door shut behind him. Kurt stared at the door for a whole minute, sitting in stunned silence before reaching for his laptop again. There was no way in hell he would sit on his butt and let his team do something dangerous. Finn could keep him away from the bureau but he couldn't keep him away from his job. To his luck, Finn was in hurry and left everything behind for him.

Half an hour later, Kurt realised that he needed help. If he wanted to do this right, he needed someone who made sure he didn't go the wrong way. That was why they worked in a team and not alone, they were a lot more effective that way.

He grabbed his phone and sent Blaine a short text. He needed his help more than ever.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, there was a man on the top of the building across theirs, watching him. He had been there to listen to the conversations earlier, using his detectaphone to hear everything perfectly. Now he was just watching the young agent from safe distance. Finn Hudson's stepbrother. He had seen him before, the first time he had been caught. He hadn't paid too much attention to the boy then, he had been so young and uncertain and hadn't seemed important. But this time, he was perfectly sure that he wanted Kurt Hummel to join his game. And he had a great idea how to involve him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

Blaine checked his reflexion in the mirror for the 100th time, still not satisfied with what he found there. He couldn't look anything but absolutely perfect. Because he had a date. With Kurt Hummel.

Okay, it was most likely just a friendly dinner but Blaine new deep inside that his day when Kurt Hummel fell in love with him was close. So, so close. It was Kurt who had asked Blaine to meet him after all. He had texted him not too long after Blaine had left their apartment. Blaine had been so grateful for that text. His conversation with Finn made him frustrated and angry and he had been close to punching someone. Finn had had no right to treat him like that. He had saved that guy and his father on the top of that, it was a lot more Finn had planned to do. But here he was, banned from work for the next two weeks when all he had done was doing his job. It was so not fair.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't the right time to think about how Finn had treated him. He was about to meet Kurt and have dinner with him, that was all that mattered. He could think about how unfair Finn was later.

Blaine checked his hair one more time and then went to the door, grabbing his keys on the way. Kurt was waiting for him. And who knew, maybe this night, Kurt would finally see how much he meant for Blaine.

When Blaine arrived at the small restaurant Kurt had chosen, the other man was already there, leaning against the wall. Blaine quickly walked to him to help him. He knew how hard it was for Kurt to stand on his feet because of his injury.

"Hey. Why are you waiting outside?" Blaine asked. "You should have gone inside."

"I knew you would arrive soon" Kurt shrugged.

"Let's go inside then" Blaine smiled.

He sneaked an arm around Kurt's waist and helped him on their way inside. He quickly asked which table was theirs and then they walked to it together. Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt and then sat down beside him, smiling. He was so happy to be here with this amazing man.

"I'm so glad you called me" Blaine said. "Just in the right moment, I have to tell you. When I left your place, I was so..."

"I'm sorry for that, Blaine" Kurt sighed. "Finn was so unfair. You didn't deserve how he treated you."

"No, I didn't" Blaine agreed.

"I will help you with that but first I need your help" Kurt said.

Blaine blinked in surprise. He thought that Kurt had asked him to have dinner with him because he wanted to spend some time with him. But as Kurt looked at him, he could tell that there was something more.

"It isn't a real date, right?" Blaine asked, unable to hide his disappointment. Okay, it was too good to be true. Kurt had asked him out so suddenly, he should have known that it wasn't about the two of them.

"Not really" Kurt said carefully.

"Oh" Blaine muttered. He was such an idiot.

"I like you, Blaine" Kurt said hastily. "It's not like I don't want to go on a date with you, I just... Things are kind of crazy around us right now and I don't have time for guys. And to be honest, I was hoping that you would help me, so..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked. "I could have gone over..."

"No" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine sighed heavily. He knew Kurt well enough to know what it meant. Finn had surely forbidden him to go near the bureau until he was completely healed but Kurt couldn't sit on his butt and let thing happen around him.

"I guess it's something Finn can't find out" Blaine sighed.

"Something like that" Kurt nodded slowly.

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed.

"It's not my fault, okay? I tried to help him but he didn't let me" Kurt replied.

"You have some serious trouble with communication. Do you know that?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe we do. But we have a bigger problem and it's more important than the communication between me and my stepbrother" Kurt said.

"What kind of problem?" Blaine asked.

"Before I tell you anything, I need to know if you're willin to help me" Kurt said.

"Of course" Blaine said without hesitation. He wouldn't let Kurt get into trouble. He would keep him safe, no matter what Kurt had for him.

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned closer to Blaine, looking straight into his eyes. He was so glad that Blaine was here for him. He knew that he could trust the man, no matter what. And that was exactly what he needed right now. So he opened his mouth and told Blaine everything he had found out from Mercedes' files.

~ o ~

Finn was so angry. He had hated Elliot Boyle before but it was nothing like how he felt now. He should have been glad that Santana wasn't horribly hurt, she had gotten away with a few scratches and was now more than ready to kick Boyle's ass, but she could have gotten hurt more seriously. She could have died and Finn wanted to make that asshole pay for what he had done to his friend. There was only one problem: they had no idea where Elliot was. So now they were sitting in the meeting room, ignoring every other possible case, focusing on that one person they wanted to catch more than anything.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mercedes asked in concern, carefully touching the bruise on Santana's forehead. "Maybe you should go home and..."

"And what?" Santana asked in frustration. "No. Absolutely not. I want to find that asshole and make him pay."

"Besides, she's safer with us" Puck pointed out.

"That's right" Finn nodded. "We should stay together until this case is over."

"What about the others?" Mercedes asked.

Finn fell silent. So far, he had been completely sure that keeping Kurt and Blaine away from this case was the best thing they could do. Now he wasn't that sure anymore. He still believed that Boyle would leave them alone if they didn't know anything but he was afraid that there was still a chance that they could get hurt. Knowing his stepbrother, Kurt wouldn't leave things just like that. He would try to find a way to help his team and that was the last thing Finn needed right now.

"Mercedes, I need you to do something" he said.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked.

"Could you... break into Kurt's computer? From here?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Why should I?" Mercedes asked.

"He might have gotten a few files from you..." Finn said slowly.

"What?" Mercedes gasped.

"And I might have forgotten to get them back from him" Finn continued. "Just delete the files from his computer. That's all you have to do."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Puck asked.

"I told you once, I don't want him to get hurt" Finn sighed. "His leg is broken. He can't really defend himself like that and he's safer if he doesn't know anything. Or so Boyle believes."

"You should send a unit to your home, just in case you're wrong and Boyle decides that it would be a good idea to use your stepbrother against you" Santana pointed out.

Finn sighed again. Santana was right, even if it was hard to admit. As the leader of the team, he had to consider every possible option and even if he didn't like it, it was possible that Boyle would try to catch Kurt to use him against Finn.

"Or you could just tell them, so they could come in and help us" Puck offered.

Finn looked through the window of the room, glancing down at the city in front of him. There was a man out there who wanted to hunt down his team because he thought it was fun. He had to keep Kurt safe from him but he wasn't sure if he could do it here. There was more in this case than they had found the first time and until they figured out what they had missed the first time, he couldn't be sure if Kurt was safe with them. Even if he would have Blaine to protect him. Blaine was a good agent but Finn wasn't sure if he was able to defend Kurt if it was necessary and they had no time to give him a chance. Not now.

"I will send a unit to our home" Finn decided. He just didn't know which one he could trust.

~ o ~

"This case is freaking creepy" Blaine commented as Kurt told him everything he had found out from Mercedes' files.

"Poor Mercedes" Kurt sighed. "I have no idea how she could get through this. Finding her boyfriend like this... It's horrible."

"So Finn doesn't want us to help them because he doesn't want us to get hurt, too?" Blaine asked. It was insane. They were agents, they knew what this job meant. That it could be dangerous.

"He could be overprotective sometimes" Kurt shrugged.

"We should just join them" Blaine offered. "I'm sure he wouldn't send us home once he finds out that we know everything."

"He would" Kurt snorted. "That's why we have to do this on our own."

Blaine sighed heavily. He didn't like the idea of working behind Finn's back at all, especially now that he knew how dangerous Boyle was.

"I don't like this, Kurt" he said honestly.

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to" Kurt said. "I will find the answers on my own."

"And then what?" Blaine asked in frustration. "Let's say you find Boyle. What do you want to do then? Go after him all alone? Like this?"

He pointed at Kurt's injured leg.

"I don't like this either but I think Finn is right. We should let them handle this case" he said.

"No" Kurt said stubbornly. "I won't let him treat us like this. We are part of the team, we have every right to..."

"Kurt" Blaine said quietly.

"Let's just make the profile and then we can talk to Finn, okay?" Kurt said in the end. "We are their best chance to find Boyle. We weren't there the firs time and we can think more reasonably than the others. If someone can find Boyle, it's us."

"But then we will talk to the others" Blaine said slowly.

"We will" Kurt nodded. "Look, I don't want to play hero. I only want to help the team catch a dangerous criminal. That's all."

"In that case, I think we can figure out something" Blaine nodded. "Do you have something in your mind?"

Kurt smiled and sat closer to Blaine as he pulled out his laptop from his bag. He glanced around, checking that noone was watching them. He was pretty sure that they were safe in the restaurant but it was better to be careful. When he was perfectly sure that noone was watching them, he leaned closer to Blaine.

"I think he had a partner" he said.

"It seems like he did this all alone" Blaine shook his head as he went through the photos of the victims. "See? The cuts are all the same. It was one person's work."

"I didn't say the partner actually killed someone" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm confused" Blaine sighed.

"Boyle knew everything about our team. Not just what they did in their free time, about their job, too" Kurt explained. "He couldn't do this alone. He couldn't be after them all the time, especially when he tortured his victims. Still, he seemed to know an awfully lot about the cases the team worked on."

"It's someone from FBI?" Blaine asked.

"It has to be" Kurt said. "Someone must have helped him from inside. That's how he knew so much about the team's work."

"But who could it be?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea" Kurt sighed. "But if it's someone who still works there, none of us is safe. We have to find that guy as soon as possible."

"I think I might have an idea" Blaine said. "Boyle knew the smallest details about the team's cases, right?"

"Right" Kurt nodded.

"So it has to be someone from us or..." Blaine fell silent, biting his lower lip.

"Or someone who reads our reports" Kurt said slowly.

"I think we know how to find the traitor" Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded in agreement. He had known that having Blaine to help him was a good idea.

~ o ~

"You can't be serious" Puck said slowly when Finn told them about his fear that someone from FBI had helped Boyle the first time and there was a chance that that guy still worked there.

"That's insane" Santana nodded.

"That's the only explanation" Finn said. "Just think about it. Boyle knew how we worked. He knew everything about our job and our personal lives as well. He couldn't find out everything on his own. That's impossible. Someone must have helped him."

"I think he might be right" Mercedes said quietly.

"Come on, guys. Only a few people know how we work and I don't think it's one of them" Puck said. "Can you honestly imagine Sue or any of the bosses work against us?"

"I wasn't talking about them" Finn said.

"I don't get it" Santana shook her head. Maybe because of her head injury, but she had no idea what Finn meant with this.

"This guy isn't a murderer" Finn said. "It's a quiet and seemingly weak person. They must work on lower levels where they can reach these informations but still noone thinks that they would use them against us."

"Because it's a nice guy who can't be capable of such a thing?" Puck offered.

"Exactly" Finn nodded.

"Most people can't reach our reports" Mercedes said. "They are only available for a few people."

"That's right" Finn nodded. "We also know that it's not one of the chiefs. So we have to figure out who else can get our reports."

"Just give me a second" Mercedes muttered, typing on her computer rapidly. "Wow, you're smart, my friend."

"What have you found?" Finn asked as he walked behind Mercedes to look at her computer.

"Other than the chiefs, only the guys from the archive can get our reports" Mercedes said.

"Is there someone who has been working there for at least two years?" Finn asked.

"Only one of them" Mercedes said. "George Harris. Oh, poor guy. He applied for better positions several times but apparently, it seems like he's the unlucky type. He got stuck in the archive."

"It must be him" Finn nodded. "Is he here?"

"No" Mercedes frowned. "He hasn't come to work since Monday."

"Do we have his address?" Finn asked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Let's get ready. We have to talk to him" Finn said.

"All of us?" Santana asked in surprise.

"We have to stick together" Finn explained. "It's safer this way."

"Speaking of safety, did you send a unit to your house?" Puck asked.

"Yes. I will call them on our way to Harris. Let's go!" Finn said. He wanted to get over with this case as soon as possible, lock Boyle and his friend up for a very long time and then he could go home and talk to Kurt.

~ o ~

"This would be a lot easier if we could reach the files of the other agents" Blaine said as he finished his dinner, his eyes still on the screen. It was hard to admit but he didn't know most of the other agents and he certainly didn't know anyone from the archive. He never really cared. To his luck, Kurt seemingly knew their colleagues a lot better.

"Okay, so there's Anderson..." he muttered.

"Is there another Anderson?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Yes, Blaine" Kurt rolled his eyes. "But he only started working a few months ago. He can't be our man."

"Okay" Blaine nodded.

"Murphy... I think she wasn't there two years ago either" Kurt muttered.

"Anyone else?" Blaine asked.

"Harris? Yeah, there's Harris" Kurt nodded.

"Can he be our..."

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "He has been there since ages. He can definitely be our man."

"Then let's go" Blaine said and after throwing some money onto the table, he got up.

"Uhm... Blaine, I don't know his address" Kurt pointed out.

"And we don't need it" Blaine said. "We agreed to tell Finn if we found something. Now we know who could have helped Boyle, it's time to talk to the others."

"But..."

"No buts, Kurt. I won't risk our lives because you can't handle your personal issues with Finn" Blaine said.

Kurt winced, looking away. Okay, maybe Blaine was a little harsh but what Kurt and Finn did was insane. They seriously needed to sit down and talk about their problems once they found Boyle.

"I'm sorry but you really need to talk to him. You can't work like this together. It's not right" Blaine explained.

"I know" Kurt sighed.

Blaine helped him get to his feet and then they walked out of the restaurant together.

"We should take my car" Blaine said.

"You're right. I don't think I can drive like this" Kurt said as they slowly made their way to Blaine's car.

"Does your leg hurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt admitted.

"I could drive you home and then go to the others" Blaine offered.

"It's not necessary. I will be fine" Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked in concern.

"It's just a broken leg" Kurt said easily.

He couldn't fool Blaine, though. The man noticed how slowly Kurt moved and he winced every time when he stepped on his injured leg. Kurt seriously needed some rest and Blaine would take him home once they were done in the bureau, whether Kurt wanted it or not.

"Here we are" Blaine said and opened the door for Kurt.

"Blaine" Kurt said quietly and grabbed the man's arm, looking into his eyes. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's normal that we help each other" Blaine said.

"Not everyone would do this for me. So thank you" Kurt said.

"You're welcome" Blaine smiled, allowing himself a second to get lost in Kurt's eyes. But only for a second.

Then he helped Kurt get inside, closed the door and turned to walk around the car to get to the other door. But as he walked behind the car, he bumped into someone who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..."

The man reached out towards his chest and Blaine wasn't quick enough to pull away. In the next second, he felt waves of electricity run through his body and he fell forward, unable to move. The man let him fall without making any move to stop him. Blaine looked up with wide eyes, noticing the first time that the man was wearing a mask. A cat mask. His eyes widened in fear. It couldn't be...

Blaine moaned as the man left him and walked to the other side of the car. Kurt. He wanted to hurt Kurt. Blaine pressed his lips together and tried to stand up but he was unable to move from the ground. His breathing sped up as he watched the guy disappear on the other side of the car and seconds later, he heard the car's door open.

"Hey, what are you..."

Kurt cried out and then everything went silent for a second. As the man appeared in front of him again, he had Kurt thrown over his shoulder. And Kurt wasn't moving. Blaine watched helplessly as the man went to the car beside his and opened the trunk. No, this couldn't be happening... He couldn't just lie here and let the man take Kurt...

But after throwing Kurt into the trunk, the man walked back to him. Blaine moaned again as the guy crouched down beside him and pulled him up into a sitting position. The man looked into his eyes for a second before lifting Blaine up from the ground, carrying him to the car.

Seconds later, Blaine found himself lying in the trunk beside an unconscious Kurt. Kurt was still breathing, he could tell that much but it didn't help him calm down the slightest. They were both trapped and he couldn't do anything to defend themselves.

The last thought that crossed Blaine's mind was that they were in serious trouble before the blow came and everything went black.

~ o ~

Harris' house was awfully quiet and dark. Finn took careful steps forward, checking a few times if the others were still following him. He tightened his hands on his gun as he reached the door, preparing himself for everything that could wait for them inside. He silently nodded for Puck to handle the door and stepped in front of Santana and Mercedes to defend them if necessary. He knew that Santana didn't like to be treated like this but she was still hurt and Mercedes wasn't used to being on the field, so it was better to keep them behind him, just to make sure they were safe.

Puck knocked on the door once and waited for an answer for a few seconds but when they couldn't hear a single sound coming from inside, he pushed the door open. Luckily for them, it wasn't locked, so they didn't have to break it in. Puck rushed inside first but the others followed him quickly, checking the hall and the kitchen on their way to the other rooms.

"What if he isn't here?" Puck whispered.

"We have to make sure" Finn replied.

The living room was just as empty as the other rooms, so they walked to the nearest closed door and pushed it open. Finn walked inside but stepped back almost immediately as the awful smell hit him.

"What the hell is this?" Santana grimanced as she walked behind Finn, peeking inside over his shoulder.

"Harris" Puck said quietly.

He reached out and turned the lights on, so they could see properly in the room. True to Puck's words, Harris was lying in his bed, and they didn't have to be too clever to know that he had been dead since days. Just the smell was enough proof for that but even if it hadn't been, there were the horrible wounds all over his body and a large amount of blood, dried into his sheets.

"He's been dead for days" Puck said.

"Boyle" Finn whispered.

They were late. Boyle must have known that they would find the connection between him and Harris sooner or later and he had gotten rid of his partner before he could ruin his plans.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Mercedes said and without waiting for an answer, she turned around and ran out of the house.

"Go with her" Finn told Santana who nodded and followed Mercedes outside.

He sighed as he turned back to the dead body in the bed. He felt bad that Mercedes had to see this. It surely reminded her on her boyfriend and that was the last thing Finn wanted but it was too late to do anything about it.

"Dude, look at this" Puck said as he grabbed a folder from the nightstand and opened it. "It's about our team."

"Of course it is" Finn said. "Harris got him the informations about us. Boyle surely wanted us to know that..."

"Finn" Puck interrupted him and turned the folder in his hands, so Finn could see it. "Look at the files. These are about..."

Finn's eyes widened as he went through the files. They weren't really about the team, there were a few pictures of them but most of the pages were...

"God, no" he said.

Kurt's personal files. Everything about him, even a few documents about their family Finn hadn't even known about.

"Smythe and his team are already at your place, right?" Puck asked carefully.

"I hope so" Finn said and quickly dialed Sebastian's number.

Puck needed about a second to know that something was wrong. Finn turned pale and his eyes widened as Sebastian told him something that couldn't be good.

"What do you mean he isn't there?" Finn shouted.

Finn waited for the answer but then disconnected the call without wasting any more time for Sebastian and then tried another number. Kurt's.

"He isn't answering" Finn said.

"Try Blaine" Puck said.

Finn nodded and pressed the phone to his ear again.

"Nothing" he said after a few seconds.

"Do you think they..."

"Yes, that's exactly what I think!" Finn shouted.

The phone fell from his hand and Finn found himself on his knees a second later, his whole body shaking so badly that he wasn't able to stand any longer. He knew exactly what happened to Kurt and possibly to Blaine, too. Boyle was faster than them. Again.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

He could just hope that it wasn't too late, that there was still a chance to find Kurt alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think. Reviews make me work better.:)**

Finn stared at the screen with a blank expression. He was aware of his team's worried eyes on him but he didn't care. All he cared about were his stepbrother and Blaine. It hadn't been that hard to find the recordings of the camera placed in the parking lot of the restaurant where Kurt and Blaine had spent the evening. It also wasn't hard to see what had happened there. Boyle had made sure they saw everything perfectly. It was the third time Finn ordered Mercedes to play the whole recording, starting where Kurt and Blaine stepped inside, right until Boyle caught them and drove off with them.

Finn didn't feel the desperation anymore. He was angry, angrier than ever, and he wanted nothing but to find that asshole who had taken his brother and punish him. Yeah. He didn't deserve to be locked up again. He had to stop Boyle for once and for all, for everybody's sake.

"Play it again" Finn said quietly.

"Finn..." Mercedes started but she fell silent as Finn looked at her, worried that Finn would direct his anger right at her.

"Again, Mercedes" Finn said seriously.

"It's pointless" Santana said. "There's nothing we can use to find..."

"There has to be something!" Finn shouted.

Before Santana could reply, though, the door of the meeting room opened and Sue stepped inside, Sebastian following her closely.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on" Sue ordered, without wasting any time to greet the team.

"Boyle took Kurt and Blaine" Finn said simply. "What is he doing here?"

Once Finn had been back to his old self, the first thing he had done was calling Sebastian and berating him for being late. It had taken him and his team an awfully lot time to get to their apartment and Finn felt like the man did it on purpose, that he didn't care about Kurt at all. He still felt like that, no matter what the others told him.

"Smythe's team gets the case" Sue said.

"No" Finn replied.

"You can't think rationally" Sue said. "There are two agents in danger. I won't let you get them killed because you can't handle the situation."

"We know Boyle the most" Finn reasoned. "If there's someone who can find him, it's me and my team. Besides, I don't want him to work on my brother's case."

He glared at Sebastian angrily.

"Oh, come on. You can't honestly think it's my fault they got kidnapped" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"It took you more than an hour to get there" Finn said. "What is the explanation for that if not that you work against us?"

"I didn't want to get my own team killed" Sebastian replied. "Can you hear yourself? I'm an agent, not some traitor."

"I'm not sure anymore" Finn said.

"Enough!" Sue said. "Smythe and his team get this case and my decision is final."

"No" Finn replied.

"You have no say in this" Sue said.

"It took us months to find him to first time" Finn said. "Do you honestly think that Smythe could find them in time? Kurt and Blaine will die before they can get close to Boyle. Not to mention that he will kill them immediately once he finds out we are no longer looking for him. This is about us, we have to work on the case."

"Or we could do it together" Puck offered.

"What?" Finn asked as he turned to his friend.

"Sue is right, we can't think rationally" Puck said. "Besides, we could really use some help. It would be the best for everyone."

"I agree with him" Mercedes nodded.

Finn felt like he was betrayed. Didn't the others see how dangerous it would be to get more people involved? What if they got both Kurt and Blaine killed?

"Let's do that" Sue nodded. "Smythe, I want you and your team to join the BAU as soon as possible. Hudson, don't hold back anything from them. I don't want to lose two of our best agents. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Finn muttered.

"Very good" Sue nodded. "And I want you to inform me about everything. No more secrets, or I will fire you and the whole gang. Do you get it?"

"Yes" Finn nodded.

Sue shook her head as she left the room, muttering something noone could understand. When she was gone, Sebastian turned to Finn, smiling.

"This is gonna be so much fun" he said.

Finn needed all of his willpower not to punch him.

~ o ~

Kurt moaned as he came to. His head hurt like hell and he was afraid that he would throw up. Luckily, as he took deep breaths, the pain seemed to lessen. He still didn't open his eyes but focused on the other signs of his body. His leg didn't hurt like it usually did. He must have been lying motionlessly for a long while because it only felt like this in the morning, after hours of rest. His back hurt, though, probably because he had spent way too much time on the cold and hard ground. Yeah, he must have been out for a long time.

Weird noises in the background made him open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in an unfamiliar place, a small room with bare walls and no window. He was lying in the corner but he wasn't alone. There was Blaine, sitting beside him, with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring at the ground, seemingly in panic.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, moaning as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Kurt!" Blaine almost shouted. "God, I was so worried. I tried to wake you up but you didn't react. I-I thought..."

"I'm fine" Kurt said reassuringly and turned away from Blaine to look around again. "Where are we? What happened?"

"It was all my fault" Blaine said. "I wasn't careful enough. I didn't see him until it was too late..."

Suddenly, Kurt remembered. He had heard Blaine's cry and he had tried to get to him but he had been too slow with his broken leg. He hadn't even had the chance to get out of the car before the man had attacked him. He must have knocked them out and brought them here, whatever this place was. The man in the cat mask... It was Elliot Boyle.

"It's okay, Blaine" Kurt said gently. "If there is someone to blame, it's me. I dragged you into this. It's my fault he took you."

Blaine didn't really pay attention, though. He returned to staring at the ground, rocking back and forth. Kurt frowned as he watched the man beside him. Something was wrong with Blaine.

"Blaine, are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"Sure" Blaine said quickly.

"You don't seem fine" Kurt said.

Blaine pressed his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

"He told me" Blaine said quietly. "He told me that it was my fate. And he was right."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt frowned.

"My-my uncle" Blaine explained. "He said that I should be buried alive. That it was how I deserved to die. I-I tried to stop this from happening but it was useless. It's too late."

"Blaine, we aren't buried alive..."

"This is our grave, can't you see it?" Blaine asked desperately.

"No, Blaine. This is just a cell" Kurt replied. "A small, depressing cell without windows, preferably underground, but not a grave. We will get out of here."

"There's no way out of here!" Blaine said in panic. "I-I checked. There is no exit. He must have dragged us in here and-and walled up the doorway."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, knowing that what Blaine talked about was nearly impossible, but he still looked around, checking if there was a chance that Blaine was right. He wasn't. There was no sign of fresh work on the walls.

"Blaine, look at me" Kurt said, desperately trying to help the other man. He knew that this place reminded Blaine on that horrible night in his uncle's basement but this was different. And he needed Blaine's help if they wanted to get out of here.

Blaine was lost in his thoughts again, though. He didn't look at Kurt, he kept his eyes on the ground and muttered horrible things about their possible deaths in their grave.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, shaking Blaine's shoulders.

It worked. Even if only for a few second, Blaine was listening.

"This is not a grave" Kurt said slowly. "Look around. Do you see any signs of fresh work on the walls?"

Blaine blinked in surprise but did as he was told. He didn't need much time to realise that Kurt was right. These walls were old and since they had had to get inside somehow, there had to be an exit, too.

"This is not a grave" he muttered.

"No, it's not" Kurt said. "He took us in here somehow and we will get out of here but I need your help. Are you with me?"

"Of course" Blaine nodded.

"Very good" Kurt smiled. "Now tell me everything you remember, starting with the attack. I need the details, so we can figure out how to get out of here."

~ o ~

Although Sebastian Smythe was the most annoying person of the universe, his team was pretty good. They were all worried about Blaine and Kurt and wanted to help Finn and the others find them. Finn decided that it was the best if they worked in pairs, so they would be faster and hopefully more effective.

"Dear freaking God" David said as he looked around in Mercedes room, seemingly in awe. "How did you get all this stuff?"

"Let's say I can be very convincing" Mercedes winked. "Come on, you can work on that computer. Start with the recordings from the restaurant. We didn't find anything but it doesn't mean there isn't something more we didn't notice at first."

"Got it" David nodded.

"I will try to find out which way he went with the boys" Mercedes said.

"You already made a research about his moves in the city, right?" David asked.

"Yes" Mercedes nodded.

"Then try those cameras first. Maybe we are lucky and he chose a familiar way" David said.

"Good idea" Mercedes smiled and turned back to her computer, wishing that they would find the boys in time. They had to find them in time.

Meanwhile, Puck and Nick sat down in the meeting room with huge boxes of files, going through Boyle's old case.

"He killed all these people?" Nick asked.

"Yes" Puck nodded. "It took us months to finally find him."

"How did you do the last time?" Nick asked.

"There was a survival" Puck explained. "She told us where he kept her when he tortured her."

"Do you think he keeps Blaine and Kurt there, too?" Nick asked.

"I don't think so" Puck sighed. "Finn and Sebastian are on their way there, though. If there is any sign of Boyle there, we will be able to find him again."

"What if there isn't?" Nick asked.

"Then I have no idea how we will find the boys" Puck sighed.

Santana shot an annoyed glare towards the blonde sitting next to her. She hated outsiders, especially when they were as annoying as Jeff. The man couldn't shut up on their way to the restaurant and she was thinking about a way to silence him because she couldn't take this any longer.

"...I only dreamt about this once but it still felt so unbelievable. I mean, you and your team are like heroes for me. You have no idea how grateful I am to..."

"Is there any way to switch you off?" Santana asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind" Santana sighed.

"Do you think we will find them in time?" Jeff asked.

"I hope so" Santana replied.

"Did he really shoot you?" Jeff asked.

"Yes" Santana answered.

"That's so cool" Jeff said. "I wish I would be shot once but the unsubs always choose someone else from the team."

"That must be awful" Santana muttered.

"It is" Jeff sighed, leaning back on his seat. "It seems like I'm not important at all. Sebastian was shot twice this year, can you believe it?"

"If you don't shut up, I will help you with that" Santana said. She was so not in the mood to talk to this guy right now.

"Would you?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Oh, shut up" Santana said.

Luckily, they arrived soon and she hopped out of the car, leaving the blond guy behind. She had work to do after all, she couldn't waste more time for anything else. She let Jeff take care of everything around the crime scene with the other agents Sue had sent there and went to look around. Boyle had followed Kurt to the restaurant and had waited for him for hours. There must have been something left for them from that time he had spent in the parking lot.

She walked to the place where Boyle's – stolen – car had been parking and crouched down, looking around on the ground. She smiled as she found several cigarette stubs. She quickly pulled her gloves on and grabbed one of the stubs, looking at it from close. Boyle had an expensive taste, he didn't like regular cigarettes. She was pretty sure that these cigarettes were not that easy to find either. She made a few photos and sent them to Mercedes. They had to find out where the cigarettes came from.

"Agent Lopez?"

Santana looked at the man walking towards her. It was another guy from Smythe's team. What was his name? Right, Wes.

"You can call me Santana" she said as she stood up.

"Okay" Wes nodded. "We found something and I think you should see it."

He handed Santana a small piece of paper. Santana looked down at the short note and frowned.

"The cat catches the rats?" she asked, mostly from herself.

"Interesting choice of words" Wes nodded. "I would have chosen mice instead of rats."

"Me too" Santana said.

"Do you think it means something?" Wes asked.

"Yes" Santana nodded. "Where did you find it?"

"There" Wes said, pointing at Blaine's car. "I think it was on the passenger's seat but it fell when... you know."

"Good thing we don't have a windy day" Santana said.

"Should I call the others?" Wes asked.

"I will call them" Santana said. "Let's finish up here and go back to the bureau. I think we are one step closer."

"I hope so" Wes said.

He seemed just as worried as she was. He must have been close to Blaine when they had worked together. It was a good thing. It meant he would do everything to help them find Blaine and Kurt. Santana was pretty sure that the rest of Smythe's team worked hard to help them, too. Well, most of them...

~ o ~

Finn hated working together with Sebastian. There was something in the man that didn't let the agent trust him. He didn't have the same feeling when it was about the rest of Smythe's team, he was sure that they did their best to find Blaine and Kurt but Sebastian... Something didn't seem right with him. Maybe because he was selfish and so hard to stand. Or maybe because he acted like he was better than anyone, including Finn. He even tried to give him orders a few times but then Finn reminded him that he wasn't his boss and Sebastian better kept his mouth shut if he didn't want to get a black eye for his comments.

"This place is disgusting" Sebastian said as they walked down the tunnels, heading towards the place where the BAU had caught Boyle the last time.

"You wanted to know what our job is like" Finn said in a bored tone. He couldn't wait to find Kurt and Blaine and get rid of Sebastian. This guy was awful, he had no idea how Blaine could work with him for years.

"Do you often search for criminals in the tunnels?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah" Finn replied, hoping that it was enough to convince Sebastian to _never_ apply for a place in their team.

"We are only wasting our time here, you know" Sebastian said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"He took two adult men. He couldn't drag them down here alone, it's impossible" Sebastian said.

"Maybe he forced them to come with him" Finn said.

"Hummel's leg is broken. He surely can't come down here without help and I'm pretty sure they were out for a while after Boyle attacked them" Sebastian said.

Sebastian had a point, no matter how hard it was to admit it. Finn had a feeling that he was right and this place wasn't where they would find the two missing agents.

"Let's look around. Maybe we will find something that helps us find them" Finn said in the end. Boyle knew this place like the back of his hand. It was his home, there had to be a connection...

And he was right. As they reached the room where Boyle had kept Frida Wolf, the only victim who had survived the man's tortures, it became obvious that someone lived down here. There was a bed in the corner with fresh blankets, clothes, food and water. And cigarettes.

"I thought the guy had money" Sebastian grimanced as he looked around.

"An connections" Finn nodded. "He still likes this place."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"He practically grew up down here" Finn explained. "His parents died early and his uncle raised him. The man had alcohol problems and took all the money away from Boyle. He ran away when he was 16 and lived down here with his cat."

"That's where that cat mask comes from?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes" Finn nodded. "He loved that cat."

"I thought it was because he moved silently and never left any signs behind" Sebastian said.

"It came with practice" Finn smirked. "He wasn't always a great criminal. He got caught twice for robbery before he changed and started killing people."

"Such a beautiful career" Sebastian sighed.

Finn quickly looked around, searching for signs where Boyle could keep Kurt and Blaine. He was sure it was somewhere underground but it was definitely somewhere else and it didn't make him feel any better. It had been about five hours since Kurt and Blaine had gone missing and their chances to find them got worse with every passed second. He could just hope that Boyle kept them alive to play with the team.

"We should go. There's nothing that could help us" Sebastian said after a few minutes. "Or are you planning to stay here until he gets back?"

"He won't back back" Finn sighed. "He knows that we are looking for him, he surely isn't that stupid that..."

A loud bang coming from the tunnel made him freeze. There was definitely somebody outside.

"Or he is" Sebastian whispered, grabbing his gun.

"Stay behind me" Finn ordered as he grabbed his own gun.

"I can take care of..."

"Shut up, Smythe, and do as I tell you" Finn hissed and stepped outside, afraid that Boyle would ran away if he noticed them.

Finn growled in anger as he stepped out of the room and looking left, he found the masked man standing far away from them, barely noticeable in the darkness. But Finn would recognize him from everywhere.

"Agent Hudson" Boyle said with a small bow. "It's nice to see you again."

"Where are they?" Finn asked.

"You mean your little brother and his friend? Let me think..." Boyle said. Finn could practically hear him smile.

"Don't mess with me, Boyle" Finn said seriously.

"Or what? If you shoot me right now, you will never find them" Boyle replied.

"What do you want?" Finn asked.

"Revenge" Boyle answered. "What were you thinking? That I only came to visit you and thank you for sending me to jail for years?"

"They have nothing to do with your case" Finn said as he took a careful step forward. "Let them go. If you want revenge, take me instead."

"I'm not stupid, agent Hudson" Boyle said, taking a step backwards. "This time, we are playing by my rules. If you want to see your brother again..."

 _BANG!_

Finn needed a whole second to realise that the shoot wasn't coming from Boyle's direction but from behind him.

"What the hell, Smythe?" he shouted, glacing at Sebastian for a second before turning back to Boyle – who was nowhere to be seen.

Finn swore quietly as he ran after the man, hoping that the other agent followed him. He had to berate the idiot later but first he had to catch Boyle before he could get away. He reached end of the tunnel where he had last seen the criminal and he swore again, not knowing which direction he had run off. He could choose the tunnel in front of him or the other one on his right. Or...

"Smythe, this way" Finn nodded towards the tunnel on his right. "One more mistake and I will make sure Sue fires you."

He didn't wait for a reply but started running again. He was running out of time. He couldn't lose Boyle again because he had to find Kurt and Blaine before it was too late for that.

About ten minutes later, Finn realised that he had chosen the wrong way. There was no sign of Boyle there and he couldn't hear anything other than his own breathing and the sound of water running down the tunnels.

"Damn" he muttered as he turned around. Now he could only hope that Sebastian was more successful.

He didn't find the other agent as he got back to the place where they had parted. He didn't even hear anything, so Smythe must have been still in there, hopefully in one piece. Finn tightened his grip on his gun as he walked into the tunnel.

Minutes passed again but there was no sign of Smythe or Boyle. Finn started to get worried that Boyle caught Smythe, maybe even killed him

"Smythe!" Finn called out.

Silence.

"Smythe, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

Finn gave up after a few minutes and decided to go back to the room where they had found Boyle's things. He needed help. There was another agent missing and he was all alone down here. He had no chance to find the others alone.

Just when he reached the room, he saw a shadow on the other end of the tunnel. There was somebody else in there, probably the criminal who wanted him dead. Finn didn't hesitate, he raised his gun and was ready to shoot.

"Stop, Hudson! It's me" Sebastian said as he walked out of the shadows, with his hands raised into the air.

Finn dropped his hand immediately before he could accidentally shoot the other agent.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I didn't find anything in the tunnel, so..."

"So you came back here? Why? Why didn't you come after me?" Finn asked. What Smythe had done was absolutely pointless. They knew that Boyle had run off the other direction.

"I thought it was better to wait for you here" Sebastian replied.

Finn groaned in frustration. Damn, was this guy really that stupid?

"Well, thank you. We lost the unsub and our only chance to find the agents he kidnapped. Congratulations" Finn said sarcastically.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault" Sebastian said.

"Just shut up" Finn sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Let's go back to the others. We need a new plan."

"I can't agree more" Sebastian nodded.

Finn hoped that the others found something. He was pretty sure that they had to search in the tunnels, the only question was where. They didn't have time to go through the whole system, they had to figure out where Boyle kept Kurt and Blaine.

~ o ~

Kurt pressed his eyes closed, taking a deep breath. Blaine wasn't the only one who was scared of being locked up in the windowless room but he would never admit how he felt, not when there was a chance that he would cause Blaine a panic attack. It had been so hard to distract him. First they had talked about how Boyle had attacked them. Then they had formed plans how to escape but unfortunately, none of them had worked, so now here they were, sitting on the ground, waiting for whatever Boyle wanted to do to them.

"At least we have water and food" Blaine said after a while.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the small amount of supplies on the ground. Two blankets, two bottles of water, some snacks. That was all they had.

"I guess we will stay here for a while" he nodded.

"Do you think he watches us?" Blaine asked, looking around nervously.

"I don't think so" Kurt sighed. "He left us food and water because he won't be back for a while."

"That's... good, I guess" Blaine muttered, reaching for a bottle of water.

"If it's not poisoned, yes" Kurt said.

Blaine pulled his hand back immediately.

"How is your leg?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's fine" Kurt answered. "Your head?"

Blaine pressed his hand to the place where Boyle had hit him, wincing in pain.

"It still hurts" he said.

"Are you dizzy? Nauseous?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine" Blaine said. "Seriously. Just a few scratches."

Kurt sighed sadly and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, getting onto his knees in front of Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" Kurt said. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. I knew it was dangeorus and that I could probably get hurt..."

"Hey" Blaine said gently, pressing his index finger to Kurt's lips to silence him. "This is not your fault. I would have helped you anyway, whether you wanted me or not. And to be honest, I'm glad I'm here where I know you are alright and not out there with the others, worrying about you."

"We might die, you know" Kurt said.

"I know" Blaine nodded.

He sat back down beside Kurt, taking his hand. Kurt was right, they could die here and maybe he would never have a chance to tell Kurt how he felt. Unless... Unless he did it now. He looked at the other man sitting beside him, biting his lip in worry. Should he really tell Kurt? It wasn't like Kurt didn't know that Blaine liked him and he was seemingly fine with it, so why not?

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I..." Blaine hesitated. Damn, why was it so hard?

 _Because he's the first guy you fell in love with,_ he thought.

"Kurt, I... There's something I should tell you. You know, before we die here" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Blaine, I will make everything to ensure you don't get hurt..."

"Please, just let me say it" Blaine interrupted. "I-I wanted to tell you this so many times but the time never seemed right and it looks like I don't have any more, so..."

He took a deep breath and looked right into Kurt's eyes.

"I just... I want you to know that I love you" he said quietly.

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. It scared Blaine. What if he made a mistake by telling Kurt this?

Before he could have a panic attack, though, Kurt smiled at him and with a sudden movement, he climbed into Blaine's lap, surprising both of them that he moved so fast with his injured leg. The next thing Blaine knew, Kurt threw his arms around his neck and was kissing him. It wasn't like the kiss they had had on New Year's Eve in Kurt's apartment, this one was more desperate but also felt so much better. Blaine moaned and deepened the kiss as he pulled Kurt closer.

"Me too" Kurt said as he pulled away to get some air. "I-I mean..."

"I know" Blaine said, silencing Kurt with another kiss.

Both of them knew that the time wasn't right for such activities, it still didn't stop them from getting naked and lying onto the blankets. Blaine had been with a few men before but none of them felt like Kurt. Maybe the unusual situation, the desperation and fear they felt, or maybe the fact that they had suppressed their feelings for so long, it was so much better than any other time Blaine had shared his bed with a man. He was pretty sure that he would be able to come from one touch but he couldn't alloow that for himself, not now. Maybe they would die soon. Maybe it was his only chance to be together with Kurt and he would make sure it was worth it.

He gently pushed Kurt down onto the blanket, so he was lying on his back and he could rest his injured leg on the ground. Blaine climbed between his legs, pressing soft kisses all over his body. God, he wanted to claim Kurt's body so badly... Right in that second. He wished they had lube but apparently, their captor hadn't thought about what they might do in their prison. So they had to do it without any supplies.

"It will hurt" Blaine said when he was able to tear his gaze away from Kurt's beautiful body for a whole second and look at the man.

"I will be fine" Kurt smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked in worry.

"I will do it" Kurt decided, knowing that Blaine was such a gentleman and he would waste too much time to make sure Kurt didn't get hurt. The precious time they didn't have.

Blaine watched in awe as Kurt prepared himself. He knew that Kurt was flexible but God... Flexible didn't cover _this_. He drove Blaine crazy and the man went back to kissing Kurt before he could come from just the sight. It would be so _not_ cool.

Kurt didn't let him take control after that either. Once he was sure he was stretched enough, he climbed into Blaine's lap again and pushed the other agent down onto the blanket.

"Is it... Are you okay if we..."

"Blaine" Kurt whispered into his ear. "Shut up."

At the same time, Kurt pushed himself down onto Blaine's cock and Blaine wasn't able to reply anymore. He wasn't able to do anything but hold Kurt in his arms and moan in pleasure as the talented man above him moved slowly up and down his cock.

"Love you" Blaine said quickly, breathing heavily. "I-I love you."

"I love you, too" Kurt breathed into his ear.

Blaine pressed his eyes closed. It was so good but it was so much torture at the same time... He was so close but he couldn't come until Kurt was there, too. He wanted to think that they had more time but he had to keep it in his mind that maybe it was their only chance to be together. It had to be perfect. He grabbed Kurt's cock and tightened his fingers around it.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned.

He was close, Blaine could tell. He moved his hand up and down Kurt's cock and grabbed his waist with his free hand, holding him tight.

Just when Blaine was sure he couldn't hold himself back anymore, Kurt cried out as his climax hit him and he brought Blaine with him as well. Blaine fell back onto the blanket, pulling Kurt down with him. It felt like his limbs turned to jelly and he wasn't sure if he could stand up anytime soon. He didn't understand how Kurt could get up to his elbows beside him and kiss him with so much passion. He didn't fell like he had any more strength left in his body.

"Blaine, I..."

Kurt's smile disappeared as his eyes landed on something behind Blaine. Blaine sat up in a blink, pushing Kurt behind his back, ready to defend him. Even if there was nothing endangering Kurt.

"What..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine's hand away, so he could get to the wall.

"Look at this" he said.

Blaine leaned closer to see what Kurt wanted to show him. They had searched for the door before but they hadn't found it. This time, though, Kurt found something. There was a small gap on the wall, barely visible, but as he ran his fingers down the wall, he realised that it was big enough for them to get through it. If they could open the door, of course.

"Let's get dressed and help me" Kurt said. "If we can open it, we will get out of here."

~ o ~

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Everyone could hear Finn's angry voice as he and Sebastian walked towards the meeting room.

"I guess things didn't go too well" Jeff whispered to Nick who nodded in agreement.

"He's a dangerous criminal and you hesitated..."

"I'm trying to save my men!" Finn shouted, silencing Sebastian.

The two of them walked into the meeting room where the others were already waiting for them, ready to share what they had found. They certainly needed good news because Finn seemed ready to explode.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"This idiot almost killed Boyle" Finn growled and turned back to Sebastian. "Did you even pay attention to any of your classes at the academy?"

"Calm down" Sebastian said. "Boyle is fine..."

"Yeah" Finn spat. "He's fine, he's probably panicking and if he didn't kill Kurt and Blaine already, he will do it now. Congratulations. You screwed up everything."

"Guys, shut up and let us tell you what we found" Mercedes said impatiently. They didn't have time for fights.

"He left a note at Blaine's car" Santana started. "The cat catches the rats. We think it means the he keeps them in the tunnels."

"That's what we think, too" Finn said, forcing himself to be nice to the others, even if it was hard when he was so worried. "We met him at the place where he kept Frida. It looks like he lived down there again."

He took a deep breath and took a few steps forward.

"We still don't know how to find them" he said quietly. "That place is huge and we don't have time."

"We have an idea" Santana smirked. "Our dear friend's expensive taste hasn't changed with years. He still smokes those expensive cigarettes."

"And we figured out where he can buy them" Mercedes said, pointing at the screen. "There are only two places where he can get them."

"We also think that he keeps them somewhere here or here" Puck said as he quickly walked to the map. "These places are close to the cigarette stores and also to bigger tunnel exits. We think he parked close to one of them because that was the only way he could drag Kurt and Blaine in there."

Finn glanced at Sebastian. That was what the other man had thought, too.

"You're right" he nodded. "They must be at one of those places."

"So what's the plan?" Puck asked.

"We have to split" Finn said. "We don't have time to search through both places, so we will form two teams. I will lead one of them and Puck the other."

"You can't be serious" Sebastian said.

"I don't trust you with this" Finn said. "That's why you come with me. I want to keep an eye on you before you screw up everything again."

"This is insane" Sebastian shook his head.

"Santana, you go with Puck" Finn said. "Mercedes, you stay here and keep contact with both teams."

"Got it" Mercedes nodded.

Finn turned to the rest of Sebastian's team.

"Two of you with me, the rest with Puck and Santana" Finn said.

"We could go together again" Jeff said excitedly as he turned to Santana and Wes. "We make such a great team."

"No, please" Santana said, rubbing her forehead.

"Come on, sweetie, don't be rude" Puck winked. "Let's get ready, guys. We're leaving as soon as possible."

"Be careful" Finn said seriously. "You know what Boyle is capable of."

Santana and Puck nodded solemnly. They remembered what Boyle was capable of and they didn't want that to happen to Kurt or Blaine.

~ o ~

"Oh, come on" Blaine groaned, pushing the door with all of his strength. "Just a little more..."

"It's pointless" Kurt sighed, sinking back onto the ground since he couldn't stand on his feet any longer. "Give up, Blaine. We can't open it."

"There has to be a way..."

"We tried! It's surely locked" Kurt said sadly. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"It's fine" Blaine said as he joined Kurt on the ground and pulled him into his arms. "At least we die together."

"The others might still find us in time" Kurt said.

"Do you think they will?" Blaine asked.

Before Kurt could answer, they heard a soft click and the door suddenly opened. Blaine quickly jumped to his feet and helped Kurt get up as well, keeping him behind him. They expected Boyle to step inside, probably with a gun in his hand, ready to kill them, but they waited for about a minute and nothing happened. Blaine frowned and turned around to look at Kurt.

"Should we wait?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt said seriously. "I'm done playing this game. If he wants to kill us, he better does it now."

Blaine opened his mouth to tell Kurt that he didn't really want to die so soon but Kurt pushed himself away from him and walked to the door slowly, seemingly in pain. Blaine quickly wrapped his arm around his waist to support Kurt's weight.

"Thanks" Kurt smiled at him.

"Always" Blaine replied. Damn, if Kurt's smile was the last thing he saw in his life, he would die gladly.

It turned out they were kept in the tunnel system under the city. Kurt grimanced as he looked around in the dirty and dark place, hoping that Boyle hadn't dragged them through all this dirt when he had brought them here. He quickly searched through the place for Boyle but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't see him" Blaine whispered.

"Me neither" Kurt replied and took a step forward.

Was it possible that it wasn't Boyle who opened the door for them? Or was he still here, waiting to catch them?

"Kurt, look" Blaine said, pointing into the darkness. "There's a ladder. If we can reach it in time..."

"I'm not sure I can climb up there" Kurt said, shaking his head.

"We have to try" Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly. If it meant they would survive and had a chance to be together, he would carry Kurt on his back.

They almost reached the ladder when they heard quick footsteps heading towards them. Both men froze, knowing that it could only be Boyle.

"We have to hide" Kurt said, looking for the right place to hide from Boyle.

Before they could move, though, the man stepped out of the tunnel, stopping right in front of them.

"How did you two get out?" he asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in surprise. If it wasn't Boyle who had let them out... Than who?

"It doesn't matter" Boyle decided. "Your friends are on their way here. We're leaving."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I said we are leaving" Boyle said, pointing his gun at Kurt. "This way."

"No" Kurt shook his head. "We're not going anywhere with you."

"I don't think you understand" Boyle said, taking a step towards them. "You come with me without another word or I will shoot you and your friend right here. Your choice."

"We should do as he tells us" Blaine whispered.

"He will kill us anyway" Kurt whispered back.

"Sooner or later" Boyle nodded in agreement. "But let's give your team a chance to save you, shall we? I don't think you want to die."

"I'm done playing this game!" Kurt said angrily. "If you want to kill us, do it now. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Kurt..."

"I should kill you now and leave your body for your brother" Boyle nodded. "What do you think, Blaine? He's too slow like this anyway. We have a better chance to get away without him."

"I won't let you hurt him" Blaine said determinedly, moving closer to Kurt.

"Well, you can't say I didn't give you a choice" Boyle shrugged, pointing his gun at Blaine now.

Blaine closed his eyes and squeezed Kurt's hand. So that was it. He was going to die first but at least he didn't have to see Kurt die. He wouldn't be able to watch that. Who knew, maybe it was just whart Finn and the others needed to find them. Maybe they would arrive in time to save Kurt...

 _BANG!_

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come – which never did.

He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Boyle lying on the ground motionlessly, with a huge bloody wound in the middle of his forehead. He looked up, expecting someone from his team to stand there but to his surprise, the man in front of them was someone he didn't know. And he was wearing a ski mask. Damn... Was it possible that two crminals wanted to kill them at the same time?

With his past experiences, he knew there was, especially when he was involved.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked. He seemed just as surprised as Blaine but he was seemingly not as shocked as his colleague.

"Go that way" the man said, pointing at the tunnel behind them. "Your team is almost here."

With that said, he turned around and disappeared in the darkness.

"Hey, come back!" Kurt shouted and took a step forward before Blaine could catch his arm.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"We have to go after him" Kurt said.

"You can't be serious!" Blaine gasped.

"He just killed a man" Kurt said.

"Good for us" Blaine replied. Kurt couldn't honestly think that he would go after an armed man after surviving another crazy serial killer or let Kurt follow him.

"We have to catch him" Kurt tried to reason.

"No, Kurt. We have to find the others and get the hell out of here" Blaine said.

"But..."

"No buts, Kurt. We don't have any weapons. We don't know where we are, we don't know anything about that guy, you're injured..."

"So you want to let him go?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Blaine said without hesitation.

"Don't you want to know why he saved us?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I do. But first I want to get you out of here" Blaine said impatiently. They didn't have time for this. "Look, we will find out what happened and why but not now. We have to find the others first."

Kurt opened his mouth to come up with another reason why they should follow the mysterious man but then they heard familiar voices from behind their backs. One of them was Finn for sure.

"Come on, Kurt" Blaine said and without giving Kurt a chance to go after the man, he put an arm around Kurt and pulled the man with him as he started walking towards the exit.

Kurt looked back in worry. Whoever that man was, he was down there for a reason. He was pretty sure that he had let them out and he had to find out why. There had to be a reason why he had followed them and saved them from Boyle. If his leg hadn't been injured... But it was. And he had no choice but to follow Blaine out of the tunnel.

~ o ~

Sebastian was dead tired when he finally walked through the door of his apartment. It had been a horrible day. Working with Hudson and his team certainly sucked and he didn't want to do it again. But at least he was finally home. He left the others, not in the mood to celebrate their success and that they had found the two agents alive. It wasn't a big deal. He had known that it would happen like this.

He groaned as he walked into his living room and found the man sitting in his armchair, waiting for him. Just what he needed...

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stopping in front of the other man.

"I heard you successfully saved Hummel and the other agent" the man said conversationally.

"You heard, right?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Wasn't it you who shot Boyle?"

"You can't tell anyone" the man replied.

"I get that" Sebastian nodded. "So why are you here? Stopping by for a beer?"

The man jumped up from his seat and grabbed Sebastian's shirt, pushing him back to the wall.

"Hey!"

"You almost screwed up everything, you know?" the man hissed. "I told you to keep an eye on him. Letting him get killed is _not_ part of the plan."

"You told me to keep an eye on him, right" Sebastian said. "I'm doing my best. What else am I supposed to do? We're not even in the same team. I can't watch him all the time, I have work to do. Besides, Hummel is back safely, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is, you idiot, that I need him alive!" the man said.

"I helped you find him" Sebastian said. "Hudson almost caught me when I called you. I have to be careful if I don't want them to know about me."

It seemed to work. The man let go of his shirt and stepped back. Sebastian took a deep breath and walked away from the other man and to the couch.

"You should make them transfer me to the BAU" Sebastian said. "I could be closer to him if I actually worked with him."

"That's not necessary" the man replied. "He won't stay with them too long."

"I don't get it. What do you want from him?" Sebastian asked.

"It's none of your business" the man said.

"Do you work for his father?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't work for anyone" the man said angrily.

"It was just a question. Calm down" Sebastian said. "You have some serious anger issues."

The man didn't reply. When he turned to Sebastian, he was back to his usual unreadable expression.

"Keep an eye on him" he said in the end. "Call me if he gets into trouble again. I want to know about it immediately. It's very important to keep him safe, do you get it?"

"Yes" Sebastian nodded.

"And make sure you stay Sylvester's favourite. It will be useful later" the man said.

"If I ask you why, will you answer the question?" Sebastian asked.

But the man was already gone, leaving as quickly and soundlessly as he used to. Sebastian sighed, leaning his head back against the pillow. So he was left without answers, again. This guy was lucky he paid well because that was the only reason Sebastian still worked for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the holidays.**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.**

When Kurt had imagined what his relationship with Blaine would be like, he certainly hadn't expected _this_. Keeping the whole thing secret from everyone, stealing kisses in the bathroom, having quick sex in Blaine's apartment because they couldn't go to Kurt, scared that Finn would see them... That was so not what Kurt wanted. He was finally together with the man he loved, he wanted to tell everyone how amazingly it felt. He didn't want to hide at all because he didn't feel like he did anything wrong. Unfortunately, Blaine didn't agree with him.

Kurt had finally convinced him that it was safe to come over and have a heated make-out session in his bedroom but he could feel that Blaine was stiff, listening to possible noises. Like Finn coming home, for example. Kurt groaned in frustration and pushed Blaine away to look into his eyes.

"We can't do this any longer" Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine frowned. "I thought you enjoyed..."

"Yes, Blaine. I enjoy being with you but you certainly don't" Kurt replied. "Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing..."

"Kurt, I'm home!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine jumped up from the bed so quickly that he tripped over his own feet once he heard Finn's voice.

"There's nothing wrong. Of course" Kurt muttered.

"Your brother will kill me if he finds out what we're doing behind his back" Blaine whispered.

"Stepbrother" Kurt corrected him. "And I don't care what he thinks about us. We are adults, we can do whatever we want."

Of course, it was easy to say. Kurt still didn't talk to Finn, angry for being kidnapped and almost killed because Finn had tried to keep everything secret from him. Blaine thought it was insane but he couldn't convince his boyfriend to talk to his stepbrother. Or whatever Kurt was for him right now because they still weren't dating officially.

"I just don't want a bullet into my head" Blaine said.

"Blaine, you have nothing to be scared of..."

Kurt fell silent as Finn knocked on his door and then stepped inside without waiting for an answer. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two men, Kurt still lying on his back and Blaine standing beside the bed awkwardly, as if he had done something wrong...

"Hey, guys" Finn said as he stepped inside.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just checking on you" Finn explained.

"I'm fine" Kurt shrugged. "No serial killers from your past trying to kill me. It's quite a boring day."

Finn sighed heavily. Kurt was still angry with him for that, even if he hadn't done anything wrong. He had just tried to keep Kurt safe, it wasn't really his fault that Boyle had caught him and Blaine.. Right?

"I-I have to go" Blaine said quickly. "I just came over to check if Kurt was fine and since he is, I-I should go home."

"You can stay if you want to" Finn said gently.

"It's fine. It's late and I have to sleep if I want to be fresh for my first day back to the bureau" Blaine smiled.

"That's right" Finn nodded.

"Uhm... Bye, guys" Blaine said and left quickly, as if he was running from a murderer trying to kill him.

"So what was he doing here?" Finn asked when Blaine was gone.

"You heard him" Kurt replied.

"You know I'm not stupid, right?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurt's face was still red from making out with Blaine and the whole room smelled like sex.

"Honestly, I don't care. I have nothing to say" Kurt said and grabbed a book from his nightstand, not looking at Finn anymore.

Finn sighed and left the room, knowing that Kurt wouldn't talk to him, no matter what he said. He had screwed up and now he had no idea how to make things better with his stepbrother.

~ o ~

Two days later, Kurt and Blaine were standing in the bathroom, having a few minutes off of work. As much as Kurt loved kissing Blaine, it felt so wrong. Being away from everyone, hiding in the bathroom, so noone could see them... He wasn't sure if he could do this anymore. Was Blaine ashamed? Because if he was, maybe they shouldn't keep this up any longer...

"We need to talk" Kurt said as he pulled away.

Blaine hated these words. They never meant anything good.

"Okay..." he said uncertainly.

"Are you ashamed?" Kurt asked. "Because if you don't to be with me..."

"Kurt, of course I want to be with you..."

"Then why are we hiding in the bathroom again?" Kurt asked.

"You know why" Blaine said, kissing Kurt again, hoping that it would solve everything. At least for a little while.

"Oh, yeah. You already told me" Kurt nodded slowly, pressing his body to Blaine's again.

"Just... just for a while" Blaine said.

"For a while" Kurt repeated, stroking Blaine's cock through the material of his jeans.

"Yeah. Until we figure out how to... you know... How it could work" Blaine said.

"It works for so many other agents" Kurt said, gripping Blaine's hair that was free of gel that day. He loved when Blaine didn't use gel on his hair. It looked a lot better like this.

"But not in the BAU" Blaine replied.

"You know, Blaine..." Kurt whispered, kissing a sensitive spot behind Blaine's ear before pulling away. "...I think we shouldn't do this until you're perfectly sure you want me."

"What... I... What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I'm tired of hiding from the others" Kurt said, giving Blaine one last quick kiss. "If you want to be with me, just let me know. But we won't do anything until you're ready to be official."

He grabbed his crutches and slowly moved away from Blaine and towards the bathroom's door.

"But... But Kurt..."

The bathroom's door opened and Blaine jumped back into the corner, scared that they would be caught. It wa insane, consdering that Kurt wasn't even near him anymore.

"Ah, here you are" Puck said as he stepped inside. "We have a new case. Congressman Thornton's son, Jesse was kidnapped. Finn wants everyone in the meeting room immediately."

Kurt nodded silently and walked out of the room as fast as he could. Puck stayed back, though, watching Blaine with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Dude, I didn't know you had it in you" Puck smirked, pointing at Blaine's hard on that was pretty much visible through his tight pants.

Blaine turned deep red within a blink and turned away, ashamed. He couldn't believe that Kurt had left him like this.

"Take care of that and come to the meeting room" Puck said as he opened the door.

Blaine could hear him laugh long after he left the bathroom.

When Blaine finally joined the others, Finn was already showing them pictures and shared with them everything they knew so far.

"So what happened?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Jesse Thornton was taken from the mall's parking lot about an hour ago" Kurt answered.

"And they contacted us so fast?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"His dad knows my dad" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh" Blaine nodded. It was definitely a good thing when people had connections in situations like this.

"The kidnappers didn't contact the family so far" Finn said. "They might call soon, though. Kurt, Blaine, you talk to Mr Thornton and try to find out who might have taken his son."

"Got it" Kurt nodded.

"Santana, you talk to his wife. Tell her what she should do if they call her" Finn said.

"I will go through the recordings again and dig deeper in the Thorntons' lives" Mercedes said.

"Very good" Finn nodded. "Puck, we go to the crime scene. We don't have much time, we have to find out where Jesse is."

"We can do this" Kurt said determinedly. He knew that they had to be quick if they wanted to find Jesse in time. They couldn't be sure if it was about money and if it wasn't, the boy didn't have much time left.

~ o ~

Kurt hated politic. He had no idea how his father could do this for years, he hated all these people because they were so hard to stand. David Thornton wasn't different. They met him at his office because he stayed behind to take care of a few things. Kurt couldn't understand how he could act like this when his son was in danger. Normal people would be with their families and try to find their children, they surely wouldn't be able to focus on work in such a situation.

"Just a second" Mr Thornton said when he noticed them, turning away again to continue his call. "Send me the details as soon as possible. No, I'm fine... Of course. I will read it today, I swear. Thank you."

He disconnected the call and turned back to the agents.

"I'm sorry. My job is always like this" he said.

"My dad says that all the time" Kurt sighed. "Agent Kurt Hummel and this is my colleague, Blaine Anderson."

"You're Burt's son" Mr Thornton nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Your father told me a lot about you."

"Yeah, he tends to talk a lot about me" Kurt smiled. "But let's focus on your son. I'm sure you're worried about him."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kurt. So he wasn't the only one who noticed how weird Mr Thornton's behaviour was.

"It looks like a simple case" Mr Thornton shrugged. "They took him from the mall and made sure there was a camera recording the whole thing. I guess they will call me soon for the ransom."

"How do you know they want money?" Blaine frowned.

"My family is rich. Everybody knows that" Mr Thornton shrugged.

"Have you gotten threatening letters or phone calls?" Kurt asked.

"All the time" Mr Thornton said. "I'm not as liberal as your father. Some people don't agree with my choices and they are pretty loud about it."

"Was there anyone threatening your family?" Blaine asked.

"Uhm... No. I don't think so" Mr Thornton shook his head.

"You have to tell us everything you know. We need to find Jesse as fast as we can" Kurt said.

"Then do it" Mr Thornton replied. "It's your job, isn't it? Go through those recordings and find out who took my son."

To their shock, he simply walked out of the room without giving the agents a chance to ask more.

"Is it just me or is he really acting weirdly?" Blaine asked.

"Something isn't right here" Kurt muttered as he grabbed his phone and dilaed Mercedes' number. "Mercedes, make a research on David Thornton. Phone calls, emails, everything you can get. Something isn't right with this guy."

"I'm on it" Mercedes said and disconnected the call.

"Should we stay here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. At least we can keep an eye on him" Kurt nodded.

"I knew you would say this" Blaine shook his head. He had a bad feeling that Mr Thornton wouldn't help them if it wasn't completely necessary.

~ o ~

"They were waiting for him" Finn said as he walked to Jesse's car. "They knew that it was his car and that he was alone. They parked right beside his car and when he came back..."

"They grabbed the kid, pushed him inside and left" Puck said.

"They are experienced" Finn said. "It didn't take them more than twenty seconds to get Jesse and get out of here."

"Three guys, the driver and the other two who grabbed the kid" Puck said.

"Something is not right" Finn muttered.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked. It seemed like a regular crime scene, nothing more.

"Let's say these guys know Thornton and his family's schedule" Finn explained. "They surely would have found a better place to get the boy. This is too risky. Anyone could have seen them. There could have been people around to stop them. Why didn't they take him from school or from their home? There are no people around. It would have been safer."

"Now that's a good question" Puck nodded. "Do you have any ideas? Because I don't."

Finn looked around and his eyes landed on the camera right over them. The unsubs must have seen it, they had known that they would find the recordings...

"They wanted to be seen" Finn said in the end. "They wanted us to find the recordings."

"Us or Thornton?" Puck asked back.

"I'm not sure" Finn sighed. This case seemed so weird so far.

~ o ~

Santana checked the time on her phone again, hoping that someone would join her soon. Since she had arrived at the Thornton house, she had been sitting in the living room with Mrs Thornton who couldn't stop crying and didn't tell her anything at all. She wasn't really good in this. Kurt could have made her talk a lot easier. For some reason, people trusted him a lot easier. Maybe because Kurt liked people, not like her.

"Mrs Thornton, I need you to concentrate" Santana said, using her most calming voice she could manage.

"I-I don't understand" the woman cried. "Who would do this to my son?"

"That's why we have to talk" Santana replied. "Just... take a deep breath and try to answer my questions. Can you do that?"

Mrs Thornton nodded. Good. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"Does your family have enemies?" Santana asked.

"No" Mrs Thornton replied. "I-I mean... some people don't like my husband but it doens't mean they would hurt our son, right?"

Poor, naive woman.

"Have you noticed someone following you? Or have you gotten threatening messages? Phone calls?" Santana asked.

Mrs Thornton seemed to have some ideas.

"I... A few weeks ago, a man called my husband" she said. "It was just a short call but it made David really angry."

"What did that man say?" Santana asked.

"He-he said that it's fun that my husband fights for traditional family values when his son is a freak" the woman answered.

"Do you know what he meant?" Santana asked.

Mrs Thornton tok a deep breath and looked away.

"Mrs Thornton?" Santana asked again, leaning a little closer.

"Jesse is gay" Mrs Thornton whispered.

Oh. That was certainly a surprise.

"David Thornton's son is gay?" Santana asked, unable to hide her amusement. Thornton hated everyone who was just the smallest bit out of order.

"Yes" Mrs Thornton spat. "It doesn't mean he is worse than any other child."

"I didn't say that..."

"It's not even your business. He surely wasn't taken because of his sexuality" Mrs Thornton said.

She screwed up. The woman turned away from her and shut her out completely. Santana sighed, hoping that the others would join her soon.

~ o ~

The team met at the Thornton house about an hour later and used the room David offered for them to hold a meeting. Finn shut the door securely, so noone could hear them. Kurt and Blaine weren't the only ones who didn't trust the man. He had acted strangely all the way home, as if he didn't care about Jesse at all.

"Daddy doesn't really seem scared" Puck muttered once the door was shut.

"He isn't" Kurt replied. "I feel like he doesn't care about his son at all."

"You might be right" Santana nodded. "Do you remember how hard he fought against the LGBT rights? Well, he surely isn't happy that his son is gay."

"Jesse is gay?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"He is" Santana nodded. "And his mother told me that they got a call a few weeks ago. It looks like someone found out about Jesse's sexuality."

"I'm sure his dad wasn't too happy" Kurt said. "David Thornton is the biggest homophobe of the city. I'm surprised he even talked to me."

"Do you think he has something to do with Jesse's disappearence?" Blaine asked. He knew how badly some parents could treat their children because of their sexuality.

"I'm not sure" Kurt replied.

"Let's find out" Finn said.

Kurt nodded in agreement. He knew what Finn meant and although he hated doing this, it was their best chance to find out if David did something to his son if it was somebody else.

"Come on, Blaine" Kurt said as he stood up, grabbing his crutches. "We have to play a little with Mr Thornton."

"Play what exactly?" Blaine ased in confusion.

"You will see" Kurt said.

Blaine didn't really like how it sounded but followed Kurt without a word. The others stayed back, discussing other possibilites. Since Thornton was a well-known politician, there should have been other options and they had to consider all of them, even if they didn't like the man at all.

Kurt was glad that Blaine was there to help him because Mr Thornton had moved back into his study on the first floor and Kurt couldn't have made it there without Blaine's help. But the man helped him gladly, putting an arm around Kurt to help him on the stairs.

"I hate these crutches" Kurt muttered as they slowly walked upstairs.

"Just two more weeks, honey" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, so now that noone can hear you, you call me honey" Kurt smirked.

"Not again" Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes. "Don't I deserve some time to think about it? Especially after what you did to me this morning?"

"You deserved it" Kurt said and once they were over the last stair, he stepped away from Blaine, continuing his way on his own.

"You must hate me" Blaine shook his head.

"I don't" Kurt replied. "But I'm done hiding from others. You know how much I hate secrets."

"Yeah, I know" Blaine nodded. Even if he wasn't ready to be fired or killed by Kurt's stepbrother who would surely not like seeing them together. But it seemed like Kurt didn't care that much or at least he wasn't as scared as he was. It was understandable, Finn would never hurt Kurt but it didn't mean he wouldn't get his frustration out on Blaine.

"Mr Thornton, can we talk for a second?" Kurt asked as they reached the open door of the study.

"I have a lot of work to do" the man said.

"I'm aware of that" Kurt nodded. "But this is about your son."

Mr Thornton sighed in frustration but nodded. Kurt walked inside and Blaine followed him closely. Once the two agents took their seats, Kurt took his time just watching the man in front of him. Although Jesse's mother seemed to be worried about his son like every other parent would be, Mr Thornton seemed weirdly calm for a situation like this.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mr Thornton asked.

"How is your relationship with your son?" Kurt asked.

"Fine" Mr Thornton replied. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because we know that your son is gay" Blaine explained.

"I know" Mr Thornton replied with a nod.

"So it doesn't bother you?" Kurt asked. "As I recall, you were always against LGBT rights."

"I'm fine with my son't sexuality" Mr Thornton said. "We talked about it a lot and I understand and support my son."

"That's so good to hear" Kurt said and surprising the other two men, he grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it while smiling at the other man. "You know, it's really hard for us to live in a world that doesn't accept us. But I'm glad there are more and more people supporting our community and ensuring our rights."

Mr Thornton swallowed, eyeing the two agents with unmasked disgust. So much for being fine with his son's sexuality, Kurt thought.

"You can't do this in my house" Mr Thornton said in the end.

"Why not?" Kurt asked as he let go of Blaine's hand and leaned closer. "Because we disgust you, right? Just like your own son."

"What do you want with this?" Mr Thornton asked.

"It's hard to believe that you're okay with your son's sexuality when you can't even look at us" Kurt said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mr Thornton asked.

"Where is your son?" Blaine asked.

"What? You think that I have anything to do with Jesse's..."

"You were surely pissed off when you figured out others knew about him as well" Kurt said. "You were surely scared. You fought so hard against us and then your own son ruins everything. It must be an awfully lot to take."

"I didn't hurt my son!" Mr Thornton shouted as he stood up. "You better leave me the hell alone and focus on your job or I will kick you out and make sure you will be fired from the bureau and never get another job!"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but then Puck rushed through the door. Something must have happened, that was clear from Puck's expression.

"The kidnappers sent a video" Puck said. "You should come down and see it."

"Where did they send it?" Kurt frowned. Mercedes kept an eye on David's emails, they should have known about it sooner than any of the other agents.

"To your wife" Puck replied as he glanced at Mr Thornton.

Kurt looked up at the man just in time to see that he wasn't surprised at all.

~ o ~

"Two million dollars" Puck said slowly. "Wow, they really think that you are rich."

"Because I am" Mr Thornton said. "Fine. I will call my assistant to make sure the money will be available in time."

"That won't be necessary" Finn said.

"How can you say that?" Mrs Thornton asked. "You heard them. We have to get the money until midnight or they will..."

She broke into tears again and turned away from the others, unable to continue. It was justg too much for her. She had just seen her only son, tied up, beaten up and terrified on the screen and there were those horrible men keeping him captive... It was something she couldn't believe was possible, Things like this didn't happen to them. Or at least that was what the agents thouht as they looked at her.

"Mrs Thornton, you have to trust us" Finn said. "We will find your son and bring him back home safely."

"How do you want to do that?" Mr Thornton asked.

"Our technical analyst might find the kidnappers using the video they sent your wife" Finn explained. "I will call her and ask her if she found anything."

"Okay" Mr Thornton said, seemingly nervously.

Finn walked away from the group and to the nearest empty room. He shut the door behind him and only then dialed Mercedes' number.

"You're awfully mysterious" Mercedes said as she picked up her phone.

"I think the father might be involved" Finn explained. "We have to be careful. Did you find anything about him?"

"Not much" Mercedes said. "Although it seems like Jesse's disappearance came just in the right moment. His father wasn't too popular nowadays, he has lost a lot of his supporters."

"And now they are back" Finn nodded. "Of course. They feel sorry for him."

"Exactly" Mercedes nodded. "Jesse and his father are all over the papers but I guess you know that."

Finn walked to the window and looked at the crowd gathered in front of the house.

"Yeah. There are reporters everywhere" he said. "Did you find something else? Doubtful money transfers?"

"No" Mercedes replied. "He seems perfectly clean. I checked all of his accounts, his messages, emails, everything. If he has anything to do with Jesse's disappearance, he hides it very well."

"And what about the video?" Finn asked, rubbing his forehead. They needed a lead. They had to find that boy somehow but it looked like they didn't have anything to help them.

"I'm still searching for... Oh, wait" Mercedes said. "I think I have an address."

"Send it to me" Finn said.

"It's already on your phone" Mercedes said.

"Thanks, Mercedes" Finn said before disconnecting the call. Finally, they had something. He hoped that they would find Jesse there because the boy had seemed so scared on that video... They had to bring him home as soon as possible and find the people responsible for this. And although it was hard to admit, it seemed like his father was innocent, so their only chance to find the real unsubs was to catch them while freeing Jesse, so they would finally find out what exactly was going on and who and why had taken the boy.

~ o ~

It wasn't a huge surprise that when they arrived at the address Mercedes had sent them, they found a deserted looking warehouse, in the middle of nowhere. It was such a cliché, taking the only son of a wealthy politician for ransom and then keeping him in a place like this... Criminals should have been more creative for once. Apparently, Blaine couldn't share his thoughts about the situation with anyone because the only person appreciating it would have been Kurt but since Kurt was injured, he couldn't be here with them. He had stayed behind with Jesse's parents and a few other men from the police, in case the parents needed protection. The rest of the team came here to free Jesse and catch his kidnappers.

"They are in there" Finn whispered as he looked inside through a broken window. "There's the boy, two men with him, another one at the back door and two at the other door."

"How are we supposed to go in there without risking Jesse's life?" Blaine people seemed to know what they were doing. They couldn't get inside without risking that Jesse could get hurt.

"Is the SWAT ready?" Finn asked.

They were. Although Blaine wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let them go in there. What if those criminals panicked and shot the boy? They couldn't let it happen...

"Yes" Puck answered.

"Very good" Finn nodded. "We will enter after them. Get ready."

Blaine glanced at Jesse one more time before following the others. He had to believe that they were quick enough to get to the boy. He seemed terrified. He was tied to a chair and kept looking from one man to the other, seemingly scared that they would hurt him more.

"Hold on, kid" Blaine whispered.

He had to stay in the background with Finn while Puck and Santana joined the other team entering from behind. He didn't like this at all. Although he knew it was their best chance to let the SWAT handle the situation, he felt so useless... He wanted to go in there and make sure the boy was safe himself. He couldn't just stand here and do nothing, he wasn't like this.

"Take a step back, Blaine" Finn whispered as he grabbed his gun. "You're in their way."

Blaine rolled his eyes but did as he was told, taking his own gun into his hands.

Things happened so fast after that. The door of the building was broken in and they rushed inside. Blaine quickly looked around, prepared that he might have to use his gun but it was completely unnecessary. They clearly outnumbered the criminals inside and within a blink, two of them were shot and the rest of them knelt onto the ground, raising their hands.

"That was easy" Blaine muttered as he put his gun away and ran to the boy in the middle of the room. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ye-yes" Jesse stuttered. He was clearly terrified.

"You don't have to be scared anymore" Blaine said as he cut the ropes around the boy's wrists. "You are safe. We will bring you home to your parents."

Once he was free, Jesse threw his arms around Blaine and started crying. Blaine sighed sadly as he rubbed the boy's back. Poor kid, he had to go through all of this because his father was famous and his family had a lot of money.

"That fucking bitch!" one of the men Blaine assumed was the leader shouted as he was handcuffed. "She tricked us, right? She told you where to find us."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"She offered us a lot of money to take the kid and ask for ransom" the man replied.

"Who?" Blaine asked in confusion.

The answer caught them both by surprise.

~ o ~

Kurt watched Jesse's family in silence. Now that they were waiting for the others to call, Mr Thornton showed the first signs of worry. He kept his arms around his wife but he couldn't sit still. He kept glancing at his watch and sighed in every few minutes, bit his lip and rubbed his wife's arms over and over again. Kurt had thought that he was nervous because he was guilty at first but as he kept watching the man, he realised that it was how David acted when he was worried. He might have been a massive homophobe but it seemed like his parental instincts had finally kicked in and he wanted his son back, safely.

Kurt looked at Mrs Thornton then. She was awfully quiet but she wasn't crying anymore. She kept looking at one point on the ground, she never looked at any of them and she kept picking her nails. Maybe that was how she expressed her feelings, Kurt thought.

"Why are they not calling?" Mr Thornton asked after a while. Kurt almost felt bad for him. He sounded like he was close to tears.

"They will call us as soon as they free Jesse" Kurt replied. "Just try not to worry too much."

"It's easier said than done" Mr Thornton replied.

"I know" Kurt nodded.

He glanced at Jesse's mother then, expecting a similar reaction from her as well. But she kept her gaze on the ground and she looked... guilty?

Kurt frowned and wanted to ask her about it when his phone rang. He quickly answered it, without checking the caller ID.

"Finn?"

"No, it's me" Mercedes said from the other end of the line. "Listen, I found something very interesting."

"I'm listening" Kurt said.

"So I didn't find anything on David Thornton's bank accounts but I checked his wife's as well and you won't believe me if I tell you what I found there" Mercedes said.

"Just say it, Mercedes" Kurt said impatiently.

"She transfered a lot of money to a consulting firm's account" Mercedes said. "20000 about a week ago and 20000 today, after Jesse was taken from the mall. I made a little research and it looks like that firm doesn't even exist."

"It's a fake account" Kurt said slowly, looking at the woman in front of him. Mrs Thornton slowly looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Pretty good, boy" Mercedes said. "I also found out that it belongs to a group of criminals whose leader is some Russian guy named Boris, at least that's how the others call him but I couldn't find his real name or anything about him for the fact. I only know that they take on every kind of jobs that include violence and blood. Oh, and of course, money. They love money a lot."

"Thanks, Mercedes" Kurt said and disconnected the call as he turned back to Jesse's parents, especially his mother who seemed to be in panic right now. "Mrs Thornton, could you please tell me why you transfered 40000 dollars to an account that belongs to a well-known Russian criminal?"

It was better to come clear as soon as possible.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about" Mrs Thornton said.

"You can't honestly think that my wife has anything to do with our son's disappearance!" Mr Thornton gasped. "Is it how you work? First you blamed me, now my wife... What's coming next? You will tell me that my son kidnapped himself to get money out of us?"

"I think your wife did it" Kurt said, his eyes still on the woman in front of him. "You love your husband, right, Mrs Thornton? You support him the best you can. You knew that he had to get to the center of attention somehow and get people's sympathy. And it worked. Just look out there. Everyone is worried about Jesse and your husband is all over the papers."

"My wife has nothing to do with this!" Mr Thornton growled in anger.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, leaning closer. "Mrs Thornton, we have proofs that you were involved in your son's kidnapping. Maybe I can help you reduce your sentence but you have to tell me what exactly happened."

"Don't tell him anything" Mr Thornton said.

His wife looked at him, unable to hide her guilt anymore.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"But why?" Mr Thornton asked.

"I just wanted to help you" Mrs Thornton said quietly.

Kurt stood up as David slowly understood what his wife had done, ready to intervene if necessary. Mr Thornton stood up as well, taking a few steps away from his wife, looking at her in disbelief.

"No" he said.

"David, I'm so..."

"How could you do this?" Mr Thornton shouted. "He is our son! Those men hurt him!"

"David..."

"I can't believe you did this to him, Angela" Mr Thornton shook his head.

"That was the only way!" Mrs Thornton said. She stood up and took a step towards her husband but David stepped away from her.

"I-I don't want to hear your stupid explanation" he said. "Just... take her. I can't even look at her."

"David..."

Kurt sighed sadly as Mrs Thornton was taken away from the living room and he was left behind with David. The man kept his eyes on the ground and didn't move at all. Kurt considered saying something or giving him support somehow but he also knew how much Mr Thornton hated people like him and he certainly didn't want to get into his way when he broke down.

"You were wrong."

Kurt blinked in surprise as he looked at Mr Thornton who was now watching him.

"Excuse me?"

"You were wrong about me" Mr Thornton said. "I might not be... okay with my son's sexuality but I'm trying, really. He is important for me and I would never hurt him. I'm not too excited to have a gay son but I hope that one day I will be able to accept him entirely."

"I think you're on the good way" Kurt said quietly.

~ o ~

Blaine wanted to go home and sleep through an entire day. He was tired like hell and he knew for sure that the next day wouldn't be easier either. This time they had saved an innocent boy but there were others out there waiting for their help. He wished it would be over one day...

He was surprised to find Kurt still sitting at his desk, semeingly lost in his work. Blaine looked around, frowning. They had nothing else to do, even Finn was already gone, so why would Kurt stay here? Was he waiting for Blaine? But what was he working on then?

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he went to Kurt's desk.

"I got the results of the ballistics" Kurt pointed at the screen.

For a moment, Blaine had no idea what he was talking about. It had been a while since they had been taken from the restaurant, held captive by a lunatic and then almost killed by said man, and since they had always so much to do, Blaine had forgotten about the promise he had made in the tunnels. But Kurt seemingly didn't forget as easily.

"Glock 17? But... We use this type" Blaine frowned as he looked at the screen.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded. "I'm not done with my research but I have a feeling that it was someone from here."

"Why would someone from the bureau hunt down criminals like this? It doesn't make any sense" Blaine said.

"Unless that guy wanted to protect us" Kurt said.

"You think that he wanted to save us? That's why he killed Boyle?" Blaine asked. It seemed like a crazy idea but he believed Kurt for some reason. "But why?"

"I'm not sure" Kurt said. "I will talk to Finn about it, though. Maybe he can help us."

"And you should also talk to him about us" Blaine said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked at Blaine. He had been against the idea of telling the others anything about the two of them, so now Kurt didn't believe his own ears. It was too easy.

"You're right" Blaine sighed. "We can't hide anymore. I love you, you love me, and this can only work of we are completely honest with each other. And with our team, too."

"So you are ready to be with me? Officially?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"If Finn doesn't kill me for being with you, then my answer is yes" Blaine nodded. "I want you, Kurt."

"I love you" Kurt said as he jumped up and threw his arms around Blaine, pressing his lips to Blaine's.

"I love you, too" Blaine said, pulling away slightly. Once the words left his lips, though, Kurt was kissing him again. Blaine closed his eyes and moaned, enjoying the warm and soft touch of Kurt's lips on his.

"We can't do this here, you know" Kurt said when he finally pulled back, looking around as if he was scared that someone might see them.

"I thought we were official" Blaine frowned.

"It doesn't mean we can act like teenagers" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's hand. "But you could come over tonight, if you are ready."

"Finn will be there too, right?" Blaine asked in worry.

"Probably" Kurt shrugged.

"Are we really doing this tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, we are adults. Stop worrying" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on. We will be fine."

Blaine followed Kurt silently, hoping that he was right. He was too young to be killed by Kurt's overprotective stepbrother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.**

Blaine raised his hand and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. Even if two weeks had passed since he and Kurt had come clear to the others, it still felt so weird... Especially when it was about visiting Kurt at home. Blaine could never get used to this.

Finn had taken the news surprisingly easily, as well as the others. Probably because they were all profilers and they had known what was going on before the two men had the chance to tell them. Blaine had felt so relieved when they had told Finn and nothing horrible had happened, like getting a bullet into his head or being tortured for days for making the man's little brother fall for him. Finn had been surprisingly nice to him, to be honest. He hadn't said anything bad, he hadn't threatened Blaine to kill him or anything like that. Probably because it also meant that Kurt talked to his brother again and they were more or less back to normal now.

And normal meant having Blaine around a lot more often than before.

Since Kurt didn't really like Blaine's apartment, they usually spent their nights at Kurt's place. Their job didn't really allow them to be together when they worked on a case, but once they got home from work, they wanted to make up for the lost time, so they always slept together. It didn't feel wrong at all. They saw too many horrible things, the comfort they gave each other helped them get through those memories. Blaine slept better than ever since he had Kurt in his arms and could listen to the calming sound of his steady breathing when something bothered him.

Kurt even gave him a key to his apartment he shared with his stepbrother but Blaine never used it. He didn't feel like he belonged here, even if he spent most of his time here. It was Kurt and Finn's home, he was just an outsider. He wondered if things would change with time. If he and Kurt spent more time together, maybe things would be different. Maybe one day, he would be able to feel home here. But until then, he wouldn't step inside without permission. So he knocked again and waited for someone to open the door for him.

It was Finn who opened the door for him this time. Blaine wasn't surprised. They had to leave soon but Kurt surely needed all of those remaining minutes to get ready for the event.

"You're coming in those?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine looked down at his clothes, a pair of dark jeans, a tight black shirt and leather jacket.

"Uhm... yes?" he said uncertainly. "I thought we were going to have a beer or something like that."

"Relax, I was joking" Finn laughed. "Although I'm not sure how you would look beside Kurt."

"God... He's dressed in something fancy again, right?" Blaine asked, knowing his boyfriend too well.

"I'm dressed properly" Kurt said as he left the bathroom.

Blaine smiled as he cheked his boyfriend's clothes. Tight, black pants, white shirt, black waistcoat, boots...

"Where are your crutches?" Blaine asked.

"I don't need them anymore" Kurt smiled. "My leg is completely healed, a few more days and I will be back to the field."

"A few more weeks, maybe" Finn corrected him. "You heard the doctor. You still need some more time to be able to train again."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started walking towards Blaine, determined to show the others that he was perfectly fine. He wasn't, though. Blaine could see how hard he tried but he still couldn't walk without limping.

"I just have to get used to moving freely" Kurt explained.

"Of course" Blaine nodded. It was pointless to tell Kurt that things weren't that easy. He was too stubborn to accept that.

"Are we ready to go?" Kurt asked. "The party is gonna start soon."

"It's just a small get-together with some drinks and a lot of old agents" Finn said. "Don't expect too much."

"Do you think that agent Jackson will be there, too?" Blaine asked hopefully. Ever since Finn had told them about this get-together, he had been hoping to meet the man again. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him since he had been saved as a child and it had happened almost two decades earlier. He wanted to talk to agent Jackson so badly. He couldn't thank him enough that he had saved him, he needed another chance to tell him how grateful he was.

"He's still alive, so..." Finn shrugged.

"I'm so nervous" Blaine said, biting his lip.

"Don't be" Kurt smiled as he put an arm aorund his boyfriend. "He's a great guy."

"Do you know him?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"No, but I heard about him a lot" Kurt replied. "He's the hero of my boyfriend."

"And I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that way" Blaine said. "Come on! I can't wait to meet him!"

~ o ~

Saying that Blaine felt disappointed when they arrived was an understatement. He knew how many people had worked for the BAU for shorter or longer periods, so he had expected at least hundred people for this special BAU get-together. But when they arrived, they only found their team members and a few older agents sitting there and none of them was Pete Jackson.

"You seem disappointed" Kurt said as they made their way to their friends.

"I thought there would be more people" Blaine said honestly.

"There will be" Kurt said. "Maybe twenty or so."

"I expected a lot more" Blaine said. "All those agents from the past fourty years..."

"Blaine..." Kurt said quietly and took a deep breath before continuing. "You know how dangerous this job is, right? And you know how many agents died during missions. You can see their photos every single day."

Blaine nodded. He knew what Kurt wanted to say. Most of the former BAU members wouldn't come because they were there in the bureau, looking at them from the wall of the fallen agents. They were dead.

"I just... I guess I never thought about it. I'm so stupid" Blaine said.

"You aren't" Kurt replied and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Come on. Let's have some fun."

Blaine didn't feel like he wanted fun anymore. All those faces around him now reminded him on the people who couldn't be here. It was depressing.

"Hey, lovebirds" Santana greeted them when they finally reached the table and sat down.

"Finally" Puck said at the same time and pushed two glasses towards them. "Mercedes didn't want to drink without you."

"We are a team, Puckerman" Mercedes replied. "It's only fun when we get drunk together."

"I don't want to get drunk" Blaine muttered.

"They just started dating and he already sounds like Kurt" Santana shook her head.

"I just don't want to lose my head. That's all" Blaine said but he took his glass into his hand in the end. It was just a beer and a beer surely wouldn't hurt.

"And it's none of your business" Kurt glared at Santana.

"Wow, that's a surprise" Santana smirked. "I thought you were the girl in this relationship."

She jumped away just in time before Kurt could slap her arm, seemingly enjoying the situation.

"You have to be faster if you want to punch me" Santana said.

"One more comment like this and I will" Kurt replied. "Don't underestimate me, Santana. Now that I'm completely healed, I can kick your ass again."

"I would love to see you try" Santana smiled.

Blaine shook his head as he watched the others. Some things never changed but sometimes he still felt weird around them. Santana never missed to comment their relationship and although it seemingly didn't bother Kurt, he always defended them because he saw how uncomfortable it made Blaine. He knew that it was all innocent, they didn't really want to hurt them with those words. Maybe it was just Blaine being too sensitive. He tried his best to shot back but sometimes Santana caught him by surprise and he had no idea what to say. Just like the first time they had showed up in the bureau, holding each others' hands. Blaine still didn't know if Santana's comment about Virgin Mary not being a virgin anymore was meant for him or Kurt.

"Blaine, look" Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine turned away from the others and towards the door. There were two men standing there and Blaine recognized them in a blink. How could he forget those faces, especially the one that belonged to the man who had saved him all those years ago?

"Do you want to talk to him?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't know what he wanted. Okay, he wanted to talk to agent Jackson so badly but it didn't feel right. Should he just go there and introduce himself?

"Maybe a little later" he said in the end. "They've just arrived."

Kurt nodded in agreement. They returned to their own drinks and joined the conversation their friends had. Blaine kept his eyes on Jackson, though, and when his friend left him to use the bathroom, Blaine decided that it was his time to talk to the man.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt offered.

"Yeah" Blaine said without hesitation.

"Let's go" Kurt said and got up from his seat.

They held each other's hands until they got to the table but then Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and stepped away from him. It wasn't like he was ashamed but it didn't feel right, especially now that Blaine was about to talk to the man who had saved his life as a child.

"Agent Jackson?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

The man was staring at his glass but when he heard Blaine's voice, he turned to look at him. He didn't recognize him, Blaine could see it.

"You probably don't remember me" Blaine said.

"I'm sorry, kid" agent Jackson said.

"I'm Blaine Anderson" Blaine introduced himself. "It's been almost twenty years. You and your team..."

"Blaine Anderson?" Agent Jackson asked, smiling. "Wow, that's certainly a surprise!"

"So you know who I am?" Blaine asked.

"How could I forget?" Agent Jackson asked. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first but I never expected to meet you here. So you joined the BAU?"

"He's our newest member" Kurt said.

Agent Jackson now turned to Kurt, frowning slightly.

"You seem familiar from somewhere... Aren't you Burt Hummel's son?" he asked.

"I am" Kurt sighed.

Blaine smirked as he looked at his boyfriend. He knew how much Kurt hated that everyone only knew him because of his father and not because of his own success.

"Sit down, boys" agent Jackson said. "Jerry should be back in any second. He will be so happy to see you again, Blaine..."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and Blaine was pretty sure that the whole place would collapse around them. He heard screams and saw people fall to the ground but he had no time to check what caused the mess. Something heavy collided with his head from behind and he blacked out before he could make sure Kurt was alright.

~ o ~

The explosion came from somewhere behind them. Maybe from the bathroom but Kurt wasn't completely sure and he had no time to think about it now. He had to help get the others out of the club. He quickly checked himself as he got back to his feet but luckily, he only had a few scratches. Nothing he should be worried about. Blaine wasn't as lucky, though. A bigger part of the ceiling gave in as the wall beside the counter exploded and Blaine got stuck under the shatters. And he wasn't moving.

"Blaine!" Kurt quickly got on his knees beside Blaine and checked his pulse. He was alive but seemingly not conscious.

He looked around in concern but it seemed like the rest of the team was relatively fine. Puck had a nasty scar on his cheek and Finn must have hurt his head badly because there was a lot of blood running down the left side of his head but they were on their feet, already trying to get people out of the place, just like Mercedes and Santana who didn't seem hurt at all. Kurt turned back to Blaine and after making sure he didn't have any injuries that would make moving him impossible, he started pulling him out from under the shatters and towards the exit.

"Let me help you."

Kurt looked up at agent Jackson who was standing right beside them, ready to help. He nodded and let go of Blaine's right arm, so he could stand up and with the help of the older agent, they dragged Blaine out, onto the street.

"The ambulance should be here soon" Kurt said. "Could you stay with him?"

"Jerry is still in there" agent Jackson said in concern.

"I will find him" Kurt replied. "Just keep Blaine safe. Please."

"Go, kid. He will be fine" agent Jackson said.

Kurt didn't hesitate any longer. Although he wanted to stay with Blaine, he knew that there were other people in there, waiting for help. He had to get back inside.

"Where's Blaine?" Finn asked when Kurt joined him and helped him get an injured woman out from under the ruins of a table.

"He's hurt. I left him with agent Jackson" Kurt replied. "Can you handle this? I promised Jackson to find his friend."

"Of course. Just be careful, okay?" Finn asked as he lifted the woman into his arms.

Kurt nodded and stood up again to look around. If he was correct, Jerry had gone to the bathroom before the explosion, so he must have been somewhere there when it had all happened. Kurt could just hope that he had made it out of there in time. He took a deep breath and took a few careful steps forward, trying to breath and see through the smoke and avoid the flames.

"Agent Myers!" he called out, hoping that he remembered Jerry's name correctly. He had to check this area quickly and get the hell out of here before the rest of the ceiling gave in. He certainly didn't want to die but he also couldn't leave any survivors back.

He heard a groan of pain, so soft that he almost missed it, but then he saw someone move under the shatters. There was a person lying there and he had to get them out somehow.

"I'm here" Kurt said as he fought his way through the remainings of the wall. "Can you move?"

He finally reached the man and he gasped as he pushed a few bricks out of the way and look down at the severely injured agent at his feet. It was Jerry, but he was in a very bad shape.

"Hey, I will get you out of here" Kurt said gently as he tried to free the man, so he could drag him out of there and hopefully back to the others. He was more than a little worried about his plan since agent Myers seemed about twice of his size and he wasn't sure if he could lift him up at all.

"Leave" the other man said suddenly.

"I won't leave you here" Kurt said determinedly. "Can you move? I'm not sure I can get you out of here all alone."

"Just leave me" Myers said weakly.

"I'm not..."

A horrible cracking noise right beside him made Kurt jump back and only a second later, a huge piece of wood landed right where he had been standing before, followed by heavy bricks. Kurt coughed and blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He had to be fast...

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?"

He didn't look back at Finn, he didn't even bother to answer him. He was running out of time...

He cried out as strong arms sneaked around his waist from behind, lifted him off his feet and started dragging him away from agent Myers.

"Finn, let me go! He's..."

The rest of the building seemed to give in in that second. Finn put Kurt down but he grabbed his arm, just like Puck did with his other arm and the two agents dragged their friend out of the building just in time before they could have been buried under the ruins. Once they were in safe distance, Kurt freed his arms and turned to the others, seemingly outraged.

"We let him die!" he shouted. "He-he was in there and I wanted to..."

"You would be dead, too" Finn said seriously. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but there was no more time to save him."

Kurt took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his lips. An innocent man had just died because he hadn't been fast enough. He should have acted sooner. He should have... he should have done something differently.

"Go to Blaine, Kurt" Finn said gently as he squeezed his stepbrother's shoulder. "He needs you."

God, he had forgotten about Blaine. He was definitely the worst person of the world.

"Yeah. I will" Kurt muttered and looked around, trying to find his boyfriend in the mess around him. This was going to be a long night.

~ o ~

The next few hours passed so quickly, Kurt didn't even realise how quickly. It seemed like a blur. He found Blaine within minutes, already waiting to be transferred to the hospital. He was conscious again, although he didn't really know what was going on. He had hurt his head badly and kept muttering stupid things. Kurt went with him to the hospital but then he had to leave him. Not just because there was the mess they had to deal with, but also because Blaine didn't let the doctor sedate him while Kurt was around, babbling something about how crazy he was when he was drugged. The doctor askedKurt to leave in the end, so he could take care of Blaine and the others waiting to be treated.

On his way back to the bureau, his horrible memories of the night found him again. He had just let a man die. He hadn't been fast enough and someone had died because of him. It was something Kurt couldn't deal with. He felt so guilty and he was scared of facing agent Jackson. He knew for sure that he had to talk to the man sooner or later. He surely knew what had happened to Jerry and wanted to hear everything from Kurt. And Kurt had to face him and tell him that he had let the man die... Just the thought made him sick. He stopped the car and only had enough time to get out before he emptied his stomach. There were things he couldn't get used to. Even if this job made him a lot stronger, he couldn't deal with the guilt he felt when he couldn't save an innocent life. And when he had to see it with his own eyes... it was a lot worse.

When he finally arrived and stepped out of the elevator, he found himself face to face with agent Jackson. The man was standing right in front of him and he seemed like the scariest person Kurt had ever seen. He stopped, unable to make a move or say anything. He just couldn't. How was he supposed to tell this man that he was responsible for his friend's death?

"Is Anderson alright?" Jackson asked quietly.

"He will be" Kurt replied and took a deep breath before continuing. "Agent Jackson, I..."

"It wasn't your fault" agent Jackson said.

"It was" Kurt said sadly. "I-I tried to get him out of there but I..."

"Hey, kid" agent Jackson stepped forward and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Don't blame yourself. I know you did everything you could to save him. It wasn't your fault. If there is someone to blame, it's the person who left the bomb there."

"I should have been faster" Kurt whispered.

"We can't save everybody" agent Jackson said. "It's so hard sometimes. I get it. I saw some horrible things when I worked here. Things that still haunt me in my nightmares, and sometimes I wonder if I could have done things differently, if I could have saved those lives. But then I come to the realization that there was nothing I could do differently. I tried my best to save those people and it wasn't my fault that I failed. I shouldn't blame myself because it wasn't me who killed them but those people we fight against. Try to see things like this. That's the only way you don't go insane."

"Thank you, Sir" Kurt said gratefully. Knowing that agent Jackson didn't blame him made things a little bit easier to handle.

"Now go, your team is waiting for you" agent Jackson said. "If I'm correct, you have a lead."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath before continuing his way to the meeting room. He didn't really have time for chat when there was a lunatic out there who had tried to kill all of them.

As he entered the meeting room, he realised that everybody else was already working on the case, lost in the reports and photos about the crime scene. Kurt also noticed that everybody else had changed clothes, it was only him who looked like a mess. He had forgotten about himself in this craziness. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier, his dirty and bloody clothes. He glanced down at himself but then turned his head away, unable to think about what had happened. He would just get sick again.

"Ah, you're here" Finn smiled as he noticed his stepbrother. "How is Blaine?"

Kurt looked at his friends. Puck had a huge bandage covering half of his face and there was an equally big one on Finn's forehead. Mercedes and Santana seemed fine, although both of them had scratches on their hands.

"Better" Kurt replied as he stepped inside. "No broken bones, luckily, but he has to stay in the hospital for a little while because of his head injury. How are you?"

"Fine" Finn replied.

"You don't look fine" Kurt pointed out. He knew that they needed everyone to work right now, but his friends were injured and he couldn't not worry about them.

"It's nothing" Finn shrugged. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. "Just a few scratches."

"You should get changed" Finn said. "The bomb specialist wants to talk to us. I thought you would like to do it since you got the closest to where the unsub left the bomb."

"Yeah, it would be the best" Kurt nodded. "Just give me five minutes."

At least he had a change of clothes, thanks to traveling so much. He always had a bag ready for those days when they had urgent cases and had no time to go home for clothes. Kurt grabbed his bag from under his desk and walked to the bathroom to get changed. As he got out of his dirty clothes, he looked at his expression in the mirror. He looked awful. He quickly washed his face and hands to get rid of the blood. He didn't want to think about whose blood it could have been. It could have been Blaine's or his own, it could have belonged to that woman they had managed to save or the agent they couldn't... Kurt gripped the edge of the sink, feeling nauseous. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. There was no time to break down. He would for sure, later, when this case was over, but not now. He had to find the man who was responsible for Jerry's death, who had almost killed his boyfriend and friends. He had to pay for what he had done before Kurt could get lost in his own misery.

When he finally left the bathroom, he found Finn waiting for him. He smiled sadly as he noticed his brother's concerned look. Just like every time they got hurt.

"Don't look at me like this" Kurt said. "I'm fine. You should be worried about yourself."

"I'm fine" Finn said, not too convincingly. Kurt didn't miss the way he was leaning against the wall, seemingly gathering his strength.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine. I just want to catch that asshole" Finn said. "Let's go."

Although it was awful that so many agents had been attacked, it also meant that the whole bureau was working on finding the person who had done it. Kurt hadn't seen so many people working at the same time in his whole life, especially not this early. But at least they had a better chance to find the unsub before they could disappear.

Finn led the way to the bomb specialist's office. Kurt had never been here before, it was part of the bureau they only visited when something horrible happened. Luckily, they rarely had to deal with lunatics like this one. Most serial killers chose different ways to hurt their victims.

"Doctor Sloan" Finn nodded as he pointed out the small woman standing behind a huge desk. Kurt frowned. She looked a lot younger than him, nothing more than a teenager if he wanted to be honest.

"Ah, you are the agents from BAU, right?" doctor Sloan smiled as she walked to them to shake ther hands. "Thank you for coming."

"Have you found something?" Kurt asked, unable to get the fact that she seemed so damn young out of his head.

"Yes" doctor Sloan nodded. "I analyzed the remainings of the bomb. It was a quite difficult construction. Whoever made it, they knew very well what they were doing."

"So it wasn't their first time" Kurt said. "Mercedes has to make a research. Maybe she will find similar cases."

"It won't be hard, considering how unique this bomb seems" doctor Sloan said. "The unsub made a mistake, though. It was hidden behind the toilet, I would say they only wanted to kill one person with it. Unfortunately, they didn't know about the gas pipe in the wall. That's what caused the explosion."

"How did they know..." Finn fell silent as he thought about the possibilities. "Was there a timer attached to the bomb?"

"No" Doctor Sloan said, shaking her head. "It was activated from a cell phone."

"They wanted to kill agent Myers" Kurt muttered. "And it means the unsub was there, too. They had to be close to see when he visited the bathroom."

"We need to talk to agent Jackson again" Finn said. "If someone knows why Jerry was killed, it must be him."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

~ o ~

Mercedes was already searching for the unsub as they got back to the others. Santana and Puck went through the photos from the crime scene and the statements they had gotten so far. The good news were that they only had about fifty people, including themselves, who could have been behind the explosion. The bad news were that they had no idea where to start. Most people were former FBI agents and a surprisingly lot of them knew how to make a bomb.

"And we have to add the crew" Santana said. "People in the area... Oh, shit. How are we supposed to track down all those people?"

"We don't have to" Kurt said. "If killing Myers was so important for the unsub and he didn't want to hurt anyone else, he must have been inside when it happened. He had to be close."

"Are you sure he didn't want to hurt anyone else?" Puck asked sceptically.

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "This bomb was meant for Myers."

"And it almost killed all of us" Puck replied. "Accidentally."

"That's right, but we still have to focus on Myers" Kurt said. "Who might have wanted him dead?"

"Is it a serious question?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow. "That guy caught hundreds of criminals, I'm sure that most of them wanted him dead."

"But now all of them knew how to create a bomb" Kurt reasoned. "What if it wasn't someone Myers arrested? It's not like a criminal could walk in a club full of agents, especially not when Myers would have recognized them."

"Unless they arrived when... Excuse me" Finn pressed a shaky hand to his forehead and sat down as he felt the first waves of dizziness hit him, so hard that he was afraid of losing consciousness.

"Finn, are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern as he went to his stepbrother.

"Yeah. It's just my head" Finn explained.

"Were you allowed to leave the hospital like this?" Kurt frowned. Finn had hurt his head pretty badly, he shouldn't have been here at all.

"On my own responsibility" Finn admitted.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Could you just not yell at me?" Finn asked.

"You are an idiot" Kurt shook his head. "Deep breaths, okay? Do you want to lie down a bit?"

"I'm fine, Kurt" Finn reassured him.

Kurt sighed in frustration and shook his head. That was exactly what he needed right now. His boyfriend was in hospital and his stepbrother was being stupid. Like most of the time.

"Fine, just don't make sudden movements" Kurt said and turned back to the others. "Any sign of agent Jackson?"

"Nothing" Santana answered. "It seems like he disappeared."

"Weird" Kurt muttered. "I thought he wanted to find the killer of his friend."

"Oh" Mercedes said suddenly.

"Is it a good oh?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you can say that" Mercedes said. "I found our possible unsub."

"Who is it?" Puck asked.

"The better question is, how did he end up in jail for blowing up three women?" Mercedes asked back.

"How?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"The freshly grounded Behavioral Analysis Unit, Pete Jackson and Jerry Myers, if I want to be exact, caught him when he tried to kill another poor girl, using his own home-made bomb" Mercedes said.

"That's interesting" Puck said and went closer to Mercedes' computer to look at the photo on the scene. "This guy looks familiar."

He went back to the desk and searched through the photos and raised one of them about a minute later.

"Look at this!" Puck said excitedly as he put down the photo in front of the others.

"Definitely the same guy" Santana nodded.

"The bartender" Kurt nodded in agreement. He remembered this man. "He was injured, too. I saw him in the hospital."

"He could have poisoned Myers' drink. Why did he bother with the bomb?" Santana asked.

"Because this is how he handles things" Kurt replied. "I thought you read the handbook."

"I wrote half of it" Santana shot back. "I still don't get it why people make our job so easy."

"We have to check the hospital" Puck said. "He should be still there."

"Sadly, our job is not _that_ easy" Mercedes said. "He left once they took care of his injuries."

"Damn" Finn said as he slammed his hand down onto the table but regretted it immediately as he felt dizzy again.

"Finn, don't move" Santana said seriously. "Okay, so where should we start? We don't have a lead."

"We do" Kurt said. "He has unfinished business. Agent Jackson is still alive. I bet he wants to kill him now."

"And I'm sure Jackson is aware of that" Puck nodded. "We only have to find him. If we get to Jackson in time, we will find the unsub."

"Mercedes, track his phone" Santana said.

"Already done" Mercedes smirked. "He's home, see? Here is the address."

"Thanks" Kurt said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

Finn tried to stand up as well but his stepbrother pushed him back down.

"What are you doing? I'm coming with you" Finn said.

"No, you aren't" Kurt replied. "Stay here with Mercedes. I will bring you back to the hospital once we are done here."

"I'm fine..."

"Finn, we have no time for this" Kurt said. "Stay. That's an order."

"I'm your boss" Finn said weakly.

"And I'm your brother, I'm responsible for you" Kurt said. "Stay. We will take care of this."

Finn was so stubborn... He was lucky that Blaine was in the hospital because he surely wouldn't be able to deal with two...

"Hey, babe."

Kurt gasped in surprise as the door of the meeting room opened and Blaine walked inside, seemingly barely able to stand on his unsteady feet. He leaned against the door for support but he was still smiling. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer. Something didn't seem right with Blaine.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be in hospital right now?"

"Hospital is boring" Blaine replied. "I need fun."

"Oh. Dear. God" Santana laughed. "He's drugged."

"And then what? Are you jealous?" Blaine asked as he stepped inside, almost tripping over his own feet before being caught by Kurt. "Thanks, sweetie."

Blaine tried to kiss him but Kurt pulled away to check on his boyfriend.

"Blaine, does anyone know that you're here?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "You and Santana and Puck and..."

"I mean someone from the hospital" Kurt corrected himself.

"No" Blaine giggled. "I sneaked out when noone saw me."

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You have to go back."

"I don't want to go back" Blaine pouted. "Come on, Kurt, you seem so stiff... I'm sure I can find a way to make you relax."

"We have to record this" Puck whispered to Santana who nodded in agreement.

"You have to get ready" Kurt said, turning to glare at his friends. "We don't have time for this. Blaine, stay here with Mercedes and Finn. I will be back as soon as I can."

"You can't leave me here like this again" Blaine muttered. "I'm so ready for you, babe. Do you want to see how much..."

"No" Kurt said hastily as Blaine reached for the buttons of his pants. "Those stays on. Sit down, don't move and don't make anything stupid. I will be back in no time."

He pushed Blaine down onto the nearest chair and then grabbed Santana and Puck's arms, ushering his laughing friends through the door. When they were gone, Blaine looked at the door in confusion and then turned to Mercedes.

"He left" he said in disappointment, sounding like a small child.

"That's how things work when your boyfriend is an agent" Mercedes shrugged.

"I came here to see him and he just left me" Blaine said again.

"I know, sweetie" Mercedes said, petting Blaine's head. The poor guy acted like a baby because of the drugs in his system and it was so cute. "He will be back in no time but until then, you two have to stay here."

"This is insane" Finn shook his head. "I should be out there with them! I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure, Hudson" Mercedes said.

"I'm not staying here when my team might be in danger" Finn decided and stood up, only to be pushed back down by Mercedes.

"No" she said.

"But..."

"No."

"You're not..."

"I said no" Mercedes said seriously. "Sit down and don't move."

About a minute later, Blaine leaned closer to her.

"Mercedes?"

"No."

"But I really..."

"No."

"But I have to pee" Blaine muttered.

"Seriously?" Mercedes asked and Blaine nodded without hesitation. "Then go! For the love of..."

She took a deep breath and shook her head. This was going to be a long day.

~ o ~

Jackson's house was way too silent. They knew that he lived alone since his kids had grown up and his wife had died a few years earlier, but there was no sign of him when they arrived. It could only mean two things. One, he wasn't home, which would be bad because they had no idea where to find him, and two, he was already dead, which was even worse. Kurt and Santana went to the front door and waited for Puck's sign fro behind before opening the door.

"Agent Jackson?" Kurt called out as they rushed inside and checked the first two rooms. "Sir, are you here?"

"Leave."

They reached the living room when they heard Jackson's voice. It wasn't hard to find him, tied to a chair, facing another man. A man who had a cell phone in his hand, his index finger right over the button that would surely activate the bomb attached to the agent's chest. Aaron White, who had killed all those people thirty years earlier and had almost ended their lives back in that club.

"Get out of here" Jackson said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"We aren't leaving" Kurt said as they walked inside, guns aimed at the criminal.

"You should go" White said. "I don't want to hurt you. I only want him."

"We won't let you hurt him" Santana said.

"And how do you want to stop me?" White asked with a raised eyebrow. "If I press this button, he dies. If you shoot me, he dies. Either way, he won't get out of here alive."

"Just go" Agent Jackson said. "I don't want to see more people die."

"Neither do I" Kurt said.

"Why are you so stubborn?" White asked, shaking his head. "You know what? I don't care. Stay if you want to, but don't blame me if you get hurt."

"Noone's gonna get hurt" Santana said calmly.

"Do you want to bet?" White asked.

Just as he turned towards them again, Puck grabbed his hand from behind and twisted it behind his back. The cell phone fell from the criminal's grip and Kurt threw himself onto the ground to catch it before it could hit the ground. He got the phone just in time and then froze for a second, afraid that he might activate the bomb. But it didn't happen. He took a deep breath and stood up as Puck handcuffed White and led him out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked as she stepped to agent Jackson.

"I guess so" the man said shakily.

"Just stay unmoving" Kurt said. "We don't want any accidental explosions, okay?"

"How did you find out?" Jackson asked.

"He killed three women with similar bombs he used in the club" Kurt explained. "The questions is, how did _you_ know?"

"I still have my connections" Jackson shrugged.

"It was stupid. He could have killed you" Kurt said.

"Stupid" Jackson repeated thoughtfully. "Maybe it was. You know, when you spend forty years of your life hunting down people like him, you see things differently."

"You wanted to let him kill you?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" Jackson answered honestly. "Sometimes I feel like it was enough. Sometimes I want to fight. I'm not sure which way I feel today."

"You are an idiot" Santana said. "You should enjoy your remaining years. You will die soon, you will be buried in a small and dark box and you will spend the rest of your days in there which is awful if you ask me. You should enjoy your life while you can."

"Thank you, Agent Lopez" Jackson smirked. "Just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse."

"She's right" Kurt said. "Although she didn't express it the best way, she has a point. You should find something to make yourself busy. A hobby, maybe. To have something to live for. Getting yourself killed by a serial killer is the stupidest thing you can do and your fans would be so disappointed to hear about it."

"I don't have any fans" Jackson said.

"I know for sure that you have" Kurt smiled.

~ o ~

Visiting someone instead of staying in the hospital himself was nice. Okay, Blaine and Finn would surely disagree but Kurt clearly enjoyed the situation. Those two always treaed him like a porcelain doll but now it was his chance to show them how really uncomfortable they made him feel sometimes.

With some connections, he had made sure Blaine and Finn stayed in the same room. It was practical for him, so he could visit both of them at the same time, and also good for the boys. Kurt wanted them to feel relaxed around the other and now they had two whole days just to talk to each other. Kurt hoped it was enough for the others.

He smiled as he peeked inside, seeing that Blaine and Finn were lying in their beds, seemingly lost in a very funny conversation.

"It's good to see that you are feeling better" Kurt smiled as he stepped inside.

"Thank God you're here" Finn said. "You have no idea how boring being here is."

"I think I do" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.

"I really said those stupid things, right?" Blaine asked in embarrassment.

"You did" Kurt nodded. "And let me tell you, you are so sweet when you are drugged."

"Can't you just forget about those things?" Blaine asked as he buried his face into his hands.

"Unfortunately, no" Kurt smiled. "The others can't wait for you to be back."

"And they will make fun of me over and over again... Until my dying day" Blaine sighed.

"I'm perfectly sure they will" Kurt nodded. "Here. I brought you flowers."

He placed the vase onto the small table between the two beds.

"Flowers? Some real food would have been a lot better" Finn said.

"Who said that I didn't bring any food?" Kurt asked and reached into his bag to get the two paper bags for the others. "I know how horrible hospital food is."

"I love you" Finn said as he reached for one of the bags.

"You're the most perfect person of the world" Blaine said as he took his own food and sat up to give Kurt a kiss.

"You're welcome" Kurt said. He sat down beside Blaine and watched as he others ate.

"Would you like some?" Blaine asked, feeling bad that Kurt had nothing to eat.

"No, thanks" Kurt said. "I had a huge dinner when I went home from Jackson."

"Is he alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. We arrived just in time" Kurt said.

"You could have gotten hurt" Finn said, his usual self returning way too quickly.

"But we are fine" Kurt said. "Don't worry about us, okay? You two have to get better, so you can return. We have a lot of crazy people to catch."

"Do we have a new case?" Finn asked.

"Not yet" Kurt said. "Sue gave us a few days off, so everyone can recover from the last one."

"Does it mean I can go over?" Blaine smirked.

"Once you can leave the hospital" Kurt nodded. "It would be the best for all of us. I have to watch you both and I can only do it if you're in the same place."

"I don't need a babysitter" Finn muttered.

"Now you finally understand how bad it is when you play the big brother" Kurt said.

"Oh, so this is how you take revenge. It's so not fair, Kurt" Finn shook his head.

"You deserve it" Kurt replied.

There was a soft knock on the door and all the three of them turned to look at the new comer. Agent Jackson was standing at the open door, seemingly uncomfortable from all the attention he got.

"Can we help you?" Finn asked.

"I just... I came to see Blaine but since you're busy..."

"Stay, please" Blaine said quickly.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded in agreement as he stood up. "My brother here has to take a walk anyway and I was going to help him, so..."

"Do I have to take a walk?" Finn frowned.

"Yes, you do" Kurt said and grabbed Finn's arm to pull him into a sitting position. Once Finn was on his feet, Kurt dragged him out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Your friends?" agent Jackson asked as he stepped to Blaine's bed.

"You could say that" Blaine replied, deciding that it was better not to talk about his relationship with Kurt. Although he was sure that agent Jackson was a nice man, he didn't really know them and Blaine didn't want to share such an private detial of his life with him.

"How are you feeling?" Jackson asked as he sat down beside Blaine.

"I can't wait to go home" Blaine replied.

"Oh, I know that feeling" agent Jackson nodded. "So... How do you like working for the FBI?"

"It's great" Blaine answered. "Although I seem to be targeted by serial killers a lot more often than anybody else from the team, I'm still alive."

Jackson threw his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, you are the typical target type. I saw it the first time we met" he said.

"I'm not" Blaine said.

"Yes, you are" Jackson said. "I'm just joking, you know. I think that you are a great agent. I read your personal files and I have to tell you, I'm impressed."

"You are?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Only a few people can get up after such a trauma you went through, Blaine" Jackson said. "But you did. You left the past behind you and decided to spend your life catching guys like your uncle. It's a great thing, Blaine. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir" Blaine said.

"Just... be careful, okay?" Jackson smiled. "We didn't save you for nothing. Try to stay alive on the field."

"I can't promise anything" Blaine laughed.

"Now tell me what it is like" Jackson said after a while.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"The BAU" Jackson said. "I miss it so much. Tell me about your cases."

Blaine smiled as opened his mouth to tell agent Jackson about all the crazy people they had caught so far. It was definitely a great way to spend the afternoon, it made time pass a lot faster. Although Blaine knew he had to thank Kurt for this later because he was perfectly sure that his boyfriend had something to do with the fact that Blaine's hero just showed up in his hospital room out of nowhere. But he had enough time left from his stay in the hospital to figure out how to thank Kurt for this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Now that my exams are almost over, I'm uploading the rest of the prewritten chapters I saved for this time. The next update might come somewhat sooner if nothing gets in the way.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt was completely lost in his thoughts as he walked into the bureau that morning. More than a week had passed since the attack in that club. Blaine and Finn were finally fine and back to work but Kurt couldn't stop worrying since that day. He couldn't get Agent Jackson out of his head. The guy had been so depressed when they had found him, ready to die. Kurt kept wondering if it was their fate, too. Jackson had lost so many people in his life and Kurt knew that they would have the same experience. Although they tried to keep the whole team safe, he knew that it was't that simple. There were a lot of dangerous people out there, only waiting for a chance to hurt them. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about the death of Agent Myers either. It had been horrible to see him die, something that Kurt didn't want to experience again, especially not if his loved ones were involved. He had nightmares every night about the man covered in blood, telling him that he had screwed up and that was why Agent Myers had died. It just made him feel more guilty than before.

"Somebody is lost in his thoughts. Again."

Kurt jumped. He hadn't even noticed Blaine as he had walked inside.

"Oh, hey" he said quietly and walked to Blaine to kiss him. "Sorry, I just..."

"You were thinking about him" Blaine said knowingly.

"I can't get him out of my head" Kurt admitted.

"You should talk to a therapist or..."

"No" Kurt said quickly. "I'm perfectly fine. I don't need a therapist."

"Kurt, you have to do something" Blaine said. "You barely sleep, you have nightmares, it's not healthy for you."

"I'm fine" Kurt said reassuringly. "All I need is a new case to distract me. That's all."

"Somebody mentioned new case?" Mercedes asked as she walked down the stairs.

"What do we have this time?" Blaine sighed.

"Something you will find interesting" Mercedes replied.

Blaine frowned as he turned to look at Kurt. He didn't like how it sounded at all.

Ten minutes later, when they were all sitting in the meeting room, Blaine finally found out what Mercedes had meant. Because on the tablet in front of him, he could see photos of two dead boys, lying on the ground in their dirty clothes, beside their graves. Just one look at their injuries was enough for Blaine to know what they were dealing with.

"Impossible" he said.

"The boys were killed exactly like Nate Anderson's victims" Finn said quietly.

"Anderson?" Puck frowned. "Do you know him?"

"Yes" Blaine whispered. "He is my uncle."

He didn't look up from the photos. He couldn't. They probably judged him, maybe were scared of him... He didn't want to see that.

"As much as I hate to say this, we need to talk to him" Finn said. "There might be other targets and the only person who might know who the unsub is is Nate Anderson himself."

"I can't" Blaine said quickly. "I-I will make whatever you want but I can't face him again."

"You have to do it" Finn said gently. "Look, I know this is hard for you but you know him better than anyone. We need your help."

"What are you two talking about?" Santana frowned.

"It's none of your business" Kurt said.

"Am I missing something?" Puck asked.

"18 years ago, my uncle was arrested by the BAU" Blaine explained. "He... Uhm... I was there with him when it happened."

"You say you knew about him?" Puck asked.

"I just found out" Blaine replied.

"Blaine found his uncle with his latest victim in the basement" Kurt explained, hoping that Blaine wouldn't mind. He didn't seem like he was ready to explain things on his own. "Anderson tried to kill him as well."

"Your uncle tried to kill you?" Santana asked with wide eyes. "But you never told us about it..."

"Because it might be too painful for him" Kurt hissed.

"That's right" Blaine whispered, slowly looking up. "I-I don't know if I can do this."

"I will be with you" Kurt said quickly and grabbed Blaine's hand to give him support. "I will go with you and won't let you out of my sight."

"Besides, it's not like he can hurt you anymore" Mercedes said.

"I will do it" Blaine said in the end, although he still wasn't sure if he was ready to do this.

"Very good" Finn nodded. "You and Kurt talk to Anderson. Try to find out what he knows about the case."

"And we will talk to the police and look around on the crime scene?" Santana offered.

"That's right" Finn nodded.

"Where were these boys found?" Blaine asked. The scene seemed so familiar, too...

"In your holiday house" Finn said hesitantly.

Blaine's eyes widened. Whoever the unsub was, they seemingly knew _everything_ about his uncle's past.

"Everything was the same" Finn said. "The boys disappeared from the neighbourhood, they were brought to the house, tortured and..."

"I know" Blaine cut in. He didn't want to hear it again. "We have to find out who did this."

"We are leaving immediately" Finn said. "Get ready, guys."

~ o ~

Blaine had visited his uncle before. Once, to be exact. Not because he had wanted to see the man so badly but because he had needed answers. He had regretted that visit and had promised himself not to do such a mistake again. And now here he was, getting through the second line of gates, getting closer and closer to the man who had ruined his childhood. He wasn't ready to face him. He might have been a good FBI agent but even the thought of his uncle made him scared. It didn't help that Kurt had reassured him that the man would be handcuffed to the table and he wouldn't be able to go near Blaine at all. He had believed that being with his uncle was safe, once when he had been still young. But that safety had been taken away from him and there was nothing that could make him feel that way again when his uncle was around. He was a dangerous man and Blaine knew for sure that one day, he would find a way out of here and back to him. He had promised Blaine to do so. And he believed him.

"Blaine, you need to calm down" Kurt said in worry as they walked inside.

"I'm calm" Blaine said not too convincingly.

"No, you aren't" Kurt replied. "Take a few deep breaths. I don't want you to faint."

It was easier said than done.

"He can't hurt you" Kurt continued. "I won't let him go near you. I promise."

"You don't know him" Blaine said quietly.

"No, but I know you" Kurt said. "I know you can do this. You are not that small child anymore, he can't touch you again."

The guard opened the door for them and the two men walked inside. It was a small room where they met Nate Anderson, without any windows and with bare grey walls. Blaine would have thought that it was depressing but he couldn't focus on anything right now but the man sitting at the table. Nate was barely recognizable like this. His hair had turned grey, he had lost a lot of weight and he looked a lot older than the previous time Blaine had seen him. But it was still him, his eyes that found Blaine's the second they stepped inside were the same he had had to face all those years ago. There was no fear, no regret in them, just pure craziness.

"Ah, my dear nephew" Nate smiled. "It's so good to see you, Blaine."

Blaine took a deep breath and forced himself not to run away. He would have tried for sure but Kurt still held his hand tightly, making him impossible to move away. It didn't go unnoticed by his uncle and Blaine felt a new wave of panic as the man looked at Kurt now. He had forgotten that he bad brought his own boyfriend to his uncle, the person who meant the world for him. It was so stupid of him. What if Nate hurt Kurt?

"Mr Anderson, I'm Agent Kurt Hummel" Kurt said as they walked to the table and to Blaine's horror, they sat down across the man. Kurt still held his hand securely, not caring what his uncle thought about them. "I see you recognize your nephew."

"I could never forget these terrified eyes" Nate smiled. "Just like when I tried to kill him in that basement."

Kurt glanced at Blaine in worry. He knew how hard it must have been for Blaine to be here but he had to calm down and help him. There was another lunatic like this guy out there and they had to catch him.

"We would like to talk to you about the boys you killed" Kurt said calmly.

"I already gave you an interview once" Nate said.

"We don't want to analyze your behaviour this time" Kurt said and put down the folder he had had in his free hand, pushing it forward. "It seems like somebody is copying your work and we think it's one of your fans."

"That's impossible" Nate said easily. "I never told them the details. Do you know how hard it was for me to make everything perfect? It's not just about killing somone. It's... art. All of those boys were masterpieces, beautiful and perfect..."

"...Pieces of your collection" Blaine said quietly.

Nate turned to look at him.

"I see you remember" he said.

"How could I forget how you tried to kill me?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, come on. You should be pleased. I chose my victims very carefully, only the bests were good enough for me" Nate said.

"As you said, you carefully planned every detail" Kurt said and slowly opened the folder. "That's why we think you know who did this."

Nate looked at the photos in front of him and he gasped in disbelief.

~ o ~

"Is it only me who thinks it might have been Blaine?" Puck asked as they walked around the house, searching for anything that could lead them to the unsub. They hadn't found anything so far, not even in the basement. It looked like the guy took care of everything.

"Puck..." Finn sighed.

"What? His uncle is a lunatic and he didn't tell us about it" Puck said. "Besides, this is still their house."

"Blaine never comes here" Finn said.

"How do you know?" Santana asked.

"Because he isn't capable of such a thing and because he told me everything" Finn said. Blaine had told him about his uncle one night he had spent in their home, but the others didn't need to know everything. He knew how hard it was for Blaine to deal with his past.

"So this place was empty?" Santana asked. "How do we know about the bodies then?"

"Somebody called the police" Finn answered.

"Whose name we don't know, I guess" Puck said.

"That's right" Finn nodded.

"So the unsub came here, killed and buried those kids" Santana said. "He waited three whole days and only then called the police. Why?"

"Because we wanted us to find the bodies" Puck replied.

"But why now?" Santana asked. "He could have called right away. It's not like anyone would have known about him..."

"Unless someone saw him" Finn muttered. "We have to talk to the neighbours. Someone should have seen him."

"Looks like we have a lead" Puck smiled. Finally. It was time to get somewhere with this case.

~ o ~

Blaine had only seen his uncle getting angry once in his whole life. When he had been arrested. Nate had been a nice, calm person before it had turned out that he was a lunatic raping and killing young boys, about Blaine's age. But other than that, Nate Anderson never showed any anger, that was why Blaine found his uncle's behaviour so weird this time. It was so surprising that he forgot about his fear in a blink. Nate looked down at the photos in front of him and gasped. He surely didn't expect something like this, unfortunately for them. They had hoped that he knew who had killed those boys but it looked like Nate was just as surprised as them. And angry, very angry.

"Who did this?" Nate shouted as he jumped up from the table, wincing in pain as the cuffs cut into his skin.

"Mr Anderson, calm down" Kurt said slowly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Nate shouted. "This... This is..."

"Mr Anderson, take a deep breath and sit back down" Kurt told him.

Nate glared at him angrily but did as he was told. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he sat back down.

"Very good" Kurt nodded. "How do you think it's possible that someone knows the exact details about how you killed those boys?"

"I have no idea" Nate shrugged. "Unless it was one of you but I doubt it. There are things noone understands. Not even you."

"For example?" Blaine asked.

Nate looked at him and smiled. Blaine gulped nervously but didn't turn his head away. He got this. He was an adult man and he wasn't afraid of his uncle anymore. Okay, he was, but he had to get over his fear and it seemed like this conversation helped a lot.

"It's not only about killing people" Nate started.

"You already said that" Blaine said.

"Yes, but you don't know why I chose those boys" Nate continued.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Come closer" Nate said. "My eyes are not that good anymore. I want to see you clearly."

Blaine looked at Kurt. He sure as hell didn't want to get any closer to his uncle and to his relief, Kurt shook his head as well. So he wasn't the only one who wanted to keep some safe distance from this lunatic.

"No" Kurt said as he turned back to Nate.

"Give me what I want or else you won't get the informations you need" Nate said.

"Tell us what you know and if it's useful, we might give you what you want" Kurt replied.

"Really?" Blaine whispered. He didn't want to go any closer to his uncle.

"We will see about it" Kurt said and leaned back on his chair. "Tell us."

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled it up to the table, so Nate could see it. Blaine was surprised to see that his uncle seemed... jealous. It didn't make any sense.

"Why do I have to talk when you know everything anyway?" Nate shrugged.

"Am I the only one not understanding anything?" Blaine asked quietly.

"You know, I analyzed your behaviour before" Kurt said conversationally, not looking at Blaine. "I went through all of your files and I couldn't not notice that you had a type."

"I like boys" Nate shrugged.

"That's not what I'm talking about" Kurt said. "I didn't see the connection until I met Blaine."

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked in concern.

"The same eye shape" Kurt said.

"Very clever, Mr Hummel" Nate smirked. "I can't believe someone noticed it."

"You killed those boys because of their eyes?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"For your eyes, to be exact" Kurt said as he turned to his boyfriend. "Nate wanted you but he was too scared to make a move. So he looked around in the neighbourhood for replacement."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He had thought that his uncle had tried to kill him because he had been in the way all those years ago... And now Kurt was telling him that it was _him_ his uncle targeted on the first place? He couldn't really be _that_ sick, right?

"He is right" Nate nodded easily. "I saw it when you were younger but that summer when you turned 7... I would never forget how beautiful your eyes were. They still are, I guess."

"I-I need a break" Blaine said, unable to stay here any longer. He felt sick and he needed fresh air. Immediately. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I will be back but... I need a break first."

"Blaine..."

Blaine rushed out of the room and away from the room as far as he could manage. He stopped when he reached the closed door and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. It was too much. He had grown up knowing that his uncle was sick but the truth still hurt like hell.

"Blaine?"

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled as he found Kurt standing in front of him, ready to pull him into a hug which he accepted gladly.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Yeah" Blaine said. "I-I mean... I think I am. This is just..."

"I know" Kurt nodded. "I wish I could save you from this."

"We need to find the unsub" Blaine sighed heavily. "Just give me a minute, okay? I'm almost ready."

"You are so strong" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hands. "I know you can do this. We are close."

"I hope so" Blaine nodded. He wanted to get over with this as soon as possible.

~ o ~

Talking to the neighbours was so boring. It wasn't just Santana who felt that way, she could tell that Puck hated it as much as she did. They walked from one house to the other, questioning old people about their possible suspect. Much to their annoyance, the neighbours were more than willing to help. They found the situation quite exciting and tried to get as much information out of them as possible.

"I guess Kurt and Blaine have a better time than we do" Santana sighed after leaving another house.

"Talking to a serial killer instead of curious old people? They surely do" Puck smiled.

"This is pointless" Santana said. "These people didn't see anything. They only keep us up because they want to know more."

"Can you blame them?" Puck asked. "Nothing happens to them and then suddenly we come here asking questions about a murderer. It's a lot more interesting than watching a boring TV show."

"I hope the others will find something soon" Santana said as she knocked on the next door. "I'm tired of this."

It wasn't a huge surprise that an old woman came to open the door for them. There were only a few younger families around here, those who hadn't moved out because of the murders in the area.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Agent Santana Lopez from the FBI and this is my colleague, Noah Puckerman" Santana said. "We would like to ask you about the murders in the Anderson house."

"Oh, that" the woman said with shining eyes as she opened the door for them. "Come in!"

Santana sighed as they stepped inside and walked into the living room.

"Would you like a coffee?" the old woman asked.

"No, thank you, Mrs..."

"Morris, but please, call me Charlotte" the woman said.

"Okay, Charlotte" Santana nodded. "Have you seen someone at the Anderson house lately?"

"Who are you searching for?" Charlotte asked.

"A man" Puck replied. "Between 30 and 40, maybe somewhat older."

"So is it true that it's Nate's follower? Did he kill the boys like Nate?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

Santana and Puck looked at each other. These people here were certainly crazy.

"We can't be sure" Santana said carefully. "So did you see someone at the house?"

"Oh, no" Charlotte waved. "That place is empty since Nate was caught."

She leaned closer to them and motioned them to do the same.

"They say that he tried to kill his own nephew" Charlotte whispered. "I'm pretty sure that it's that kid... Blaine. He seemed so strange, I'm sure he is like his uncle."

Santana almost brust out in laughing. It was one thing that they made fun of Blaine but they all knew that he would never kill anyone, unless it was completely necessary.

"It wasn't Blaine" Santana said.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked.

"Certain" Puck nodded and stood up. It looked like they were done here. "Thank you for your time, Charlotte..."

"Oh, wait" Charlotte said suddenly. "You are right. I saw a man at the house. Two days ago. It was late and I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to watch some TV..."

"And you accidentally looked through this window..." Puck said helpfully.

"I'm more careful since I figured out a serial killer lived in our neighbourhood" Charlotte explained.

"Of course" Santana nodded.

"So I saw that man... He was standing in front of the Anderson house" Charlotte said.

"How did he look like?" Santana asked. Maybe they could get somewhere with this.

"I have no idea. It was dark outside" Charlotte shrugged.

Both agents sighed heavily. This one was certainly a hard case, even if they had such 'helpful' people around.

~ o ~

"Ready to continue?" Nate smiled as Blaine and Kurt walked back into the room.

"Yeah" Blaine said quietly, not looking into the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Blaine. You know that I love you" Nate said.

"Don't say that" Blaine hissed.

"But it's true" Nate said.

"Mr Anderson, please, avoid comments like this" Kurt said.

"Fine" Nate sighed as he leaned back on his chair. "What do you want to know? It seems like you know me pretty well."

"We want to know if you told anyone how you killed those boys" Kurt said.

"I already told you. I never talk about it" Nate replied. "I answered a few questions for the FBI but that's all. I don't really keep contact with my fans."

"Someone must have found out" Kurt said. "Try to remember. Did you talk about your past with anyone? Or... did someone see you with the boys?"

"No" Nate said.

That made Blaine remember a day from his childhood. It had happened a few days before his uncle had been arrested. A boy from the street, Jack had come over late at night and had spent hours with his uncle... In the basement. Jack had been their guest several times but he had never come to play with Blaine. He had always spent his time with his uncle.

"Jack" Blaine said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Nate asked.

"Jack" Blaine repeated. "That kid who visited you so often."

"It can't be him" Nate replied.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"You brought him down to the basement" Blaine muttered. "You... you showed him, right?"

"Of course not" Nate said, his voice shaking.

"He knew about it" Blaine said with wide eyes. He knew he was right. "He was there when you killed those children."

"A few times" Nate shrugged. "He wasn't like the others. He didn't look like you. I wanted to get rid of him but the kid was so talented... He seemed really interested in my work."

"You killed those boys in front of another child?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"He enjoyed it" Nate said. "I did the right thing. Fine, maybe not the right thing. That little shit thinks he can continue my work."

"Full name?" Kurt asked. It seemed like they finally had something useful.

"Henson" Nate said. "I guess he still lives there if he used our house."

"I'm calling Mercedes" Kurt said as he stood up to let the others know what they found.

~ o ~

They had visited the Henson house before. It was right in the end of the street with an especially rude old woman living inside. That was why Santana and Puck had left so quickly the first time. But this one was different. They were pretty sure that Jack was still in there and they had to find him. They were almost 100 % sure that that guy had killed the two boys.

"Should we try to talk to the old girl again or just kick the door in?" Puck asked as he pulled out his gun.

"You should knock" Finn replied. "I will be at the back door. I have a feeling that Jack will try to run."

"Should I go with you?" Santana offered.

"Yeah" Finn nodded. "Let's go!"

They walked behind the house and waited at the door. If they were lucky, Jack stayed behind, unable to get away from his victims. It had to be that way. This man was dangerous and they had to stop him before he could kill somebody else.

Just a few seconds after they heard Puck's voice from the other side of the house, they heard movements from behind them. It didn't come from the house but from the barn behind them.

"Santana" Finn whispered and nodded towards the building.

"He is in there" Santana said, taking slow steps behind.

Then they heard someone scream and didn't hesitate anymore. They ran to the barn and tore the door open. Finn walked in at first but Santana followed him immediately, knowing that they didn't have any time left. If Henson kept another boy there, he might have tried to hurt him. They had to stop him.

"FBI!" Finn shouted. "Jack Henson, come out and show your hands!"

"Stay there or I will kill him!"

Seconds later, a tall man in his 30s walked forward, holding a boy around 10 in front of him, with a knife pressed to his neck. The boy had several smaller injuries and he could barely stand on his feet but he tried to stay calm, scared of the man behind him and the weapon pressed to his neck.

"Let him go" Finn said.

"No" Jack shook his head. "Let us get out of here and I might let him go then."

"You will kill him" Santana pointed out.

"I will if you don't do as I tell you!" Jack shouted.

"No, that's not what you want" Santana said sweetly. "You know what would happen to you then, right? We would shoot you and noone would ever find out what you did here. Especially not Nate Anderson."

Jack jumped as he heard the name.

"You adore him, right?" Santana continued as she took a step forward. "You saw how he killed those boys. And it made you feel so good..."

"He taught me everything" Jack said. "I was his favourite. He spared my life and taught me how to kill them."

He looked down at the boy in front of him.

"He will love me even more when he finds out what I did" Jack said.

"We can help you with that" Finn said. "Do you want to talk to him? We can arrange a meeting with him."

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Of course" Finn nodded. "Let the boy go and we will bring you to him."

For a very long moment, nothing happened. Jack seemed to be lost in his thoughts and the agents were ready to shoot if necessary. But in the end, Jack let go of the boy and pushed him forward, dropping the knife at the same moment. Santana caught the boy before he could fall and pulled him into his arms.

"Hey, sweetie" she said. "You're gonna be alright."

In the meantime, Finn put his gun away and handcuffed Jack before he could change his mind.

"Is he waiting for me?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No" Finn replied. "He doesn't want to see you after you copied his work."

"What? But that's not what you..."

Finn didn't really listen to him anymore as he pushed the man through the door, towards the cars waiting in front of the house.

~ o ~

"They caught him" Kurt said as he walked back into the room where Blaine was waiting for him. It had been Blaine's decision to stay with his uncle until Kurt came back. Kurt expected some sort of conversation between them but both men were completely silent.

"Thank God" Blaine said as he stood up. "Let's get out of here."

"What about my reward?" Nate asked.

"Your what?" Blaine asked.

"I helped you find him. I deserve my reward" Nate said.

"Blaine, don't" Kurt warned him.

"You know what? I think he's right" Blaine said, a new plan forming in his head. He smiled as he stepped to his uncle and leaned closer to him. "Are you happy?"

Nate frowned and Blaine's smile grew wider.

"What's wrong, uncle?" Blaine asked. "Did you expect something else?"

"Your eyes..." Nate muttered.

"They changed, right?" Blaine said. "There is a good explanation for that."

He leaned to Nate's ear to make sure the man heard what he had to say.

"Because I'm not scared of you anymore" he said. "You can't hurt me anymore. You are going to stay here for the rest of your life and you won't be able to go near me again. You won't be able to finish your last work. You lost, uncle. And you will die in here, alone, knowing that I was right."

Satisfied with his speech, Blaine stood up and joined Kurt at the door again. They were about to leave when Nate called after them.

"Be careful with him, Blaine."

Blaine turned back to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Him" Nate nodded towards Kurt. "It wasn't just a play, right? You love him."

Blaine hesitated before he nodded. It was pointless lying to him, he couldn't hurt them from prison.

"You should break up with him until it's not too late" Nate said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"He is coming for you" Nate said as he turned to Kurt. "And he will hurt everyone you love."

"What? Who?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Keep your eyes open, Kurt Hummel" Nate laughed. "Your past is not done with you yet."

Blaine turned to Kurt for an explanation but he found nothing but confusion in his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Things are getting more confusing in this chapter, but you don** **'** **t have to wait long for the answers, I promise. Enjoy!**

Kurt really tried to stay strong and confident but he didn't know how to feel anymore. He was so insecure and also, even if it was hard to admit, scared. He couldn't get those words Nate had said out of his head. Not that he knew what he meant with them. What past was he talking about? He didn't remember anything dark from his past... He wasn't a bad guy, he had never done anything to hurt people.

He had a bad feeling that it had to do something with that guy who had saved him and Blaine in that tunnel. Maybe Nate was right and there was more in his past, maybe something he didn't remember for some reason. If that was the case, it had to be something from his childhood. His memories from his early years were awfully blurry. He didn't remember much of the days when his mother had been alive. He didn't remember where or how they had lived, what his parents had worked... And it bothered him, a lot. Blaine agreed with him that it must have been something Kurt couldn't remember because he had been too young when it had happened and he had a very good idea how they could find out what Nate was talking about. If he was right and it wasn't just something his crazy mind came up with. Because Blaine wasn't that sure that they should trust his uncle.

"He's crazy, Kurt" Blaine told him one night when they were lying in the bed, ready to go to sleep. "There's nothing you should be worried about."

It was easier said than done, though. Kurt couldn't stop worrying and it just caused him more nightmares. He couldn't have a moment of peace anymore, so Blaine decided to help him with this.

"So... do you think he will like me?"

Kurt smiled weakly as he turned to his boyfriend on the plane. Blaine had surprised him with the idea of visiting his father and Carole. Kurt had thought that Blaine wouldn't want to meet his family like his official boyfriend until it was completely necessary, but he hadn't showed any sign of fear, at least until they had gotten onto the plane.

"He will kill you" Finn smirked from the other side of Blaine.

"That's not true" Kurt said, giving Finn a pointed look. "My father is great. Don't worry, he will absolutely love you."

"I wish I could be as calm as you" Blaine said with a heavy sigh.

"We can always go back home" Kurt reassured him, squeezing Blaine's hand. "We don't have to stay for the whole weekend."

"Nah, I think I can do it" Blaine said. "Besides, you have to talk to your father."

"This is a crazy idea, you know" Finn said. "I'm pretty sure Burt won't be able to help you."

"At least Kurt will finally believe me" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and looked down at his hands. He was grateful that Blaine didn't believe his uncle, but Kurt was scared of what would happen if Nate was right about his past. What if he accidentally dragged his loved ones into something dangerous? He didn't want to lose Blaine or anybody else he loved. He had been through so much in the past months, he couldn't take more.

"Hey, it's okay" Blaine said gently. "Even if he's right, I will be there with you. Whatever we're facing this time."

"I wish we could live in peace" Kurt muttered. That was all he wanted. A nice little house with Blaine, working together, raising kids... All the silly stuff.

"We will" Blaine said. "I swear, Kurt, we will. Once this is over."

Kurt wished Blaine was right this time.

~ o ~

Going home was something Kurt always looked forward to. He loved their home in Lima where he usually met his father. Burt knew how much this place meant for his son and he made sure almost every time that they met here where Kurt felt safe and loved. Kurt was so grateful for having such an amazing father. Sometimes he wondered if there was another great guy like his father in the world or he was the only one having the best parent possible. Either way, he was always happy to see his father, especially when it was about dark times like this.

Burt didn't know much about this meeting, only Finn had told him a few details or he just had a sixth sense that told him that something was wrong with his only child. Either way, Kurt was glad that his father accepted Blaine seemingly without trouble and greeted him like an old family member.

"I remember you, kid" Burt said, pulling a shocked Blaine into his arms. "I knew there was something between you two."

"There wasn't" Kurt said.

"Oh, come on. I'm your dad. I know everything about you" Burt said.

For a few beautiful hours, Kurt forgot about his problems. Carole was there, too, and they spent the whole afternoon sitting in the living room, sharing stories from those weeks they had spent apart. Carole was their best audience. She always wanted to hear everything about their job and everything else that happened to them, down to the smallest details. Blaine was glad that Kurt skipped most details including their relationship and only talked about them briefly. He wasn't sure if he was ready to get the whole family's attention. He was just getting used to the fact that he was still alive and none of Kurt or Finn's parents wanted him dead for taking Kurt away from them.

"We were worried about you, you know" Burt said quietly, unable to hide his worry for his son.

"I'm fine, Dad" Kurt smiled. "See? My leg is completely healed."

"You should have told me" Burt said, turning to Finn this time. "Not two days later when he was out of the hospital."

"Kurt asked me not to tell you" Finn shrugged.

"I'm his father. I need to know about things like that" Burt shook his head and turned back to Kurt. "I would have visited you. I could have gotten you a nurse or..."

"God, no" Kurt said. "Dad, we already talked about this. I appreciate that you want to help but we are adults. We have to deal with our problems on our own."

"You will always be our children" Carole said quietly. "That's our job to be worried about you, especially with this job you have..."

"We are fine, Carole" Kurt reassured her.

"At least you are here" Carole said excitedly. "We have so much to discuss and the weekend is so short! Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

"We have to work, Mom" Finn reminded her.

"Sometimes it feels like it would never come to the end" Carole shook her head.

"Who knows, maybe one day we will catch all the bad guys and lose our job" Kurt smiled.

"Believe me, I would be a lot calmer if that happened" Carole sighed heavily. "You have no idea what we go through every single day. We can't be sure when you get hurt... Sometimes when you forget to call us, we are worried that something horrible happened to you. That you wouldn't call anymore."

Blaine sighed as he listened to Carole's words. She was honestly worried about the boys and they were so lucky to have someone like her and Burt. Blaine was so jealous. He wished his parents were a little less themselves and a little more like Kurt and Finn's parents.

"It's not that easy to kill us" Finn told her mother.

"It doesn't make me feel any better" Carole replied.

Later that night, after having a delicious dinner with the Hudmels, Blaine found himself in his bedroom, all alone. He knew it was his choice, he had noone else to blame. He wanted to sleep alone while staying with Kurt's family because it would have been awkward sharing the same bed with Kurt when his family, especially his father was around. They surely thought he was insane but he really didn't want to screw this up. Kurt meant the world for him, so his father's opinion was very important for him. He was so lonely, though. He couldn't feel comfortable in the strange room, he missed having Kurt in his arms, he missed all those beautiful moments they shared. He couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to take a walk in the house, maybe swim in the pool or read in the library, anything to pass the time.

He walked down the stairs and was about to find the way to the library when he heard soft voices coming from Burt's study. After a second of hesitation, Blaine walked closer to the open door and leaned to the wall. He knew he shouldn't do this, especially when he realised it was his boyfriend and his dad, but Blaine couldn't help it. He had to know what they were talking were too many secrets in this family and it was his job as Kurt's boyfriend to keep him safe and support him if necessary. Whatever Burt had to say to his son, Blaine wanted to know about it. To his surprise, they were talking about him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Burt asked.

"Dad..." Kurt sighed heavily.

"You work together. Doesn't it affect your job?" Burt asked.

"We are adults. We can handle this" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. He was glad that Kurt talked about them like this.

"I'm just worried about you" Burt said. "What if you two break up?"

"Thanks for being so positive, Dad."

Blaine could practically hear Kurt roll his eyes.

"I want the best for you, you know" Burt said.

"Then tell me how things are going here" Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Burt asked.

"The letters" Kurt explained.

"Oh, that" Burt said with a heavy sigh. "There's nothing new."

"You still get them" Kurt stated.

"There are all innocent" Burt replied.

"Dad, this is serious. Why don't you let me see them?" Kurt asked.

"I can handle it" Burt said. "It's just a guy who wants attention. Don't worry about me."

They were silent for a while. Blaine thought that the conversation came to the end when Kurt spoke up again.

"There's... something I want to ask you about" Kurt said quietly.

"What is it?" Burt asked.

"Tell me about my childhood" Kurt said.

"Your childhood? What do you want to know?" Burt asked.

"Did you... Or mom do something... out of order?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Something out of order?" Burt asked back.

Blaine frowned and leaned closer to the door. Even he could tell that Burt felt uncomfortable.

"I questioned a serial killer in jail a few weeks ago" Kurt explained. "He told me that my past wasn't done with me. I have no idea what he meant, though, so I thought..."

"That it had to do something with your childhood?" Burt finished for him. "That guy must be crazy, Kurt. There's nothing dark in your past, I'm perfectly sure."

"Something is not right, Dad" Kurt said. "I never told you this, but I always knew that something wasn't right with us. How mom died..."

"It was an accident" Burt said quickly.

"...Then we moved here..."

"Because I got a new job here" Burt said.

"We left everything behind so quickly" Kurt said. "Why was that so? Why did we move to a deserted town like Lima? Why did we leave everything and everyone behind and why don't you talk about those years at all?"

"You make up things in your head, Kurt" Burt said.

"That's not true!" Kurt said in frustration. "Somebody is after me and I have to know why!"

For a few seconds, nobody said a word. Blaine didn't dare breath because he was scared he would miss something.

"What-what are you talking about?" Burt asked in the end.

"When that man took me and Blaine... We weren't saved by our team. There was another guy in there and he killed our kidnapper before he could hurt us" Kurt explained. "He saved us and then left."

"Do you know who it was?" Burt asked carefully.

"I have no idea" Kurt replied. "I tried to find out more about him but it seems like he is a ghost. Like he doesn't even exist."

"Maybe you just made it up in your head..."

"Dad!" Kurt shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "Just tell me the truth."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Burt said.

"You're lying" Kurt said. "I'm a profiler, don't you remember? I can tell when people hide things from me and I can tell that that's exactly what you are doing right now!"

Burt sighed and Blaine peeked inside to see as he walked to Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You should take a few weeks off" Burt said gently. "You've gone through hell in the past months and you see shadows even when they aren't there. Just stay with me for a while. Some fresh air would be good for you."

Kurt sighed and buried his face into his father's chest as Burt pulled him into his arms.

"I'm crazy, right?" he asked.

"No. Just exhausted" Burt said. "It's gonna be okay, Kurt. Just don't work so hard."

That was something Blaine would agree with. Kurt was exhausted and too stressed to think rationally. He decided to talk to Kurt about taking a break the next morning. His boyfriend definitely needed a few days off.

~ o ~

Blaine was definitely worried about Kurt the next morning. When they met in the dining room, Kurt seemed so tired, Blaine was afraid that he would collapse. He quickly went to him and checked on his boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Just tired" Kurt smiled weakly.

"You should take a break" Blaine said.

"That's funny" Kurt replied. "That's exactly what my father told me yesterday."

"Your father is a clever guy" Blaine said.

"He is great" Kurt nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want to do today?" Blaine asked as he sat down beside Kurt. "I hope you're planning to have some more rest. You look awful."

"I promised Carole to go shopping with her but other than that, I have no plans for today" Kurt replied.

"We could swim in that pool outside" Blaine smiled.

"With all my father's bodyguards around? I don't think so" Kurt said.

"Oh, yes" Blaine nodded slowly. Burt had an insanely much bodyguards and they made him just as uncomfortable as they made Kurt feel.

"You could come over to my room, though" Kurt said, biting his lower lip.

"What about your parents?" Blaine whispered, looking around to make sure Burt couldn't hear them.

"They wouldn't mind, Blaine" Kurt sighed.

"I don't know..." Blaine said nervously. He didn't want Burt to think that he only wanted sex from his son.

"Some time with you would definitely help me relax" Kurt said.

"You won't leave me alone until I say yes, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not" Kurt smirked.

"But they won't know about..."

"They won't see or hear anything, I promise" Kurt said.

"In that case..." Blaine started with a sigh. "...Lead the way."

Kurt smiled and quickly emptied his mug before grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him upstairs. Blaine hoped that Kurt was right about the others not hearing them because they would be in so much trouble if Burt Hummel noticed anything... Blaine was pretty sure that he was a dangerous man when it was about his son.

~ o ~

Just when Blaine thought he was saved from an awkward conversation with Burt, the man caught him all alone on their last evening in Lima and before Blaine could blink, he found himself in Burt's study, facing the other man. Burt didn't say anything for a while, he just kept studying Blaine. He would have been a great profiler, Blaine thought. The way he watched Blaine's every movement, it was clearly perfect. Blaine felt like he would admit all his sins within seconds, even if there was nothing to be worried about.

"So…" Burt started. "I think we should talk about your relationship with my son."

"Should we?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I know I don't have a say in this… You are both adults and you can decide what you want on your own…"

"But you are worried about Kurt" Blaine nodded in understanding.

"He is my son, I will always be worried about him" Burt said.

"Mr Hummel…"

"Burt" Burt corrected Blaine.

"Burt… I can't promise you for sure that I will stay with Kurt for the rest of my life. Our relationship is still too fresh to say that. But I love your son. Kurt is… Kurt is the best thing that ever happened to me and he makes me the happiest person of the world. So I promise you that whatever happens to us later, I will never hurt your son willingly. I will make sure to keep him safe and feel loved as long as we are together and even after that, if – and I hope it won't happen – we break up for some reason" Blaine said.

"You are a good kid" Burt said after a while.

Blaine smiled at the older man. No wonder Kurt loved his dad so much. Burt Hummel was an amazing man.

"I guess we should go back to the others" Burt said as he stood up. "Kurt will be worried about…"

Suddenly, the window beside Burt shattered and before Blaine could blink, a man dressed in black clothes and his face hidden behind a ski mask jumped inside. Blaine stood up quickly and grabbed his gun he always kept close and aimed it at the man. Unfortunately, the man was followed by two other people and they were both armed, just like the first one. Blaine had no idea what to do. He pointed his gun at the first attacker but he was outnumbered and on the top of that, Burt was standing right in front of their attackers, too close to them and too far from him to pull him behind him.

"Be quiet, guys, and noone will get hurt" the first man said.

Blaine gulped nervously. Unless a miracle happened, they had no chance against these people.

~ o ~

Kurt had been so careful not to give his father an opportunity to talk to Blaine alone. He knew his father too well and didn't want to let him question Blaine. He had done it once, with Kurt's first boyfriend… Kurt never found out what had happened that night but the boy had broken up with him the next day and he had never seen him again. He didn't want to lose Blaine like that… He loved the man and he knew for sure that he was the right person for him. But his father was faster this time and when Kurt got back from the bathroom, he realised that Burt and Blaine were already gone, locked up safely in the study.

"You have nothing to be worried about" Carole smiled as she watched her stepson playing with his fingers nervously.

"Dad will eat him alive" Kurt replied.

"He is not that bad" Carole laughed.

"I just don't want to lose Blaine, too" Kurt muttered.

Carole was about to reply when they heard dcries coming from outside of the room. Both Kurt and Finn jumped up, grabbing their guns.

"What's going on?" Carole asked in fear.

"Stay here" Kurt said and without waiting for the answer, he turned towards the door.

Before he could reach it, though, the door of the living room opened and two masked men stepped inside. Kurt barely had time to throw himself onto the ground before the men started shooting. Kurt quickly hid behind the couch and once the men took a step forward, he fired, hitting the closest man in his chest.

"Oh, my God!" Carole screamed in fear as Finn pushed her down behind the armchair and fired.

"Don't move, Mom" Finn said quickly. Although Kurt shot one guy, the other one was still on his feet, seemingly not too concerned about the bullets flying towards him. That guy must have been incredibly stupid if he thought that it was a good idea standing in front of two armed agents like this.

Finn waited two more seconds and when he could see the man perfectly, he jumped up and fired, just as Kurt did the same. The man in front of him groaned and then fell to the ground, not moving anymore. Finn kept his gun aimed at the man as Kurt stepped forward and checked his pulse.

"Dead" Kurt sighed and went to the other man, shaking his head when he couldn't find his pulse. "Both of them."

"What's going on?" Carole asked, shaking so badly that she was unable to move from the ground.

"I have no idea" Finn replied as he went to help his mother.

"You should stay here" Kurt said. "There might be more of them. I have to find dad and Blaine."

"No! You can't go out there!" Carole said hysterically.

"I will be fine" Kurt said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "Stay here. Lock the door and keep that gun close."

"Kurt…" Finn took a step forward but Kurt left before he could stop him.

~ o ~

Blaine had no idea what to do now. Those men pointed their guns at Burt and he was afraid that he would get him killed if he did a wrong move. To his surprise, Burt seemed much calmer than he was. Too calm for such a situation.

"What do you want, guys?" Burt asked.

"I want you both to be very quiet" the man next to Burt said and then turned to look at Blaine. "Put it down."

"No way" Blaine replied. He wasn't stupid. He knew that they would both die for sure if he put his gun down.

"I don't think you understand" the man said slowly. "You better put it down or…"

A serie of gunshots rang through the house, startling all of them. Their attackers got distracted by the sudden noise and Blaine knew that it was his only chance to make a step. He pointed his gun at the only clear target, the man on Burt's right side and fired. Not having enough time to check if he succeeded, he grabbed the closest man's arm, dropping his own gun in the process. Maybe it was a stupid step but he had no time to think. He had to disarm as much of these men as possible, silently hoping that Burt would be alright. Kurt would surely kill him if anything happened to his father.

He managed to twist the gun out of the other man's hand and pushed him to the wall. Unfortunately, the man was stronger and faster than he seemed and kicked Blaine's leg before he could step back and then threw his head back, hitting the agent's nose. Blaine groaned in pain and took a step back, blinded by pain for a whole second. A too long second… Because when he was able to see clear again, there was a gun right in front of his face.

Blaine closed his eyes as he heard the first shot, preparing himself for the pain. He was going to die… Damn, why right now when everything was so great in his life?

But then, he heard another shot. Blaine waited for a second but the pain never came. Whatever happened, he didn't feel like he was hurt, so he opened his eyes and gasped as he took in the scene in front of him.

All of their attackers were lying on the ground, unmoving. From the big patches of blood on all of them Blaine knew that they were dead. Not like Burt who was on the other side of the room, holding a gun in his steady hands. Blaine blinked in surprise. If those men were dead and he didn't kill them, it must have been Burt who did it. But it didn't make any sense… Burt was just a mechanic, he surely didn't know how to use a gun or how to incapacitate two armed men so fast… Right?

"What…"

"You didn't see anything" Burt said and pushed the gun back into Blaine's hand.

"What… But you just…"

"Blaine! This stays between us" Burt said seriously.

"But you..."

"Dad! Blaine!"

Kurt rushed into the room, glancing at the bodies on the ground for a second before he relaxed. He went to Burt who was the closest to him and hugged him.

"God! Are you alright?" he asked in concern and pulled away from his father.

"Yeah" Burt said. "Blaine saved us. He shot these men before they could hurt us."

Before Blaine could open his mouth to say something, Kurt threw his arms around him.

"Thank you" Kurt said. "Thank God you were here. Who knows what would have happened to dad if you hadn't been here."

"I…"

"He is a great agent" Burt cut in, silencing Blaine with a stern look.

Blaine opened his mouth but closed it again, unable to decide what to do. He had just seen Kurt's father kill people without trouble. The man who wasn't even supposed to know how to use a gun. And the fact that Burt didn't want Kurt to know about it just made Blaine feel worse. What the hell was going on here? Who was Burt Hummel? Because he certainly wasn't the man he had known.


	18. Chapter 18

**HI Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

It was definitely the longest night of Kurt's life. Once he was able to think straight, he suggested Finn to call their team. It was unnecessary, though. For some surprising reason, they knew about everything. Okay, maybe it wasn't that surprising. His father was a senator, of course the FBI was alerted and who else would get the case if not them?

He was surprised to see Sue, though. She never came to the crime scenes with them but this time she was the first one to arrive, followed by their not too excited team members.

"Long flight?" Finn smirked as Puck and Santana joined them.

"You have no idea" Santana replied.

Finn turned to Sue to report her but to his surprise, Sue didn't even bother to look at him. She was already by Burt's side, whispering something into his ear.

"What are they doing?" Kurt frowned.

"Do you think they know each other? Because it seems like they do" Puck said.

Blaine who had been completely silent since being saved in Burt's study, looked at the pair in front of them. He had his own wild ideas about who Burt Hummel could be. He had had enough time to think about it while considering if he should tell Kurt about it or not. He had three options in the end: either Burt was in the mob, or he was a secret agent, or he had just gotten a training because he was Senator Burt Hummel and someone had thought that he would need a gun someday. The first two options didn't make much sense. Burt didn't look like a mobster, although Blaine hadn't met too many so far. But he was too nice to be a mobster, so he gave up that option soon. The other one, that Burt was a secret agent, didn't seem possible either. He certainly didn't look like one. So he only had one option left, the most rational one. Burt had gotten a training after getting into politics, to make sure he could defend himself. Yeah, it must have been it.

Even if it didn't explain why he wanted Blaine to keep it secret and lied to his own son.

Maybe Burt Hummel wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

"Anderson, come with us" Sue said as she motioned Blaine to follow them.

Blaine gulped nervously. Maybe thinking that Burt was in the mob wasn't a crazy idea after all. Maybe Sue was working for him and now that they knew that he knew, they would kill him before he could tell anyone.

"What's going on?" Kurt frowned.

"Sue wants to know what happened in my study" Burt replied soothly.

Blaine glanced at him before turning back to Sue. He didn't trust anyone anymore. Okay, he trusted Kurt but that was it.

"We should know about it, too" Kurt said before they could leave.

"We will see about that" Sue said. "You and Hudson are both involved in the case. I'm not sure I want you to work on it."

"Excuse me?" Kurt gasped. "We were attacked in my father's house..."

"That's what I'm talking about, Hummel" Sue said and turned back to Blaine. "Move, Anderson."

Blaine took a deep breath and followed Burt and Sue inside the house. Sue chose a room on the first floor and ushered them inside, then locked the door behind them. Blaine gulped nervously. He had no idea what was going on but it couldn't be anything good.

"What happened in the study, Anderson?" Sue asked.

"I…" Blaine looked at Burt who nodded slightly. They had discussed this before. Okay, they hadn't, but Burt had made it clear what he wanted to hear from Blaine.

"I incapacitated the three attackers" Blaine said in the end, his voice shaking slightly.

"Again" Sue said.

"I incapacitated the three attackers" Blaine said again, more convincing this time.

"Repeat it a few times in your head" Sue said. "Whoever asks you about this, you will say exactly that. You shot those men, all of them. You saved Burt Hummel."

Sue knew exactly that it hadn't been him but she was on Burt's side for some reason. Blaine had no idea why, though. And he certainly didn't like it.

"What's going on?" he asked before he could stop himself. "Why did those men attack you here and how could you kill them so easily?"

Burt was about to say something, he knew. He opened his mouth to talk but Sue silenced him with one look and turned back to Blaine.

"You don't have to know about that" Sue said.

"But…"

"You are in great trouble this time, Anderson" Sue said. "I would have replaced you to another unit, preferably one outside of the states, but Mr Hummel convinced me not to do. So say thank you for him and show me that I can trust you."

Blaine didn't want to leave. He knew that Sue could send him away, somewhere where he wouldn't be able to get in touch with Kurt again and he didn't want that. So even if he didn't want to share their dirty secret, he had to do as they told him.

"Fine" he said quietly. "I won't tell anyone."

"Especially not my son" Burt reminded him.

Blaine slowly nodded.

"Are you in danger?" he asked.

"Maybe" Burt replied.

"Is… Is Kurt in danger?" Blaine asked next.

"We wil keep him safe if necessary" Sue said.

So he was.

"Just… don't let anything happen to him" Blaine said in the end.

"We won't" Burt promised him. Blaine just didn't know if he could trust him after this night. But he had to believe that Burt Hummel would keep his own son safe, no matter what.

"Now leave" Sue said. "I need to talk to Mr Hummel."

Blaine nodded and got out of the room as quickly as he could. Sue Sylvester was a scary woman but he was more scared of Burt Hummel right now.

When Blaine was gone, Sue locked the door again and turned back to Burt.

"We have enough trouble without him" Sue said.

"He's my son's boyfriend" Burt said quietly. "I can't do this to Kurt."

"It doesn't really matter. We have to move Kurt to a safe house" Sue said.

"Is it really necessary?" Burt asked.

Sue took a deep breath, seemingly preparing herself for something very painful. Burt rarely saw her like this when it happened, there was something very wrong going on.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I tried to contact Jefferson and Adams" Sue said.

"Could you reach them?" Burt asked.

"Both dead."

Burt sighed heavily. That was what he was afraid of. He was back and he wanted to take revenge… just how he had promised him.

"He's coming for us" he said.

"No shit, Sherlock" Sue rolled her eyes.

"It couldn't be him tonight" Burt shook his head. "The others were attacked, too."

"I don't see why it couldn't be him" Sue said.

"He would never hurt Kurt."

"Maybe he isn't that important anymore" Sue said.

Burt bit his lip nervously. Sue was right. Or he was right. Either way, Kurt was in danger and he had to bring him to safety. He had promised Elizabeth that he wouldn't let that man take her son and he would keep that promise. Even if Kurt would hate him for this.

"You have a unit ready, right?" Burt asked quietly.

"Smythe and his team are waiting for my order" Sue nodded.

"Tell them to come here" Buert sighed. "They have to bring my son to safety."

"Kurt won't like this" Sue replied.

"I don't care!" Burt shouted in frustration. "You know what he would do to him, we can't let it happen. Even if my son will hate me for this."

"Your son" Sue muttered again.

"I raised him since his birth" Burt said sternly. "He is my son. Just like his mother was my wife. Nobody knows the truth except for us and we will take this secret with us to the otherworld if it gets to that. Do you understand?"

Sue smiled as she looked at her former chief. It was good to see that Burt still had a little piece of his young self in himself.

"You can trust me" Sue said in the end. "Noone will find out your secret from me."

"Thank you" Burt said gladly.

"I always knew that we would be the last" Sue said after a while.

"Because we were the closest to him" Burt nodded.

"No" Sue smiled. "Because we are the best."

~ o ~

As he expected, the others were waiting for Blaine downstairs, dying to know what Sue wanted from him.

"She asked me about the attackers" Blaine shrugged, knowing what they wanted to ask. "I told her what I know. That's all."

"And what happened in there?" Santana asked.

Blaine took a deep breath, looked into her eyes – and lied. God, Kurt would never forgive him for this...

"We were talking when they broke in the windows" Blaine said. "I grabbed my gun and shot them."

"You didn't even make sure they had weapons?" Puck asked.

"I…"

"They had guns" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's hand to pull him away from the others. "Leave him alone."

He dragged Blaine away from the team and into another empty room Blaine hadn't seen before. The man started wondering how huge the Hudmel house could be if there were still places he hadn't visited.

"I thought you would like to have some rest" Kurt said as he closed the door behind him. "It must have been a long day for you."

"You have no idea" Blaine said.

"It's the first time it happened" Kurt said quickly. "I hope those men didn't scare you away."

"A few guys with guns? Come on, we see it all the time" Blaine smiled.

"I was worried about you" Kurt said, turning serious again. "When I heard the shots, I thought…"

"Hey" Blaine pulled his boyfriend into his lap and kissed him to make him forget about his horrible thoughts. "We are all fine. That's all that matters."

"They scared Carole to death" Kurt said quietly.

"I guess she has to get used to it in a family like this" Blaine said.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled. "Two agents in the same family? It's unbelievable that it didn't happen earlier."

Blaine didn't reply. It wasn't exactly what he meant...

"We took down two of them upstairs" Kurt continued. "Apparently, the rest of them got away."

"How many people did they kill?" Blaine asked. He knew that some of Burt's guards had died but that was all.

"Two" Kurt sighed. "And other two are in the hospital. They were shot but they will survive."

"They are lucky" Blaine nodded.

"Just like us" Kurt said.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close to kiss him. Not that he didn't miss this, not at all. But so much had happened in the past few hours, so many things that made Blaine worried, he just couldn't enjoy this as much as he wanted to. Kurt felt it, too, because he pulled away and sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine said.

"Don't be" Kurt said. He leaned down to rest his head on Blaine's chest. "It was a long night."

"And it's not over" Blaine grimanced. "Do you think we have some more time before…"

"I told Finn not to disturb us unless there's work to do" Kurt said. "So if you would like to stay..."

"Definitely" Blaine nodded without hesitation. He needed this, even if it didn't last long, so he tightened his arms around Kurt and inhaled his scent. He loved the way Kurt smelled, even after such a fight. It always helped him relax and imagine that the world wasn't such a bad place as they knew it.

~ o ~

They must have fallen asleep because the next thing Blaine knew, someone tried to break the door on them and it wasn't dark anymore. Blaine couldn't decide which one bothered him more. The loud banging on the door or the sunlight hurting his eyes.

"Guys, come out, immediately" Finn said urgently. "Sue wants to talk to us."

"I guess we get this case" Kurt said. "It was about time."

He stood up and checked his clothes before helping Blaine get to his feet. They walked to the door together and Kurt only let go of Blaine's hand when he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Can we finally start working?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Not exactly" Finn sighed. "Come with me."

They walked back to the others, both of them surprised when they realized that Smythe and his team were also there.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine frowned.

"I discussed everything with the chiefs and Mr Hummel here" Sue started. "And we came to the agreement that Hudson's team isn't suitable for the investigation."

"What?" Finn gasped. "You want to let this rat-faced idiot lead the investigation when he almost got my brother killed?"

"Is it true, Sue?" Burt asked as he glanced at the woman in worry.

"It was a misunderstanding" Sue waved him off and turned back to the agents. "You can calm down, Hudson. Smythe isn't here to take over the case from you."

"Then why?" Kurt asked in confusion.

Burt stepped forward, taking a deep breath. Maybe it would have been better to discuss this privately, knowing how Kurt would react but it was too late to change anything.

"They will bring you to a safe house" Burt said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, not believing his ears.

"It seems like the organisation that planned the attack last night wants to use you against your father" Sue explained.

"Where did you get this information?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He could be really stubborn when he wanted to.

"Since you don't work on the case, you don't have to know" Sue replied. "I suggest you to pack your things for a longer trip. You have about half on hour. Smythe's team is gonna bring you to the safe house and watch you until this case is over."

"I don't need a babysitter" Kurt said.

"Yes, you do" Burt said seriously. "I don't like this either, but we don't have a choice, Kurt. You are in danger and I won't let you get hurt."

"I don't want to go!" Kurt said. "What about my job? My life? What will happen to Carole and Finn? Are they coming with me?"

"I will bring Carole to safety and get her a few bodyguards" Burt said. "Sue also let me get agents for her and me to watch after us."

"Hudson, you too" Sue said.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked, seemingly just as offended as Kurt.

"You can continue working, as long as we don't see like you are in danger" Sue said.

"Why can't I?" Kurt asked. He certainly didn't understand a thing. His whole family was in danger, they surely didn't expect him to leave everything behind and hide.

"Hummel, as I already told you, you aren't allowed to get more informations about the case until it's over" Sue said, losing her patience. "Pack your things. You're leaving with Smythe."

Kurt looked around for help, This couldn't be happening. They couldn't just send him away when someone was out there for his family, when his father, Carole or Finn could be killed… His eyes landed on Blaine and his heart skipped a beat. Everyone else seemed just as shocked as he was but something was off with Blaine. He didn't even look into his eyes when Kurt tried to make eye contact. He knew what it meant, he knew Blaine too well… He was hiding something.

"I want to say goodbye" Kurt said quietly.

"Of course" Burt nodded, knowing how hard this was for Kurt.

Kurt took Blaine's hand gently and forced out a small smile as he led him away from the others. They walked back into the room they had used before and when the door was shut behind them, Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Blaine gasped.

"You're going to tell me what's going on" Kurt said seriously. He wasn't in a good mood and certainly didn't want to act like everything was fine. He was angry and confused and wasn't sure if he could trust Blaine anymore. Not if he knew what was going on and tried to hide it from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Blaine said, his voice shaking again. Damn.

"Don't play with me, Blaine" Kurt said. "You know something. Tell me."

Blaine gulped nervously. Kurt seemed really dangeorus like this, so dangerous that Blaine forgot to be scared of his father for a second.

"Everything" Kurt said when Blaine didn't say anything, pushing him harder to the wall.

"I-I saw something" Blaine said in the end.

"I figured out" Kurt nodded. "You are in this as well, right?"

"No! Of course not" Blaine said with wide eyes. Kurt couldn't honestly think that he worked for his father, right?

"Then tell me what you know" Kurt said.

Blaine looked around as if he was scared that someone might catch them.

"Your father" he whispered. "He's not what he seems."

Kurt forgot how to breath for a second. It wasn't like Blaine surprised him too much. He had felt like this before but hearing it from somebody else, knowing that he was right all along… It was too much.

"You have to go with them" Blaine said gently. "I don't know what exactly is going on but I think it's something very bad. You have to go with Sebastian, you will be safer that way."

"What about you?" Kurt asked, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears.

"I will be fine" Blaine smiled. "I can take care of myself."

"You will get yourself killed" Kurt shook his head.

"Nah, I survived so far. I will be fine for a while without you" Blaine said. "Although I will miss you so badly."

"Me too" Kurt said. A few teardrops ran down his face, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

"I will find out what's going on with your dad" Blaine promised him.

"Blaine…"

"With the team" Blaine continued. "They want you back as much as I do. We won't let Sue or anybody else stop us."

"You have to be very careful" Kurt said. "Whatever is happening, it's something huge. If you find it too risky, I want you to stop. I can't lose you."

"You won't" Blaine said. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close to kiss him. "It's gonna be over soon and then we can be together again."

Kurt sighed heavily. He knew that Blaine was right but it was so hard to leave him. He wouldn't be able to contact him or anybody else from the team anytime soon and he knew that it would kill him. Not knowing anything from your loved ones when you knew that they were in danger was like pure torture.

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine said quietly.

"I love you, too" Kurt replied.

How he would survive this without Blaine, he had no idea.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. I hope you are ready for the truth. Enjoy!**

Kurt looked around in the small, simple room. It was definitely not how he liked living. Bare walls, a single bed, a wardrobe, and old, cheap carpet… No pictures on the wall, no decoration. This place was depressing. He sighed as he sat down onto the bed, _his_ bed. At least until it was safe to go home. He couldn't wait for that moment. He hated every second of his staying in this house.

He was scared and confused. He didn't know what exactly was going on, why he had to leave and stay away from his loved ones. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to ask his father. He had pulled him into an empty room before leaving Lima, practically begging him to say something. But Burt hadn't told him anything. He had remained silent the whole time, except for those few reassuring words that had told Kurt that everything would be fine soon.

It didn't help him at all. He was worried about his family, Finn, Carole, and especially his father. Whatever was going on, they were in danger. They could die in any second and Kurt wasn't there to save them. It frustrated him. He wasn't that type who ran away from dangerous situations and he would have stayed if he had had a chance. But he hadn't. He had been ordered to leave, to run away and hide in this house in the middle of nowhere with people he barely knew.

Most of Smythe's team were nice to him. They had tried to talk to him and keep him company on their way here but Kurt wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He just wanted to go home and find out what had happened, why they had been attacked in their home that was supposed to be the safest place of the world.

Kurt kept thinking about Blaine's words. His father wasn't what he seemed… What the hell did it mean? Who was his father? Because he definitely wasn't a simple mechanic. He had another, secret life, Kurt was sure. He just didn't know how it was possible. How could his father hide things from him for so long? How could he not see that something wasn't right?

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. He believed that the answers were in his head, buried deep under his memories. There must be something. He had asked his father about it once and although he hadn't noticed anything back then, now he realized that his father hadn't answered his questions. He had changed topic so perfectly that Kurt hadn't even seen what he was doing.

But now that he was away from him, alone with his own thoughts, he knew that his father had lied to him. Easily, as if he had been trained how to handle such situations. And it made Kurt more worried than before.

He forced himself to remember, just as he had practiced with victims so many times. He went back in time, right to the moment when his mother died. It was hard to remember. It had happened ages ago, when he had been a small child and hadn't understood anything. He started with smaller things, smells, colors, things he had liked as a child. He remembered how his mother had smelled. He also remembered how she had pulled him into her arms when Kurt had had a nightmare in the middle of the night, how she had whispered calming words into his ears until he had fallen back asleep. He remembered Christmas, the last one before he had lost his mother. It had been so peaceful, so perfect… Wait, there was something out of order.

Kurt opened his eyes for a moment but then closed them again, forcing himself to go back in time to that night when he had listened to his parents' conversation. It had been Christmas Eve and he should have been in bed but he couldn't fall asleep. He had walked downstairs to find his mother when he had found her and his father sitting in the living room.

 _"I wish we could have had a real Christmas" Elizabeth sighed heavily._

 _Burt stood up and walked to his wife to pull her into his arms._

 _"It was perfect" he said gently._

 _"Kurt deserves better" Elizabeth said._

 _"He didn't notice anything out of order" Burt replied._

 _"It's just the matter of time" his wife said._

 _Burt sighed and kissed her forehead._

 _"He won't find us" he said._

 _"I'm not sure" Elizabeth said. "You remember what he said, right? He will come after us. He wants Kurt back."_

 _"We won't let him have Kurt" Burt said determinedly._

 _"I can't lose him" Elizabeth said, reaching out with a shaky hand to wipe her tearful eyes. "I'm willing to die but I can't let him take my son away. You know what he would do to him."_

 _Burt sighed again and tightened his arms around his wife._

 _"Nobody knows who we are" he said. "Nobody knows the truth about us. He won't find us. I made sure not to leave any trace for him."_

 _"He's powerful" Elizabeth said._

 _"Hey" Burt said gently. "I promised you to get you out of there, right? And we did it. We are free, honey. We are a family now and noone can take this away from us."_

 _"I wish I could trust you" Elizabeth said._

 _Kurt could see the pain in his father's eyes._

 _"I hope you will one day" Burt said. "I hope you will learn that I'm different. That I'm willing to give up everything for you two. Even my life. Whatever I need to do to keep you safe."_

Kurt opened his eyes, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Keep us safe from what?" he asked quietly.

He had to go back. He had to remember more to understand what was happening.

~ o ~

Blaine glanced at Finn in worry. He wasn't too surprised that they went straight to the bureau once getting back from Lima, or when Finn told them to start searching for informations about Burt. He wanted to know the truth as much as everyone else and wanted Kurt back more than any of them. It didn't mean he wasn't worried. Finn was awfully quiet the whole time, something that couldn't mean anything good.

"Are you sure this is what we should do?" Blaine asked carefully.

"You mean helping my stepbrother come back home?" Finn asked. "Yes, Blaine. That's exactly what I want to do."

"I wasn't talking about that" Blaine said.

"Kurt wants us to help him" Finn snapped. "Or you don't want him to come home?"

"Of course I do" Blaine gasped. "I miss him just as much as you do. I just… I'm not sure we should do this behind Sue's back."

"I don't care about Sue" Finn said. "She's lying to us, just like everybody else. I don't trust her with this. Kurt needs us and we will help him, no matter what they say."

Blaine looked down. Whatever they would find about Burt, it couldn't be anything good. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see that side of the man. What he had seen back in Lima was shocking enough. What if Burt Hummel was a bad person? It would ruin the whole image Blaine had built up about the man. Burt Hummel had been his hero, he didn't want to learn any horrible details about him. But they didn't have a choice. If they wanted Kurt back, they had to do this.

"What happened in Lima?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked back.

"You were there with him. Youo're the only one who knows the truth" Finn said.

"I… I just did my job" Blaine said.

"Something happened there" Finn said knowingly.

"Finn..."

"Are you with us or with them?" Finn asked.

"With you, of course" Blaine said.

"Then tell me" Finn said seriously.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He could have told Finn everything, it would have been so easy… But Burt trusted him. He believed that Blaine would keep his secret. Maybe he really just wanted to keep Kurt safe, maybe he wasn't a bad person at all and then Blaine shouldn't betray him like that...

"Thought so" Finn muttered as he turned away from Blaine.

"Hey, I just…"

They were interrupted as the door of the meeting room swang open and their very exciting looking friends stepped inside.

"You won't believe what we found down there" Mercedes said.

"Where?" Blaine asked.

"We thought that we could make a research in the secret files" Mercedes explained.

"How did you do that?" Blaine frowned. Those files weren't available for anyone. Only a few people were allowed to see them and he was pretty sure that none of them had an access to those files.

"We can be really charming when we want to be" Santana smirked.

"I promised the guy in the file room a date if he let us in for a few minutes" Mercedes shrugged.

"And it worked?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Of course it worked. He's just a man" Santana said easily.

"What did you find?" Finn asked impatiently.

"Now that's the interesting part" Mercedes said. "There was no information about Burt Hummel but I thought I should make a research on Sue as well. That's when I found this."

Mercedes opened the folder she had in her hands and showed the others an old photo. Blaine stepped closer to look at the photo over Finn's shoulder. It must have been taken ages earlier because they could barely recognize Sue on that photo. But she wasn't the most surprising person on that photo. There were three man with her and one of them was familiar...

"Is it… Burt?" Puck asked, frowning.

"It looks like he and Sue worked together" Santana said.

"Do you know more about that case?" Finn asked.

"No" Santana shook her head. "We didn't have access to those files."

"But I went through the old FBI files and found one of those man" Mercedes said. "Shawn Jefferson. FBI agent until his death three days ago."

"And then we went through an awfully lot reports from the last few days to search for similar death cases" Santana said. "Matthew Adams. The other guy from the photo. Killed two days ago."

Blaine gulped nervously. This could't be good...

"What about Burt?" Finn asked.

"Nothing about him so far" Mercedes said. "As if he didn't even exist."

"Find him" Finn said. "I don't care what you have to do but find out who Burt is."

"Okay" Mercedes nodded.

"Do you think that they want to hurt Kurt because of his dad?" Blaine asked in worry.

"That's what I think, yes" Finn nodded.

It would have explained a lot, actually. How Burt handled things so easily, why he wanted to keep everything secret from Kurt… Maybe Blaine's theory about Burt being a secret agent was correct after all. Burt must have gotten into some serious trouble with his former team mates and now someone was out there, hunting for them. If they were right, nobody in Burt's family was safe, especially not his only son.

~ o ~

 _Kurt loved those days he spent with his mother in the park. Just the two of them, laughing and singing. It was an especially beautiful day. The weather was great and they had left early to spend as much time outside as possible. Kurt giggled as he hid behind a tree, waiting for his mother to find him._

 _"Kurt, where are you?"_

 _Kurt leaned forward to see if his mother was close. He couldn't see her anywhere but he knew that she was close. So he crouched down behind the tree, smiling. He had found a good hiding this time._

 _"Kurt!"_

 _His mother sounded worried this time. Maybe he should get out of his hiding? But they were playing and he wanted to win…_

 _"Kurt, it's not funny!" Elizabeth sounded desperate but she was close this time. Kurt waited until she got to the tree and then jumped, sneaking his arms around his mother's leg._

 _"I won!" he shouted happily._

 _"God, you are here" Elizabeth sighed in relief._

 _"I was behind the tree. And you couldn't find me" Kurt said._

 _"Honey" Elizabeth started as she crouched down beside her son. "You can't do this to mommy, okay? I was worried that something happened to you."_

 _"What do you mean, mommy?" Kurt asked in confusion._

 _His mother sighed again and shook her head._

 _"Nothing. I just…"_

 _Elizabeth's eyes widened as she noticed something behind Kurt's back. The boy turned around to see a man, barely visible behind the trees, watching them._

 _"Why is he watching us?" Kurt whispered and quickly moved behind his mother._

 _Elizabeth stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it so tightly that it hurt._

 _"Mommy…"_

 _"We have to go" Elizabeth said and without hesitation, she started dragging Kurt back to the car._

 _"But you promised…"_

 _"We have to go, Kurt!" Elizabeth said urgently._

 _Kurt looked at his mother with wide eyes. She never talked to him like that._

 _They were back to the car in no time and got in. Kurt watched his mother in worry on their way back home but didn't dare say anything. Even he could tell that something was wrong. Elizabeth kept looking back, as if she expected to see something. Or someone. Kurt wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe she was scared of that man? But they had left him behind in the park…_

 _Once they arrived home, Elizabeth led Kurt into the house and locked the door behind them. She went to the phone to call someone, his dad, Kurt realized. He stayed in the middle of the living room as his mother talked to his father, whispering something Kurt couldn't hear but made him worried. His mother sounded scared for some reason._

 _Elizabeth went to the window to check the street, then she walked back to the phone and talked to his father again. Kurt went to the window to see what was so interesting outside, he was curious to find out._

 _"Kurt!"_

 _Kurt jumped as Elizabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the window._

 _"Stay away from the window!" Elizabeth said._

 _Kurt started crying. His mother never talked to him like that, not even when he did something wrong. Why was she so scary this time?_

 _"Hey, don't cry" Elizabeth said, her voice a lot calmer as she crouched down beside her son. "I didn't mean to talk to you like that. I just…"_

 _She took a deep breath and glanced at the empty street again._

 _"Listen to me carefully" she said. "That man we saw in the park… He is a very bad person. And he might visit us."_

 _"Why?" Kurt asked with wide eyes._

 _"Kurt, just… Just listen to me" Elizabeth said. "If anyone but your father comes through that door, I want you to run. Go to your room, lock the door and hide under your bed. Don't move until daddy comes for you."_

 _"But mommy…"_

 _"Promise me, Kurt" Elizabeth said gently._

 _"I promise."_

Kurt opened his eyes again and forced himself to take a few calming breaths. Now that he started recalling his memories from his past, he remembered an awfully lot, especially from those days before his mother's death. He still didn't remember the most important details but he was pretty sure that his mother hadn't died in an accident. Someone had killed her. It explained a lot, actually. Why they hadn't stayed after her death, why his father had brought him to the other end of the world, why they hadn't talked about the details… His father knew what had happened to his mother. He had known that they were in danger, that was why they had lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere. His father had tried to keep him safe. But from what?

Kurt tried so hard but he couldn't remember more. There were important details missing from his memories and it frustrated him so much. He needed the truth. He had to find out why his father had sent him here, why he had to hide and who was after his family.

As Kurt looked around in his room, he realized that he wasn't alone. He jumped as his eyes landed on Sebastian Smythe, standing beside the door, wathcing him with that smirk on his face that made Kurt's blood run cold. There was something in this guy that made him scared.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kurt asked as he stood up from the bed.

"I came to check on you" Sebastian shrugged.

"You should have knocked" Kurt said.

"I did" Sebastian replied. "There was no answer, though, so I came in to see if you were alright."

"I am" Kurt said. "Now you can leave."

"You are so strange" Sebastian said, not making any move towards the door.

"Can you blame me? I was forced to come here without knowing why" Kurt said.

"You don't know why you are here?" Sebastian asked with a riased eyebrow. "I thought daddy told you why you were in danger."

"You know?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Of course not" Sebastian smiled. "Only Sue knows your father's dirty little secret."

"There's no secret" Kurt said.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked closer to Kurt. "You know that your father's hiding something from you. You're dying to know what it is."

"I wouldn't go that far" Kurt said. He didn't want to be so close to Sebastian. He didn't trust the man at all.

"I know what you were doing" Sebastian said. "Do you want to remember? I can help you with that. It would be easier if you let someone lead you."

"No, thanks" Kurt said quickly.

"Come on. You can trust me" Sebastian said.

"I need some fresh air" Kurt said and turned to leave. He didn't want to be so close to Sebastian and he certainly didn't want to be alone with him. But as he took a step towards the door, Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let me go" Kurt hissed.

"Let me help you" Sebastian said.

"Why would you help me?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'm dying to know the truth, just like you" Sebastian answered.

Kurt shook his head. Sebastian was the last person he would ask for help.

"No" he said as he pulled his arm free. "I managed alone so far. I don't want your help."

"You're doing a mistake" Sebastian called after him.

"Maybe" Kurt said as he stopped at the door. "But it's my business and not yours."

~ o ~

Although they had spent hours in the bureau, trying to find out more about Burt Hummel, it didn't seem like they had gotten closer to the truth at all. Burt Hummel was a ghost, or at least he had been before Kurt's birth. He and Elizabeth Hummel hadn't existed before the birth of their only son. Mercedes had tried to find them but there was nothing about them… Absolutely nothing. And it frustrated Blaine so much. He needed answers, immediately.

He wasn't the only one who took the news so badly, though. Finn was quieter than ever and they were afraid of talking to him at all, knowing that he would snap or punch something in this state. Blaine could understand his feelings. Burt had been like his father for long years and now he found out that it was all a lie… The man he had known didn't even exist. Burt Hummel was a completely different person, someone with huge secrets, someone who had lied to them to whole time, who had probably fooled his mother as well, just like everybody else...

"Is there something, Mercedes?" Finn asked quietly.

"Still nothing" Mercedes said carefully.

"Of course not" Finn muttered.

"I think I found something" Puck said.

"About Burt?" Finn asked as he stood up and walked to his friend, just like the others.

"About his wife" Puck said. "Or… Girlfriend? Were they even married?"

"It's not important, Puck" Blaine said, rubbing his tired eyes. "What did you find?"

"You know that Kurt's mother died in an accident…"

"Of course" Blaine nodded.

"It looks like it wasn't an accident" Puck said. "Look at these photos."

Blaine leaned closer to the screen to look at the old photos of a car. Or better what was left of the car. It was destroyed almost completely but he could still see the small holes on the left side of the car.

"Gunshots?" Blaine frowned.

"As I said, I doubt that it was an accident" Puck said.

"Somebody killed her" Finn said quietly.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "Why would someone hurt Kurt's mother?"

"We will find out soon" Finn said determinedly.

"What do you want to do?" Santana asked.

"Talk to Sue. Or Will Schuester. Or any other chief who's willing to help us" Finn replied. "We need their informations about Burt. That's the only way we can help them find those who attacked us in Lima."

"It's not going to happen."

They both turned towards the door as several agents walked inside, led by a furious looking Sue Sylvester.

"Hey!" Mercedes cried out as one agent grabbed her laptop from the desk and stepped back with it before Mercedes could take it back.

"As I already told you, you're not allowed to work on this case" Sue said.

"You can't do this!" Finn said. "My family is in danger! We have to help them!"

"There's another team working on your stepfather's case" Sue explained.

"But we are the bests. We could find that organization is no time" Finn said. "Or is it because of the sensitive informations? Are you afraid that we would use them against him? Or against you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Sue said.

"You worked with him" Blaine said.

Sue looked at him, seemingly not too surprised.

"Not a bad job" she said.

"So you will let us work on this case?" Finn asked.

"No" Sue replied. "You aren't allowed to work on this case or any other one."

"What does it mean?" Puck asked.

"It means that you have to leave. All of you, immediately" Sue said seriously. "You aren't allowed to step in this building until I say so."

"You kick us out?" Santana gasped.

"Just give you a well deserved break" Sue said. "Leave."

Blaine watched in disbelief as the agents took their computers, their files, even their phones. Everything that could have helped them solve Burt Hummel's case. That could have helped them get Kurt back.

~ o ~

Sue Sylvester hated days like this one. As if she didn't have enough trouble, she had to keep an eye on Hudson's team because they didn't follow her orders… What were those agents thinking? It wasn't a game. It was something she had to deal with with those few people who knew the truth. Noone else could find out what they had done all those years ago, noone they didn't trust completely.

She was almost at her car when she felt someone watch her. She always felt it when she wasn't alone, thanks to her amazing senses. She quickly pulled out her gun and stepped behind the car to shoot whoever was hiding there.

"You idiot" she said as she put her gun away when she was greeted by a well-known face. "I could have shot you."

"I wouldn't have let you" Burt smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Sue asked.

"I tried to call you but you didn't pick up your phone" Burt explained. "I had to make sure you were fine."

"I am" Sue said. "Now leave. They can't see us together."

"Is my son alright?" Burt asked.

"You mean Elizabeth's son?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sue."

"He's fine" Sue said. "They arrived safely."

"Good" Burt nodded.

"I had to kick Hudson and the others out, though" Sue said. "They got too close. I had to stop them."

Burt sighed heavily. He should have known that Finn would try to find out the truth. Not that he had a chance. Only a few people knew what had happened all those years ago and none of them would talk.

"I will talk to him once this is over" Burt said.

"You mean if you survive."

Burt reached for his gun but he wasn't fast enough. Within a blink, they were surrounded by a group of masked men, all of them having guns. He raised his hands and saw that Sue did the same. Damn, they weren't careful enough. They should have known that he was following them.

"Well, well, well" the leader of the group said as he stepped closer to them. "It's good to see you again."

"I can't say the same" Burt said.

"You made it so easy for me to find you" the man smirked. "Senator Burt Hummel. You're such an idiot. You should have stayed hidden from the world, just like you was for all those years."

"I followed orders" Burt said.

"It's unbelievable that they still trust you after you screwed up so badly" the man said. "Was it worth it? Living your whole life in fear because of a good fuck?"

"Don't talk about her like that" Burt said.

"Why not? She was a bitch. She belonged to me and still let you fuck her" the man said.

"She was your prisoner" Burt corrected him.

"Come on, I gave her everything she wanted" the man said.

"You raped her" Burt said. "You forced her to keep the baby."

The man growled and grabbed Burt by the hem of his shirt to pull him closer and pushed his gun into his face.

"I would have let her go once she gave birth. But I needed an heir" the man said. "But you ruined everything. You took everything away from me."

"I kept them safe" Burt said.

"Is that what you told my son?" the man asked. "Does he even know that you aren't his real father?"

Burt didn't answer. The man shook his head and pushed him back.

"You will pay for this" he said.

"Do you want to kill me? Do it" Burt said. "I won't tell you where he is."

"You don't even know" Sue pointed out.

"But I do" the man smiled, watching as Burt turned pale in a blink. "That's right. You could have run away with him the last time but I found him again. He will join us soon."

"Leave Kurt out of this" Burt said.

"Oh no. No" the man shook his head. "I will make sure you tell him the truth before I make him watch you die."

He turned to the two men behind Burt and nodded. One of them kept his gun at Burt's head as the other one tied his hands behind his back. Once they were ready, the man turned back to Sue.

"I almost forgot about you" the man said. He pointed his gun at the woman and fired without hesitation.

Sue didn't show the smallest sign of fear as the bullet hit her in the middle of her chest. She glanced at Burt one more time, knowing that she couldn't help him anymore. They had screwed up. Even if they had been so careful the whole time, they had done a mistake at some point. And now it was over. More than 25 years for nothing.

"Sue!" Burt shouted as Sue fell to the ground and didn't move anymore.

"Let's go, boys" the man said, glancing at the unmoving woman on the ground one more time. "We're done here."

Burt kept his eyes on Sue as he was dragged away from her and to the van parking beside her car. He couldn't do anything as he was pushed inside, unable to defend himself with his hands tied behind his back.

He tried not to show his scared he was. Not because of himself, no. He had been ready to die for Kurt and his mother when he had freed Elizabeth from this monster. He had been ready to die when they had found them after 8 years and he could barely get Kurt out of the town. He was ready to die this time as well but he wasn't ready to fail Kurt. He had made Elizabeth a promise that he would keep the boy safe, whatever happened to them, that he would make sure Kurt didn't have to face this monster ever in his life.

But he failed… And there was nothing he could do to save his son this time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I** **'m sorry for the late update, I was sick.**

 **Here is the chapter with all the answers you were waiting for. Enjoy!**

Blaine didn't understand a thing. First they had been kicked out of the bureau for trying to help Kurt, then once they had finally figured out where and how to continue their work, Finn got a call that they had to go back. Immediately. All of them. It couldn't mean anything good. Blaine could barely breath as he stepped out of the elevator on their floor, his eyes widening as he took in the sight in front of him. He hadn't seen so many agents working together at the same time, not even when they had been attacked in that bar. Something must have gone very wrong this time and he started worrying that it was about Kurt and his family. God, he was worried about Kurt… What if something happened to him? He wouldn't survive that. Kurt meant the world for him, he couldn't lose him...

"Thank you for coming in so quickly" Will Schuester greeted them as they walked through the glass door. Blaine's mouth hang open. He never really saw the Assistant Directors, especially not Will Schuester himself. Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

"Where's Agent Sylvester?" Finn asked, seemingly coming to the same conclusion.

Agent Schuester looked around in worry and then motioned them to follow him. The whole team followed the older agent into the meeting room and once everyone was inside, Will locked the door before turning to them.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Agent Sylvester was shot in the parking lot" Schuester said.

"What?" Santana gasped.

"Is she dead?" Mercedes asked.

"No but she's severely injured" Schuester answered. "They are still fighting for her life."

"So you want us to find the shooter?" Finn asked.

"Something like that" Schuester nodded.

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned. Something wasn't right here.

Will went to the window and checked the agents working outside before turning back to the team.

"Before I tell you more, I have to know if I can trust you" he said. "There are some sensitive informations I want to share with you but they can't leave this room."

"You can trust us" Finn said without hesitation.

"That's what Sue told me" Schuester nodded. "I didn't understand it then but she asked me to call you if something happened to her."

"Do you know who tried to kill her?" Finn asked.

Will took a deep breath and walked to the desk, gripping the edge of the desk before looking back up again.

"It was a top secret mission where Sue and three more agents were involved" he said. "I'm gonna get the files from the Director soon since there are more agents and a senator involved…"

"So they really worked together" Blaine whispered. It was all true. Burt Hummel had had a secret life before his son's birth and they were about to find out more about it. As exciting as it seemed, it also made Blaine worried. What dirty secret would they find about Burt and Sue? It didn't matter, though. If Sue was hurt, it meant that Burt was in danger, too, and it also meant that Burt's family could be in danger as well, including the man he loved.

"Wait, how do you that they worked together?" Finn frowned.

"I know a lot more about secret operations than you do, Agent Hudson" Schuester smiled weakly. "This one is a mystery, though. Sue didn't tell about it for anyone and most people who knew about it are dead."

"We have to check on Burt and mom" Finn said. "If it's about that old case, they could be in danger as well."

"Your mother is safe, Agent Hudson. I already sent a few more agents there to keep her safe" Schuester said.

"What about Burt?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I can't say the same about Mr Hummel" Schuester said as he walked to the laptop waiting on the desk and turned it around, so everyone could see the recording he wanted to show them.

Blaine forgot to breath for seconds as he watched the horrible scene. As those men surrounded Sue and Burt, as the masked man who seemed like their leader shot Sue, as Burt was led away, to a van waiting for them… God. This would kill Kurt. Especially if they couldn't find Burt in time.

"Why didn't they kill him as well?" Puck asked.

Blaine wanted to punch him. Okay, it was a reasonable question but he was talking about Kurt's father… Shouldn't they be glad that Burt was still alive?

"Very good question, Puckerman" Schuester said. "Your job is to find out what those men want from Burt Humel. Once we find the answer, we will find out who took him."

Blaine took a deep breath. It was definitely one of their hardest cases and they couldn't be wrong this time. They had to save Kurt's father, no matter what.

~ o ~

Kurt was back in his room again, trying to have some rest. It was so hard when he couldn't stop thinking about his parents. What had they been so scared of? Why had his mother panicked and what had they talked about in the living room when Kurt had heard them? It was all so confusing… He was only sure in one thing, someone out there had tried to hurt his parents, and if he could trust his intuitions, they had succeeded. His mother's death had always been a mystery for him and now that he remembered, he was pretty sure that it couldn't be a coincidence. That person had found them and that was why his father had moved to Lima with him, leaving everything behind. His father had been hiding from that person. The person who could have killed Kurt's mother. Damn, his father should have told him about it… Kurt could have helped him, he would have understood, whatever his father tried to keep secret from him.

"Alone again?"

Kurt jumped as he opened his eyes and found Sebastian staring down at him. He quickly got up to his feet and took a step away from the man.

"Are you a freaking stalker or what?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to check on you" Sebastian smiled.

"I don't want you near me" Kurt said.

"You should get used to my presence" Sebastian said as he stepped closer. "It's not like you can get rid of me anytime soon."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but then he heard weird sounds comming from downstairs. He quickly walked to the door, only to be held back by Sebastian.

"Believe me, you don't want to go down there" Sebastian said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked as he freed his arm and stepped away from the man.

"You will see soon, sweetheart" Sebastian said.

A muffled cry was what Kurt heard next and it made his blood run cold. Were they in danger?

"We have to go down there" Kurt said as he tried to step to the door again, only to be stopped by a gun pushed into his face. "What are you doing?"

"We're staying here until it's over" Sebastian said slowly. "Don't force me to do something I would regret. I don't want to hurt you."

Such a liar… Kurt considered attacking the other agent but it was too risky. He could get hurt, or worse, killed. And he didn't want to die. He would be to no use for anyone if he died in here. So he had no choice. He stepped away from the door and slowly walked back to the bed, his eyes never leaving the gun in Sebastian's hand.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I get a whole fortune for my help" Sebastian shrugged.

"Are the others in it, too?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not" Sebastian snorted. "They are idiots. They would never betray Blaine like that."

Good news, finally. At least Kurt wasn't completely alone. With the help of the other agents, he would be able to fight Sebastian off… If they were still alive, of course. Kurt couldn't be sure what happened outside of his room.

"I think they are done" Sebastian said after a while. "Turn around, Kurt. I have to handcuff you, for your own safety."

Kurt glared at him but didn't say anything. He could insult Sebastian but would he be in a better position then? Of course not. He had to check if the others were alright and it seemed his only chance to leave the room was to follow Sebastian's orders.

"Very good" Sebastian said as he fixed the handcuffs around Kurt's wrosts behind his back. "Let's go. Daddy is waiting for you."

"My dad?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. "What have you done to him?"

"Calm down, Kurt" Sebastian said as he grabbed Kurt's arm and pushed him forward, towards the door. "Be a good boy and nobody will die."

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick as they walked down the stairs and noticed the agents lying on the ground, all of them unconscious… or worse. There was a long, deep scratch on Jeff's forehead and he saw some more blood on the carpet, although he couldn't see who it belonged to. He could just hope that they were alright and didn't have to die because of him. He wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt if these men, Blaine's friends, died for him. He had gotten to know them better in the past few days and now considered them as his friends. He couldn't lose them.

"This way" Sebastian said, nodding towards the door.

That was when Kurt noticed the four masked men, dressed in the same simple black clothes, all of them armed. They were standing beside the door, seemingly waiting for something. Or someone. Yeah, they were waiting for him to take him somewhere, for some reason Kurt didn't understand.

"Good job, boys" Sebastian said.

One of the men reached out, grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him towards him.

"The boss wants you to stay" the man told Sebastian. "He needs your informations from the FBI."

"What? You can't leave me here like this" Sebastian said. "They will know that I was involved, they aren't will notice that I'm not hurt and put two and two together."

"We can help with that" the man smirked, raising the gun he held in his right hand.

"Just knock me out, okay?" Sebastian said hastily. "You might do anything for your owner but I'm not his pet. I won't go to the hospital for him."

"Just turn around" the man said urgently. "I have no time for this. He wants the boy now."

Kurt gasped as once Sebastian turned away from them, the man nodded and one of his partners stepped forward, he raised the gun he had in his hand and hit the back of Sebastian's head with it, hard enough to knock him out. Kurt watched with wide eyes as the man fell forward and didn't move anymore.

"It's time to go, boys" the man holding Kurt said. He tightened his grip on Kurt's arm and started dragging him outside, to the van waiting for them.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked, struggling in the man's grip.

They didn't answer him. Once they reached the van, one man opened the back door for them and they pushed Kurt inside. The man landed on his stomach and since he couldn't use his hands, he struggled to get up on his knees to face his attackers again. Before he could have done so, though, they held him down again and the man at his head forced a dirty looking piece of cloth between his lips, then turned his head, so he could tie it behind Kurt's head. Kurt closed his eyes and tried not to throw up from the bitter taste in his mouth. He could do it. Just deep breaths...

"Let's go, guys" the man beside Kurt said. "The boss can't wait to get his newest toy."

Kurt kept his eyes closed, trying not to think about what would happen to him now. And his dad… Was Sebastian right? Was his father in danger as well? If he was, Kurt wasn't sure if he was ready for what was coming. His dad was everything he had left from his original family and he couldn't lose him, too.

~ o ~

Blaine's head was spinning from all the informations they had gotten in the previous hours. Kurt's dad was missing, Sue had been shot, there was a good chance that somebody had killed Kurt's mother… And it was all about the same case, the same person they had no informations about. They didn't know how to find him and Burt and it made him so frustrated. He needed Kurt more than ever, his calming influence, his gentle words, his clever thoughts. Kurt would surely know what to do next. He was the best of all of them and he would solve this case in no time. But Kurt wasn't here right now, so they had to do this on their own.

Blaine waited with Finn outside Sue's room for the moment she woke up, so they could talk to her. If they could believe the doctor, she would survive. She was lucky, she hadn't lost too much blood and they could take out the bullet without causing too much damange. Now they only had to wait. As if it was so easy...

"She's ready to talk to you" the nurse said as she stepped out of Sue's room. "Be quick. She's still weak."

"Of course" Finn nodded and walked inside without hesitation.

Finn was awfully quiet, ever since they had found out that Burt was missing. Blaine couldn't blame him. Burt was like his father and he was surely worried about him. Blaine wished he could help him somehow but he knew that Finn liked to deal with his issues without help. He would get through this, once they brought Burt back home safely.

Blaine had never seen Sue like this. She was a strong woman who never got sick, who never showed any sign of weakness or sadness. But now she looked like any other regular patient. She was pale and seemed slightly disoriented, even her usual smirk was nowhere to be found. She was definitely in a bad shape.

"Don't look at me like this, Anderson" Sue said weakly. "I told you, noone can kill me. So don't worry, I will be around for a little more while."

"I have no doubt" Blaine smiled.

"Sue, I know you want to rest but we have to talk to you" Finn said. "We saw what happened in the parking lot. You have to tell us everything, so we can find Burt."

"I promised him not to tell anyone" Sue said.

"You have to!" Blaine said. "Kurt will be devastated if he loses his father. We have to save him!"

"Too late" Sue said.

"Too late for what?" Finn asked.

"They know everything" Sue said. "If I'm right, they already have Porcelain as well. There's nothing you can do to stop them."

"Excuse me?" Blaine gasped. "You-you think that they have Kurt?"

"I'm pretty sure they do" Sue sighed. "I failed. I promised Burt to keep him safe but that guy is always smarter…"

"You have to tell us where the safe house is" Finn said. "We have to find Kurt."

Blaine expected her to protest but Sue opened her mouth and gave them the address without problem.

"My house in the woods" she said. "I go there every weekend."

"I'm gonna send there a unit" Finn said as he walked to the door, his phone in his hand.

Blaine wanted to go after him but he knew that Finn wouldn't allow him to leave. He couldn't. They had to learn everything Sue knew, so they could find Burt. And Kurt, too… If she was right, that man already had Kurt as well.

"Tell me everything" Blaine said when the door was closed behind Finn and he was left alone with Sue.

"Everything?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I need all of your informations, so we can find them" Blaine said sternly. "You have to help us save them."

"I guess that's what he wants me to do" Sue nodded. "Listen to me carefully, hobbit, because I'm gonna tell you something unbelievable…"

~ o ~

After a long ride, they stopped. Kurt didn't move until the door of the van was open and the man beside him grabbed his arm and dragged him out onto the street. He looked up at the building with wide eyes. A warehouse… Such a cliché. Did they want to kill him here? Because of his father?

Before he could have other ideas, another man grabbed his free arm and they dragged him to the door. He was ushered inside and then down a long, dark corridor before arriving to another huge, metal door. The man holding his right arm opened the door and pushed Kurt forward.

The first person Kurt saw was his own father, sitting on a chair in front of him, his hands tied behind his back. Kurt had never seen him that scared before. As Burt watched his son being led inside and forced to sit on the chair in front of him, he turned so pale that Kurt was afraid that he would have another heart attack.

Kurt didn't have time to worry about his father, though. Once he was sitting on the chair, the men left, leaving them with another person Kurt hadn't seen before. It was a man, about his father's age, a tall guy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed familiar for some reason, although Kurt didn't think he had met him before. He smiled at him as he stepped closer and pulled the gag out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt turned away from him immediately to check on his father. He had to make sure that his dad was fine.

"Dad, are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Yes" Burt said quietly.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

Burt shook his head slightly and looked away.

"I'm so sorry, son" he said.

"Why…" Kurt turned back to the other man. He needed answers. "What do you want from us?"

The man smiled at him again and reached out to touch Kurt's cheek. The man pulled away from him before he could touch him, though.

"You are just like your mother" the man said.

"You know nothing about me" Kurt hissed.

"Is it true?" the man asked as he turned away from Kurt to look at Burt. "You did a good job here. He doesn't even know about me, right?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "I don't know you. I never met you before."

"You are wrong" the man said. "Who do you think saved you and your partner in the tunnels?"

"It was you?" Kurt frowned. "But… why? Why did you save me if you want to kill me anyway? It doesn't make any sense."

"Of course not" the man said. "Your… father did a good job to keep you away from me. He didn't tell you anything and you were too young to remember."

"Remember what?" Kurt asked. This conversation made him more confused than ever. Who was this man and what did he want from them?

"Why don't you tell him, Burt?" the man asked as he walked back to Burt and gripped his shoulders from behind. "It was you who screwed up everything after all. It's your to make things right."

"I did what I had to do" Burt said.

"You mean what was the best for you" the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked desperately.

"Tell him" the man said. He pulled out a knife and held it to Burt's neck.

"No!" Kurt shouted.

"Tell him" the man said again.

"Leave my father alone!" Kurt said.

The man looked up at him and Kurt was surprised to see the pain in his eyes.

"He's not your father" he said gently.

"Of course he is..."

"He's just a liar!" the man shouted.

Kurt shook his head. He would't believe anything this guy said. His father might have kept a few things from him but he surely wouldn't lie to him like that...

"Dad, tell me it's not true" Kurt said gently.

Burt didn't look at him at all. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away.

"Dad…"

"He's telling you the truth" Burt said in the end.

"But…" Kurt stared at his father with wide eyes. "No… It's not possible…"

"Let me introduce myself" the man said as he walked in front of Kurt and crouched down. "My name is Chris Bailey. I'm your real father."

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked at his father – or the man who had raised him because Kurt wasn't sure who he could believe or not –, waiting for his explanation. He was pretty sure that this guy he didn't even know was lying but it didn't seem like his father tried to correct him either...

"Dad?" Kurt said quietly.

Burt didn't say anything. Kurt waited for him to say that it was all just a lie, that this man wasn't telling him the truth, but Burt remained silent.

"Dad, please, say something" Kurt said desperately. He couldn't accept this. His father was Burt Hummel, the man who had raised him, who had been there for him since he had been young… Not this stranger. That couldn't be. The man had surely threatened his father to kill them if he didn't say what he wanted to hear. That had to be it. Burt only told him that this man was his father to save them both.

"I'm sorry, kiddo" Burt said.

"No. No, it can't be…" Kurt shook his head. It had to be a mistake.

"I know it's a lot to take in" Bailey said. "They lied to you since you were born. Just take your time."

"You are a liar!" Kurt said angrily. "How did you force him? Did you threaten him to hurt him? Or me? Why? Why are you playing with us?"

"It's not a game, Kurt" Bailey said. "I've been searching for you two for a long time. Since he disappeared with your mother."

He turned around to glare at Burt. There was somethig more he didn't know about, something they kept secret from him. Something that would explain this. Kurt knew his father, he was a good guy, he would never work with someone like this man. How had they met then?

"Dad, you have to tell me everything. I-I don't understand a thing" Kurt said as he turned back to his father.

"What a beautiful idea" Bailey smiled. "What do you say, Burt? Should I tell him everything or you want to do it yourself?"

"I will do it" Burt said.

He looked straight into Kurt's eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I wasn't completely honest with you, Kurt" he said. "I hid things from you but you have to know, I did it for your own sake."

"I don't understand" Kurt said quietly.

"I was in undercover when I met your mother" Burt started. "I worked on Bailey's case with my team, we tried to catch him and his men. It went well. I became his driver and he trusted me. He believed me."

"What a huge mistake" Bailey snorted.

"That's how I met your mom" Burt continued, ignoring the other man's comment. "She was his girlfriend or at least she had been before she figured out what he did for living. She wanted to leave but it was too late for her. She was already pregnant with you."

 _Burt was ready to go to sleep when he heard the soft cries coming from the room beside him. He sighed heavily. He had heard Chris and Elizabeth fight so many times and it always ended the same horrible way. He wanted to save this poor woman. He knew how much she suffered beside Bailey and he wanted her a better life. But he couldn't do anything. He would have risked their chance to catch Bailey, so he had to play his role and act like this was okay. It didn't mean he should ignore these sad voice…_

 _He didn't knock on the door but stepped inside quietly. Elizabeth was standing at the window, her body shaking from her desperate sobs. Burt sighed as he walked to her, trying to figure out how to make her feel better. Elizabeth was a kind and beautiful woman, so not like her boyfriend. Burt didn't even understand how she had ended up with such a monster._

 _"Elizabeth?" he said quietly as he reached for the woman's shoulder._

 _Elizabeth turned around with wide eyes and quickly stepped away from him. Burt frowned as his eyes landed on the knife in her hand. Why did she keep that knife? How did she get it? She wasn't supposed to have any weapons around..._

 _"What are you doing?" Burt asked._

 _Elizabeth shook her head and took another step away from him._

 _"Hey, don't be afraid of me" Burt said gently. "You can trust me."_

 _"I have to do this" Elizabeth said. "I have to save him."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Burt asked in confusion._

 _Elizabeth took a shaky breath and put a hand on her stomach. That was when Burt noticed it._

 _"You are pregnant" he said._

 _"Yes. It's a boy" Elizabeth smiled weakly._

 _"That-that's wonderful…" Burt started._

 _"I can't let Chris have my baby!" Elizabeth said desperately. "You know what he would do to him. He would turn him to a monster like him, he would destroy my baby's life…"_

 _"You wanted to kill yourself" Burt said in shock when he realised what was going on._

 _"That's the only way" Elizabeth whispered. "I'm his prisoner. He doesn't let me go anywhere, he doesn't let me meet anyone but him and his men… I have to save my baby..."_

 _"I-I can help you" Burt said quickly._

 _"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked._

 _"Let me help you" Burt said, more reassuringly this time. "You and your son. I can get you out of here."_

"And here comes the romantic part" Bailey cut in. "Our dear Burt fell in love with my girlfriend and not only helped her run away, he kept my family all for himself."

"Elizabeth wanted a better fate for Kurt" Burt said.

"Better than what?" Bailey asked angrily. "He's my heir. He would have gotten everything he wanted…"

"You would have taken his mother away from him" Burt said.

"That bitch didn't deserve him!" Bailey shouted. "She deserved what she got."

"What-what do you mean?" Kurt asked. He was surprised that he was still able to talk. He felt like he was in a horrible nightmare and he just wanted to wake up.

"I found you once" Bailey said as he turned back to Kurt. "When you were 8. Do you remember? I saw you and your mother in that park."

"She was scared of you" Kurt whispered. He finally started to understand things.

"She had a good reason to be" Bailey smiled.

"You killed her" Kurt said slowly and without waiting for an answer, he turned back to his father. "You knew the truth, right? That it wasn't an accident."

"I knew" Burt nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"Because you would have tried to find her murderer" Burt answered.

"And you would have found me sooner" Bailey said. "It was this liar who helped me find you, you know? Senator Burt Hummel, what a stupid idea. Did you think that I didn't watch the news? That I wouldn't recognize your face?"

"I didn't have a choice" Burt explained.

"Oh, yeah. That's what you get when you work for the government. They control your life until your dying day" Bailey said.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked quietly. If this guy was really his father, he chose a strange way to show him his love.

"To take over the family business, of course" Bailey said as he got behind Kurt and grabbed his shoulders. "Don't worry, I will teach you everything. With your past experience, it won't be that hard."

"Wait, you think that I will go with you?" Kurt gasped. This man must have been insane. "I would never..."

"Yes, you will" Bailey said. "You don't have a choice. I need an heir and sadly, I couldn't have another child after you. So you will take over my business once I pass away."

"You can't force me" Kurt said determinedly.

"Oh, really?" Bailey smiled. He grabbed his phone and held it out in front of Kurt, so he could show him a few pictures. "See? I've been watching you and your friends for a few months now. I know everything about them, where they live, where they shop, everything. Especially about your dear boyfriend."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them if you behave yourself" Bailey said.

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. This was definitely too much for him. He wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare, immediately.

The other man left him and walked to the door. Kurt barely paid attention as those guys who had taken him here walked inside, not until two of them grabbed his arms from behind and forced him to stay still.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"We can't stay here. The FBI is searching for you two" Bailey explained.

Kurt's eyes widened as the man pulled out the knife and walked back to Burt.

"Before we go, though… We have to take care of something" Bailey said.

Burt tried to jump away from the knife but he could do little when he was tied to the chair. Bailey knew that, of course, and watched in delight as half of the knife disappeared in Burt's chest.

"Dad!" Kurt screamed.

"He ruined both of our lives, Kurt" Bailey said as he pulled out the knife, only to bring it down again. And again. "He just gets what he deserves. He's gonna die alone and slowly. For all the pain he caused for this family."

Bailey stabbed Burt one more time before turning away from him. Kurt didn't look at the man, though, His eyes were still on his fa… Burt, he was watching him and tried to say something through the blood filling his mouth.

"Let's go, guys" Bailey said.

"No! Dad!" Kurt screamed again as the men restraining him tightened their grip on his arms and forced him to stand up. "Dad!"

Burt was barely conscious when Kurt disappeared from his sight, he still forced his eyes to stay open and tried to move his limbs. Even with the remainings of his strength, he tried to stand up and go after Kurt. No matter how Elizabeth had gotten pregnant, he had raised Kurt. Kurt was his son and Bailey could do nothing to change that.

Or so he hoped. Because as the door was slammed shut behind them, it became clear that Burt had no more chance to save his son. He was left alone, dying slowly… And he could just hope that Finn and his friends would be enough to find Kurt again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine's heart was pounding in his throat as he followed the SWAT agemts inside of the warehouse. Agent Schuester had gotten a tip where to find Burt and Kurt and they were on their way to the place before Blaine could start to wonder how Schuester had gotten those informations. Not that it mattered. They already knew that the safe house had been attacked and Kurt was missing, just like his father. So they had to be fast.

There was so much Blaine worried about. There was Kurt on the top of his list, of course, but he was also worried about Burt, not to mention his old team members. If he could trust Agent Schuester, they were all fine, at least as fine as they could be after such an attack. Santana was already on her way to the hospital to question them but Blaine had to focus on the present right now because there was no place for mistakes here.

It was so hard, though. If his worrisome thoughts about his boyfriend weren't enough, he couldn't get his talk with Sue out of his head. It was so hard to believe, Blaine still felt like it was a weird nightmare, the strangest one he had ever had. No wonder, it was the strangest story he had ever heard. Burt Hummel was a completely different person than he had thought he knew, and Kurt… Oh, poor Kurt. If he ever found out about this, it would surely destroy him.

Blaine forced himself not to think about the Hummels' secret second life and focus on the mission. Finding Kurt and Burt and getting them out of the warehouse as soon as possible, without letting them get hurt. As they moved forward, Blaine's horrible feeling about being late just worsened. There weren't any cars parking outside and they didn't meet anyone in the building. He was still hoping that they weren't too late but he knew deep inside that they were. He could just hope that it didn't mean losing Kurt and Burt. He wouldn't be able to deal with that. He was a strong person but losing Kurt… No. He wouldn't survive that.

"We found someone!"

Blaine's eyes widened as he hastily pushed himself through the crowd and walked into the room without looking around. He forgot how he should act the second he realized who the person lying in front of him was. Burt Hummel, in his own blood, not moving… Oh, no. Not this.

"Burt!" Blaine shouted as he ran to the man, everyone and everything else completely forgotten. "Burt! Can you hear me?"

Blaine almost cried out in relief as Burt moaned and slightly opened his eyes. Thank God, he was still alive.

"It's me, Blaine. Stay with me" Blaine said, quickly checking on the man's injuries. They were bad, really bad, but whoever had done this, they wanted to make Burt suffer before he died. To their luck. At least they could save him, or so Blaine believed. "It's gonna be okay."

"Kurt" Burt whispered.

"Is-is he here?" Blaine asked in worry.

"No" Burt said, slowly shaking his head. "They-they took…"

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. He had to be strong for Burt, even if he wanted nothing but to run out of that horrible place and go to find Kurt, even if he had to go through every single building of the world.

"We will find him" Blaine said reassuringly. "I promise you, Burt. We will find him."

"I tried to-to protect him..."

"I know" Blaine said gently. "You did everything you could to save him. It wasn't your fault."

"It was" Burt smiled weakly.

Blaine turned pale as Burt went still in his arms and closed his eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no. Stay with me!" he said. "Come on, Burt. You have to stay with me."

"Tell him… Tell him that I love him" Burt said.

"Hey, open your eyes! You have to stay awake!" Blaine said desperately.

But Burt couldn't hear him anymore.

~ o ~

Kurt wasn't aware of what was happening around him. Ever since those men had dragged him out of the warehouse and away from his father, he kept screaming and struggling, lost in his grief. He had just seen his father die… This lunatic who thought he was his father had taken away the only family he had had, he had hurt Burt and left him to die all alone. Kurt couldn't deal with it. No matter what he had heard in that warehouse, Burt Hummel was his father, the man who had raised him, who had been there for him when Kurt needed him, when he had been sick or sad or alone. It didn't matter that they weren't connected by blood, especially after what Kurt had heard. Burt Hummel was his real father and this monster had taken him away from him.

"Would you stop this?" Bailey asked in frustration.

Kurt forced himself to take a deep breath and focus on his surroundings. They weren't in the car anymore. They were in a bedroom of what looked like an old mansion and Kurt had no idea how they had ended up in there. He had been trying so hard to break free that he hadn't even noticed what was happening around him.

"You killed my father" he said, shaking and crying.

"I already told you. He wasn't your father" Bailey said slowly.

"Yes, he was!" Kurt shouted. "And you took him away from me."

"He deserved what he got" Bailey shrugged. "Now calm down and listen to me. We have so much to do."

"I don't care" Kurt said. "I don't care what you want from me, you can't force me to work for you. You have to kill me first."

"Well, if you don't want to lose your friends, you will do as I tell you" Bailey said, seemingly not to pleased by how Kurt was acting.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kurt asked. "I don't want this. I don't want you near me and I certainly don't want to help you. All I want to do is lock you up for the rest of your life and make sure you never leave jail."

"So much passion" Bailey smiled, shaking his head. "Too bad you are in no position to do any of that."

Kurt glanced at his still bound hands. Bailey was right. Even if they were left alone, he couldn't hurt the man like this, no matter how much he wanted to break his nose right now. It didn't mean he couldn't try. He was so angry and upset, he couldn't think straight. So he lunged at the man in front of him and tried to kick him since that was all he could do in that moment.

Bailey smiled as he jumped out of the way, grabbed Kurt's ankle and pushed him back, seemingly enjoying as Kurt fell back. The man on the ground groaned in pain but was back on his feet as quickly as he could manage with his bound hands.

"I get it. You want to get the frustration out on me. It's okay, Kurt" Bailey said slowly. "It's been a few rough days for you."

"You have no idea" Kurt said, attacking the man again.

Bailey grabbed him by his shoulders this time and pushed Kurt to the wall.

"You want to hit me?" Bailey asked. "Fine. Do it. Make me proud, son."

He took the keys out of his pocket and free Kurt's wrists from the handcuffs. Then he stepped back and smiled as Kurt turned around, that angry flame in his eyes stronger than before.

"Come on, son. Show me what you are capable of" Bailey said.

"Don't call me son" Kurt said.

"Denial doesn't change anything" Bailey replied.

Kurt so wanted to punch him. He had never been this angry before. He couldn't feel anything but anger and grief and he wanted to hurt this man for killing his father. So he attacked him, again, with much more success now that his hands were free. He punched Bailey and smiled as the man fell back but he still couldn't wipe that disgusting grin off of his face.

"What are you going to do now, Kurt?" Bailey asked as Kurt pushed him down onto the ground and knelt over him, grabbing his neck. "Do you want to kill me?"

"You have no idea how much" Kurt growled.

"That's it" Bailey smiled. He didn't even try to push Kurt away. "I knew we had so much in common. It's okay, son. Don't fight the feeling. Just squeeze my neck."

Kurt did so for a brief second, not realising what he was doing. Until a horrible flashback from earlier that day ran down in front of his eyes. His father, lying on his own blood, watching him as those men had led Kurt away. Kurt had been looking straight into his father's eyes as it happened. There had been so much going down in Burt Hummel's eyes, Kurt had seen so many emotions, but the strongest one had been love, like every other time Kurt had looked into those eyes. That memory reminded him who he was and who he had to be. No matter how angry he was right now, he couldn't become a monster like Chris Bailey. He didn't want to be like him. He was Kurt Hummel, he had sworn to spend his life chasing criminals like Bailey and he would never become one. He wasn't perfect but he was a good man. Thanks to his father who had made a decent person out of him.

"No" Kurt said, shaking his head. He let go of Bailey and pushed himself away from the man.

"Come on, Kurt. I know how angry you are. It's okay if you want to hurt me" Bailey said.

"You want me to be like you" Kurt said. "It's not going to happen. I will never be like you."

"You think so?" Bailey smiled as he stepped closer to him. "You were this close to choking me to death and I didn't really have to do anything for that. What do you think you will do once I'm finished with you?"

Kurt gulped nervously as he took a step back, Bailey following him. He didn't like that crazy light in the other man's eyes.

"You can fight as much as you want but you are mine now. And sooner or later you will become who I want you to be" Bailey said, following Kurt until the man's back hit the wall. Then he grabbed Kurt's shoulders and leaned to his ear, his smile wider than before. "A monster like me."

~ o ~

Blaine started hating hospitals. It seemed like he barely left them anymore and he knew that it would stay that way for a very long time, knowing that most people he loved were in there. He still didn't know anything about Burt Hummel's condition. The man was close to death but he hoped that he would be strong enough to survive. He had to be. Burt Hummel was their only useful witness since Sue couldn't tell them where to find Bailey. If somebody knew where the man was and where he kept Kurt, it was Burt. But the doctors were still fighting for his life and there was nothing Blaine could do. It was killing him. Knowing that the man he loved was in the clutches of a monster hurt like hell. He wanted to find Kurt, immediately, he couldn't stay still any longer and wait for something to happen. But it seemed like that was all he could do right now. Santana and Puck were in Sue's house, searching for anything they could use and Blaine was left here, standing beside Burt's family, watching them in silence. Carole was crying quietly in Finn's arms and her son held her tightly, staring at the wall in front of him. Finn hadn't said a single word since they had found Burt. He kept looking at that wall, holding his mother. Blaine had no idea what he was thinking about. From that blank expression on his face, it couldn't be anything good.

Finally, Blaine's phone rang and he stepped away from the others to answer the call.

"Hey" he greeted Puck. "Please, tell me you found something."

"Not much" Puck sighed. "It looks like they were all downstairs when they were attacked. At least we didn't find anything upstairs."

"How could they fight off six agents, I have no idea" Blaine said.

"Me neither" Puck said. "Maybe you should talk to them again."

"Yeah. That's a good idea" Blaine said. At least he had something to do.

He left Carole and Finn with the agents Schuester had sent and walked to the next floor to find his friends. Jeff still hadn't woken up from his head injury, Wes and David were feeling somewhat better but they were still in bed. Not like Nick. Blaine smiled as he saw the man sneak out of his room, dressed in his bloody clothes. He knew how much Nick hated hospitals but he also knew that he wasn't ready to leave hospital yet.

"Are you going somewhere?" Blaine asked as he stepped to the other man.

Nick sighed and looked around in concern.

"Don't call the nurse" he said. "She would just send me back to my room."

"Can you blame her? You can't just leave like this" Blaine said.

"I want to" Nick said. "I'm feeling a lot better and I can't help you from here."

"Nick, you have to rest…"

"I want to find those men responsible for the attack" Nick said seriously. "My friends are injured because of them. I have to do something about it."

Blaine smiled sadly. Nick could be really stubborn when he wanted to.

"Why don't we go back to your room and talk about what happened?" Blaine offered. "I think I could help you."

"Fine" Nick said in the end. "But I want to leave after that."

"We will see" Blaine smirked. He wouldn't let Nick hurt himself any more. He would lock him in his room if he had to.

Nick winced in pain as he walked back into his room and Blaine saw how relieved he was when he was sitting on the bed again. He pulled up his legs and pressed his back to the wall. He couldn't fool Blaine. He could say whatever he wanted, Blaine could see how hard it was for him to move. He glanced at Nick's bandaged arm in worry and he knew that there were more hidden under the man's clothes. Nick didn't like to seem weak, though, so Blaine chose not to talk about it.

"Try to remember what happened" Blaine said quietly. "Close your eyes and go back to that point when those men attacked."

"We were downstairs" Nick said after taking a deep breath. "Jeff came back from his patrol and we checked on the doors one more time. Everything seemed fine. I have no idea how they entered the house without us noticing it."

Blaine nodded silently. It was a question noone could answer. He didn't think that his friends had made a mistake, there had to be another explanation.

"So you were all in the living room" he said.

"Not all of us" Nick shook his head. "Kurt was in his room and…"

He fell silent and Blaine frowned as he watched him. There was something more coming.

"Tell me, Nick" he said.

"I… It's stupid…"

"It must be important" Blaine said.

"Sebastian wasn't with us" Nick said as he opened his eyes. "To be honest, I have no idea where he was when the attack came. He just disappeared."

Blaine frowned. He didn't really like Sebastian but he trusted him to do his job properly. Was he wrong about him?

"Did it happen before?" Blaine asked. As much as he wanted to believe that Sebastian was on their side, he had to consider that maybe he was wrong about the man. Anything to find Kurt.

"Yes" Nick said. "He did it a few times a day. I have no idea what he did then. He just left and when he came back, he didn't explain anything."

"Did he call someone?" Blaine asked.

"We weren't allowed to call anyone, you know" Nick said.

"It doesn't answer my question" Blaine said seriously.

"Look, Blaine I don't like him either but…"

"I have to find Kurt!" Blaine said desperately. "Please, Nick. Try to focus on what you saw when they took Kurt."

"I…" Nick frowned as he closed his eyes again. "Okay, this is stupid."

"What, Nick?" Blaine asked.

"I… They didn't knock me out completely. I didn't see anything but I heard them talk" Nick said.

"What did they say?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I'm not sure I remember the truth. If I make a mistake…"

"Tell me, Nick!" Blaine said.

"I-I think that Sebastian work for them" Nick blurted out.

Blaine blinked in surprise. That wasn't exactly the answer he expected.

"Why do you think that?" Blaine asked.

"I remember… I remember that he and Kurt came downstairs when it was over. It's strange because they must have heard the noises…"

"They surely did" Blaine agreed with him. And Kurt would have helped the others, unless he had been forced to stay away. Held back by another agent, for example.

"They didn't fight against them, Blaine" Nick said.

"Sebastian is working for them" Blaine whispered.

"I'm not sure" Nick said uncertainly. "Look, I really don't want Sebastian to get into trouble because of me if I'm wrong but…"

"Let me call someone" Blaine said quickly.

He left the room and called Puck immediately. He had to make sure Nick was right, although he trusted the man. He knew that even if he had been injured, Nick remembered the happenings completely. He could feel it.

"Puck, I need you to go back to the living room" Blaine said, hoping that the man was still at the house.

"We've just left, Blaine" Puck said.

"Then go back" Blaine said impatiently.

"A second" Puck sighed.

Blaine pressed the phone to his ear until it hurt. He hated waiting, especially not that it was about Kurt's safety.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?" Puck asked.

"Where was Sebastian found?" Blaine asked.

"He was already awake when the agents arrived" Puck said. "But he told Santana that he was knocked out first. That's why he couldn't help the others."

"Where?" Blaine asked.

"Just outside of the house" Puck said.

"Is there any sign of that? Blood?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing" Puck said. "It looks like they were all the living room when it happened. There's no sign of fight in the other parts of the house."

"That's what I needed to know" Blaine said. So Nick was right. Sebastian was lying to them, so he had something to hide.

"What's going on, Blaine?" Puck asked.

Blaine didn't answer, though. Because on the other side of the corridor, he saw Sebastian leave Jeff's room, smiling as if things weren't horribly wrong. Blaine disconnected the call without saying anything and ran after Sebastian. Once he got to the man, he grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him to the wall.

"What the hell, Anderson?" Sebastian asked as he shoved Blaine away.

Blaine was back to him in a blink and punched Sebastian twice before he could stop himself. He wanted to beat him to death actually for what he had done to Kurt and his friends but he needed answers. He had to control himself. So he forced himself to calm down a bit, pushed Sebastian back to the wall and held him there.

"Where is Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea" Sebastian replied.

Blaine punched him again, hard.

"Answer me!" he shouted.

"Blaine!"

Blaine wanted to shake the hands off of his shoulders but they were too strong. He was pulled away from Sebastian and almost hit the man restraining him when he realized that it was Finn.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"It's him" Blaine said, nodding towards Sebastian.

"He's crazy" Sebastian shook his head.

"He lied to us" Blaine tried to explain as quickly as he could. "Nick heard him talk to those men. He's working for them!"

Blaine expected Sebastian to come up with another lie but to his surprise, the man turned around and started running. Blaine followed him within a second, though, with Finn running beside him. He was glad that Finn didn't need more time to understand things right now. They had to be quick.

Sebastian didn't get too far. He was at the stairs when Blaine grabbed his shirt from behind and pulled the man down onto the ground with him. Sebastian tried to free himself but Blaine grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him down onto the ground.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, calm down" Finn said from behind him. He gently pulled Blaine back and forced Sebastian to turn on his stomach, so he could handcuff him. "You have so much to explain."

"I didn't do anything" Sebastian said.

"Don't make this any worse for yourself, Agent Smythe" Finn said seriously. "If you don't want to rot in jail, you better start talking."

Blaine watched Sebastian and he was surprised that Sebastian didn't say anything. The idiot.

"Be that way" Finn nodded in the end. "Let's take you back to the bureau. I'm sure Agent Schuester can't wait to have a word with you."

Blaine hoped that Finn was right and Schuester could get the truth out of Sebastian before it was too late. They had find Kurt and they were running out of time. Especially if they lost Burt, Sebastian was their only chance to find the man keeping Kurt captive.


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy!**

Blaine's head was spinning. Just when he thought that things couldn't get worse, they found out that Sebastian was working for the man who had taken his boyfriend. Sebastian, his old team mate, someone Blaine had trusted. How could he do this to them, Blaine had no idea. He was an agent after all, someone who had sworn to protect people and stop criminals. He wasn't supposed to help one, especially not when it meant endangering an innocent man like Kurt. Blaine was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to forgive Sebastian for this. He was still angry, he wanted to go after him to the interrogation room and beat him up a little more. It wouldn't help them find Kurt but Blaine would have felt a little better. Yeah, he definitely wanted to beat Sebastian up. He deserved it.

To distract himself, he turned away from the door and looked at the man beside him. Finn had stayed behind with him, to be close in case Schuester could get the answers they needed out of Sebastian. Finn wasn't really there with him, his thoughts far away, probably back in the hospital with his mother. Blaine understood how hard it was for him right now, torn between his family and work, unable to decide who needed him more.

"Is there anything new?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing" Finn said. "They are still fighting for his life."

"Do you think he can make it?" Blaine asked quietly.

"He has to" Finn sighed heavily. "If we can't make Sebastian talk, Burt is our only option to find Kurt."

That was what made Blaine worried, too. If Burt could help them at all. It had been decades since the man had worked for Bailey, they couldn't be sure if Burt knew where he kept Kurt. But they needed something. The best agents were working on the case and they hadn't found anything so far. Chris Bailey was like a ghost, they couldn't find anything about him, not the smallest sign. It just made Blaine more worried then before.

"I have to do something" he said in the end. "I can't just… I have to help the others"

"I'm sure they would be happy to give you something to work on" Finn said.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded in agreement. It would be better than waiting for something to happen. At least he wouldn't feel that useless.

As Blaine turned to leave, the door of the interrogation room opened and Agent Schuester stepped outside. Blaine went back to him immediately, desperate for informations.

"He's not talking" Schuester said. "I tried everything but it doesn't look like he wants to tell me anything."

"He has to!" Blaine said. "He-he works for that man! He has to know more about Bailey."

"That's what I think, too" Schuester nodded. "I think you should talk to him."

"Me?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Somebody from your team, yes" Schuester nodded. "Although I guess you know him better than anyone."

It was ture, of course. Blaine had been working with Sebastian for years, he knew him better than his teammates.

"Let's do it together" Finn said in the end. "We can do it."

"I'm sure you can" Agent Schuester nodded, smiling. "Oh, one more thing. The camera is not working."

He winked and turned to leave before Blaine could ask him what he meant with that, so the man turned to Finn for answers.

"Do you think that he meant..."

"Yes, Blaine. That's exactly what he meant" Finn said. "Go in there. I will be back with the others soon."

Finn turned to leave, not giving Blaine a chance to protest. The agent turned back to the door, taking a deep breath. Whatever Finn planned, it couldn't be nice, so Sebastian better talked before he returned with the rest of the team.

Blaine stepped into the room, trying to avoid Sebastian's eyes as long as possible. He was still angry and he didn't want to risk beating him up, although he knew very well that Sebastian deserved it. He was responsible for Kurt's disappearance, for Burt's injuries, for the death of two agents and who knew how much more. But he had to remind himself that punishing Sebastian wasn't his job. Finding Kurt and returning him home was his only job now. So he walked to the table and sat down across Sebastian, finally looking up at him.

He couldn't suppress a smile as his eyes landed on the bruises he had given the other man. Sebastian's face was all purple and it surely hurt like hell. Good. At least he could feel something of the pain Blaine felt, knowing that Kurt was still in danger because of the man across him.

"Schuester sent you?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. "Pathetic."

"The rest of my team is going to join us within minutes" Blaine said as he leaned forward. "You better talk now before they arrive. I'm not sure I will be able to protect oyu from their rage."

"Don't act like you care" Sebastian said.

"Oh, I don't. I will be happy if you rot in jail after this, but I have to find Kurt and you will tell me where they keep him" Blaine said.

"I don't know anything" Sebastian said.

"Oh, come on. You're a smart man. Even if they didn't tell you anything, I'm sure you made your own research" Blaine said.

"What if I did?" Sebastian asked.

"Look, I'm trying to help you" Blaine said. "We will get those informations out of you, one way or another. It's your choice. You can take the easy way now. Once the others join us… I won't be able to offer you such a thing."

"You won't hurt me" Sebastian smiled. "There are cameras all over the building, even in this room. You wouldn't ruin your career like that."

"You know, Sebastian, there's only one little problem with that" Blaine said.

He heard as the door opened behind him and the others stepped inside, walking closer to them.

"The cameras are not working" Blaine said quietly. "Last chance, Smythe. Tell us everything."

"I know nothing" Sebastian said.

Puck and Finn walked behind Sebastian as Santana stepped forward and slammed her hands down onto the table.

"Enough of this game, Smythe" she hissed. "Either you tell us everything or you won't leave this room in one piece."

Sebastian gulped nervously as Puck and Finn stepped so close to him that he could practically feel their body heat.

"Believe me, what you got from me in the hospital is nothing compared to what these people are capable of" Blaine said.

To proove his point, Santana grabbed the edge of the table and pushed it away, out of the way. Sebastian's eyes widened as he was left sitting on the chair in the circle of the agents, without having anything to protect himself anymore.

"I'm gonna ask you again" Blaine said as he joined the others. "Do you know where Bailey keeps Kurt?"

"I don't know…" Sebastian said, raising his hands in front of his face as Puck raised his fist. "But I might have an idea where you can find them!"

"You better be right, Smythe" Santana said.

Sebastian opened his mouth to tell them everything. He was scared of Bailey but he came to the conclusion that these agents were a lot worse than any criminal.

~ o ~

Kurt was hoping that Bailey would leave him alone for a while, alone and locked up in his new cell, but he wasn't that lucky. Just when he found a relatively comfortable position on the bed, the door opened again and he jumped up as the man stepped inside, smiling at him. There was something in his smile that made Kurt sick. Maybe because he knew that it couldn't mean anything good for him.

"Could you have some rest?" Bailey asked.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"This is a nice room" Bailey said a she looked around.

"This is just a cell" Kurt replied.

"Do you have any idea how many people would be happy to have such a cell?" Bailey asked. "Besides, this is your new home. You should get used to it."

"Why are you keeping me here?" Kurt asked, hoping that making the man understand what he thought about this situation would help. "I will never work with you. I can't be like you and I don't want to…"

"Oh, don't be so sure" Bailey said. "Do you remember our little fight earlier? I told you, Kurt, it was just the beginning. I tested if you had it in you and you certainly have. You are perfect to take over my place."

"But I don't want to!" Kurt shouted. Damn, this guy was insane. How could he think that he would work for him, take over his business just like that, when Bailey had killed his father? It was crazy…

"Are you still angry for that scene in the warehouse?" Bailey asked. "Look, I know it was hard for you but you had to see who that man was."

"He was my father" Kurt said quietly. "He was my father and you took him away from me."

"Why are you so blind?" Bailey shouted in frustration. "Didn't you hear him? He lied to you. He and your mother took you away from me when they knew how important you were for me!"

"They wanted a better life for me" Kurt said.

"They just wanted to be together" Bailey said. "None of them cared about you. You were just a burden but they were too scared to get rid of you."

"They loved me" Kurt said.

"They were scared of you" Bailey said as he stepped closer. "Why do you think Burt didn't want you to become an agent? He was afraid that you would turn against him one day."

"He was my real father" Kurt said. "It doesn't matter what you say. He raised me. He loved me like his own child and he always supported my decisions."

"Yeah, I remember. When he got those little messages from me at the beginning, he was practically begging you to stay with him" Bailey said. "It wasn't like he was worried about you. He just wanted to keep you close in case it was something serious. And it certainly was. Too bad he didn't see it coming until it was too late."

Kurt wasn't too surprised. He should have known that Bailey was behind those letters. Why, he had no idea.

"My father loved and protected me until his last breath" Kurt said slowly. "Whatever you say, you can't change how I feel about him or my mother."

"Your mother" Baliey rolled his eyes. "Everyone acts like she was a saint but she was just a bitch, taking advantage of everyone she could."

"Don't say that" Kurt hissed.

"Why not?" Bailey challenged. "Do you know what she did when I finally found her? She knew that she would die. she knew what I planned to do with her and she tried to save herself, without caring about you or your dear Burt at all. She promised me to do anything for me if I let her go."

"That's a lie" Kurt shook his head. He remembered how his mother had protected him before her death. He didn't believe any of this man's lies. Maybe he could force him to do things to protect his loved ones but he couldn't fool Kurt. He knew exactly what kind of man Bailey was.

"Are you angry, Kurt?" Bailey asked as he stepped closer. "Do you want to hit me again? You can do it, son."

"I'm not angry" Kurt said. "I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry?" Bailey asked, seemingly surprised by the response.

"How much time do you have left? Years? Months?" Kurt asked. "You could have found me earlier if you really wanted to do but you never did. Not until you figured out that you were dying and realized that you were all alone in the world."

"Clever" Bailey smiled. "No wonder. You are my son after all."

"Cancer?" Kurt asked.

"I have a few months left" Bailey said. "Maybe a year if I'm lucky."

"So that's why you brought me here?" Kurt asked. "Because you don't want to die alone? You thought that I would be there with you when it happens only because you once fucked my mother? How can you be that selfish?"

"I am your father. You will respect me" Bailey said.

"I won't respect a monster who killed my parents and forces me to stay here against my will" Kurt said heatedly.

It happened so fast. Bailey grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him to the wall while he pulled his gun and pressed it to Kurt's head. Okay, maybe Kurt shouldn't have been so surprised. He knew how dangerous this man was but he couldn't keep his mouth shut, not after everything he had gone thourgh lately. And now he was going to die. He would never get out of here. He would never see his team again. And Blaine… He would never be with him again. He would never tell him how much he loved him, he wouldn't ask him to move in with him, to marry him, all those things he wanted to do with Blaine...

"You might be right" Bailey said. "I should have taken you when you were younger. When I had a chance to form you, to teach you everything I wanted you to know. Maybe it's too late for that. I just wasted my time for you."

Kurt could have saved the situation by telling the man the things he wanted to hear. He had done it so many times before when he had talked to an unsub. It had always worked… But not this time. Because he was involved in this case, because he couldn't act like the cool agent anymore. He was full of grief and rage and worry and he couldn't think straight. So he raised his head and looked into those eyes, knowing that he would die but unable to make himself worry about it.

"I'm sorry for taking your time, Mr Bailey" he said. "I'm not who you are searching for."

Kurt saw as Bailey's finger moved to the trigger and he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain. Then he heard the loud bang and he was pretty sure that it would happen soon. He had been shot before. He knew how horribly it could hurt. But maybe it wouldn't last long, considering that it would end his life pretty quickly.

Seconds passed but that pain never came. Kurt opened his eyes, knowing that something wasn't right. He should have felt something…

To his surprise, Bailey was lying on the ground at his feet. Kurt couldn't see any wounds on him but one glance at his empty eyes was enough to know that he was dead. Kurt looked up immediately, not knowing what to expect now. He wasn't prepared for something like this and he couldn't be sure what it meant for him.

He certainly wasn't prepared to find Blaine, still ready to shoot, standing at the open door. Blaine wasn't looking at him, he kept his eyes on the man at Kurt's feet, seemingly ready to shoot again if necessary. He was breathing heavily, Kurt couldn't decide if Blaine had run up here or it was because of the stress. Either way, Blaine had saved him.

Blaine was here.

It was over.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Just as the words left Blaine's lips, Kurt realised what he had just survived. With the happenings of the past days, it was too much for him. His legs gave in and he fell to the ground, landing right beside Chris Bailey's body. He quickly pushed himself away from the man, unable to look at him.

"Kurt! Kurt, are you injured?" Blaine asked as he rushed to Kurt to check him over for injuries.

"I-I… No… I don't think…"

"Are you sure? You seem like you are ready to pass out" Blaine said in worry.

He couldn't be closer to the truth.

"I have to get out of here" Kurt said quickly, knowing that he could get sick in any moment.

Blaine put an arm around him and helped him stand up. Kurt must have zoomed out for a while because the next thing he knew, they were standing outside of the house. There were so many people around but Kurt didn't care. He couldn't focus on them right now. Flashbacks of the past days ran down in front of his eyes and he just wanted them to go away. He wanted to get out of there and be safe again. Too bad he wasn't sure if he could feel safe anymore…

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

Kurt didn't reply. What could he say? He certainly didn't feel alright. He wasn't sure when he would be alright again after this. For a brief second, he tried to stay strong and act like a professional but he didn't mean much time to realise he wasn't able to do that. Not right now. It was too much for him.

Feeling like he was the only person who could make him slightly better, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and started crying. Silently, without anyone but Blaine hearing him. He had to allow himself so much weakness, he felt like it was the only way to survive.

"Hey, it's okay" Blaine said gently.

"No, it's not" Kurt said. "And I'm not sure it ever will be."

He didn't want to think about it. Not right now.

"I was so worried about you" Kurt cried.

Blaine didn't really understand him but in that state Kurt was in, everything was possible. Who knew what he had gone through. It couldn't be pretty, considering how horrible his boyfriend looked.

It was something they would deal with later, though. Kurt was alive and that was all that mattered. They had arrived just in time. And now Kurt was safe in his arms. It was all that mattered.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt and let him cry. This case still wasn't over, there was so much they had to deal with later, but he had a lot more important job to do now: he had to be there for Kurt.

"It's gonna be fine" Blaine whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I've got you. And I won't let anything happen to you again."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I** **'** **m so sorry for the long wait. I was so busy, I had an important project at work, exams and papers at school, I have several conferences coming up, so I had no time for my stories. But I** **'** **m finally back!**

 **There is only an epilogue left and I will try to post it within a few days. I want to post a few more one-shots to this story, too, because I still have a few things to share with you.**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaine watched Kurt in worry. It had been hours since they had found Kurt and he had expected Kurt to go home and have some rest since he was seemingly close to collapsing. It had been a horror for him with all the drama around his father and other father – okay, it might have been a little too much for Blaine to process –, he certainly needed a good sleep after a hot bath and a good meal. And a doctor. Kurt didn't let anyone check on him, saying that he was perfectly fine but Blaine wasn't sure he could trust him. Kurt had almost been killed, not to mention the stress of being taken by a lunatic who had tried to kill Burt in front of his son… Blaine wouldn't have blamed Kurt if he wanted to stay home for a while after this and only care about himself for a while.

But Kurt wasn't like that.

Once he was able to talk again, Kurt had questioned him to know what had happened while he had been gone. Blaine quickly told him the most important news, that Burt was still alive, although unconscious and probably had to stay in the hospital for a longer while, but he would survive. He was strong, he survived his first day in hospital and things could only get better after that.

To his surprise, once they were able to leave, Kurt asked him to bring him to his father. Okay, maybe it wasn't such a huge surprise after all but seeing that Kurt was barely able to stand on his feet and he looked like a ghost himself, Blaine was worried about him. So he tried to help him somehow. He offered Kurt to get him food, fresh clothes, watch Blaine while Kurt could go home to clean himself up a bit, anything to make Kurt feel a little better. But Kurt didn't accept anything but a coffee from Blaine. He remained silent the whole time, sitting in his uncomfortable chair in front of Burt's room for God knew how long. Blaine was certainly worried about him. He didn't understand why Kurt did this to himself and why he stayed out there when Burt was in that room and Kurt could have gone inside to finally see him. But Kurt didn't move form his chair, just kept his eyes on the door.

"Don't you… want to go in there?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"I don't know" Kurt answered.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in confusion. "Don't you want to see him?"

"I'm not sure what I want anymore" Kurt said.

Blaine didn't know what to say. Kurt's situation was hard and complicated, he surely needed time to get things clear in his head. It didn't mean he couldn't help him a little.

"I know you are angry with him" Blaine said. "Lying to you like that was wrong but he did it because he loves you. He wanted to protect you from that monster."

"I know" Kurt said.

"Then what's wrong?" Blaine asked. He was confused.

"My father was a criminal" Kurt shook his head. "What if he was right? What if I will become someone like him one day and hurt the people I love?"

"Kurt, you would never..."

"I'm not sure anymore" Kurt interrupted. "When I was in that house with him, he used everything he had against me to anger me. And it worked. I almost hurt him."

"It's natural" Blaine said.

"No, it's not" Kurt shook his head. "I didn't want to stop him, Blaine. I didn't want to lock him up in jail but I wanted to end his life. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands."

"Kurt, you were upset" Blaine said. He grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "You were attacked and taken from the safe house. You had to watch as he almost killed your father, it's completely understandable that you wanted to kill him."

"I don't want to be like him, Blaine" Kurt said, his eyes wide with fear.

"You will never be like him" Blaine said. "Trust me, I know."

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt frowned.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Blaine smirked. "My uncle is a serial killer. I'm an expert of the topic."

For the first time since they had gotten back from hell, Kurt smiled at him. It was nothing compared to the smiles Blaine usually got from him but it was definitely a start.

"So… Do you want to see Burt?" Blaine asked. "He should wake up soon. I'm sure he would be happy to see you then."

"Yeah" Kurt nodded. "I want to see my dad."

Blaine smiled as he got up and opened the door for Kurt. The man stepped inside hesitantly, his eyes searching for Carole and Finn first. They were sitting beside Burt's bed, holding each other's hands while watching the man in front of them. Then Kurt's eyes landed on his father and he needed a few second before he was able to move again. Burt was covered in bandages and there were too many machines beeping around him for Kurt's taste. The man inhaled deeply as he took a step forward, hoping that he was strong enough for this. Seeing his father in that bed brought back horrible memories from the past, memories he didn't need right now at all.

"Are you alright?" Carole asked in concern when she noticed her stepson.

"I… You should go home and have some rest" Kurt said. "I will stay with him."

"Honey, I'm fine…" Carole started but Kurt shook his head stubbornly.

"He will need all of us to recover" Kurt said. "You can use my room. I will stay with him for a while."

"You should have some rest, too" Finn said. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Probably when you did, Finn" Kurt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Go. Blaine will stay with us."

Carole seemingly understood him better than Finn because she grabbed Finn's hand and stood up, nodded slightly. Kurt was glad she understood that he wanted to be alone with his father and Blaine and she allowed them some privacy when Kurt needed it so much. He waited until the others left and then walked closer to the bed and took his father's hand, the one that wasn't injured.

"He looks horrible" he told Blaine.

"He's gonna be fine soon" Blaine said. "He's a strong man. He can get through this."

"I hope so" Kurt said shakily. "I need him more than ever."

Blaine didn't know what Kurt meant with that but it wasn't a surprise. He didn't know what was going on in Kurt's head, what he wanted to do or say when Burt woke up. Blaine wasn't sure what he would have done in such a situation. Okay, he would have sent his 'father' to hell but his situation was different. He didn't have such a connection to his father like Kurt had to Burt. So he couldn't imagine what it felt like.

They watched Burt in silence. Well, Kurt watched him, Blaine usually kept his eyes on his boyfriend, worried that he might break down again. But Kurt never did. He stayed strong for the whole time, although Blaine could practically hear him think. There had to be so much going on in his head, things Blaine didn't understand and couldn't help with. So he remained silent and did his best to support Kurt. He put an arm around him and pulled him close to make Kurt feel that he wasn't alone.

Blaine almost fell asleep while sitting there but then a sudden moan of pain brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and looked down at Burt who was now moving his head slowly, seemingly fighting the pain even the medicines weren't able to suppress.

"Dad?" Kurt said quietly, squeezing Burt's hand.

Burt slowly opened his eyes. He seemed disoriented at first but his vision cleared soon and he looked at his son in concern. He must have remembered the last time he had seen Kurt and now he seemed surprised to find him here beside his bed, holding his hand.

"Kurt" Burt croaked, the word followed by heavy and painful coughs.

"Should-should I call the doctor?" Kurt asked uncertainly.

"You are here" Burt said, ignoring Kurt's question.

"I'm back" Kurt nodded.

"I thought I lost you" Burt whispered.

"I could say the same" Kurt smiled through his tears. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"I'm stronger than I seem" Burt replied.

"Yeah, I figured out" Kurt said.

Blaine looked from one man to the other, feeling like an outsider. Maybe he should take a walk outside and allow them some privacy.

"I'm gonna get the doctor" Blaine said as he stood up. "I will be back soon."

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said gladly and squeezed his hand before letting Blaine go.

Blaine nodded and turned to leave the room. Once the door was closed behind him, Kurt turned back to his father.

"I'm sorry, Kurt" Burt said suddenly.

"There's nothing…"

"I lied to you" Burt continued. "I know you must be angry with me. I should have told you about him but I was scared of losing you. I know, it was selfish of me."

"You wanted to protect me" Kurt said.

"And I failed" Burt sighed. "I tried so hard to protect you from the truth that I became careless. I didn't see it coming until it was too late. And then he took you… God, I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm here, Dad" Kurt said, unable to stop his tears. "I'm here and I won't go anywhere."

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore" Burt said, looking away. "I'm sorry for lying to you but I'm not sorry for what I did in the past. I did my best to protect you and your mother and I wouldn't do anything differently."

"It was the best you could do" Kurt nodded in agreement. "I'm not angry with you. I understand your reasons and to be honest, I would have done the same. If I had been brave enough for such a move."

"You would have been smarter than me" Burt smiled.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You know how stupid we Hummels can be" Kurt said.

Burt's smile grew wider, even if it made the pain in his body worse. It didn't matter, not when Kurt was here with him.

"We will get through this, Dad" Kurt said. "We will discuss everything and get through the difficulties. I know we can. You are my father and noone can take me away from you."

Hearing those words from Kurt meant a lot for Burt. Sure, he had lied to him about his past but he had never lied to him about how he felt about Kurt. He loved him like his own son and nothing could change that.

~ o ~

Blaine brought Kurt home later that night, when they were kicked out of Burt's room, the doctor telling them that Burt had to rest. Kurt didn't want to leave the hospital but Finn promised him to stay there for the night, so Kurt could finally get some sleep he needed so badly. Blaine hoped that it would happen, too. He was so tired, he could barely stand on his feet but before he collapsed, he wanted to make sure Kurt was fine. So he brought Kurt home and went upstairs with him.

Kurt walked into the living room and sat down, burying his face into his hands. Blaine joined him immediately, worried about Kurt. He looked so exhausted, Blaine was afraid that he would faint.

"Go to sleep, Kurt" Blaine said gently. "You have to."

"Just give me a second" Kurt said.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

"I think I will leave the FBI" Kurt answered.

Well, that was certainly something Blaine wasn't prepared for.

"What?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Is it worth it?" Kurt asked. "We work so hard, we barely have time for ourselves, we risk our lives every single day and what do we get in return? Just think about Agent Jackson… I don't want to become someone like him."

"That was different. Agent Jackson had noone in his life, not like you" Blaine said. "You have your family and me. This is your life, Kurt. What else would you do?"

"I could be a bodyguard" Kurt shrugged.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry, I just… No, Kurt. You can't give up everything, not when we both know how much you love this job" Blaine said, turning serious again. "You are the best of our team, we need you. You have no idea how horrible it was without you. No, I can't let it happen."

"Not to mention that you need someone to keep you alive" Kurt smiled.

"That's right" Blaine nodded in agreement. "Who would save me from all those criminals if you weren't around? Would you let me die like that?"

"I guess I can't let it happen" Kurt said.

"No, you can't" Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said after a while.

"For what?" Blaine frowned.

"For saving me. From everything" Kurt said.

Blaine knew that he wasn't really talking about Bailey this time.

"I'm here for you, Kurt. Forever" Blaine said.

He leaned closer to Kurt just as the other man did the same. Their kiss was gentle at first, there was no rush, no desperation, just the two of them enjoying the moment. But then it turned more heated with time and within minutes, they started undressing each other while never letting go of the other's lips.

"Bedroom?" Blaine asked.

"Too far" Kurt replied, pushing Blaine down onto the couch.

"Finn could be back anytime" Blaine pointed out.

"I don't care" Kurt said.

Blaine opened his mouth to say somethig but Kurt was there, his lips all over his neck and chest and he wasn't able to think straight. He closed his eyes, pulled Kurt close and enjoyed the moment, unable to keep his hands away from the beautiful man above him for a second. Kurt made him forget about everything. There was nothing but just the two of them and oh, that incredible feeling…

Blaine didn't even notice that Kurt prepared him until the man pulled him down onto the ground and knelt between his legs. Blaine froze for a second, the position new for him and it made him worried for a second. He was afraid that it would hurt but Kurt was so gentle, he slowly pushed his cock inside, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face.

"Tell me if it hurts" Kurt said.

It didn't. Maybe it was a little uncomfortable at first, Blaine wasn't used to being so full but it wasn't that bad. Especially once Kurt started moving.

"Kurt" Blaine moaned, feeling like he could fall apart in any second.

"Relax" Kurt whispered. "Let me make you feel good."

It wasn't that hard. Sex with Kurt was always something special but this one… Blaine had never felt as great as now. He wanted to express his feelings but he turned into a moaning mess and talking seemed so hard… So he grabbed Kurt's ass and pulled him close, buried his face into his neck and pressed kisses all over his skin where he could reach it.

Kurt pressed his eyes closed and bit his lip, barely able to hold himself back. It was so hard when Blaine did this to him but he wanted to make Blaine come with him, so he had to hold on for a little more. He lifted Blaine's legs over his shoulders to get a better access to his ass and slammed his cock into him with much more force than before. It worked, immediately. Just the second time he pushed his cock back inside, Blaine cried out and tightened his arms around Kurt as he came between them. It was to much for Kurt. They had been apart for so long, so much time had passed since their last time and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Not that he wanted to. He wanted to show Blaine how he made him feel.

Kurt was pretty sure he blacked out for a second as the orgasm ourtook his body. When his vision cleared the second time, he found himself lying in Blaine's arms on the ground, his cock still in him. He smiled as he pulled it out and lay down beside Blaine, still so close that there was no space between their bodies but they were in a somewhat more comfortable position.

"I love you" Kurt said.

"I love you, too" Blaine replied.

"I love you" Kurt said again.

"Yeah, you already said that" Blaine smirked.

"No, Blaine, you don't understand" Kurt said. "People say this so many times without knowing what it really means. I mean it, Blaine. There's only one person in this world for me and I know it's you."

"I love you, too, Kurt" Blaine said. "Since the first time I saw you."

"That Christmas party" Kurt nodded. "I remember. I heard a lot about you but noone told me how hot you were. And then you arrived with your team and it seemed like everything stopped for a moment."

"Wait, you knew who I was before I joined the team?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"I liked you even when I didn't even know you. Is it crazy?" Kurt asked.

Blaine remembered how he had felt about Kurt when he had been just a dream for him. He smiled and pulled his boyfriend close to kiss him.

"Not at all" he said.

He loved kissing Kurt. He loved everything in Kurt. His boyfriend was right, they were perfect for each other.

"Move in with me" Kurt said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Come on, we practically live together. Let's make it official" Kurt said.

"You want me to move in with you and your brother…"

"Oh, no" Kurt said quickly. "No families around. Just you and me."

"I'm sure we can find a suitable apartment for ourselves" Blaine said. "Just you and me. It will be amazing."

"It will be perfect" Kurt said.

Blaine pulled him close and kissed his forehead again. Kurt was right. He couldn't wait to live together with Kurt because it would surely be perfect. Like everything else now that they were finally together again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the last chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing my story! You are great!**

Blaine couldn't believe it was happening again… Right now when he had no time for such things. It was supposed to be a beautiful day. Things had been so amazing lately. Kurt and he had gotten engaged just a few weeks earlier, they were happier than before, everything was back to normal and they were supposed to live in peace for the rest of their lives. But Blaine wasn't a lucky man. When Kurt had asked him to get a few things they needed for the party later, Blaine had said yes, of course. What could happen to him on the short way to the mall? Blaine had carelessly forgotten that he was the favourite subject of crazy criminals and before he knew what was happening, he found himself sitting on the ground in this dirty warehouse, his hands tied behind his back, with no memories of how he had ended up in this place. How could he be always the person ending up in such situations, he had no idea.

"Look, you have to let me go" he told the other man standing over him with a long knife in his hand. "We have this huge family get together and my fiancé will be so angry with me if I arrive late…"

"Silence" the man said.

"I'm an FBI agent, you know?" Blaine said. "Believe me, you don't want to kill me."

"FBI, huh?" the man smirked. "Maybe in your dreams, kid."

"I'm an adult man" Blaine glared at him. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you when my team comes to save me and they kick your ass."

"You are a pretty boy" the man said.

Blaine sighed heavily. Another guy who didn't listen to him. He hoped that Kurt noticed his absense and was on his way here because Blaine wanted to get over this as soon as possible.

"I should cut out your tongue first" the man muttered. "You talk too much."

"Look, I'm sure we can discuss this…" Blaine said, his heartbeat speeding up as the man stepped closer. He didn't want to lose his tongue or any other part of his body because of another lunatic. Damn, he should have chosen a different job...

"Stay still, kid" the man said. "I will be quick."

Blaine knew he acted like an idiot but he couldn't make himself move as the man knelt down beside him. He was shaking, his eyes wide with fear as the knife got closer and closer to his face. He had to defend himself, he had to do something quickly before this man could hurt him. But damn, he didn't remember how to move...

"FBI! Drop your weapon!"

Blaine sighed in relief as the door burst open and familiar faces filled the place around him. He kept his eyes on Kurt, though, who held his gun high as he stepped behind the man, his eyes full of anger.

"Drop it. Now" Kurt said seriously.

The man let go of the knife and it fell to the ground, right beside Blaine's right leg. The agent didn't even flinch as he heard the sound of the weapon landing at his feet, he still kept his eyes on Kurt who forced the man beside him to stand up, so Santana could handcuff him.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked after that, kneeling down beside Blaine to free him.

"You mean other than being humiliated by another lunatic again?" Blaine asked.

"I knew something was wrong when you didn't return" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into his arms.

"Yeah. Good job, Anderson. It's the guy we were searching for. I knew he would find you eventually" Puck smirked as he and Santana led the man away.

"Please, kill me" Blaine moaned with closed eyes.

"Not going to happen" Kurt smiled.

"Why do they always target me? Is 'take me' written on my forehead or what?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea" Kurt said. "Come on, honey. Let's go home."

"Are you sure you still want to marry me? Because if we do this, you will be targeted a lot more often, too" Blaine said as they walked outside.

"I'm perfectly sure" Kurt said. "Besides, I think it will be the best for you. You will be safer like that."

Blaine didn't want to admit it to himself but Kurt might have been right about this. Things like this only happened when he was alone, it didn't seem like anyone dared go near Kurt or anyone else from their team.

"It's so embarrassing" Blaine muttered.

"You found us a serial killer. You are great" Kurt said.

"Yeah, sure" Blaine replied, knowing that it was only Kurt who thought so.

"Come on, honey. Dad and Carole are waiting for us" Kurt said as they reached his car.

"We can't go home, guys" Finn sighed. "We have a new case. We are leaving immediately."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. So much for having a day just for their family.

"It's our job" Kurt shrugged.

"I know" Blaine sighed. Kurt was right, of course. Although he could have used some rest after this, he wasn't surprised that they had to go again.

"Are you ready for almost being killed again?" Santana asked, smiling.

"Oh, shut up" Blaine told her as he got into the car with Kurt.

Some things never changed. Bad guys still existed, no matter how many of them they locked up, there were always more threatening other people's lives. There was a good chance that Blaine would get in trouble again, yes. He still loved his life like this. He had a great job, good friends, and he could spend every minute of every day with the man he loved.

Yeah, if Blaine thought about it… His life couldn't be any better.


End file.
